Nixie the Dragon: Season 7
by C-Alrich
Summary: Sirens. They exist. With their help, dealing with Monroe's operations has been much easier. That being said, they were now aware that there are supernaturals that lived in the deep. Sirens were the good ones. What will happen when the pack finally meets a bad one? How exactly do you beat a leviathan? JordanxOC, but also looking at Alison as well as others. Rated M as usual :)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, any other original characters I create, and anything original that I make them do or say."

* * *

Prologue

Alison honestly didn't understand it. And sure, maybe part of that was because she was only ten years old now… but she still thinks this should be obvious. She's clearly done something wrong. Something she said, something she did while they were together… or maybe he just didn't actually think she was pretty, even though he said she was constantly.

For the life of her, Alison Parrish couldn't understand why Theo Raiken hadn't asked her out yet. Or tried to kiss her.

And currently, she's sick of not understanding it. Everything else was easier for her to understand. Math, science, history. Even English was alright, though Alison hated it to it's very core, even with Derek and her mom's help when it came to writing papers. But this? Matters of the heart? These were tricky.

Or… well, maybe that's part of the problem too. Theo is her mate. That much is apparent to her, and she thought it was apparent to him too. It wasn't supposed to be complicated or tricky. She wasn't supposed to have to wonder who her perfect match in life was going to be. She already knew. And yet here she was, second guessing everything.

Slapping her textbook closed on the counter, she looks up at her father at the stove. "Dad?"

Jordan Parrish turns around, grins briefly at the perplexed look that has overcome his daughter's face, and then waits for her question. He'd given up trying to guess at what she might be trying to think anymore. Compared to other children, Alison was five, ten, twenty, and then sometimes fifty steps ahead of what her age was supposed to suggest.

That being said, even though he knew to be ready for anything, he was not in any way prepared when she asked, "Why won't Theo kiss me?"

Alison tilts her head when her father doesn't respond. He just stares at her, eyes slightly widened. She also notes that the heat has risen in the room a bit, which always means her dad was experiencing a heightening of emotions, or something like that. Sometimes the heat went up in the room simply because her mom walked in to be with them.

The aloe plant on the windowsill has informed her that sometimes this is because Jordan is simply happy his wife is home. And other times, it means Nixie is in trouble for something. Trouble… in a good way.

The plant has yet to explain how trouble could be a good thing. It just says, 'when you're older'. And Alison tries to threaten the plant with not speaking to it anymore. She doesn't like not having the answers. But 'Al' just chuckles and waits for her to change the subject.

In any case, her dad heating up the room right now was definitely because of her question. Nixie's not even here yet. But…

Speak of the devil, Alison tilts her head to the side, listening as the tree in their front yard informs her that Nixie's bike is approaching from up the road. And sure enough, five seconds later, the roar of her engine can be heard as she pulls into the garage.

The tree in the yard, Alison has named Burt. And as usual, almost every day, he complains about the fact that Nixie was driving entirely too fast. It used to worry Ally a lot… but now she's just used to the fact that her mom basically has a permit to always drive forty miles over the speed limit. And that's just on a normal day.

The door opens, and Nixie sighs from the hall before saying, "Something smells amazing. But I thought it was my night to cook?"

When she gets no teasing response from her husband, Nixie frowns and drops her jacket on the coat rack before moving into the kitchen. And at her husband's wide eyes and stunned aura, she can surmise that their daughter has shocked him with yet another of her questions.

Raising an eyebrow, she finally says, "Babe, you're going to catch flies if you leave your mouth open any longer."

He snaps it shut, giving her a brief look before then gesturing to their little girl and saying, "Ask your mother."

Nixie laughs, but then pauses too when Alison turns to her and asks, "Why won't Theo kiss me?" And then, slumping down in her seat, she asks pitifully, "I mean… doesn't he want to?"

Nixie sighs after a moment of thought, and then takes a seat next to Ally. Folding her hands together on the table, she asks, "Do you think he wants to?"

"I don't know." Nixie just gives her daughter a look. She was more intuitive than that. Plus, the simple answer of 'I don't know', wasn't really allowed around the house. Unless it concerned a subject or topic you'd never heard of before in your entire life, 'I don't know' didn't work. So Alison finally sighs, "Yes… I think he does. I mean… I hope he does."

Nixie nods, "Do you want to kiss him?"

Alison huffs and rests her cheeks in her hands before saying with a pout, but still pointedly as ever, "Yes."

Nixie can't help grinning at her daughter. A question like that, when Nixie had been younger? Hell, when she'd been seventeen and Lydia had asked her about Jordan, all those types of questions made her blush with embarrassment. But not Ally. She didn't care. It was the simple fact of the matter. Straight forward, as always.

Nixie runs a hand up and down her back, "Honey… I'm afraid that for you and Theo… it's a bit more complicated than just… wanting it."

"Why?"

"Because you're ten and he's twenty-eight. Almost twenty-nine."

Alison turns to her mother and tilts her head in confusion, "But he doesn't look twenty-eight or twenty-nine. And I'm exceptionally smart for my age. Everyone says so."

Nixie nods, "Yes, you are very smart. So… why do you think the age difference might still be a problem?"

Alison tilts her head again at that, trying to ponder it for a moment. She hadn't actually had an angle to try and work with before, but now that she did…

Back to her mother, she asks, "Because… we're still part human? And we still live with humans?"

Nixie grins, "That's part of it, yes. You do have a human side, same as all supernatural creatures do. And we live in a society that is predominantly human. So, sometimes we have to maintain some of their standards… to a certain point."

Alison nods, suddenly a great deal more at ease with everything. Looking at her mother expectantly, she asks with a tad more excitement than any parent ever really wants their child to have in this area, "So… Theo does want to kiss me?"

Nixie bites her tongue briefly, but then sighs, "I'm sure he does. Though he has very smartly never mentioned it to me yet."

Alison tilts her head again, about to ask why it was smart to not bring it up to Nixie or Jordan. She stops herself short though, giving herself a moment to think about it on her own. And… well, yeah. It was probably better to keep how badly he wanted to kiss her, if he did want to kiss her, to himself. Definitely better than sharing it with what Alison already knew was an overprotective dragon and a hellhound that could set the entire house on fire with a flick of his hand.

Finally, after taking a moment to think some more, she asks instead, "So… how long do I have to wait?" And because she didn't really think she had to wait to express her own desires to her parents, she adds, "Because I want to kiss him now."

Nixie thumps her head down on the counter, and then gives a withering look to Jordan, who chuckles at her. Shrugging helplessly, he then looks to Alison and says, "Until you're sixteen."

Her little eyes widen. "I have to wait a whole six years?! That's impossible!"

Jordan simply raises an eyebrow, "It would've been eight more years, but your mother talked me down. So, give her a big hug and say thank you."

Alison leaps into Nixie's arms at that, who simply laughs and pats her daughter's head gently. Sighing, Alison asks, "Why would dad try to make me wait so long?"

Nixie just squeezes her tighter, "Because you're our little girl. And being ready to do things like that means being ready to grow up. And we're not ready for that yet."

Leaning back, she looks at both her parents. Then she asks, "Is it stressful? Having a fairy for a kid?"

Jordan lets out a bark of laughter, and then feels a swift stripe of cold slide up his spine in recompense. But Nixie chuckles too before saying, "No. A little challenging at times? Maybe. Different? Absolutely. But stressful? You? Never."

Alison finally smiles, and then jumps up when she hears the knock on the door. "That's Theo!"

As always, ever since Alison had turned eight, Saturday night was dinner and games night. Sometimes it involved other members of the pack. But at the bare minimum, it always involved Nixie, Jordan, Alison, and then Theo. Alison was always insistent that it wasn't a true game night if Theo wasn't there as well.

The boy was at their house half the time as it was. And even when he wasn't there, he'd taken to living in an apartment that was only about ten miles away from them. Which, for some people, was a considerable distance. But for supernaturals…

Well, Theo and Nixie had both actually timed it. She could be at his apartment within a couple of minutes or so if she flew. Only a couple more added on if she chose to drive her bike instead. And Theo, on foot at full speed, could reach them in five to six minutes.

Nixie likes to have her contingency plans in order in case the world decides to implode around them. Which, knowing them and the town they live in, will definitely happen at some point.

As Alison hurries away to let him in, Nixie quickly stands up and moves to Jordan's side. Whispering, she asks, "When did that happen?"

"You mean how long has she wanted to kiss him? Probably since she was seven or eight. When she did ask the question? Literally about thirty seconds before you came in."

Nixie just drops her head against his arm and says, "I'm not ready for my baby girl to want to go off and make out with boys. Even if she only ever wants one boy."

"I'm still game to set the limit back at eighteen."

Jordan grins when his wife just gives him a look. He's well aware of why she set the limit there. He'd thought seventeen, which is when she'd first kissed him, would've been the age she chose. But she chose sixteen because…

And as Jordan raises an eyebrow at her, it makes her blush because she knows he's silently referring to the fact that, almost since the first time she'd met him at sixteen, she'd wanted to kiss him. And if she'd known then that he was her mate, and that he wanted her as much as she wanted him, she would've just gone ahead and done it. And so, the age limit for kissing in this house, would be sixteen.

And if Alison decided to try and break it, God help Theo if Jordan found out about it.

Nixie prepares to lean away as she hears Theo making his way up the hall, their daughter skipping lightly at his side while telling him about her day. But Jordan wraps an arm around her waist, hauling her back in against his body.

He grins when she just laughs at him, and then he kisses her temple before lowering the temperature on the food and moving with her towards the counter. Working his kisses down to her neck, pinning her there with his body for a moment, he whispers, "Do you know what else your daughter asked me today?"

"Oh, so she's just mine now? That's good to know."

He bites at her neck in response, and then tugs against the skin there to stop her laughing and hear her breath catch in her throat. Smirking, he says, "She asked me when we were going to finally give her a little brother or sister."

Nixie freezes completely, and then shoves lightly at his chest and says, "Well, certainly not tonight, with Theo coming in for dinner." Jordan doesn't budge, and then laughs when Nixie says, "I swear, if you make me moan right after I told Ally that she needs to be patient for six more years, I will hit you in the back of the head."

"Baby!"

"Don't 'Baby' me. You knew full-well it was coming."

He kisses her throat one more time, and then finally leans back. Kissing the end of her nose, he then asks, "By the way, how was your day?"

Nixie smiles up at him. And for all her threats of hitting him if he remained close enough to make her moan with Theo and Alison still so close, she wraps her arms around his shoulders before she answers him. "Good. We saved a few people today. Lost a coma patient… but we were expecting that."

Jordan nods, running his hands up and down her back comfortingly, "Injuries?"

She shakes her head at that, "I didn't take any. I took some pain from a few people, but that was it. Besides, you know David has me on a limit of how many injuries I can take within a week's time."

Jordan nods, "And he mandates that you only take the internal portions of the injuries. Which I'm still not sorry for."

Nixie nods, knowing he's not. And honestly, she's happy he thought of that stipulation for her. David's limit on how much she could take while at the hospital had been even tighter, after seeing firsthand all that she was willing to take at once. He'd thought, briefly, of trying to ban her from taking any physical injuries while on the job. In his opinion, she had enough to worry about with taking care of the pack.

But Jordan, in an effort to find a middle ground for them, had explained that her internal injuries healed at a faster rate than even Scott's did on a normal basis. And with that, David and Nixie were finally able to come to an understanding.

Good thing too. Because Nixie was this close to just starting her own underground, top secret, nursing group. One that would let her help the people she felt needed it, in spite of anyone else thinking she shouldn't anymore.

In response to Jordan's statement now about not being sorry, Nixie kisses him gently on the lips, and then says, "Thank you for that, by the way."

"You've said that. Several times."

"I know. But I really appreciate it."

Jordan nods, and then grins when he adds, "Well, I figured at the time, I'd try to save David from needing to be slapped in the head yet."

"And a good thing you did too."

He laughs outright, and then chuckles as Nixie blushes when Alison says, "What are you guys doing? We have to play games and eat with Theo. Then you can work on my baby sister."

Theo just gapes at the little girl now sitting next to him. But he can't help laughing when she shrugs at him and adds, "Or brother. I'm not picky. I just want one. And mom has babies fast, so…"

Nixie throws up her hands, "Okay! Enough of that. Who wants to play uno?" And as she pulls out the cards, she points at Theo, "And no cheating."

He throws up his hands in mock offense, "How can you cheat at uno?!"

"I don't know, but you always win, so you must be cheating."

They grin at each other, and then Jordan sets a plate of food on the table and says, "Children… food first."

Nixie groans playfully in disapproval, but then smiles as she kisses his shoulder and says, "Okay. It smells wonderful, by the way."

Jordan just grins back at her, "Excellent."

* * *

After Theo left, having provided Alison a kiss on the cheek before heading out, Nixie put her to bed and then returned to help Jordan with the dishes. Currently, he was in their bedroom, changing into sweatpants for the night.

His birthday was in a couple of nights. And Nixie was going to be working the next two nights coming up to it. Hence, the fact that she was supposed to have cooked him dinner tonight. She wasn't supposed to be able to on his birthday. Not unless she used one of her last sick days for the year, and she was trying to save those. So she had… well, other plans for his birthday.

She finally got Lydia to take her to a place where she could buy the outfit that Jordan had 'requested' as a birthday present five years prior on Christmas. And she'll be the first to admit that, in the realm of sexually persuasive clothes, she was a slow mover. Well… and if she was going to do it for him, she wanted it to be a surprise.

She knows by now he honestly doesn't care what she wears. Everything she ever puts on, apparently all has the same effect of making him want to take it back off of her. Nurse scrubs, jeans and a tank top, shorts and a t-shirt… everything.

Not that she was any better. She did have a particular fascination with removing his uniform from his body when he returned home and she was there to 'help' him. But really, his sweatpants were just as enticing as anything else he ever put on too.

But, as Lydia would say, it's nice to try and spice things up every now and again. And wearing a sexy piece of lingerie that was supposed to make you look like a sexy nurse? That definitely added spice.

And a whole lot of grief over the idea of wearing it. Nixie had no problem with the Christmas outfit anymore. But that was because Jordan had already proved that he loved her in it. Jordan hadn't seen this one however, and so Nixie was still antsy.

And now that she'd ended up working late tonight, she was going to have to form a new plan on when she'd wear it and show it to him. She'd intended to cook for him tonight, have the game night with Theo and Alison as planned, and then have them drive to lake house, which Lydia always said was forever at their disposal.

Sighing as she puts the last dish in the drainer, she dries off her hands and then pauses when Jordan says, "Nixie…"

His tone, which she knew by heart now, suggested that he knew something he figured she didn't want him to know yet. And as she tried to wrack her brain for what secret she might be keeping from him, coming up empty, he asks, "What is this?"

Turning to see what he's holding, her eyes blow wide at the tiny little nurse's cap that he has in his hands. It was the one part of the outfit that she hadn't intended on actually wearing. She saw no need for the cap.

It was also the one part that she hadn't hidden, because she'd intended to throw it out, and then accidentally never did. Note to self, until you actually find a day to take out the garbage yourself, hide all of the damn evidence.

Jordan raises an eyebrow at his wife, smirking when she has to turn away as the blush begins rushing up towards her cheeks. She tries to make herself look busy… but the dishes are already done, the sink is drained, and she had no intention of drinking anymore coffee tonight.

As she feels Jordan come up behind her, his heat engulfing her in a more relaxing sort of way, she slumps her shoulders and says, "I was supposed to cook tonight."

Jordan tilts his head when she turns to him. Shrugging, he says, "I know that. But you ended up getting pulled back to stay late. These things happen, we know this. So I cooked. What's…"

Nixie sighs, "It's… it was supposed to be for your birthday. Because… I couldn't actually get off for your birthday."

Jordan makes an 'ah' motion with his mouth, understanding why she'd been disappointed about that earlier now. Then he holds up the tiny little cap and asks, "And this?"

The blush on her face intensifies, and she ducks down before saying, "It… was supposed to be… your present." The heat in the room spikes, which she knows is a good thing. But she still sighs and says, "But I was late, and I don't have it on, and… now it's all ruined."

Jordan just shrugs again, "Why?"

"Because it was supposed to be a surprise! And now…"

"Now, it's still a surprise." At her confused look, Jordan grins and says, "Well, I still have no idea what the rest of this outfit looks like. The only thing not surprising anymore, is that you own it." Backing her into the sink, he adds in a deeper voice, "And now, I'd really like to see it. Please?"

"Jordan, Alison is in bed, and I'm not quiet. We…"

He cuts her off gently, "Will go to the lake house, which had been in your original plan for the evening." When Nixie's eyes widen again in surprise, he adds, "You really shouldn't entrust all of your plans to Lydia. She has a tendency of trying to make sure you don't back out of them."

Groaning, Nixie is about to start plotting how she might take revenge against Lydia. Before she can get to far into that train of thought though, she jumps when Jordan lands a languid kiss on her neck. And as he sucks hard at the curve, she lets out a short moan before pleading, "Jordan… Alison can…"

"Alison does not have supernatural hearing, and cannot hear us when her door is closed." He bites her neck for emphasis, pulling a hiss and a whimper from her. Pulling back finally, he whispers, "Please?"

Nixie finally just laughs a little before asking, "Just how eager are you to get me out of here and into bed?"

"You have absolutely no idea."

Which, wasn't an entirely accurate statement on his part. Since Alison had started getting older, wrapping her impressive mind around more and more, Jordan and Nixie had to become more careful about how 'active' they were in their own house. Unlike at the 'Haven', these walls weren't soundproofed. Which, in a nut shell, meant they needed to go elsewhere in order to do anything without scarring their little girl for life.

Nixie grins at Jordan, and then says, "I… fine, just… let me call Lydia and let her know she still needs to come here to watch Alison."

But Jordan simply pulls out his phone, sends a swift text, and then shoves it in his pocket before turning back to his wife. Kissing her hard, his tongue sweeping the inside of her mouth in a promise of more, he then whispers, "Come on. He'll be here in just a minute."

"He?"

Nixie has literally just packed a bag for the night, Jordan too and slid on a shirt again, when the knock comes on the door. And as Nixie drops her bag by the door and pulls it open, she finds Theo standing there again.

He shrugs when she tilts her head, and then explains, "Jordan asked if I could watch over Alison for the night. Which is, honestly, never a problem anyway. So…"

Jordan comes up behind Nixie and says over her head, "Thanks. We'll be back some time in the morning." Theo nods as he moves past them into the house. He honestly didn't care if they didn't come back until later in the afternoon the next day. Any time he spent with Alison, even if it was just spent around the little girl while she slept, was time he considered to be well spent.

Nixie was about to explain more to him… or just simply say hello and thank you. But Jordan grabbed their bags in one hand, took her hand in his other, and then pulled her out the door before she could. And as he pulled open his truck door for her, he looks at her raised eyebrow and says, "He seriously doesn't want to know any more details about what we're doing tonight."

* * *

When they get to the lake house, Nixie takes a minute to stare at herself in the mirror before stepping out into the bedroom with Jordan. She was still in a pair of thigh-high tights. Despite what Jordan said about not liking the pair that went with her Christmas outfit, he always seemed to stop on them first for a while. Plus, he did seem to enjoy slowly revealing the rest of her legs for his lips to finally explore.

The rest of the outfit was a white mini skirt over red panties, a white top that buttoned up, but didn't button up nearly high enough. It was trimmed with red and accented every curve of her body to a T. The bra beneath it was bright red, with two white plus/cross symbols, one for each cup of the bra.

And because Jordan had found it, she was wearing the tiny little hat. No shoes this time though. There had been a white pair of stilettoes that could be bought with the outfit… but Nixie was not about to do that.

Peeking her head out into the room, she briefly thinks Jordan must've gone back to the front door or something for a moment. Maybe to make sure it was locked, because he wasn't already in the bed. But as she stepped out, the heat immediately spiked, and Nixie turns her head to see him standing on the other side of the door, where she hadn't been able to see him.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she says, "That's cheating."

He simply raises a challenging eyebrow back at her, "So is taking a whole fifteen minutes to get back out here."

"I…"

"If I have to explain to you, again, that everything you put on is beautiful, it won't end well for you."

But as Nixie's breath catches in her throat, Jordan smirks. It was an empty threat, in the sense that he'd actually get mad at her. Part of who she was, rested in the fact that she didn't see herself that way. She knew he did, and she understood that. But she didn't.

That being said, Nixie knew it was a very real threat, in the sense that Jordan might not actually let them leave in the morning. He'd keep her here, call in sick and then call in sick for her as well, and not let her leave until he'd made an incredibly strong point in his case that she was beautiful in everything she put on. Or… without anything on. Either way.

Eyes raking over her form now, he then glances back up to her face and asks, "Tights again?"

Nixie blushes, but says, "Don't even pretend. You…"

He just grins again, backs her into the door behind her, and kisses her silent before whispering sincerely against her mouth, "I love you, Baby."

Nixie sighs as his hands run up her sides, "I love you, too. Happy Birthday."

He hums in response, and then promptly picks her up and deposits her in the middle of the bed. And when he reaches down for the tights first, Nixie knows it means he's going to take all the sweet time in the world getting her out of this outfit. He'd spend forever admiring every part of her that he uncovered, and then some.

She loves it when he takes forever.

* * *

In the morning, Nixie wakes up with Jordan's head still resting on her chest. He'd tried to move off of her, but Nixie had simply pulled him back down and ordered him to stay. At that point, her heart rate had still been pumping at a rapid pace. Jordan's too, and as she ran her fingers through his hair, he hadn't dared tried to argue with her. He honestly wasn't even surprised by it anymore. If ever he tried to briefly lower himself over top of her, she wanted him to remain there. And it was honestly one of his favorite places to be, with his ear over her heart, listening to the steady beat as they both slowly fell asleep. So… yeah, he wasn't about to complain.

They'd fallen asleep that way last night. But now, as Nixie resumes running her fingers through his hair, Jordan murmurs, "Morning?"

Nixie giggles, "Are you asking, or telling me?"

"Asking. It could be noon for all I know."

Nixie glances over at a clock, and then says, "It's ten."

Jordan lets out a deep breath, and then says, "I'm gonna call in sick."

"Is that a good idea?"

"I still have five unplanned days of time off, and no idea what else to do with them. It's a great idea." Nixie laughs again, and then jumps when Jordan rests a hand at her hip. His lips start sliding up her chest, towards her throat as he whispers hotly against her, "Call in sick with me?"

She shivers in anticipation, and his thumb hasn't even really pressed in on that sensitive button of her hip yet. Clutching at his hair as he breathes out a particularly hot breath of air over her skin, she whispers, "That's not fair."

She can feel his smile against her skin as he says, "All's fair in love and war." His tongue flicks out, taking a teasing swipe at her throat before he kisses there and practically begs, "Please?"

Nixie struggles to keep her train of thought as she comes up with, "I only have three unplanned days for the rest of the year."

"Good thing we only have three months left in the year then." And because he really never had any intention of losing this battle with her, if you really even wanted to call it a battle in the first place, Jordan presses in on the pressure point at her hip, swirling his thumb in a fashion that makes her moan in his ear.

Clutching at him tighter, she throws up the weak argument, "It's too early."

Her whole body shivers when his response is simply, "You won't think that in about a minute."

And she can't help it anymore. Grinning, giggling even, she asks, "Is that right?"

Chuckling in her ear, he asks, "Is that a challenge?"

Jordan lifts himself up on his other arm so he can look down at her. Smiling up at him, Nixie says, "No. I'm very aware that you have a way of making my mornings wonderful." He grins at that, but before he can lean down to kiss her, she presses against his chest, "Ah, ah… call in sick first. And let me call in sick. Then you can wake me up."

Jordan groans in disapproval, but then kisses her swiftly all the same and says, "Fine. Don't go anywhere."

"I need to call in sick!"

"I will call in sick for you. Just stay right here."

"Why?!"

He just kisses her one more time, and then says, "Because it's my birthday, and I asked you too. And you look sexy as all hell, lying here waiting for me to come back to you."

And so she stays, though she does remind him that he should tell Theo they're going to be later than they'd originally planned. Much later.

* * *

As Alison sits at the counter eating some of the eggs that Theo had made for her, she watches as he checks his phone to see the last message he got.

A slight grin lights his face, so Alison looks back to her food with a smile of her own. Her parents still wanted her to be a kid, she knows that. And she very much is, still just a kid. She knows that too. But if they thought she didn't know why they weren't here right now, and why Theo had stayed the night to keep an eye on her… well, then they had another thing coming.

Or… well, it's not like she knew specific details. And concerning her parents, she didn't want to know. But the general idea? Yeah, she has that. And honestly, she's fine with it. This is how she would get a little brother or sister. Not that having Claudia as a practical sister isn't enough. But she wants another one.

Looking up as Theo brings over the plate of bacon, she says, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. You want anything else?"

She eyeballs him for a minute, but she knows she's still too young to be enticing. Curse her advanced mind being trapped in a ten-year old body. Her mother often said patience was a virtue and something to be prized in those who had it. And she knows Nixie has plenty, as well as her father. And in her training with the bow and arrow, patience was key in nailing every single shot. But in this area… Alison didn't want to have to be patient. She understood it's necessity now… but she didn't like it.

Theo takes a seat beside her, watching as she piddles with her food. She only did that when she was deep in thought about something. And while it wasn't rare for her to have deep thoughts that didn't seem to suit her young appearance… it was unusual for her to keep it all to herself. Theo was used to being one of the people that she told all of her thoughts to at this point. And he loved being that person to her.

Alison jumps slightly when Theo's hand gently runs up and down her back. "What's going on up in that pretty head of yours?" She shrugs, but Theo shakes his head, "No. I know you, Alison. What's going on?"

She shrugs again, "Nothing, really. I just… want something that I can't have right now. That's all."

"And what is it?"

"Nothing."

Her little cheeks actually tinted a tiny shade of pink, which Theo found intriguing. There was very little that Alison was actually embarrassed to talk about aloud.

Deciding he needed to nudge her in the right direction, he asks, "This wouldn't have anything to do with you bringing up the fact that I haven't kissed you yet, would it?"

Her entire little body tensed beneath his hand, and then Theo couldn't help grinning when she spun around and accused, "You were eavesdropping! That's rude!"

"I'm a werewolf. And as far as you are concerned, I can't always help it."

Which was very true. He'd been in the grocery store one day, not having any intention of running into Nixie and Alison. And he'd just heard her, clear across the entire store. He hadn't been attempting to. He just… honed in and found her.

He knows it has to have something to do with being her mate. A lot of what he felt around her was an effect of that. Like when she was a small child, and he thought she was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. How he wanted to be the very best of friends with her. The amount of joy he felt when he walked into a room, and she would light up and run to him, like he was her favorite person on the whole planet.

Lustful feelings, which he knew he could probably eventually expect, wouldn't come until later. When the time was appropriate for him to feel that way about her. Because if he'd felt that way when she was five… well, not even Nixie, in all her new understanding of him, would allow him to go anywhere near Alison.

In any case, he'd arrived early the other night for game night, and had found the conversation Alison was trying to have… intriguing. His own want for kissing her consisted of a desire to kiss her cheek, or her forehead. Simple and sweet kisses, which was honestly enough for him.

But they were clearly not still enough for her. And he'd heard the time limit her parents had given her too. Sixteen. That was how long he was supposed to wait to kiss her. And right now, based on his emotions, he'd say that it was something he could do. But… who knew how he was going to feel when she entered high school at fourteen? Who knew how he was going to feel when she was fifteen?

There were certain things he would not do, simply for the fact that he didn't want to break Nixie's trust in anyway. Kissing Alison before she turned sixteen, probably wasn't going to break her trust… but he would still hold off on that for as long as he possibly could. And in the meantime… well, there were other things he and Alison could do together.

He watches her slump over her plate of bacon, and then chuckles before saying, "Eat one piece for me, and then I'll give you a prize." She didn't look all that impressed with his method of trying to make her eat, but she ate a piece anyway, and then crossed her arms and gave him an expectant look.

Her unimpressed look vanished when he took her hand, gently kisses her palm, and then her wrist, leaving his lips there for a while so the feeling sinks in. His eyes never leave hers, and he has to fight his grin at the excitement he sees filling her eyes.

Lowering her hand back to the table, he then says, "Your parents have given you a timeframe, and I am going to do everything in my power to make sure we stick to it. Your mother's respect and trust mean too much for me to do otherwise. Do you understand that?" Alison nods, and then Theo adds, "That being said… there are things we can do aside from that. You could look at it as… sort of a way to work up towards a kiss."

Alison nods slowly, and then asks, "Like what?"

Theo grins, and then points to her plate, "Finish, and I'll show you another one."

After she's done eating, he leads her into the living room. Picking up the book she was reading last, he flops down on the couch. Alison prepares to sit next to him, or at the other end. This wasn't anything new. Alison loved to read, and she liked it when Theo read to her. But before she can sit, Theo says, "Not there."

He tugs on her hand gently, and then pulls her into his lap. Drawing her back so her head rests on his chest, he asks, "How's this?"

She snuggles closer, "Good. You're warm."

"Thank you. Now, do you actually want to read?"

Tilting her head back to look at him, she asks, "What else would we do?"

"We can talk. We can watch TV. We can just sit here in silence and enjoy each other's company. Point being that, you will be in my arms, and for a while, I won't be letting you go."

Smiling, Alison says, "I like the sound of that."

"Good."

"I would still like for you to read to me though. Your voice is very soothing to me."

Theo pauses at that, but then smiles and kisses the top of her head. "Alright, sweetheart. Whatever you want."

* * *

Alison was going to jump up and down with joy. Nixie knows that. But as for her and Jordan…

It's not that they don't want more kids. Given that neither of them will really ever die, unless someone actually manages to murder them, Nixie plans on eventually having a whole bunch of kids. But, she'd planned on spacing them out more. Because they weren't bad off, by any means. But…

Their current house did not have enough room to hold another baby right now. Yes, they could put a new baby in Alison's room to share for now. But when she got older, she would not be so keen on sharing her room with someone so much younger than her. And they couldn't afford to pay for a new house. Nixie's not even sure they can afford to add an addition onto the house as it is.

But one thing that was certain, and that she couldn't change? She was pregnant again.

She realized it two weeks after she'd given Jordan his 'present'. He came to drop off her lunch that she'd forgotten to bring to work. It wasn't an unusual thing. And he'd given her a quick kiss and then headed off to work himself.

As busy as the hospital was that day, Nixie should not have taken the time to watch him as he walked all the way out of the building. Undressing him with her eyes and wanting to wrap him up in a cold breeze and drag him back into a supply closet.

She'd gone to see Deaton that night, and now she was in the clinic with Scott and Lydia, getting the results back from her tests. And yes. She was pregnant again.

Scott can see the wheels turning in her head a mile a minute. Glancing over her head at Lydia, he simply points and says, "Fix that, if you can. I'm gonna call Grams and see if she can estimate when she'll need to be here to help with the delivery."

Lydia nods as he leaves the room. Then she looks back to Nixie. Moving to stand in front of her on the other side of the operating table, Lydia says, "Talk to me. What's wrong? Don't you want more kids?"

Nixie snaps her eyes up, "Of course I want more kids! I want… like… so many more kids!" Running a hand through her hair though, she adds, "I just… didn't think now was the best time to have anymore. We… there's no room. The spare room we had turned into Alison's. I… there's no more space. And we can't afford a new house. And I can't just quit work to raise more kids. When I was in online college, it was different. But I can't… I can't quit working. We definitely wouldn't be able to afford it then. I… I just…"

Lydia comes back around the table to hug her friend. Thinking about it for the moment, she then smiles and says, "What about the lake house?"

Nixie blinks as she leans back to look at Lydia. "What?"

"The lake house. It's bigger than you and Jordan's house is. There's an upstairs and a downstairs, so there's plenty of space to work with. A lot of the rooms are soundproofed, so you wouldn't have to worry about leaving every time you and Jordan want to…"

Nixie throws up a hand, "That is, literally, the last thing I'm worried about right now. And… you can't just give us the lake house. That…"

Lydia nods, "You're right. Just giving it away is a bit much, even for us. Though, I fully believe if this was reversed, you'd give it to me and not except so much as a penny for it in return."

Nixie shrugs to that, grinning a bit when Lydia narrows her eyes. Then Nixie asks, "So… what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, move into the lake house. Hire a realtor, and work on selling your old house. Hell, just let me do it, and then you can save on closing costs because I won't charge you. And then, after you've sold your old house, pay me for the lake house. Because, I mean, it's a lovely house, but it's old and definitely not worth as much as the house you're living in now. It's just bigger, and on the lake."

Nixie just stares at her friend for a while. Then she launches back into her arms. Sighing, she asks, "What would I do without you guys?"

"Probably panic, which is very unlike you. In which case, I would be highly disappointed."

Nixie rolls her eyes, "Stiles is rubbing off on you. Way too much. I'm supposed to be the sarcastic one here."

Lydia shrugs, smiling gently when she says, "Which just goes to show how needlessly stressed you are about this situation." Leaning back to look at her best friend, she adds, "Now, let's go tell Jordan this amazing news. And then your mom and Noah. We can let Scott handle informing the rest of the pack. And I'll plan your baby shower."

"Lydia, I don't need another baby shower."

"A sprinkle then. And don't look at me like that. It's a thing. At the very least, you're going to allow everyone in the pack to buy a box of baby diapers. Because I know that crap is expensive."

"Well, I can't really argue there."

* * *

Lydia had remained with Nixie to help tell the grand news to Jordan. And then she was the one who explained the plan about moving into the lake house. And for a while after that, silence was all that took place in the living room.

Jordan eventually glanced at Lydia, and then asked, "Can you give us a moment please?" For a moment she thinks about resisting. Simply for the fact that she wasn't sure what was going on right now. But Nixie smiled and nodded, so Lydia went outside to watch Claudia and Alison shoot target practice.

Jordan then watches as Nixie bites at her bottom lip. Then she says, "I didn't come up with that plan without you. I mean… I didn't mean to, anyways. I was just… kind of freaking out about how we'd handle cramming another baby into this house. And then Lydia went about solving that problem for me."

When Jordan doesn't respond to that, Nixie glances up at him. He wasn't mad, she knew that much. He was… mischievous. That was the emotion swirling around him the most right now. Though why he should feel that way right this second, Nixie wasn't sure about.

For now though, he's clearly redirecting his energy into a different direction. Smiling at his wife, he asks, "How far along are you?"

"Three weeks now. So… six by human comparisons."

Nodding, Jordan asks, "How'd you figure it out?"

She blushes, feels his mischievous nature spike a bit, and then Nixie groans before saying, "Do not, I repeat, do not do anything to make me moan right now."

"I'm just sitting here."

"I can feel that you won't be pretty soon."

Jordan just laughs, and then asks, "Seriously though. When did you figure it out?"

Nixie shrugs, "A week ago. You brought me lunch, and I started planning ways to drag you back into an on-call room the entire time you were walking back out. Deaton just got my results back yesterday."

"And was he correct about the normal pregnancy tests not working?"

"Yeah. Alas, I will never be able to pee on a stick to figure this thing out for myself."

Jordan chuckles, and then asks, "Is it too soon to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Are you asking for a professional opinion? Or my own intuition?"

Grinning, he says, "Either."

Nixie smiles back, but then shrugs, "Deaton said I could come back later to do an ultrasound if we wanted. As for me… I don't actually have a particular feeling either way. I mean… if anything…" When she seems to struggle to find the words, Jordan tilts his head curiously. Finally, she just sighs and says, "I don't know. I mean… we already know that when we have a boy, his name will be Joshua. And… I feel prepared for that name to be used. But… I also feel like trying to come up with a girl's name too. And not just because I want to, like I did when we thought up Alison's name. I… almost feel like we need to have a girl's name prepared. Or something like that."

She shakes her head at herself, about to comment that she's probably just overthinking things still. But then Jordan suggests, "Maybe we're having twins."

Snapping her eyes up to him, Nixie blinks once, then twice, and then asks softly, "Twins?"

Jordan nods, and then moves to his knees on the ground in front of where Nixie is sitting next to him. Taking her hands into his, he says, "That's not a bad thing."

"I know that! I… I just…" Lifting shocked eyes to him again, she says through a smile, "Twins. I mean… I just… what if we are? What if we're having twins? A boy and a girl? Oh, what will we call her? Oh! Do you think we'll be able to tell them apart? Oh, wait… of course we will. One will be a boy and one will be a girl."

Jordan grins as Nixie continues to ramble off a list of excited questions. Now that the prospect of having twins was in her mind, it appeared that she felt it easy to confirm for herself that that's what was going on. And considering how accurate she'd been about Alison, he wasn't inclined to argue with her now.

Kissing one of her hands, he says, "Her middle name could be Noel."

Back to Jordan, Nixie tilts her head, "Why her middle name?"

"Because, as we've proven in the past, I'm good at coming up with middle names, and you're good at coming up with first names."

Nixie laughs, but then nods, "That could be cool. They would both have a middle name that starts with N. I like it."

She ponders it a moment more, and then smiles and asks, "How do you feel about Marina?"

Jordan just grins back at her, and then says, "It sounds beautiful. Just like she will be."

"I haven't even told you what I think she's going to look like yet. Either of them, for that matter."

He just shrugs in response, "Doesn't matter. They will still both be the most beautiful things we've ever seen. Same as Alison." Nixie smiles wider, and then blushes when Jordan nips at the inside of her wrist. Smirking, he says, "Now, I have another question."

"And it would be?"

"Since we're pretty sure we're having twins, which means you're carrying two babies instead of one…" He leans up to kiss the curve of her neck, and then whispers in her ear, "Does that mean you're going to crave me twice as much? Because that could get quite interesting."

"Jordan, don't…"

He tugs hard at her sensitive skin, smirking when she whines and reaches to wrap an arm around him tight. Leaning back to look at her, he says, "We should probably start moving into the lake house immediately. From the looks of it, we're going to need a soundproofed room as often as we can get to it."

Narrowing her eyes at him, she says, "I think you're trying to take advantage of me."

"Take advantage of my wife while she's in an enhanced state of lust? I would never do such a thing." He grins though when Nixie bursts into laughter. Because yes, he most certainly would. For now though, he kisses her on the lips gently before saying in his own excited tone, "We're having babies."

Nixie grins at him, pressing her forehead to his. Breathing him in deep, she says, "Yes, we are. I love you."

"I love you too, Baby."

* * *

Author's Note: So... as you can see I'm entirely too attached to the Teen Wolf universe. So much so that I am attempting to create a Season 7 type of thing for them so i don't have to let go of these characters. I hope that what I manage to come up is something you guys can enjoy. First fanfiction I've tried to do where I actually go past what the show gives me to work with. So let me know what you think, as I love hearing if you've enjoyed it or not. But be gentle please. :)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, any other original characters I create, and anything original that I make them do or say."

* * *

Chapter 1

_Almost six years later:_

The raid they'd be doing was practically standard procedure at this point. In the beginning, when Cierra and her people were first starting to rejoin the surface world… well, they'd had some learning to do. Not to say that they weren't aware that great advancements in ships and technology had been made. But when it came to dealing with such vessels… well, they found out quickly that practice was needed. They couldn't simply remain in the water the whole time, trying to puncture holes through the main hulls to bring it down. With as many safety precautions as were in place nowadays, more damage had to be done to make certain ships crash.

Like the one they were about to bring down tonight. Though it was true, with the passing of time, Monroe had begun losing some of her edge. But the old bird was still the head of her organization that wanted to hunt and wipe out supernaturals from the planet.

Stiles is the one who found this particular shipment of wolfsbane. He and Lydia were usually always the ones who found these things, with all the access they had in the systems they worked. And after a quick call to Cierra, plans had been set in motion to bring the shipment down.

So, as was said before, nowadays the process was basically broken down to an art form. Someone outside would puncture the hull in a series of predetermined weak points. Two others would sneak onboard the ship, break into the engine room, and disable the machinery that made it possible for the ship to continue functioning.

After that, it was just a matter of ensuring the boat actually went down. Sometimes, they didn't have to sink the boat. Sometimes they could just steal what little amount of wolfsbane was onboard, toss it into the sea, and then leave everything else alone. But on shipments like these, where the entirety of the cargo was wolfsbane, and there was a lot of it… it was just better to sink the whole ship.

And then there was one other person in the team, to ensure that the lifeboats made it into the water, that the crew got into those lifeboats, and that none of the people were actually harmed.

Scott never even had to tell the sirens that he didn't want them killing people. For them, it wasn't about obeying the alpha's orders, or trying to please the blue dragon by pleasing her alpha. For them… well, the consequences of killing humans was much more severe.

But there was no need to worry about that. Right?

In any case, Cierra had been on more than her fair share of these raids since she'd become the ambassador for her sea people. Which meant that at this point, she was looking at her watch, waiting to make sure that the coast guard was arriving to rescue the men in the life boats. After that, she could return to her home in the sea to rest, before then returning to her home on land.

She was going to give the coast guard one more minute to show up, and then she'd ask Mathias if he was sure he'd given them the correct location. He was their point man on this particular mission, picking the prime location in which to strike the ship so it would be certain to sink as far beneath the sea as possible.

That's when it happened. The screams. Not just men shouting at each other angrily, trying to figure out what had gone wrong with the ship. No… terrified screams. Pained screams. Screams that begged for someone's suffering to end.

Diving deeper into the water, Cierra calls out, "What's going on? Somebody talk to me."

Communication between sirens under the water… well, you'd think it was tricky. Electronics and things like that obviously didn't work beneath the waves of the ocean. But sirens had their own gifts. And as far as communication went, they had specialists in their land who worked magic with coral and sea shells. They turned them into earrings and necklaces. After that, as long as you were wearing your communication device, and had previously locked everyone's into the same ocean frequency, you could hear each other with ease.

Which is why Cierra is worried when no one answers her back immediately. "Somebody come in!"

Finally, Matthias shouts, "Swim, Princess!" Her eyes widen as she sees him barreling towards her through the water. His own green tail was working overtime to get him to her as fast as she could.

It was times like this she hated being the princess. She had duties, that wasn't the problem. And she did her part and pulled her own weight, same as everyone else on the team. But, when it came to protection… she was always the last one to be sacrificed for a job. Being the daughter of the king of the Pacific Ocean meant she was to be guarded. Being the only child of the king, and therefore the only heir to the throne, meant she was guarded even more so.

She had her jobs and assignments, and she was not babied by anyone. But when it came down to it, she was not supposed to die for the people around her. They were supposed to die for her, if need be. And that was what she didn't like.

Matthias grips her wrist, dragging her with him deeper into the darkness of the ocean. Wincing at his grip, she says, "I hate it when you call me that. What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Cierra. I know you hate it. It just… came out." He pulls her into one of the coral reefs, hiding them within a tight piece of dark space.

Cierra almost wants to glare at him and demand an answer, but he holds a finger to his lips, pleading for her silence. And it's only a minute later when she figures out why.

The long creature that slithers through the water nearby goes past where their hiding slowly. Yellow eyes are trying to find them. Dark grey and brown scales coat the skin, and as it continues on by, Cierra has to snap a hand over her mouth to keep from making any sound.

She wasn't as old as a great deal of people in her kingdom, she knows that. She's only a year older than Nixie, and therefore incredibly young compared to some of her people. But still… she'd never expected to see one of these creatures in her lifetime. At the very least, not until she'd reached her hundreds, like her father.

But here it was. A creature that they hadn't seen in their oceans for hundreds of years. A creature that no one wanted to become. A creature so feared by her people, that the precautions they took to keep humans safe at sea sometimes outweighed the precautions they took for themselves. Because that was the only way you became this thing. You killed a human, willingly. And when a siren killed a human, it became…

And Cierra can't help but gasp when Matthias, after making sure the thing was beyond them, says worriedly, "A Leviathan. That's what happened."

"Oh my God."

* * *

Alison was just about as nervous as a person could be. She was turning sixteen tomorrow. Which, for most girls, was a big deal for a slew of other reasons. They could drive finally. Well… legally drive anyway. And…

Well, to be honest, Alison doesn't care about what other reasons the 'sweet sixteen' is supposed to be so 'sweet'. She has one reason that the day is so special. One reason, and one reason alone that concerns her. And his name, is Theo Raeken.

For the past six years, she'd lived on the compromise he was able to make for her. He wouldn't kiss her before sixteen. Or… he was going to try not to. And out of respect for his wishes to not upset her mother, Alison had done what she could to not make it any harder for him to resist.

Which… well, it actually didn't become hard for him, until she turned fourteen. That was when high school boys decided to notice her, try to hit on her, and ask her out on dates. She refused them all, obviously. But whenever Theo would pick her up from school, she'd seen the dead-eyes he was sending towards some of the males that he thought were standing too close to her.

But now… well, tomorrow… she'll be sixteen. She usually celebrated her birthday with everyone. And by everyone, she does mean everyone. The pack was a giant family, one that she loved and that loved her in return.

They also loved her mother, Nixie, more than she understood. Not that she didn't love her mother too. Nixie was one of Alison's favorite people in the world. And not just because Nixie was her mom. Alison considered her a friend as well. Not a friend like Claudia… but a friend. But the pack… Alison wasn't really sure how to describe it. The way they would smile at her sometimes, or hold her, or even just kiss Nixie on the head. It was like… like they thought she was the most impressive and amazing thing they'd ever seen.

Again, it's not that Alison didn't love Nixie as equally as they did. She just… she didn't get it.

Anyways, that wasn't the point. The point right now, is that Nixie knows what Alison is looking forward to the most for tomorrow. And out of respect for that, she'd convinced the pack to hold off on having a party for a few days. Long enough for her and Theo to go on a date. A real date.

When she turned fourteen, Theo did begin showing more interest in the ways that Alison wanted him too. He bought her flowers randomly, he'd touch her for no apparent reason other than simply to do it. His kisses to her hands or cheek had moved to her neck whenever her parents weren't there to see. And when he'd first seen her in the bikini she'd bought when she was fifteen… oh, she'd felt as if his eyes were trailing liquid fire all over her skin.

Of course, then he'd see Nixie at some point, and he'd try to ease himself away from looking like he wanted to take Alison into a dark corner and kiss her senseless. In fact… Alison had noticed as of late that his eyes seemed to turn sad when he'd look at Nixie, sitting on a chair or even in the water with her swimsuit on. Alison isn't sure why. Maybe he just thought it was sad that Nixie never looked all that comfortable in the swimsuits she was wearing. The tight shorts she had for bottoms weren't the issue. But the top… Nixie might as well be wearing a t-shirt to swim in. A well-fitted, made for the water, scuba-diving looking t-shirt… but a t-shirt nonetheless.

But again… enough of that. The point was that, tomorrow she'd be sixteen. Meaning she could kiss Theo all she wanted. And… well, she didn't think she was ready for sex quite yet. She'd never even kissed him before. But… if Theo's hand slid across her bare skin at some point, she wasn't going to complain about that either.

She knows he's taking her to eat somewhere, but that's about the extent of what she knows for her birthday. Beyond that, he was keeping it a surprise. The only advice he gave her, beyond telling her that if she wanted to wear a dress, she could, was to inform her that she needed to wear comfortable shoes. But that was it.

Of course Claudia, like her mother, was a fashion queen. And Alison was good with fashion too, but doing her hair wasn't something she was quite as skilled at. Hence Claudia being over here today, helping her go through a few pictures of what she might want to try.

The plan was that Claudia would spend the night tonight, help Alison get ready tomorrow, and then Theo would pick her up around five in the afternoon. Which would give them plenty of time to make sure Alison was as ready as possible for this.

Claudia smiles at her friend and says, "You look nervous as a cat."

Alison whacks her with a pillow and says, "Yeah, well, you're not helping." Claudia just sticks her tongue out, and then both girls laugh before they hear a knock on the door.

Nixie pokes her head in, and then says, "We have hot chocolate, if you girls want some."

Alison nods eagerly, and then laughs when Claudia throws herself to sprawl out on the bed while asking, "Oh! With extra chocolate?!"

Nixie grins, "And extra marshmallows, extra cinnamon, and a dash of nutmeg."

As she brings the two cups in for them, setting them briefly on Alison's desk, she laughs when Claudia sighs and says to Alison, "Your mom is, like, the best thing ever. She's the only other person aside from dad that remembers exactly how I like my drinks."

Nixie then shrugs, "Your dad basically invented the special coffee I drink every day now. Think the least I can do in return is remember how his precious little girl likes her hot cocoa."

"Yeah, but you remember everything!"

Nixie winks at her, and then hands a cup to her, and then to Alison before saying, "I remember what's important. So long as it's important, it's easy for me."

As she kisses Alison's forehead, Alison can't help asking, "Then why can't you remember your own coffee mixture?"

To which Nixie shrugs, "That's what I have your father and your godfather for." Both girls laugh, and then Nixie kisses Claudia's forehead too before saying, "Don't stay up too late girls. I know it's the weekend, but I've heard the plans you guys have for tomorrow and I would hate for you to sleep-in and miss something."

Alison smiles at her mom, "We won't. Thanks mom."

"Of course, sweetie. See you in the morning. Goodnight."

She closes the door after both girls say goodnight back to her. Then she checks on the twins in their room one last time.

Joshua and Marina were very much identical in appearance. Unlike Alison though, they obtained Nixie's dark brown hair and Jordan's hazel eyes. They also had a slightly darker shade to their skin than Alison did. But as Jordan had said many times before, they were still the most beautiful things they'd ever seen on this planet.

The only difference between the two wasn't even physical. Sure, Josh had shorter hair than Marina did, but even she preferred her hair to be cut short as opposed to letting it grow long like Alison did. No… the difference between them, was more in their personalities. Josh was as outgoing as a little boy could be. Nixie almost would've thought he had ADD, with the way he ran around, literally, all the time. But Stiles knew what having ADD looked like, and told her that wasn't it. The kid was just being a kid.

In contrast though, Marina was reserved and shy. Where Josh seemed to have loads of friends at school, Marina didn't seem to have very many. In fact, the only people she seemed to really enjoy being around, were the people in the pack.

Nixie's just glad that, after Scott and Malia got married, they had a little girl of their own. They named her Kylie Evelyn McCall, in honor of Malia's adoptive little sister and mom. And that little girl was fiery and blunt as ever, just like her mother. And in actuality, as far as the coyote sharing her power with her child thing went… Malia wasn't concerned about it.

Turns out it wasn't near as bad as Corinne, Malia's real mother, had made it to be. Yes, the coyote gave a small portion of her power away to the child. But after that, the child had to grow into the rest of her power and abilities. And Malia's own power? All she had to do was keep training herself to build it back up again. She went, at the most, a week without being able to transform into an actual coyote. But after that, it was almost like going back to normal.

But where Marina was concerned, Kylie was only half a year younger than Marina. Malia had complained once that their kids could be closer in age if Nixie didn't have her children so fast. Nixie's reaction to that was simply to laugh and hug Malia close. In any case, though their personalities were equally as different as Marina's was to Josh, the two little girls were the best of friends.

Nixie's happy for that. Even if Marina was an introvert who enjoyed her time alone, everyone needs someone that, no matter how often you see them, you're never really tired of them being around.

Smiling at the two sleeping children, Nixie closes their door, and then walks back downstairs and into the living room. Jordan was waiting on the couch, and Nixie grins at the mug of cocoa that was sitting on the coffee table waiting for her.

Glancing up, Jordan moves one of his legs out of the way so she can sit and lean back into his chest. She grabs her mug and asks, "What's in it?"

"You know what's in it."

"I actually don't. You never tell me. I just know it tastes good."

"Then I suggest you not question it. Otherwise, I'm sure the amount of sugar content would shock you." He grins when she laughs, kissing her head before he says, "It's just an exceptionally chocolate-filled version of your coffee."

"I love it. Almost as much as I love you."

"Hmm… should I be worried?"

Nixie tilts her head back to look at him, "No."

"And why is that?"

"Because this coffee cup can't kiss me the way you can."

He smirks, and then takes her already half-empty mug from her hands. Sitting it on the table again, he cups her neck to keep her head tilted up, and then says, "Good to know." And then his lips are on hers, and he can't help chuckling when she turns in his arms so she's facing him. Pulling back as her arms wrap loosely around his neck, he asks, "And how are the kids?"

"Fine. Perfect."

"Right. I suppose I should stop asking. I always get the same answer."

Nixie laughs, knowing what he means. Their parental problems didn't come from having rebellious children. Granted, Nixie's own version of rebellion when she and her boys had still been kids had been trying to save the world without telling their parents. And since now everyone was aware that they were always trying to save the world, their own kids didn't have to hide that they were trying to help. So… yeah, no real rebellions from the kids.

Their challenges came more from… well, the lack of normal problems they had. Alison had been an excellent way to get a sort of idea on how their children would turn out. Likewise, on how the other children around them behaved as well because of her. Claudia might've been a bit more rebellious, like a normal teenager, if Alison didn't already have the relatively level-head of… well, an adult at times. She was still very much a kid, still wanted to have fun and play and do other things that all kids wanted to do. She just… didn't act out or try to hide from her parents the way some children did. And what little she did keep to herself from her parents, was never anything she thought they'd actually have a problem not knowing.

Resting her head on Jordan's chest, Nixie tells him, "Alison is excited about tomorrow." Jordan just sighs, to which Nixie adds, "Be happy for her."

"I am always happy _for _her. Doesn't mean I have to be thrilled about what she's so excited about right now." Nixie then feels him trace one of the long scars across her back, and then he reminds, "You know she still wants another pool party this year. Which will probably take place at the lake." Nixie nods, and then sighs when he asks, "You still gonna wear the same suit?"

Sitting up enough to look at him, she says softly, "I don't want to scare her."

"I know, baby. But… she's sixteen now. I think…"

"No… eighteen. That's… that's what we agreed on."

Nixie is shaking in his arms now, so he tightens his hold on her and says, "Okay. Okay… so we keep waiting."

Nixie rests her head back down, and then says, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." He cradles her head against his chest, and then says, "And I know we agreed on eighteen. But… are you sure you're going to be ready then? You might not ever feel ready, Baby."

Nixie sighs, "Maybe I won't feel ready. But I promised you, and I meant it. I just… not before. Certainly not on her sixteenth birthday. Gracious."

Jordan grins, but then sighs, "Well, you should probably tell Lydia that, no matter what, eighteen is the deadline for letting Alison know." And he can practically feel Nixie raise an eyebrow, so he explains, "Lydia has half a mind to create a sort of telephone effect, in which she lets slip to Stiles a comment about your scars while Claudia is within hearing distance. Which will then get back to Alison, who will ask Theo, or me, or you. And then it spirals from there."

He grins when Nixie laughs. Of all of them, Lydia was the most persistent in her dislike of Nixie ever hiding her scars. They made up who she was in a big way. But… Lydia also understood why Nixie was hiding them from her children. She'd allowed herself to be seen one time, when Alison was two… and after that hid them from then on.

Lydia doesn't agree with having hid the scars for this long… but she understands why it started in the first place.

Nixie sighs again, "I'll talk to her. And who knows. Maybe she'll convince me to do it by next year. But I'm not showing our little girl how torn up I am on her birthday. That's supposed to be her day, not mine."

Jordan kisses the top of her head, "Alright."

They sit there for a little while longer, finishing their drinks by the fire. Then they get up and prepare to head to bed.

Nixie has just changed into her pajamas, smiling as Jordan wraps his warm arms around her from behind, when a knock comes to the door. Jordan groans, before then saying, "You'd think I'd be used to all these late night calls by now." Nixie laughs, but then they both look up worriedly when the knocking continues, rapid and hard at the door.

Jordan pulls it open, Nixie right behind him. And upon seeing Cierra standing there in tank top and shorts, hair still wet and matted to her skin, Nixie asks, "Cierra? What's wrong?"

She just stares at Nixie for a moment, then glances to see if the children are anywhere nearby. Seeing that she doesn't have to try and temper her tone, she lets her eyes widen in their fear before saying, "We have a problem. A very big problem."

* * *

And that's Chapter 1! Yay!

I forgot to mention in the prologue, but I don't know how long this story is yet. I'm not done writing it yet. I think I'm maybe 3/4 done? I know where I want it to go, just not done making it get there yet. So bear with me on that. If I reach a point where I know how many chapters there are, I'll let you guys know. :)


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, any other original characters I create, and anything original that I make them do or say."

* * *

Chapter 2

Nixie's just happy her mom didn't have a problem coming over this close to bedtime to keep an eye on the kids. Normally, since she was older now, Nixie would just trust Alison to keep an eye on things. But she didn't want to worry Alison the day before her birthday. They'd give her tomorrow, and then bring her and the others into what was going on.

Whatever the hell that ended up being. Cierra hadn't explained much. Just that they had a big problem, and a pack meeting needed to be called immediately to discuss it.

So here they are. Most were in their pajamas or sweatpants. Lydia, who was working a late shift from home for the CIA, was the only one dressed as though they'd planned this meeting ahead of time.

The Haven's large dining room table is where the official pack meetings were held. Large and long enough to hold the inner circle of the pack all at once, Scott sat at the head, Malia directly next to him. On either side of the head of the table, Nixie and Stiles sat, with Jordan and Lydia next to them. The rest of the pack sort of filed in after that, no one else ever really sitting in the same spot every single time. But Scott, Nixie, and Stiles… the original trio, were always at the head.

The table itself was oval in shape, and Stiles had joked that they were like knights sitting around Arthur's round table. Then he threw his hands up when Nixie pointed out that they weren't technically at a 'round and circular' table. It was an oval. But she placated him with the idea that someday they should consider figuring out if the sword of Excalibur actually existed.

Cierra was sitting next to Jordan today, her hands wringing together as she continued to stare down at a spot on the table. It worried Nixie greatly that her friend was this frightened by whatever she'd seen. Cierra had been a little shy when they first met, but that was mostly because she hadn't been sure how to address anyone on the surface of the world. Until then, she'd never actually left the sea for more than the occasional saving of a drifting sailor in the ocean.

But after that, Nixie was pleased to see that her new friend was also a warrior. A princess, that was true. But not like a coddled, babied, couldn't do anything without telling someone else to do it for her, type of princess. She was a fighter, which is what they needed in this group. And through the years they'd spent together, Nixie had seen first hand that there was very little that Cierra found frightening enough to worry so much about. She found a great deal of it new, shocking, and fascinating at times. But terrifying… not so much.

But this… whatever it was… this she was terrified of.

Jordan reaches over for her wringing hands after a moment, smiling gently when Cierra jumps and then looks at him sheepishly. Standing up, he says, "Switch with me."

Cierra glances at Nixie, knowing that Jordan was trying to put them closer together so Nixie could relieve at least some of her worry and stress. Sighing, she says, "I… I don't want to move between you two. I…"

But Jordan pulls her to move anyway, adding with a wink, "We're together all the time. I'm sure she's sick of me at this point."

Nixie wraps Cierra in a hug once she's moved, feeling her friend sigh and sink into that embrace. But she still looks at Jordan, grins, and then mouths silently, _"Never."_

He just grins back in response, though he also puts a hand on one of hers when he sees her face go back to one of concern.

Cierra finally pulls away, smiling at Nixie before then taking a breath as she faces a table. Folding her hands together, she says, "We were taking care of the shipment of wolfsbane that Stiles told us about. It was just a four-man team, same as usual. There was nothing out of the ordinary, and everything went according to plan."

Nixie watches as her hands shake a little, and then Cierra pushes on. "It wasn't until after… while we were waiting on the coast guard to pick up the stranded sailors, that something happened. Something started killing the men that had been on the ship."

Turning her eyes to Nixie, she says, "I told you before that for sirens, killing humans is not a viable option. Because of what it does to us." Nixie nods, and then her eyes widen when Cierra finally explains, "Someone… someone already is… they became what we become if we take human life on purpose." She looks back to the table again, takes another bracing breath, and manages to squeeze out, "There's a Leviathan."

No one speaks for a moment. Stiles and Nixie look at each other, but then both shrug. They both knew that the sirens feared what they became when they killed humans. But the word Leviathan, didn't actually tell them much.

Lydia leans forward and asks, "Would that compare at all with legends of a Loch Ness Monster?"

Cierra shakes her head, "Nessie's a gentle creature. The last of her kind."

Stiles throws his hands up, "There is a Loch Ness Monster?! And you call her Nessie?!"

Cierra looks at him in confusion, but then remembers that they don't know all of this as common knowledge like she did. There was still much that both sides needed to learn about the other. So far, even though it had been years, the pack had only focused on learning about the everyday lives of the sirens and what they could do that was special and 'supernatural'.

She nods to Stiles outburst, but then explains, "A Leviathan… is a siren that has willingly taken human life. At least, that's what all of our lore says. When a siren takes that life, they grow in size. They're abnormally long, with scales that are either dark grey, brown, or a combination of both. This one is both."

Nixie puts a hand over Cierra's, "You saw it?"

Cierra nods, "Matthias dragged me into a hiding spot. It swam over us."

"Was anyone else hurt?"

Shaking her head, Cierra answers, "Only the humans. They… there weren't any survivors. We tried to go back… but we haven't dealt with any Leviathan's for centuries. We weren't prepared for that." Taking another breath, shivering at the memory still, Cierra tries to press on. "A Leviathan, once made, continues to crave killing humans. It becomes a compulsion that they can't fight. From that point on, they want to spill human blood."

Scott leans forward, his elbows on the table. "According to your lore? Is there a chance any of that is inaccurate?"

Cierra would like to say no… but she's honestly not sure. The libraries of her people, those restricted books, hadn't been opened and read for a great many years as well. Finally, she concedes, "Some things may have been lost in translation over the years."

Scott nods, smiling a bit to take the sting out of his last question. It wasn't meant to insult her own intelligence, or the intelligence of her people. They simply needed to know, if they were going to try and deal with this creature. With that in mind, he asks, "What can you tell us that you're certain is true? Other than their craving to kill humans."

Nodding back, Cierra says, "Um… the massive size. They're longer than they would've been if they'd remained a siren. And the scales I can vouch for. I saw them myself. Um… yellow eyes. I'm not sure if that's the same for every one of them… but this one has yellow eyes." She ponders a little more, and then says, "If it was a siren that could walk on land beforehand, like I can when I come ashore, then they retain that capability as a Leviathan. I can't say for certain whether this one can do that or not. But if it can…"

Scott nods and runs a hand through his hair. "If it can then eventually it will find it's way here. The Nemeton will see to that."

Nixie nods, and then runs a hand up and down Cierra's back and asks, "Anything else?"

Cierra thinks for a moment. "Um… yeah, actually. They can walk on land… but for them it's a limited timeframe in which they can stay. I'm still a siren, so I can stay for as long as I like on land. But a Leviathan… it can't live outside of salt water forever. Even if it filled a tub with salt water to help last longer on land, it would still eventually have to return to the sea, at least for a day or two."

Nodding to herself, Cierra says, "I… I think that's it. Or… all I can think of right now off the top of my head. Oh, and it retains the sharp claws, teeth, and voice that we sirens can use when we change. Meaning that it can lure victims into traps with its' voice."

Lydia sighs, "Great."

Nixie nods, but then blinks when Cierra points out, "Except for Nixie." When everyone looks at her again, Cierra adds, "Oh… um, dragons are immune to the songs of the sirens. Our alluring tones don't work on them. So Nixie can't be lured into a trap that way. But, I think everyone else is susceptible. Supernatural creatures can fight against it if they're strong enough. But humans… they'll definitely fall prey to the songs."

Nodding, Stiles asks, "Do you guys have any books or records on Leviathans? Anything we can look at to study the creature? I'm sure Deaton might have something, but seems to me the records of the sirens would be more accurate on the subject."

Cierra nods, "But they're in our language. The language of the sirens. None of you know it. I could translate it, but…"

Nixie looks over at Lydia, who nods before Nixie asks Cierra, "Can you teach it?"

"I… well, yeah. But that would take time."

Nixie just nods in understanding, but gestures to her friend across the table. "It will take Lydia considerably less time to learn it. She's good at that stuff. You teach her while looking through the records, and then she can help." Cierra nods in agreement, feeling a bit more at ease that the task of researching her own books wouldn't entirely be hers while she was here. Then Nixie turns back to the rest of the table. "In the meantime, it seems vital that we are all on alert for some freakishly tall dude, who sings like a canary, and licks his teeth whenever humans pass him by." Back to Cierra, she asks, "Would the eyes always be yellow?"

Cierra shakes her head, "Like all of us, only when his eyes glow are they yellow."

Scott nods, and then adds in, "I'd also like to ask if we know whether it's a guy or a girl we're looking for?"

Cierra shakes her head again, "The body, at least in the ocean, becomes incredibly contorted compared to what it was before. We had no way of telling."

Nodding, Scott then asks, "Do you know how we beat it?"

Cierra sighs, "I mean… there's no poison for it that's strange. All sirens can be poisoned by the Dracaena plant, or toxins derived from it. But we aren't capable of getting that for you. And other than that… I mean, the Leviathan can be hurt. But it's skin and scales are hard to penetrate." Nixie raises an eyebrow, to which Cierra smiles gently and edits, "Hard for most. If the scales are out, normal blades aren't going to penetrate without an incredible amount of force. Claws and talons might work better, but it would still take a lot of effort. They're not as impenetrable as Nixie's scales… but they are tougher than most."

Stiles huffs, "How come the bad guys are always so hard to kill? Why don't we get any of this stuff?"

Nixie grins over at him, and then turns to Scott when he asks, "Can you take us to the Dracaena? Show us where it is, I mean?"

Cierra nods to that, and then Nixie raises her hand, "I volunteer to go on the scuba diving exhibition."

Scott chuckles, nodding his approval to that. Then he says, "As for the rest of us… until we've seen him and know for sure who he… or she is. We just have to keep our eyes open for newcomers."

Malia then asks, "But shouldn't the wards around this town help us?"

Nixie nods, "To an extent. But Kevin said there was only so much warding he could do at the shores of the beach. It's apparently too much like duel territory between the sirens and us land-dwellers. And something tells me the fact that the Leviathan is a creature of the sea, means he or she will still be able to get in."

Cierra watches them all for a moment as they continue back and forth in this conversation. She starts wringing her hands again worriedly, until Jordan places his over hers. Smiling gently, he says, "I know it sometimes seems like they're entirely too calm about all of this. But believe me… they know how serious it is. And if you'd told them about a Leviathan back when they were in high school, they might've freaked out a bit more." Nodding towards them, he says, "But now… they have a handle on how to go about dealing with these situations. So don't worry. They're just as concerned with this as you are."

Cierra nods finally, and then grins when Nixie tacks on, "More so if this guy happens to be bound to the water."

When Stiles raises an eyebrow, Nixie throws up her own hands before declaring, "What? If it can come on land, I can kill it. If it goes under water and stays, I'm very much hindered in my ability to take it out. And Cierra and her family live in the water, so that's unacceptable. Geez."

Stiles rolls his eyes, but then smiles gently and says, "I can head over to Deaton's in the morning, start digging into books. Mason?"

Mason, from further down the table with Corey, nods in agreement. "Yeah, sounds good. And I'll head to the library before I get to the clinic."

Stiles nods, and then asks, "Nix?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. I have to leave in time to get ready for work at six, but that's it."

Scott raises an eyebrow, "How long are you planning to research this thing exactly?"

Nixie just raises one back at him, "Until we are certain we know how to kill it. Obviously. Come on, dear alpha of mine. Get with the program."

He chuckles, and then looks to Liam and Corey. Nodding to them, he asks, "You guys up for running a perimeter check of Beacon Hills in the morning?"

Liam nods, though he comments, "That's gonna be quite a job though. I can see if Brett and Lori can help."

"Great."

With the Nemeton continuing to draw in supernatural creatures, and Scott being the only true alpha in existence, the town of Beacon Hills had expanded considerably over the years. Sure, plenty of people left when they realized just how many supernatural creatures were going to end up living here. But a lot of humans stayed too, honestly feeling safer with Scott as their protector. And he was the protector of Beacon Hills. Which meant that with the continued growth of population, came a growth in the amount of land itself.

That's why Beacon Hills actually bordered the ocean now. It used to be more in the middle of the state. Always close to the ocean, but it hadn't bordered it until about ten years ago.

Nixie then glances at Cierra, "How quickly can you get ahold of the records you'll need to go through?"

"I'm heading back tonight and I'll get them back by tomorrow afternoon."

Nodding, Nixie then looks to Lydia, "Until she gets back, you think you could go see Kevin? Maybe see if he and his family can do anything to beef up the protective wards at the shore. If he can't then he can't, and that's that."

Lydia nods, "But we should check anyway. I'm on it."

"Excellent."

They all then look up when Derek walks in the door. Dressed in a button up shirt and black dress pants, he says, "Sorry. Night class at the community college. I let them out early, but a few of them had last minute questions." Nixie just nods, and then they fill him in on what they have figured out so far. Nodding in approval, he throws in, "I can help with the perimeter run. It also wouldn't hurt to see what records Satomi might have in her own library. She has lots of books. We might find something helpful." Then he looks to Cierra, "How is the toxin made that would poison this thing?"

She shrugs, "We… that isn't common knowledge for us."

Derek nods, "Of course. You obviously wouldn't want to know it since it hurts you too. But is there a record of how to make it? Otherwise, it may be better to just leave it alone. Injecting a Leviathan with a toxin would be one thing. Trying to force feed him a plant, or even just get him to touch it, is another entirely."

Cierra nods, "The record keepers in the city will know if there's a record or not. I'll bring it if we have one."

"Thank you."

For a moment silence reigns in the room. Then Scott stands up, "Alright everyone. We've done all we can for the night. Get some sleep, and we'll start punching away at this in the morning." To Cierra, he adds, "I'd rather you didn't go back to the ocean by yourself. Can I give you a ride?"

She nods, and then assures them, "Matthias is waiting for me by the shore, so I won't be alone when I get back in the water either."

"Good."

As everyone begins heading out to go back home, Nixie draws Derek up short. Sighing, she says, "On a completely unrelated topic…"

Derek tilts his head, but then smiles gently and asks, "Marina?"

"Yeah. She has another English assignment she wants help on."

"Did you try to help her?"

"I did, but you know her by now. She wants an 'expert's' help."

Derek chuckles at the quotation marks Nixie puts over the word expert. Then he nods, "I'll come by after the perimeter run, see what I can do. She does know that you write the most amazing papers, right?"

"Yeah, well, she's not writing that many papers yet. Just working on the reading and word pronouncing and stuff."

Derek nods, and then frowns at the worried look on Nixie's face. "Hey. I don't mind."

"I know you don't. It's not that. It's just…" She sighs, "Their minds are bright. All of them. And even though English is Alison's least favorite subject, she has a B plus in that. But Marina… she says her favorite class is English. She has practically a triple-A in that subject. And she's on in first grade, so that's insane. But… she just… I don't know. But she always needs help with that subject. So I just… I don't know. She just doesn't appear to have any confidence in her favorite subject. And I don't want that for her."

Jordan rubs his hands up and down Nixie's arms. Derek then puts a hand on her shoulder, "Maybe this is just how she learns. Maybe her confidence comes from an 'expert' telling her she's correct in what she's thinking the answer is. Half the time I'm even there, I just tell she's right, and then we move on. And she's never upset when she is wrong. She just wants an in-depth explanation of why she's wrong."

Nodding after a moment, Nixie says, "Well, that's definitely your job then. I can write a mean-ass paper. But explaining why Shakespeare used a certain word to describe a certain thing. Yeah, that's not me."

Derek chuckles, "She's not reading Shakespeare yet."

"Yeah, well, we're gonna need you when she gets to that point too."

Derek kisses her forehead, promises to always be available for Marina, and then takes off to head home as well.

Jordan and Nixie remain for a moment, standing on the porch and looking out towards the open yard around them. Kissing his wife's temple, he asks, "You alright?"

"Yeah. Other than the fact that we now have a freaking Leviathan to worry about."

"We've handled worse."

"We've never dealt with a Leviathan before. We don't know that yet."

Squeezing tighter, Jordan says, "You're worried. More so than usual. Why?"

Nixie sighs after a moment, and then simply says, "Regression to the mean." She feels Jordan tilt his head, so she explains, "It's something Deaton said to Scott a long time ago. It's supposed to mean that no matter how good, or how bad things get, everything has to end up back in the middle."

"Okay. So… why are you worried about that right now?"

"Because Monroe is our bad thing. Or… she has been for quite some time. She's been fighting us, trying to get back at us for years. And we've managed to stay ahead of her and thwart her." Putting one of her hands over his, she says, "But in the past few years, she's been slowing down. It's been easier to take her down, to stop her shipments, and to save the few wolves and others that she's still hunting. And I think that was us… heading back towards the mean… the middle."

She turns to face him now, and finishes, "Which means, with a Leviathan on the way… things are probably about to take a turn for the worst again." Then she sighs, shrugs, and concedes, "I guess… I just preferred it when we were dealing with Monroe. She's evil, and it's not fun having to try and constantly keep up with her movements. But… she's an evil we already knew. We don't know anything about this new one, except what it is."

Jordan nods, and then cups her face in his hands. Kissing her gently, he says, "Don't worry, Nixie. We can handle this."

"Can the children?" Jordan blinks, so Nixie explains again, "We've told them stories. We've explained to them in words how bad things can get. But they've only actually experienced Monroe. And not even actually experienced! They're on the sidelines, if you can call it that. They prepare as best we can make them, but they aren't the ones going off to stop wolfsbane shipments or handle what few men she can somehow managed to slip through the barrier we've created. But she is still all that they do know. She's the evilest thing they've ever actually seen. And now we have a Leviathan potentially about to walk into Beacon Hills."

Shaking her head, she asks, "Are they ready for that? Are they ready to go from shooting arrows at targets on a tree, to shooting an actual living thing?" She sighs again, "We had no choice when we got thrown into this. When Scott got bit… he didn't have someone else. Except for Derek, and we weren't as fond of him back then as we are now. We had to learn, we had to fight, and we had to figure out how to survive and kill these evil things. We didn't have the option of sitting back and letting an adult handle it. The adults didn't believe it when we first saw these things."

She gestures between themselves, "But our children do have a choice. We know what's out there. We can fight it. And I'm not saying that our children will never have to join in this battle. Being supernatural, being surrounded by other supernaturals… it makes the fight yours, eventually, whether you like it or not. But… are they ready for it? Right now?"

Jordan ponders that for a moment, but then throws back at her, "Were you?"

Nixie blinks, "What?"

"Were you ready for all of this, when it first happened?"

"No, of course not. We couldn't have been ready for something like…"

Jordan puts his hands on her shoulders, "No, you weren't ready. Because no one knew about it, or no one would tell you about it, at the time. But that doesn't mean you didn't have a choice, Nixie. You did have a choice. And you chose to learn everything you could, so you could help protect Scott. So you could help protect Beacon Hills, and all your friends."

Shrugging, he says, "No one… no one is ever really ready to just jump into this. When you train in the army camps for hours on end to perform raids, or head into the dessert to diffuse a bomb… none of that training can fully prepare you for the real thing. There are surprises that are going to come up. Things will happen that you never thought would happen while you were on the ground. No one, no matter how much training you've had, is ever one-hundred-percent ready the first time they have to do any of this."

Then he smiles gently, "But our children do have an advantage that you and your friends didn't. They have us. And they might not be one-hundred-percent ready for any of this. But they are aware, because of us, that one day things like this will happen. And that when they do happen, they need to be as prepared as possible to deal with it." Drawing her into his arms, he adds, "They have the same decision to make that you, Scott, and Stiles did, Nix. They just have a much better chance of succeeding than you guys did when you first got thrown in. And considering how successful you all were… I'd say our children are going to be in great shape."

They stand there a moment longer, Nixie letting his words sink in. Then she sighs, squeezes his shoulder tight, and says, "I love you. You always know what to say."

Jordan grins, kisses the top of her head, and says, "I've learned from the best."

"Who?"

"You."

She kisses his chest in response, and then leans back, "Come on. Let's go home. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"You do. So far, the only thing I'm doing is working a normal shift at the station."

Nixie shrugs, "I told them all you were working early tomorrow. That's the only reason they kind of worked the plan around you. Come nightfall, you'd best be prepared though. Because if a Leviathan is about to come to Beacon Hills, that means shit's about to hit the fan. Which means all hands on deck."

"Yes, ma'am."

He laughs when Nixie groans, "And we're back to addressing me as ma'am. Yep, the world as we know it is about to end."

* * *

The creature was watching the shore carefully, hidden in the darkness provided by the night sky. The male siren that was standing on the beach had been there for more than two hours, and its' patience with him in waiting was growing thin.

But finally, the female who had left him there returns, along with another young man. Not a siren though. This other one wasn't getting into the water with Cierra and Matthias. He simply waved them goodbye, and then walked back past the dunes of the beach, out of sight.

With the coast finally clear, the creature slithered towards the sand, carefully settling its' large fin out of the water's reach. And a smile filled with solid wide teeth spread across it's ashen face as that tail turned into legs.

It approached the dunes hesitantly at first. The protective magic there was strong, it could feel that even from the ocean. But, witches didn't have complete domain over the waters of the sea. So it was possible that, maybe… just maybe.

The first step it took past the barrier took effort. But it wasn't like a wall for this creature. It was more like a thin layer of plastic wrap or something. It didn't want to tear at first, but with the right amount of leverage and effort, it gave way.

The creature was here. It was in this town that it had heard was called Beacon Hills. If possible, the smile on its' face widened even more.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Chapter 2! What do you think so far?


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, any other original characters I create, and anything original that I make them do or say."

* * *

Chapter 3

Nixie takes a sip of her coffee and sighs as though in heaven. Then she grins when Jordan laughs at her before kissing the side of her head. Looking up at him, she asks, "And what is so funny, oh husband of mine?"

He pokes her side to make her laugh, and then says, "You're adorable."

"I resent that remark!"

"You always do. And it's still always true." Gesturing to her coffee, he says, "And I'm just still amazed that, even after all this time, you take a sip of that every morning, and soak it in like it's still the first time you've ever tasted it."

"It's perfection in a mug! It deserves such appreciation. Whereas your nastiness that comes straight out of the pot is…"

She shrieks as he comes back around the table, tickling her ribs and trapping her on the stool so she can't try to slip away. Chuckling when she simply pulls herself closer to him as the solution, he says, "You should be nicer to me. I'm making you breakfast and everything."

Nixie still laughs lightly in his ear, and then sighs before saying, "You do have a point there." Leaning back to look at him, she raises an eyebrow, "So… how exactly would you like me to make it up to you?" The smirk on his face is answer enough, and Nixie can't help laughing for a moment. It gets cut off though as his lips land on hers.

And as usual, what was meant to be quick never ends up being so. Jordan made to lean away, but Nixie's fingers delved into the hair at the back of his head, pulling him closer. She tilts her head, parting her lips to grant him entrance, and he groans before diving in. His hands slide to her hips, squeezing there to make her gasp. Then they slip beneath her shirt, moving to her back and scaling up her skin in the firm and claiming way he knows she's in love with.

Nixie has one hand still holding his head, the other now wrapped around his shoulders and clinging tightly. She hooks one leg over his hip to draw him in even more, and then pulls back just enough to whisper, "Are we even yet?"

Jordan simply pulls her tighter to him, almost off the stool, and says, "Not even close."

They probably would've stayed like that for another few minutes, if not for Marina's voice asking, "Why aren't you guys ever afraid of getting caught like that? Aren't you afraid someone is going to come in and see you?"

Nixie grins and then laughs when Jordan drops his head onto her shoulder. He bites at her neck teasingly for laughing, but then grins all the same. Turning to their little girl, he says, "It's our house, sweetie. People shouldn't come in unannounced if they aren't prepared to find something like that."

Marina just shakes her head, "If we were normal children, we'd be scarred for life."

To which Nixie shrugs, "But you aren't normal children. Major perk. Especially on this point." Jordan laughs while kissing her forehead, and then he kisses Marina's as well before returning to the stove.

The little girl hops up onto the seat next to her mother, and then asks, "Can Kylie come over later?"

Nodding, Nixie asks, "You want her to spend the night?"

"Yeah. We're going to go exploring."

Jordan turns back to find Nixie looking at him. 'Exploring' would not be an option any longer. Not with a potential Leviathan on the loose. Putting a hand over Marina's, Nixie says, "I'm sorry sweetie, but you guys can't go exploring in the woods any time soon."

She frowns a little at that, but doesn't really argue about it. Certainly, 'exploring' had never been an issue before. And any other young child might've cried and threw a tantrum about having one of their favorite games taken away. But Marina, a fairy just like Alison, and with a mind more advanced as a result, already assumes something has changed in the world around her to take away their game for a while. So instead, she simply asks, "Why?"

Nixie smiles at her little girl, and then kisses the top of her head before explaining, "Some things have come up, is all. It's going to take some time to make sure everything's safe in the woods again. But when they are, you're more then welcome to go exploring again."

Marina ponders that for a moment, and then sighs, "Okay. I guess we can just work on our English papers."

Nixie smooths down some of the hair on her head, and then assures with a grin, "Does it help any that Derek said he'd be more than happy to come and help you?"

She lifts her head at that, and then nods, "Yeah! He's smart." Nixie raises an eyebrow, and then laughs when Marina adds, "I know you are too, mommy. But Derek has a degree. He's certified!"

"I see. Well, in any case, I'm sure he won't mind helping Kylie as well. She can still come over. But no exploring."

"Okay."

Joshua then walks into the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His hair, as usual, was a mess on top of his head from how he'd slept the night before. Nothing a swift combing through couldn't fix, but he wouldn't get around to that until he'd eaten two platefuls of food. Geez, the boy could eat.

He lifts tired eyes to his mother, then his father, and then his sister. Then he asks tiredly, "Where's Cierra?"

Nixie blinks, "Cierra?"

Her son just nods, and then points to the glass of water on the counter next to Jordan.

The twins were complete opposites also, in the sense that Joshua was already aware of his talent and who his mate was. Cierra had been shocked and thrilled at being so blessed. And her father, at least according to her, thought it only solidified the need for her to be the ambassador between the blue dragon and the people of the sea. Plus, Joshua's talents resided in water. It spoke to him, the same way the trees and plants of the forest spoke to Alison.

Marina, on the other hand, was still a mystery. No one was sure what she would end up able to do, and no one had a clue who her mate would turn out to be. Of course, Nixie figures it's possible that he simply isn't here yet. She's not sure why Marina hasn't expressed a particular talent as a fairy yet… but she's not concerned about that either. Her children were bright, and when it came time for them to do whatever it was they were meant to do, they would be ready for it. She would see to that.

Anyways, Nixie rolls her eyes at the glass of water that had apparently already informed Joshua that his mate had come and gone while he'd been sleeping. Joshua never enjoyed it when Cierra showed up and he didn't get to see her. Giving her son a look that told him not to fuss, she answers, "She was here. And she'll be back tonight. She couldn't stay long last night, but she'll be sticking around pretty close when she gets back."

Joshua ponders that, and then says, "Okay. Can she spend the night here?! She has to show me how to make a ball of water turn into ice, and then back into water!"

Jordan chuckles, "Yes, she can stay if she wants."

"Yes!"

Joshua would've then pressed on with more questions. Like why Cierra was back so soon from her 'vacation'. Or why she'd had to go back home after just getting back. But Jordan slid a plate in front of him, and Joshua smiled wide before then shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth.

Nixie grins up at her husband, who then places a plate before Marina. The only way to divert Joshua from a train of thought, especially those pertaining to Cierra, was to place food in front of him. That, or get Scott to offer him another private lacrosse lesson. But with the way things were looking right now, Nixie's just glad that's it's time for breakfast, so their son doesn't get suspicious about why they cut off his line of questioning.

Jordan sits another plate in front of Nixie, sitting next to her with his own, when he sees her tilt her head to listen upstairs. Then she grins and mouths silently to him, "Three… two… one…"

A thump is heard on the floor from upstairs, followed by Claudia's still half-asleep moan of "Ow." Alison's laugh followed behind it. Claudia had a tendency to take up entirely too much space in a bed. Which, for her, meant when she stayed with other people, she kept to the very edge of the bed, in the hopes of still giving them their space. Which then, almost always, resulted in her falling off and into the floor the following morning.

Nixie stands up for a moment to prepare the two girls cups of coffee as well, along with an ibuprofen for Claudia. Then she kisses Jordan on the cheek and says, "Breakfast is delicious, by the way." He just kisses her cheek back, and then they both look over when Claudia and Alison make their way into the room.

Alison's enthused expression about today, her birthday, and about the evening that was going to take place… well, Jordan wasn't thrilled. He wasn't upset or disappointed or anything like that. He was going to let her go out on her first date with Theo. And he knew that Theo would not do anything to ever harm his baby girl. But… she was still his baby girl. He's pretty sure it becomes part of a man's genetic makeup, that they become overprotective of their daughters once they officially become dads.

Nixie rubs a hand up and down his back, and then smiles at their daughter, "Happy Birthday, Alison."

"Thanks, mom. And thanks for coffee!"

Claudia holds up the pill for her headache in a silent version of the same 'thank you'. And Nixie had used to think that Stiles wasn't a morning person. But his daughter was even worse than he was about waking up willingly and enjoying the morning sunshine.

Matter of fact… she was probably only agreeably up right now, because she knew this was Alison's big day. And she was determined to help her prepare for it in every way possible.

And as Nixie goes back to eating her food, she sends up a silent prayer that everything actually does go well for her today. Not in the sense that she might possibly not enjoy her date. Alison always loved any time she got to spend with Theo, and vice versus. But with a potentially land-walking Leviathan roaming in Beacon Hills?

Nixie just hopes that for this one day, everything remains as it has for the past several years. Not exactly peaceful, what with having to thwart Monroe at every turn. But… peaceful enough for the children at least. Peaceful enough for Alison to have one more day as just a kid, before they have to explain to her that shit in their world is about to get exceptionally complicated.

Just one more day. That's the silent wish she sends up to the heavens. Just one more day.

* * *

By the time Nixie gets to the clinic, already dressed for work so she wouldn't have to return home, Mason, Corey and Stiles are already inside. Deaton is there too, adding some of his own research books to the collection for them to sift through. Anything and everything dealing with creatures of the deep. Water-breathers, water-walkers… Stiles even has a book pertaining to the Bermuda Triangle.

When Nixie raises an eyebrow at that one, he says, "What?! Just because everything gets lost there doesn't mean we would if we ever end up having to go!"

"Who says I'd let you go? Risk losing you to some supernatural triangle of death? That'd just be stupid."

"Oh, shut up."

"Love you too." Picking up one of the books, she asks, "Found anything yet that we didn't already know from Cierra?"

Mason answers this, shaking his head at her question. "We're finding more things that she actually already told us wasn't true. Like… this book talks about keeping an eye out for people who look like they have scars on their sides… you know, like gills that only open up when they come into contact with water? But we know from Cierra that they don't have gills like fish do. Their lungs are simply built with the necessary ability to separate the hydrogen from the oxygen in the water."

Nixie nods, but then asks, "By the way, did you ever ask her what happens to the hydrogen if it's not something they actually breathe in?"

Mason nods, "She says it's very much like what happens with carbon after we've breathed in oxygen. They simply breathe the hydrogen part back out."

"Awesome. But, as far as Leviathan…"

Stiles huffs, "We've got nothing. Granted, we've only been reading for about an hour before you got here… but that's still an hour of nothing."

Nixie shrugs, "We've solved problems worse than this on far less."

Stiles smiles at that, and then asks, "By the way, how is Alison?"

"She's good. More excited than I've ever seen her."

Sighing, Stiles asks, "Are you sure I can't call Theo and threaten him?"

"No. Besides, he wouldn't take a threat from you seriously."

"Which is why it shouldn't matter if I call and threaten him?!" But Nixie doesn't budge, so Stiles drops the book he was reading, grabs another, and mumbles under his breath about how he could be terrifying if he wanted to be. Nixie just grins and pulls up a seat next to Corey, pouring over page after page of information.

By the end of the next two hours though, everyone is frustrated. And Nixie thinks that's partly Cierra's fault. Not because Cierra wasn't helpful and awesome. She was. But… well, a great deal of the information they were reading about, they already knew. Or, they already knew it wasn't accurate. There were a few minor details here and there that they would ask her about. Like, one of the books stated that after a certain point, even sirens could be crushed by the intense amount of water pressure around them. Nixie didn't think that was accurate, but they weren't actually positive how deep underwater Cierra's ocean home really was.

Deaton joins them, bringing glasses of water for everyone to drink. And after looking over what few notes they've managed to gather, he says, "Listen, I know you're all eager to figure out more about this thing so you can stop it. But our best option may simply be to wait for Cierra to return with the records from her people. We know the information there will include Leviathans. And, more important, we can be almost one-hundred percent certain that it'll be accurate."

Nixie doesn't deny that, but sighs anyway, "I just feel so useless right now. I mean, if we have to wait on those records, that means we have to wait on Cierra to go through them too. And even if it only takes Lydia a few days to learn the language, we'll still only have two people going through who knows how many books."

Mason blinks, but then says, "That was actually something I wanted to ask yesterday, but forgot. How do they have books and records? I mean… they're underwater. How…"

The door to the clinic opens, followed by Cierra making her way into the back with them. Lydia, and another young man follow directly behind her. The others quickly clear away their material to make room for the stacks of things Cierra had brought with her.

And yes, they were books. Well… the siren version of a book. They were held together by what looked like tiny fish bones and sea weed that wound through the binding on the side. And the cover and pages within… it was either hard stone or flattened and straightened pieces of coral reef. And as Nixie tried to pick one up, she raised an eyebrow at the weight of it.

But sirens were built to endure more pressure, and therefore more weight. Lydia was only carrying one and looked like her arms hurt from it. But Cierra and the other young man with her were carrying several and looked as though they could still carry more if necessary.

Cierra then gestures to her friend and says, "This is Matthias." The young man's deep green eyes turned to the rest of them, nodding his own greeting. His hair was still soaking wet, much like Cierra's. Which meant they'd come straight from the water, not stopping anywhere else on the way until they made it here.

That was possibly Lydia's doing, since she'd been the one to meet up with them at the beach today. Scott had gone with her to do that, knowing Nixie wouldn't like the idea of Lydia going on her own with a Leviathan on the loose. Consequently, Nixie frowns and glances around, wondering where he was in this little party.

Matthias watches her for a moment in confusion, but then Lydia, without even looking up from the book she was now opening, says, "Jordan called. Scott went to entertain Joshua for a while. The water is still keeping him informed of every move Cierra makes. He knows she's back and wants to know why she isn't already at the house."

Nixie sighs, "The boy is something else."

Stiles raises an eyebrow, "Gee, I wonder where he got that from."

"Oh, shut up."

Matthias looks around at all of them, and then leans closer to Cierra and whispers, "So… which one is the dragon?"

Nixie hears him, and then blinks before remembering that… while her name was not exactly strange to any of them… well, she hadn't actually been to see any of the sirens yet. All of their focus, for so long, had been on thwarting Monroe. It had to be, because the woman had never seemed to rest. And while Cierra did her job of communicating between the two communities admirably, there still hadn't been a time or day set that worked for both communities to have some kind of formal meeting.

Which meant that while Matthias knew that someone named Nixie Parrish was a dragon… he didn't actually know who she was yet.

Well… Nixie would just have to see about fixing that. Smiling, she walks up to him, wraps him in a hug, and says, "That'd be me. Nixie Parrish, at your service. You're, like, Cierra's guardian. Like, her bodyguard when she's back in the ocean. Right?"

Matthias' eyes went wide when she hugged him, the feeling of weightlessness coming over him instantly. And though it was the same sensation for everyone, it was still more profound for the sirens themselves. They were creatures of the deep. Their entire composition and makeup required that they be built denser, heavier, and with tougher skin than the people of the surface. So to suddenly feel as light as a feather, as though everything that had been weighing him down was suddenly gone…

Matthias honestly wasn't sure whether to feel exhilarated, or terrified that he'd just float right off the ground and never stop. But Cierra just smiles at him, "Don't worry. She hugs everybody all the time. You get used to it eventually."

Nodding, he finally hugs Nixie back, and answers, "Yeah, I'm her guardian. I'm also her best friend, which is why the task was given to me. Nothing matters more to me than Cierra's safety."

Nixie smiles at that, and then points at him while looking at Cierra, "I like him." Then she looks over at Lydia and asks, "And what are you doing? You don't read siren yet. Or… do you? Did you actually learn it that fast?"

Lydia lifts her gaze, and crosses her arms before asking, "And if I have?"

"Oh, nothing. I just need to update the information in my brain where it tells me it'll take you at least a few days to learn a new language. It also means I'll need to thank the CIA for whatever it is they did that helped make that timeframe shrink from days to mere hours."

Lydia grins while shaking her head, and then returns her attention to the book. "No, I don't read siren yet. But Cierra managed to find a book that teaches the language. So now she can read on her own and not worry about teaching me at the same time."

Nixie nods, "Awesome." Then she looks to Matthias, "And what about you Matt? You sticking around?" He raises an eyebrow at the name Matt, but can't help grinning when Nixie says, "Nicknames are a thing. Get used to it. Unless you absolutely hate it. Then I'll go back to Matthias."

He shrugs, "I don't hate it. And yes, I'm sticking around. I'm here to help with the research, and to report back to the king if anything new comes to light above ground."

Nixie nods, and then glances down at her phone when it buzzes. "Scott? What's up?"

"I need you to meet me at the edge of the preserve. Now."

"On it. Five minutes." Hanging up, she looks to Stiles, "Scott's in the preserve. Sounds kind of serious. Keep your phone on."

Stiles throws up his hands, "I turn it off for a work meeting one time!"

"Yeah, well, the FBI should be keeping tabs on me. Which means they should know that you are mine, and therefore your phone is supposed to be able to ring so you can answer me at all times. The fact that they don't already know that, is an insult to my stellar reputation."

Stiles' left eye twitches, as does the left side of his mouth. Like he can't decide whether to spaz out, or just laugh. Nixie grins and winks before saying to everyone, "Anybody finds anything, let me know. Otherwise, I'll be with Scott, and then I'll be at work."

* * *

As Scott was inspecting the latest disturbance he'd found in the woods, he felt the chill sweep through the air that silently announced Nixie's approaching presence. He heard the brief flap of her wings as she drew herself to a stop a few feet off the ground, and then dropped down behind him.

In spite of what he'd just found, he still grins when Nixie's first comment is, "We should really make a better map that outlines the preserve. Because I went to where I thought the 'edge' of the preserve was first. And guess what, oh mighty alpha. You were not there."

Standing up straight, he turns to look at her, "I've moved since then."

"Now see! How am I supposed to meet you places if you leave them before I get there?"

"Isn't that why you know how to locate everyone's phone via GPS?"

Nixie holds up a finger, as though about to argue. Then she ponders it a moment before she shrugs, "Fair point." She smiles at him when he chuckles, but then sighs before asking, "You sounded worried. What'd you find?"

"This."

He gestures to the bushes he'd been studying when she landed. Granted, a human probably wouldn't have noticed the difference. Humans didn't have the same sharp eyes that Scott and Nixie had.

Nixie concedes that humans probably also don't spend nearly as much time in the preserve as she and her pack do. But anyways…

She bends down to see what he's talking about. The bush itself has several leaves on the ground beneath and around it. Not the colorful leaves that would've maybe fallen off anyway in this fall season. No… these leaves were still green and healthy looking. Well, aside from the fact that they were now on the ground and not actually attached to the bush.

But that wasn't all. Some of the leaves and branches of the bush were coated in something. Nixie would call it slime… except it didn't quite feel that way when she reached out to touch it. It was smooth, and though it lingered on her fingers, it wasn't sticky or hard to get off. It was almost like it was simply a thicker form of water.

Then came the real kicker. She was still rubbing her fingers together, wondering about what the substance might be, when Scott bent down beside her and pointed, "And these." She follows his finger to see what else was on the ground amongst the torn leaves.

Worth noting, if Nixie hadn't already seen one of Cierra's scales unattached from her body, she wouldn't have really known what Scott was pointing at. While the scales were on a siren, you couldn't really tell what shape they were. You could only see the curved side of one end, and then the rest vanished beneath the next scale that overlapped it. But Cierra had pulled her own off of her body before. She had, in fact, saved Nixie's life a while back by doing so.

A single scale on its' own actually resembled a kind of hair clip. At least, that's the closest comparison Nixie has been able to think of. The rounded end that everyone could see, the part that was on the surface of the siren, was like the decorative piece of the hair clip that you wanted everyone to look at and notice. The back end of the scale, however, was straighter and narrowed to a point like an arrow, and seemed to have tiny teeth the same way hair clips did so it could hold onto your hair and not fall out.

Cierra had explained that it actually did work a lot like that, but on a more extreme spectrum. Sirens who had been taught were capable of relaxing their scales so they could be removed with ease. But the reason siren scales were so hard to penetrate for their enemies was because they were hard, and they actually weren't easily removed. Those teeth on the straight end were embedded beneath the flesh of the siren, and unless they wished it, those teeth clamped down and held themselves in place.

In a way, Nixie thinks it makes the sirens' injuries that much more severe. If an enemy actually managed to hurt them, it meant they'd found a way to literally rip the scales from their bodies. Scales that were otherwise impossible to remove.

Which is what Nixie's looking at right now. Scales. Except they didn't look the same as Cierra's. Cierra's were beautiful, looking something like a jewel. And in fact, Nixie had discovered that normal siren scales, at least most of them, were usually a specific color. Red scales, blue scales, green, yellow… all colors. It was rare that a siren be born with scales that could reflect the light and color around them. Cierra, in that sense, was even more treasured by her people, because she had been born with that gift.

But these scales… they were grey. And not just that. Nixie probably could've believed that there was a siren somewhere with grey scales. But these… it wasn't just the color. They looked old. Like the grey was somehow faded and worn. And the teeth at the back end, the ones that were meant to hold the scales in place, they looked… soggy. That's really the only word Nixie can think of to describe them. They looked as though they'd been soaked in too much water and were wilting and weakening.

Scales that were supposed to be impossible to remove… but these had simply fallen off because the creature who had them had passed through this bush. A creature that was sick. A creature that was a walking image of death, but whose voice could convince you to follow them anywhere.

Leviathan. Nixie closes her eyes and curses under her breath. She considers it terrible to wish that the damn thing would've stayed in the water. But damn it, if it had been forced to stay in the ocean, then at least their search area would've been smaller.

Granted, Beacon Hills contained the Nemeton. An object that, even if the Leviathan didn't understand it, was probably calling the supernatural creature to it. So the search area probably was still relatively small.

She still wishes it couldn't have set foot here. But as she turns to look at Scott, she sees the grim truth on his face as well. Sighing, she says, "It's here. It's definitely here."

Scott nods, "I'm picking up hints of testosterone too. We can probably safely assume it's a male."

"So we need to be on the lookout for a tall or large, pale and sickly looking man. Who can sing like a dove, but has the appearance of an old pervert. Great."

Scott rolls his eyes, but grins good naturedly at her. Gesturing to the scales again, he asks, "Didn't Cierra say it had both grey and brown scales?"

Nixie nods, and then tilts her head, realizing the same thing he has. There were only grey scales on the ground here. Letting out a thoughtful noise after a moment, she says, "Maybe the brown scales are the ones that aren't dead yet."

Scott raises an eyebrow, "Dead?"

Nixie nods, and then explains, "Cierra said that sometimes the scales age and have to be replaced with new ones. For sirens, it's supposed to take centuries for that to actually happen though. But the Leviathan is supposed to be a twisted and sick form of a siren. So… maybe his scales die quicker. Maybe that's why a Leviathan has grey scales at all. Because those are the dead ones."

Nodding, Scott says, "We'll have to ask Cierra. And I know you don't want to hear it, but we also need to make sure they're looking for a way to try and not kill it." Nixie pinches the bridge of her nose briefly, but can't help smiling when Scott adds, "We don't kill unless we have to, Nixie. That's always been the rule."

"I know. And as I once said to Jordan, your stance on this is as infuriating as it is admirable, oh alpha of mine."

Scott chuckles, and then rises to his feet, holding out a hand for her to take. Glancing down at her appearance in the leather getup that had once been the jacket their friend Alison gave her, he asks, "Still trying to wait until she's eighteen?"

Nixie gives him a look, to which he raises his hands in a gentling gesture. But he does add, "Nixie… I know you want to wait. And I know why you want to wait. I was there the day Alison saw you and screamed. I get it, alright?"

Tilting her head, Nixie says, "I hear a 'but' coming. What is it?"

"I just want to make sure that you're at least slightly prepared for the idea that it might not be possible anymore. We have a Leviathan to deal with know. We're certain of it. And if it's here and it starts trying to hurt any of our people…" He shrugs, "Well, we know you're not going to be worrying about her opinion while you're taking someone's injury. But afterwards… I just don't want you to feel like you're getting smacked in the face if she sees you the way we've all seen you."

Nixie ponders that for a moment, and then lets out a long sigh. Wrapping an arm around Scott's waist, smiling when he puts one around her shoulders in return, she says, "Just promise to help me explain them when the time comes. To all of my children."

His kiss to the side of her head was all the answer she needed. She could always count on him, same way he could always count on her.

Though neither of them realized just how quickly that very scenario was going to take place.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, any other original characters I create, and anything original that I make them do or say."

* * *

Chapter 4

"Claudia, are you sure this is going to stay the whole night?"

Claudia just makes a tsk sound, her attention remaining on Alison's long brown hair even as she says, "The only way your hair is going to get messed up tonight is if Theo causes it."

Alison blinks at that, and then can't help laughing, "Claudia!"

"What?! I'm not even kidding. I've seen the way you two have been looking at each other the past couple of weeks. And on any other day, I'd be insulted at the idea that he'd dare to mess up your hair after all my fine work. But I will make an exception this one night, so long as it gets messed up in the interest of getting you kissed. A lot."

She has to stop when Alison can't stop laughing. Grinning at her friend in the mirror, Claudia then adds gently, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

Though as Alison looked at herself in the mirror again, she knows she's not going to necessarily agree. Not until Theo opens the door and tells her that himself. Of course, he thought she looked beautiful all the time. He'd told her so often enough that she ought to be able to just assume. But… well, tonight was different. She wants him to open the door and be speechless. Or watch her walk down the stairs and only be able to utter one word. Or… or…

Well, she's not positive what she wants from him in that department. Not entirely. She just knows she wants him. She wants to kiss him, same as she had when she was ten. And…

As a light flush of color spreads over her skin, Claudia asks, "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Don't 'nothing' me, Alison Parrish. We've been friends practically before we were even born. I know you better than that. What's going on in that head of yours?"

Alison smiles gently at her. Then she sighs, "I just… I don't know."

"If you didn't know, you wouldn't be blushing about it."

"Actually, that is why I'm blushing about it. I… don't know. I don't know all of what I want tonight. I don't know how much I want to do, or how much I want him to try to do. I… I just…"

Claudia clips Alison's hair in place and gently spins the chair so Alison is facing her. Bending down in front of her friend, she says, "It's alright not to know, Ally."

"I usually do know though. I've always known."

"Yeah, I know that. Because you're a fairy and you have a big brain, and blah, blah, blah. But this isn't the same as all of that. You know how to use most of your powers by instinct because you're a fairy. Your brain is more advanced and can handle more because it has to so you can handle all the fairy stuff you're able to do. But this? This isn't something you necessarily have to be prepared for on some supernatural level. This is something you're supposed to be able to figure out, at least partially, for yourself."

Taking Alison's hands in hers, she says, "I get that you know he's yours because you're a fairy. And I wish I was a fairy so I could have a mate, because that would make my dating life a whole lot easier. But as far as how fast you two go, or how slow? That's for you to decide, on your own, at whatever level or pace works for you."

Alison stares at her evenly for a moment. Then she grins while saying, "And everybody thinks I'm the smart one. Boy, do they have that backwards."

Claudia laughs, standing back up straight and turning Alison to face the mirror again. Returning to Alison's hair, she says, "Theo won't push you further than you're willing to go. He may want more. For the past few years, he's always wanted more. But he'd never push you past what you wanted. So do what feels comfortable. Do what feels right. And if you aren't sure if it feels right or not yet, tell him that. He'll understand."

"You sure?"

"The man adores you. If all you end up wanting to do tonight is hug and cuddle, he'd happily settle for that."

"I doubt that."

"That's because you haven't seen the way he looks at you when you aren't looking." They both laugh at that, and then Claudia asks, "Are you sure you want it up?"

Alison blushes a little, but nods, "He… Theo likes kissing my neck. And I like it when he kisses my neck. I don't want my hair in the way."

Claudia smirks, "Meaning you want to tempt the poor man until he can't help but attack your neck. And then your lips. And then your hair will definitely get messed up."

Laughing, Alison says, "Hate to break it to you, but I'm not going to care in the slightest if that's why it happens."

"I know that. Which is why I will not be insulted if it happens. Just this once mind you. If I fix you up for prom in a year or two and he messes it up then, I reserve the right to have your mom smack him in the back of the head."

"I'll make sure mom and Theo are braced for that very real possibility."

"Alison!"

* * *

Jordan did as he'd promised his wife. He didn't watch his daughter walk down the stairs in her outfit and order her back upstairs to change. He didn't send out a heatwave towards the door to make it impossible to touch the handle when the bell rang. And he didn't threaten Theo's life when Alison opened the door and he just stood there for a moment, staring at his daughter.

Theo had actually been at the door for the past twenty minutes. Pacing back and forth in front of the door, hand running through his hair, he'd been trying to figure out if he was dressed appropriately for this. He'd told Alison she could wear a dress if she wanted. He half hoped she was and half hoped she wasn't.

For his part, he'd gone with a pair of black boots and black denim pants. Not exactly dress pants, but he wasn't about to try and wear those for what he had planned for the evening. He had a white t-shirt on with a dark green button up shirt over top of it. Currently that shirt was unbuttoned all the way down, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Depending on how Alison was dressed, he'd decided if he felt the need to look nicer, he could button it up once they were at dinner. He also had a suit jacket in the truck, just in case.

God, he'd never been so nervous in his whole life. Just because Alison was his, didn't mean he'd taken this any less serious then he would've if they weren't mates. He wanted this to be perfect for her. She deserved that, after all. She'd been patient with him for well over six years. He knows as she'd grown older she still wanted more from him than he was willing to give at the time. Part of that simply was the fact that she was too young.

The other part was Nixie. Someday he'll make sure Alison understands just what having Nixie's trust means to him. Alison knew stories. She'd heard about what he had caused before he'd been worth even half a damn. But there was a difference between hearing a thing, and truly understanding just how terrible it had been.

Not to mention Alison still didn't know about Nixie's scars. Not even the one he'd been a part of causing. Oh, when they finally get to that point, it was definitely going to be an interesting conversation.

In any case, he'd wanted to kiss her before now. Kissing her cheek, her hand, and her neck… Lord, her throat was possibly the most tantalizing thing he'd ever seen in his life. But it was all far from being enough. And yet he'd never gone past that. And she'd never pushed him on that. Oh, he knows well enough that she wears her low-necked shirts and her hair up as often as possible so her neck is always available for his kisses. But she'd never asked him to try and break the promise he'd made of not kissing her, really kissing her, before she was sixteen.

Tonight would be perfect. If he never accomplished anything else in his life, he wanted to accomplish that tonight.

He'd checked his phone at five minutes to five. Deciding that he could, if he had to, spend a little time with Jordan at this point, he rang the doorbell, and then let out a heavy breath to try and relax.

He's not sure why he'd expected Alison to still need time to get ready. A typical girl might. If he'd been trying to date Claudia, he might've had to wait for her to still get ready. But Alison… she was still the girl who, at the age of ten, had wanted to already kiss him. She'd been ready for this a great deal longer than even he had been.

So, it shouldn't have surprised him when she opened the door. It did, but he realizes immediately that it shouldn't have. There was a flush about her skin that revealed how anxious she was, even as she tried to stand there and look relaxed as ever.

God, she was beautiful. She was wearing a pair of converse tennis shoes, per his request that she not wear any kind of heels or sandals. They were actually, in all likelihood, probably being borrowed from Claudia, since Theo knows Alison doesn't own a red pair. But these went better with the red dress she was wearing. It was a simple red dress, dark in color with a swoop neck that went back up and hung at the edges of her shoulders. The sleeves were short and puffed slightly, black elastic trim holding them more firmly in place. The dress tightened and wrapped around her firmly from beneath her chest down to her hips, accentuating all the curves she'd attained in the six years she'd been waiting. The rest of the dress waved around her in ripples, coming down to about an inch above her knees.

And her hair was up. He'd known it would be. There was a braid on either side of her head that wrapped around to join the ponytail that sat high at the back of her head. It was curled lightly back there, as were the long bangs that were left to hang on either side of her beautiful face.

She was wearing the silver heart-shaped locket he'd gotten her two years ago, and the same charm bracelet he'd given her when she was five. If tonight went as well as planned, he'd eventually have the perfect picture of the two of them to put in the locket. As it was, Alison currently only had a picture of her parents and siblings on one side of the locket. She was waiting for a picture of the two of them to put there.

Specifically, a picture of the two of them kissing. She was a romantic in that sense. Not that Theo could blame her, since that idea pleased him as well.

He must've been staring for too long, because the beautiful smile that had emerged onto her face when she first saw him had begun slipping a little. He most certainly can't have that happening.

Alison watches as he glances swiftly inside, finding her father in the kitchen, currently trying very hard not to look over at them. Then his eyes snapped back to hers, and the golden glow that he'd only been barely containing behind them spilled forth.

She was still staring into his beautiful eyes when he reached for her hand. Pulling it up, he pressed a tender kiss into her palm before letting his lips slide to the inside of her wrist. Eyes still never leaving hers, she watched as they somehow grew even brighter in color as his lips came into contact with her skin.

It wasn't a reaction she could've imagined. He'd always been careful to hide his glowing eyes if she ever caused him to lose control. But not today. Today he showed her exactly what she was doing to him.

She hadn't even known it… but that is exactly what she'd wanted.

He refused to let go of her hand, even after he lowered it back down. But he did take in a breath, forcing his eyes to dim. He doubts Jordan would let them leave if he saw Theo's eyes like that. Then, after he finally had that under control, one side of his mouth quirked up before he finally said, "Wow. Just… wow."

Alison smiles, one hand running across her neck that suddenly felt too hot, what with the blush that was coursing through all of her skin at this point. Nodding towards him, she says, "Yeah. Wow."

Theo glances at himself, and then shakes his head, "Nah, you definitely look better than me. I'll fix that in a minute."

"Oh? So you'll end up looking better than me? Claudia will be so disappointed if that happens."

Smirking, Theo steps inside and whispers in her ear, "She has nothing to worry about. It's not possible for anyone to look better than you. Ever."

Alison giggles, and then straightens up when Jordan finally leaves the sink to come and see them. Theo turns to the man and says, "Jordan."

Jordan pauses as his phone buzzes in his pocket. Glancing at it, he can't help chuckling. When both his daughter and Theo tilt their heads at him, he simply hands it over to Theo. Kissing Alison on the head, he says, "Have fun tonight, sweetie. But not too much fun. And I know curfew is usually midnight, but…"

Alison nods with a smile as she leans back. "But please be pack by ten. I remember."

Jordan bumps the tip of her nose with his finger, and then grins when Theo bursts out laughing. Alison tilts her head at both of them, so Theo just hands over the phone so she can read the message Jordan just got from Nixie.

"_Babe, I love you, you know I do. But DO NOT, under any circumstances, threaten Theo tonight. Do not make him sweat, figuratively or literally with your hot self. Do not change the time at the last minute and tell Alison she has to be back by seven. And for the love of God, do not have your gun holstered to your hip when he comes to the door. Remember, we can't afford the apocalyptic proportion of problems that will arise if Theo dies of a heart attack and Alison gets upset. Love you. Don't do any of it. But I love you lots."_

Alison grins at the message, and then hands the phone back to Jordan. Raising an eyebrow, she asks, "Does she think you're going to cuff me here so I can't leave?"

Jordan shrugs, but then teases, "I actually do still have a pair of cuffs in my pocket."

"Dad!"

He kisses the top of her head, and then reminds, "Ten."

"We will. I promise."

Jordan then turns to Theo. Smiling gently at the young man who had improved so much upon his return from the underground, he puts a hand on Theo's shoulder and just says, "Be good to her." Theo nods, and then shakes Jordan's hand. And then, just to emphasize, he adds, "And have her back by ten."

Alison rolls her eyes, "Dad!"

But Theo just chuckles before nodding in agreement. Taking Alison's hand again, he tugs her with him out the door.

As soon as they're in his truck, Alison says, "He's just kidding. I mean… obviously, we should be back by ten. But if we're a few minutes late…"

Theo cuts her off with a shake of his head. "Alison, we will spend all the time we can together within the span of the next five hours. But come hell or highwater, I will get you back here by ten."

Alison rolls her eyes, "He's just kidding."

"Sure he is. And if we show up after ten, I'm sure the shotgun he'll be cleaning will be a joke too. All the same, I'd rather avoid that particular scenario."

He grins though when Alison bursts into laughter. Then she scoots closer to the middle of the seat and asks, "So… where are we going?"

"That is a surprise."

"Please?!"

He just takes her hand in his, kissing the back of it before saying, "Be patient with me."

Alison pouts slightly, watches as the glow immediately returns to his eyes, and then smiles a bit before saying, "One condition." Theo raises an eyebrow, and then his eyes brighten when Alison scoots even closer. Resting her head on his shoulder, she smiles when his free arm wraps around her tightly.

So far… this was an excellent first date.

* * *

As Alison continued to walk with a blindfold over her eyes, she couldn't help but comment, "You've even turned my trees against me."

Her hands had been brushing them ever since Theo started leading her further into the preserve. And though she wanted to respect Theo's desire to surprise her, she couldn't help the question in her mind when she would ask her trees where she was going.

Every single one of them answered with a light laugh before saying she would be there soon enough.

Alison pauses as Theo lets go of her hand for a moment. Then she squeals when she finds herself picked up off her feet. Her hands find purchase at his chest, clinging to what she can now feel is his recently buttoned-up shirt.

Theo, for his part, grins before saying, "It's nice to know they're willing to help me out every now and then."

Being Alison's mate was great in every way possible. But one of the particular things it afforded him was a better understanding of the trees and woods that she loved so much. Alison talked to the trees all the time. Sometimes silently in her head, and other times aloud, as though conversing with another living person that no one else could see.

Theo didn't hear the voices of the trees as she did. That would never happen. But all his time with Alison let him have a better understanding of the fact that, even though he couldn't have a conversation with them, the forest and plant life around them was always listening. They didn't just listen to Alison and watch what she did. They watched and listened to everything.

It was something that occurred to him when Alison told him that the tree in their front yard, Burt she'd called him, was always worrying over how fast Nixie drove her bike. Nixie obviously wasn't a person who communicated with plants the way Alison did. And yet, the forest was aware of her, and of her actions.

Alison also told him there was a reverence that all of the trees and plants seemed to have whenever they would speak about her mother. But Theo has always decided that's a discussion to be had with Nixie and Jordan present. And possibly everyone else in the pack. Again, that would be part of the conversation that took place, probably, when they were explaining about Nixie's scars.

In any case, the point right now was that Theo knew, better than most others, that the forest was always listening. And it had listened the day he came to the Nemeton, asking for help in making Alison's sixteenth birthday as special and perfect as possible. He'd asked them to help make it a surprise, and for any additional tips or nuances that they thought might be beneficial to add.

And as he reaches the clearing with the Nemeton, he pauses for a moment himself before grinning and placing Alison on her feet. Gently removing the blindfold, he whispers, "Happy Birthday, Alison."

When she opens her eyes, she can't help but gasp. The Nemeton, her dear friend, had the glowing lights floating amongst its' branches again. Which really, all that is are the leaves within the tree, wrapping around some of the lightning bugs that weren't supposed to exist in California. It created a sort of soft glow within each. Thousands of twinkling lights within the tree.

On the ground in front of the Nemeton, a blanket had been laid out, and a basket which clearly contained food placed upon it. The tree had moved some of its' own branches out over top of that blanket to create a sort of canopy over top of their area. And the flowers. Roses of all colors were in full bloom, hanging from vines that Theo and the Nemeton had worked to design as a sort of curtain around the entire area.

It was their own private little picnic spot. And it was more beautiful than any restaurant Alison thinks she's ever been too. Including the one her parents had taken her too. The Italian one where Jordan had proposed to Nixie.

She was still staring at it in awe, when she felt Theo's nose gently brush against the side of her neck. She couldn't prevent her sharp intake of breath at the feeling, or the tiny little moan that escaped her mouth when his lips pressed a delicate kiss to the side of her throat.

The rumble that she heard him make in the back of his throat made her want to spin around and demand more. But he'd already pulled away and gripped both her arms in his hands, as though anticipating the move. Taking a steadying breath himself, he asks, "Hungry?"

When she turns to look at him, his eyes flash gold before he can tamp it down again as she answers, "Starving."

* * *

Theo couldn't focus on the food. He'd been a little hungry before he'd started heading to get Alison for their evening out. Now he was starving too… but it definitely wasn't the food he was craving.

Alison was eating though. He'd just prepared some sandwiches for them really. There was fruit and vegetables as well, along with chocolate covered strawberries for dessert. Nothing major or fancy. He knew Alison preferred simpler meals when she was just with him.

Probably had something to do with the fact that, even on just a normal day, Jordan was able to whip up something that smelled and looked like it came straight from a restaurant. And don't get her wrong. Alison loves her dad's cooking. It's always great. But sometimes, a person just wants a simple sandwich, rather than a plate full of Italian inspired pasta, or Mexican inspired tacos, or… well, you get the point.

She was peering into the basket, wondering if there was any more of the wine he'd brought for them. She hadn't actually finished her first glass yet. She just wanted to know what kind it was, because she thought it was really good. Some sort of white wine, that's all she knows right now.

When she saw his sandwich was hardly even touched though, she glanced up at him, about to ask why he wasn't eating. The heated flush of color went racing through her skin again though, when she found his eyes trained on the bare skin of her legs.

He heard the pulse of her heart quicken, and his eyes drew up to her neck. He watches her pulse tick out its' rapid beat there for a moment or two, and then let out a long breath before asking, "You ready for dessert?"

Alison's mouth went dry for a moment, so she swallowed thickly to try and get past the lump that was suddenly there.

Then Theo's fingers began tracing out warm and light little patterns on the back of her hand that was resting on the blanket near him. Her breath leaves her in a rush, and she can't help blushing a little harder when Theo smirks in response.

Leaning closer to him, she ponders for a moment how to proceed. Then she finally gives up, and asks desperately, "What happens if I say yes?"

Theo's fingers stop tracing, but at the disappointed whimper that leaves her lips, he starts up again while saying, "Then we eat dessert."

"And if I say no?"

She can see the dim beginnings of the golden glow starting to push through again when he answers in a deeper voice, "Then I ask what you do want right now?"

"And if the answer is you?"

Theo simply responds by scooping up the basket and setting it off of the blanket, getting it out from between them. His plate was then shoved away, along with hers, before he cupped her face in his hand and drew her in.

He went for her neck first. And she wants more, but as his tongue and mouth lather attention on her throat, she moans behind sealed lips while reaching out and clinging to him.

She didn't even realize he'd moved her so she was lying on her back, him hovering over top of her, until he pulled back to stare down at her. Hands reaching up to cup his face now, her own eyes flitting between his fabulously gold ones, she pleads, "Please?"

Theo blinks for a moment, and then takes one of her hands in his. Kissing her palm, and then the inside of her wrist as he had before, he says, "Don't beg, sweetheart. Never beg. I am yours, and whatever you want from me, you will get." She nods in understanding, but then pauses when he says, "Tell me what you want, Alison."

Running her tongue across her lips, watching as his eyes track the action, she says, "I… I don't know all of what I want. I know I want you to kiss me. I… I want…"

Theo kisses the inside of her wrist again, his lips sliding further down and towards her elbow. Alison lets out another tiny moan before adding breathlessly, "Not there. I… I want you to kiss me…"

Theo rests his forehead on her shoulder for a moment. Then he kisses the other side of her throat quickly, before saying, "Alison, look at me for a moment. I need you to understand something."

She watches him lean back, and then nods in understanding, "Okay. What?"

He tries to tame the glow in his eyes again, but it's no good right now. Sighing, he finally just grins down at her before saying, "I want you, Alison. All of you. In every way there could possibly ever be to want you."

He waits for her to nod again. Then he adds, "But I do not want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable. So, I need you to promise me. Promise me that the second I do something you don't like, you will tell me. Don't try to wait and see if it'll get better in a minute. Don't try to hide it from me, only to tell me later that you didn't want it. I would never forgive myself if I did something that ruined any part of this for you. Do you understand, Alison?"

The smile that comes to her face, so gentle and full of love, is enough to make his own heart swell to the point of bursting in his chest. Nodding, she whispers, "I promise. I swear, I promise. Just… just please, kiss…"

He places a kiss to the end of her nose, making her blink in surprise. Then he reiterates, "Do not beg, Alison." He lets his nose trace over hers for a moment, lips hovering above hers for one final moment.

And when he finally does kiss her, the high-pitched moan that erupts in Alison's throat is enough to set his own racing heart into overdrive. God, that was a lovely sound. He'd have to work on making sure he got to hear it again. Slanting his mouth over hers, pushing further for a deeper kiss, he was rewarded with that same sound. Alison could feel the rumbling growl that was rolling through his chest, and her hands moved from cupping his neck to sliding down towards the buttons of his shirt.

He had indeed buttoned it up to look a bit more dressed up for the occasion before they'd gotten here. She really wishes he hadn't at this point though. It was sweet as ever. Theo was always sweet with her. But right now, her trembling fingers couldn't work the buttons open so she could put her hand closer to the consistent rumbling in his chest.

When he leans back, she whines in protest. She was not finished. She didn't want to be finished any time soon. But then she looks down at her fingers and mutters, "Damn it."

Theo places a tender kiss to the curve of her neck, smiling as her head tilts back and to the side immediately so he can continue. He sits up though, watching as the pout returns to her beautiful and flushed face. Her eyes were looking at him both in disappointment, and in frustration. She wanted more. He knows that.

He also knows he's not going to survive however long it might take for her to open up his shirt again. Alison's eyes open a little wider before she sits up on her elbows, watching as he made quick work of the dress shirt he'd put on. He tossed it towards the basket as soon as possible, and then cupped her neck to keep her from simply falling back to the ground as he returned to being over top of her.

Her hands ran from his shoulders down to his sides, and then back up to his chest. He was so warm. So wonderful. But as his lips fused with hers again, she quickly found it was still not enough.

Theo moaned into her mouth when her hands slid beneath the t-shirt he still had on. They scaled up his back, fingernails gently scraping as Alison drew them back down, only to go back up and cling to him all over again.

She was about to pull back from the kiss on her own to see if he'd let her just get rid of the shirt. But then his hand found her knee, helping her hitch it up so it rested against his hip.

And then he was moving. Slowly, firmly, his hand digging into the flesh with just enough pressure for Alison to feel the intention behind the touch. His. That's what it felt like. As though he were scaling his hand up her leg, holding onto her for all he was worth, to prove she was his and no one else's. No one else would ever touch her this way. No one else's hand would have permission to slip past the bottom of her dress and work its' way up her thigh.

When she finally pulls away from his lips, it's because she has to gasp for air. Wrapping her arms around Theo's shoulders, she pulls herself up and in as close to him as she can. He can feel her lips trembling against his ear before she lets out another of her high-pitched moans. Then she was pleading, "Please don't stop. That feels so good."

His response was to come lower to the ground. Alison's back pressed against the blanket again, but this time Theo was pressed against her front. No space left between them, one of his legs between hers as his hand continued to work a heated trail along her leg. Sucking hard against the curve of her neck, he then asks, "What feels good, sweetheart?"

"Everything."

He grins at that, and then lets his teeth gently scrape against the surface of her skin. Her body shivers in response, her hands burying themselves in his hair to try and hold him in place. Not that he would've dared try to move anyway.

When his hand skips over the edge of her underwear, working up higher towards her side, he asks, "And this?"

"Everything."

"And how much higher do you think I should go?"

"Everywhere. I want you everywhere."

"Hmm… your dress is going to make that difficult."

Alison whines in protest, but does take a moment to realize that Theo's actions have caused the bottom of the dress to ride up all the way to her waist. If he went any higher while underneath it still, he might as well just remove the whole thing.

Part of her thinks that's not such a bad idea. But another part, the one that remembers this is, literally, their first date, thinks that maybe they should slow down just in the slightest.

Theo's thumb is rubbing back and forth in a gentle pattern against her lowest rib. He'd do whatever she wanted. At this point, though he knew it might not be the wisest decision, he'd even make love to her right here on this blanket, in this beautiful field, if that's what she wanted.

Finally though, she huffs before saying, "Next time I'm wearing jeans and a nice tank top."

Theo chuckles, kissing the curve of her neck again before letting his tongue trail a torturous path from the bottom up to her ear. Nipping at the lobe there, he responds, "Preplanning our next date already?"

"Theo… shut up."

"Now, that's not nice." His thumb digs in slightly at her rib, wiggling enough to make her gasp before letting out a surprised giggle.

Squirming beneath him now, she says on a laugh, "Don't!"

"Hmm, I don't know. You were mean to me."

"Theo!"

"And you know, I do really love hearing you laugh."

Alison turns her head, letting out another giggle before she sucks the lobe of his ear into her mouth. His fingers freeze instantly, to which she smirks and gives a gentle nibble before asking, "You don't love hearing me make any other noises?"

He whispers a gentle curse against her throat where he buries his face. Tracing his hand back down her body to her leg, he asks, "Tell me where I need to go to make that moan happen again, sweetheart. I promise, it'll be distraction enough for me."

She's already moaned into his ear as he squeezes her thigh. Kissing his cheek, she says, "Just stay there."

"Right here?"

"Anywhere right there."

"Hmm… interesting."

Alison ponders what that means for a moment. Then she bites down hard on her lower lip as his hand slides closer to her inner thigh. Lord, how had she never known his hands could do that to her if he touched her there.

Oh… right. Because he'd never touched her there before.

Theo pries her lips apart with his own, loving how she can't hide her moans when he's got her lips trapped in open-mouthed kisses. He eventually shifts, allowing her left leg that he'd been exploring for the past… who even knew how long they'd been here now. But he lets that leg slip beneath him, switching so her right leg is the one hooked around him so he can explore that one.

Alison is in the midst of loving the fact that she has a hickey now, and also wondering if it could be possible to die from an overload of wonderful sensations. She's on cloud nine and could honestly stay there forever.

That's when the wonderful world Theo had created for her tonight comes shattering down around them. All at once, she feels a terror sweep through the trees in the forest around them. And if that hadn't been enough to pull her back to awareness, the fact that every single one of them suddenly screamed, "Run Alison!" would've been.

Eyes snapping open, she jerks a little before saying, "Theo."

Her tone of voice draws him up short. Sitting up over her, his hands moving to hold himself up to look down at her, he asks in concern, "What? Did I hurt you?"

Eyes widening, she cups his face in her hands. "No! Theo… no. You are wonderful. You're perfect. I… I am loving every minute of this."

His eyes soften at that, but then his eyebrows come together when he asks, "What's wrong then?"

Alison shakes her head, "I don't know. I… the trees. They're…"

Suddenly the vines with roses snap off at the top and fall to the ground around them unceremoniously. The canopy overhead draws away quicker than Alison has ever seen her trees move before. They usually moved in a slow and patient sort of way. But this was hurried… frantic almost.

The lightning bugs were now flickering at an alarming rate, no longer twinkling within their leaf globes softly, but as though in terror. And then the trees screamed again, "Alison! Run!"

Looking up at Theo, who is looking around them in confusion, she says, "They want us to run. Something's happening. I… I don't…"

But as she turns her head to the side, she sees a figure step out of the edge of the woods and into their area. He was tall… like, massively tall. And he looked ill. Like… she's not even sure. But he looked like he was a dead man walking.

He was grinning at them. His teeth looked like something Alison would imagine a shark's would look like. And then his eyes began to glow a bright yellow as he said, "Hello new friends. Won't you step this way? I have something to show you."

Something about the way he said it, with a beautiful tone that didn't match the rest of his outward appearance, made Alison think that he really did just expect them to get up and go after him. And for a moment, as Theo's head turned in the direction of the voice, it felt as if he actually would start to get up and go to him.

Snapping her hand up to cup Theo's neck again, she questions worriedly, "Theo?"

His eyes, which had for a moment seemed glazed over, seemed to focus back into reality. Looking down at her, eyes widening as though surprised she were still there, he then shines them in gold down at her. Glancing back to the creature who was now beginning to frown in confusion, Theo says, "His voice hypnotized me. Did it hypnotize you, Alison?"

"No."

Nodding to himself, Theo then says in a growl, "Then hold tight to me. And keep saying my name every few minutes. He apparently can't get to me so long as you don't let him."

And as the creature roars in fury, those sharp teeth looking like razors within his suddenly wide mouth, Alison screams as Theo scoops her up. He doesn't take the time to worry about anything that might be getting left behind. He doesn't even check to make sure the truck keys are still in his pocket. If he had to, he'd run Alison all the way home, or to the clinic, or to the hospital. Whichever place ended up being closest when they finally got out of the woods.

Alison would be kept safe. Of that there was no question. And as he held onto that thought, he found the once alluring tone of the man's voice suddenly very unappealing, even as he continued to shout at them while chasing them into the woods.

So much for their first date. Son of a bitch.

* * *

Nixie felt it coming before the sound actually reached her ears. Somehow, either because Alison was her daughter or simply because Alison was obviously a member of the pack… Nixie felt the cry of distress approaching before the sound actually registered in her mind.

It's why she froze in the middle of the operating room, and ignored David's question of what was wrong.

And then her heart stopped in her chest, and everyone else's heads began jerking around, because the temperature in the room was plummeting.

Alison was screaming. Screaming in terror. She was with Theo, on a night that was supposed to be one of the best of her life. But she was screaming.

The tray of instruments in her hand fell to the floor, but no one got to question her about why. She was out the door before they could actually register she'd turned around to leave.

David is only barely able to tell Melissa to get the main doors open so Nixie doesn't crash through them. And her wings, which have already begun tearing through her scrub shirt, still graze the edges of those sliding doors as she races out.

Melissa follows as fast as she can, but doesn't even make it in time to see Nixie's rapid ascent into the air. Her eyes widen though at the sight of the cracked pavement on the ground from where Nixie had clearly kicked off from.

Dialing Scott, she says as soon as he picks up, "Something's happening. I don't know what, but something's wrong. Nixie took off like a bat out of hell. She didn't tell anybody anything, she just…"

Scott, winded and out of breath, says, "Mom, I know. Working on it."

"What do you mean? Did you call her?"

"No. But I know what she heard."

"Well, what? What did she…"

And now even Melissa's heart skips a beat in terror when Scott can only say, "Alison. It's Alison."

* * *

Alison kept muttering Theo's name against his neck. Clinging to him for dear life, she peeked over his shoulder to try and see if the thing was still chasing them.

She couldn't really tell. She couldn't see him in this darker part of the preserve. And the lowering sun was only going to be adding to his advantage. She does know that much.

Theo hasn't quit running since he started. He weaved in and out of trees, taking paths she didn't know existed. Or maybe they weren't paths. Maybe Theo was just running in whatever direction he thought would confuse the creature the most.

When he finally slows for a moment, glancing over his own shoulder, he asks, "Are you alright?"

Alison nods shakily, "What… what was that?"

Theo just shakes his head, "I don't know, sweetheart. We need to get to Scott and Nixie though. Tell them about it. Maybe they already know something we don't. And even if they don't, they need to hear about this as soon as possible."

Alison makes to get down, but Theo just tightens his grip on her. As a tear works down her cheek, she says, "I can walk. I'm not…"

"Alison, don't even start. I know you're not useless. I've seen you shoot. In every kind of scenario Chris has been able to come up with for you. But you don't have any weapons with you right now. Furthermore, you do not have my speed, and right now, that is what we need." Lifting her a little higher, he adds, "You just stay here with me. He will not touch you."

Which is when a voice from beside them says, "I beg to differ."

Alison screams again at the sight of the yellow eyes. And then as some sort of blade slices through the air, she feels the wind rip through her hair as Theo turns around in half a second.

The tree hits her back in the next. It isn't until Alison slides to the ground that she realizes Theo had thrown her out of his arms. Scrambling to sit up, she looks to where he'd been.

The scream that rips through her chest this time isn't just terror. It's heartbreak and fury. Terror is there too, but so is the disbelief at what she's currently seeing.

Theo. Theo suspended in midair. The blade that had obviously been meant for her, was now protruding through the front of his chest as the creature held him up off the ground by it. He'd plunged it into Theo's back, possibly through the spinal cord.

Definitely too close to his heart for there to be any chance that it had been entirely missed.

As the creature dropped Theo unceremoniously to the ground, Alison could still see his chest moving though. But the creature wasn't finished. It leaned over Theo's body, feral grin firmly in place as he licked his lips.

"Get away from him!"

His yellow eyes jerked to look at her, and his smile only grew. Stepping closer, he says, "I don't know why you weren't hypnotized, but it is of no consequence now. Your protector will be my dinner." And then he licked his lips again, "But you will make a nice snack."

Alison reached back for the tree behind her, whose branches immediately lowered and moved around her in a protective embrace. Yellow eyes flitted towards them in wonder for a moment, but then fixed on her again. Chuckling, he asks, "You think your trees will stop me? Me?! Do you have any idea what I am?!"

Before Alison could respond, or even react as he began charging towards her. The ice shard that shattered against his shoulder sent him reeling back, roaring in pain.

The air around them dropped in temperature, frost formed on the leaves and branches that were currently surrounding Alison. Her eyes widen at the sight of it.

And then Nixie crashed, literally crashed, into the creature as he was trying to get up again. She didn't snap her wings open even for a second to try and slow her descent. She just came at him, like a bullet from a gun.

They rolled across the ground for a few moments, Nixie refusing to let the momentum stop until she'd found a good grip on him. Her talons tore past scales and flesh, his pained roar assuring her that Cierra was correct. His siren-like armor might be hard to pierce for most creatures, even some supernatural creatures.

But not her.

And then she threw him. As hard as she fucking could. He slammed into the nearest tree so hard the damn thing shook from the base of its' trunk all the way to the leaves at the end of its' branches, sending some of them down in a shower of green.

Wide yellow eyes opened to stare at her, this creature with silver eyes. Eyes that were currently glaring at him in a way that made him feel as if he were about to turn to stone. He felt entirely too cold, his hands and feet were already getting frostbite.

When he turned to run away, Nixie took three steps after him, determined to kill him for whatever he'd done to Alison. She didn't care if Scott wanted them to try and find a way to save him. She was past that. And she would've torn him apart.

But Alison's panicked, "No, no, no, no, no…" drew her up short. Spinning around to try and see what else was wrong, Nixie's eyes widened at the sight of Theo on the ground.

Alison's hands were on his chest, trying to stop the flow of blood that was seeping into what had once been a white t-shirt. He was still breathing, still clinging to life. But his eyes looked dazed, even as they shifted to finally see her. A bloody hand reaches up to touch her face, and he whispers, "It's okay… sweetheart."

Alison shakes her head, and Nixie watches with wide eyes for a moment as the grass surrounding her daughter on the ground began withering and dying. Even some of the trees immediately around them were suddenly beginning to look old and worn, as though they'd aged fifty or seventy years in the span of the last few seconds.

Alison's love for the forest is what had been bringing it back. From the rebirth of the Nemeton, to the rest of the preserve that they'd noticed teeming with new life when they'd go on patrols. But now… now Alison's heartbreak and devastation seemed to be killing the part of it she was in.

Shaking her head again at Theo, she says, "No. No, you can't die. I… I can't lose you."

"It's alright. You'll be fine."

"No, please!"

"Ally… it's…"

And then Nixie's voice cut through to both of them, "Theo, shut the hell up."

Dropping down to Theo's other side, Nixie takes his hand in hers. Reaching with her other to cup the back of his neck, she says, "Alison, let him go."

"But we have to stop the bleeding! He'll…"

Silver eyes snapped to look at her as Nixie then commanded, "Now!"

Alison practically jerked back at the sharp tone her mother used. To her knowledge, though Nixie was known for having a sarcastic and witty tongue, her mother had never raised her voice at her children, or really snapped at them for any reason at all.

Nixie hauls Theo up so he's sitting up straight. Letting his head fall to rest on her bare shoulder, she says in what she hopes is a gentler tone, "Now, Alison. Pull the knife out of his back."

Eyes widening, Alison says, "Mom! That'll kill him! He'll bleed out! We can't…"

Nixie glares at her for a moment, sending another wave of shock through her daughter's face. Softening her gaze after a moment, Nixie says, "I do not have time for you to argue with me. Your logic is sound, I don't deny that. But there are things you don't know yet. Things you weren't ready to know."

She feels Theo cough, blood slipping from his mouth and running down her back. Cradling his head firmly, she asks Alison, "Do you want him to live?"

And it's a heartbroken whisper that leaves her lips, "Yes!"

Nixie reaches out, using one hand to grab hold of Alison's. Placing it on the blade in Theo's back, she then picks Alison's head up by her chin so she can look in her eyes.

Alison can't help staring at her mother's silver eyes for a moment. She'd seen them before… but never this up close. But there was a sureness in them, an almost calm sort of look, when Nixie said gently, "Then trust me, sweetie. Pull it out. He will be fine."

Alison stares at her mother hard one more time… and then wraps her other hand around the handle of the blade as well.

When it comes out, Theo's cry of pain has Alison scrambling around so she can try to see his face. In the process, she sees the blood running down her mother's almost bare back.

Wait… why was her mother practically shirtless? And… what were these other marks that were already there? Two huge ones the seemed to cross the entirety of her back stood out the most. And then there were marks on the back of her neck. And while Theo's head was resting on Nixie's left shoulder, Alison could also see a mark over on Nixie's right shoulder blade.

What the hell had happened? What was going on? And…

Alison's eyes widen and a cry of horror spills from her lips when she sees the beginnings of a brand new wound start appearing on Nixie's back. Materializing as though out of nowhere, her own blood began pouring down her back. The same way Theo's had been pouring down his back.

Theo's sharp and sudden intake of breath snaps Alison's gaze back to him. His eyes weren't glossed over anymore. It looked as if he were becoming more awake by the second. And for a brief moment, it was enough to distract Alison from this new revelation.

Her mother hadn't been kidding. Theo… he was getting better. He was… somehow he was healing fast enough to not die from this!

Alison's smile was as wide as it has ever been upon looking at his beautiful face, watching the color return to it. But her frown quickly returned when he glanced over at Nixie, and then quickly tried to push her away while saying, "Stop. Nixie, stop! I'm fine!"

But as he moved her so she could not be leaning into him anymore, he quickly shifted to catch her. And Alison's scream was one of terror again as she saw that the blood was pouring not just from her mother's back, but from her chest as well.

Nixie's eyes were still clear though. Shifting them to look up at Theo, she grits through her now bloodstained teeth and says, "Haven. Deaton. Now."

Theo nods, and then looks up at Alison. Reaching out for her, squeezing her shoulder tight, he says gently as possible, "I have to carry your mother. Can you get on my back?"

"Theo! You can't carry us both! You were just… you were…" But he wasn't bleeding anymore. The blood that had already been spilt was still there… but it wasn't still flowing out of him.

Instead… as Alison looks at her mother again, she realizes that the wounds that had seemed to materialize out of nowhere… they were in the exact same locations that Theo's had been. In fact, these new wounds of Nixie's looked identical to the ones that Theo was supposed to have. Ones that Theo no longer possessed, if Alison's eyes were seeing the truth as she looked at him again.

Alison glances at her mother, then at Theo, and then at her mother again. Shaking her head in confusion, she asks, "What is happening?"

Theo pulls her closer, resting his forehead against hers. Sighing, he says, "I promise we will talk about it. But not until we get to the Haven. We have to get there first, and I have to call Deaton so he can do a check on Nixie. Can you get on my back?"

"I can run."

"Not as fast as I can."

"The ground will help me. The dirt, the trees, and the grass. It says it can help me keep up with you. Maybe. Just…" She looks down at her mother again, whose eyes are now blinking tiredly. Shaking her head again, she insists, "Just tell me she's not dying."

And Alison feels her heavy heart lift a little when Theo says firmly, "She's not dying. I'm pretty sure your mom doesn't have the capability of dying. But, and I'm sorry Alison, but the woods are not going to be able to help you keep up with me. Not tonight. Just…"

Scott tore through the trees at that moment, drawing up short when Theo's snarl of warning ripped through his chest. Theo quickly tamed that impulse, bowing his head before insisting, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I just… I thought…"

But Scott just continues hurrying forward. Scooping Alison up without waiting or even asking for permission, he instead asks, "Can you run, Theo?"

"Absolutely."

"Damn it. How much did she take?"

"Not all of it. I… I can feel that I'm healing. I just don't know…

But Scott cuts him off with, "Doesn't matter, we'll figure it out at the Haven. Get up and follow me. And for the love of God, don't fall behind."

And as they take off into the woods, Scott adds gently to Alison, "Sorry, sweetie. I know this is a lot to take in. We'll take a minute to address it all at the Haven. But not until we get there. Understand?"

Alison just nods against his chest before pleading, "Just promise me…"

"Don't worry, Alison. Theo's absolutely correct. Pretty sure Nixie and death have an agreement arranged between them."

Alison blinks, and in spite of all the confusion in her head, she asks, "What's that?"

And she can hear the slight grin in Scott's voice when he answers, "That he'll leave her alone, so long as she doesn't make good on her promise to freeze hell over."

* * *

Kylie and Marina were upstairs in the bedroom that Marina shared with her brother. He was downstairs, presumably peppering their father with questions about where Cierra was and why she wasn't here. Josh was probably also showing his father the new trick he'd learned. He didn't need a glass of water anymore so he could practice his talent. He could pull the moisture straight out of the air around him.

Derek was downstairs too, having come over to help the girls with their English papers. It really is Marina's best subject, but she also does always feel better when Derek approves of her work, or gives her a more in depth explanation on the subject.

His praises for the few small papers she'd had to write in the past were greatly appreciated too. When he told her she'd probably be writing papers even better than her mother Nixie, she'd blushed in embarrassment, but couldn't erase the beaming smile from her face.

Now she and Kylie were sitting on her bed, facing each other. And while Kylie was smiling encouragingly, Marina's forehead was creased in concern and concentration. A look that didn't really belong on the face of a child so young.

Well… it didn't belong on the face of a normal kid. But as Kylie kept reminding her, Marina wasn't normal, and couldn't pretend to be. Not that Marina really wanted to be 'normal'. She didn't have a problem being a fairy, of being surrounded by supernatural creatures. She loves her pack, her family, and almost everything about this fascinating world she gets to live in.

The only part she has a problem with, is that her twin brother was gifted with water. A wonderful, fluid, beautiful… and in her opinion, easy gift. Alison's was easy as well, from what Marina could tell. Neither of her siblings seemed to have had any trouble coming into their powers, figuring them out, or beginning to master them. Josh only ever needed Cierra's help for technical things. His ability to control what he did was tied to his ability to imagine that he could do it. Cierra helped him compare what he was about to do, to other ordinary activities that he might do as an everyday activity. And Alison has been talking to plants, making things grow, using and communicating with the plants around her, since she'd barely been able to walk apparently.

Marina doesn't think it's fair to be mad at them for having what she calls easy gifts. She's sure they both have their challenges with their talents. But she does envy them, because her talent… something she hadn't shared with anyone except for Kylie, was not easy.

The fact that Kylie was cringing now as Marina focused on her was proof of that. She'd been getting better though. The first time Marina had ever tried to use her talent on Kylie, the young were-coyote had screamed and howled in pain. It was only the fact that they were in the Haven that saved them from being heard.

Marina very nearly vowed to never use her talent after that, but Kylie was the stubbornest creature that ever lived. She was also Marina's best friend, and she refused to let her not learn about her talent and master it. _"You can do it. You just have to learn it better. What are you gonna do if one day you have to do it, but you haven't taken the time to figure it all out yet? Then you'd feel really stupid, wouldn't you?"_

The words hadn't exactly been comforting at the time, but they got the point across. Marina couldn't ignore what she could do. She simply had to master it, so she could stop hurting anybody when using it. And Kylie determined that she would be the test subject, regardless of Marina's instance of not wanting to hurt her. _"How else are you gonna practice if you don't practice on me? You don't want to tell anyone else, so I'm all you've got. Now come on. We've got work to do."_

Now, as Kylie opens her eyes to reveal the golden glow, she lets her tongue fall out of her mouth and a huge smile spread across her now furry face. Marina smiles a bit, but still says, "It still wasn't comfortable for you to change. It shouldn't hurt you anymore."

Kylie, now sitting before Marina in the form of an actual coyote, rolls her eyes before letting out a quiet bark. Marina stretches out with her power again, wincing herself at the slight whimper that Kylie lets out as her body shifts back into being a girl.

She takes a minute to catch her breath, and then Kylie looks at her friend again. Nodding in approval, she says to Marina, "It doesn't hurt anymore. It's just not comfortable. And it's probably because you're not comfortable. If you'd just relax, like I keep telling you, then I'd feel fine. I probably wouldn't feel tired either after every time you do this."

Marina ducks her head, and then rolls her own eyes when Kylie adds, "Oh, sure. Just ignore me. What do I know? It's not like I'm the one you keep changing from a girl to a coyote, and then back into a girl. I couldn't possibly have any knowledge about this."

Kylie grins at her friend though. Marina shakes her head, but smiles before asking, "Are you hurt at all? Any injuries?"

On this point, Kylie takes a serious inventory of her body. Marina wasn't strict on much, in terms of this training. But the one thing she would actually get pissed off about, would be if Kylie didn't tell her that she'd hurt her.

The first time they'd done this, the first time Marina had forced Kylie's change into a coyote, Marina had also broken almost every single bone in Kylie's body. They eventually reformed and rebound themselves together… but for those fifteen minutes, Kylie had been in agony.

The second time they did it was when Marina realized Kylie didn't have to stay in agony. Her gift was two sided in this sense. And where Kylie had remained in agony for fifteen minutes the first time, waiting on her bones to heal and mend themselves… Marina fixed everything within a matter of seconds that second time.

This was the side of her talent that Marina didn't mind. She wasn't sure what to call it as a whole. Her sister was a woodland fairy. Her brother was a water fairy. But she wasn't sure what her talent was called. She just knew that it allowed her to force Kylie to shift into a different form.

And it allowed her to force any broken bones, burst vessels, or anything that was wrong with Kylie; to fix itself instantly. It didn't even hurt, the way it usually hurt when supernatural creatures healed themselves on their own. Kylie described it as though she were suddenly soaking in the rays of the sun. That wonderful warmth pouring into everything that used to hurt, chasing away all the pain and leaving nothing but heavenly bliss.

Kylie had tried to hide it once. Simply because she thought maybe if Marina healed her too often, her own ability to heal herself would somehow diminish. But Marina stopped practicing for a whole month after she figured it out, so Kylie promised to not hide anymore. It wasn't like she hadn't hurt herself before, falling out of a tree or getting hit in the face with a dodgeball in class. Her healing worked just fine in those situations, and Marina agreed that she would let Kylie heal on her own in those cases. But when it was Marina's fault, Marina would fix it. No negotiations. No arguments. No exceptions.

There was nothing to worry about today though. There hadn't been anything to worry about for at least the last six months. Kylie beams at her friend and says, "Nope. I'm completely fine. I was tired and sore for about five seconds after you changed me back, but nothing else."

Marina nods, breathing a sigh of relief. She even allows herself to say aloud, "Maybe I am actually getting a grip on this."

And then she laughs when Kylie says, "Of course you are. We've been working on it for over three years now."

Sighing, still smiling, Marina then asks, "Do you even realize how un-child-like we sound?"

"You always ask that."

"We're five. I mean… I'm almost six… but we're supposed to be little. You, at the very least, are supposed to still be a kid."

Kylie just gives her a look. "You fairy people rub off on the people who spend the most time around you. Or… well, maybe you don't rub off on the adults. But you do rub off on your friends. It's the same with your sister's friend, Claudia."

Marina shrugs, "Josh doesn't seem to rub off on that many people."

"That's because Josh doesn't spend all of his time with one or even two main people. He's a… what did dad call it? My dad calls him a social butterfly. His real best friend is you, and you're already a fairy. He can't rub off on you." The she shrugs, "But you and I spend time together all the time, just like Alison and Claudia."

Marina opens her mouth, an apology on the tip of her tongue. She snaps it back shut though when Kylie snaps her teeth together at her. Kylie, like her mother, kept more of her animal-type instincts at the surface. Whenever Malia and Scott didn't agree on something, Malia would growl in her disapproval.

Scott would always just raise an eyebrow at her, and something in that look would make Malia stop growling and become anxious.

If Kylie were an ordinary child that didn't hang out with a fairy all the time, she wouldn't know that her mother was anticipating whatever it was that Scott might be planning to do to her later because she'd growled at him. But Kylie did hang out with a fairy all the time, so she knew very well that her parents, after tucking her in, left the house to go to the Haven for the night, where no one would be able to hear her mother howl from midnight until well into the morning.

But that's not the point right now. Point right now? Kylie snapping her teeth was her coyote-ish way of telling Marina to shut it before the words could come out. Glaring at her friend for a moment, she says to Marina, "If you apologize for being my friend one more time, I might actually tell your mom that you do actually know what you can do."

Marina tilts her head at that, and then smiles when Kylie rolls her eyes and says, "Fine, I wouldn't do that. But I will pounce you. I love being your friend and being smarter than anybody else my age. Well… aside from you."

They both laugh, and Kylie is about to tell Marina to go ahead and make her shift again. But they both jump up in shock when the door of the house slams. Frowning, Marina motions for Kylie to put her clothes back on. Heading towards the door of her room, she glances back to see if Kylie is ready, and then opens the door.

Derek is already standing there, his hand poised at the doorknob as though he'd been getting ready to turn it. His eyes shift to her, and she gasps at the blue she sees instead of the usual hazel. He closes them instantly and shakes his head to try and clear it. Then he reaches down for her and says, "Come on, angel. You too, Kylie."

Marina doesn't argue as Derek scoops her up and carries her down the stairs without even asking if he could. Something was wrong, and he was in a hurry. She glances at Josh, who has water lying on the floor around his feet. He'd clearly been in the middle of showing their father something when Jordan had run out of the house.

How does she know it was her father that ran out the door? Well… that would be because the doorknob is half melted, and the wood at the edge of the door is singed.

As they all hurry out of the house and into Derek's car, Marina asks, "Derek? What's wrong?"

"Your mom is hurt, angel. She's going to be fine. Don't you worry about that. But she's hurt. And we have something to talk about that everyone needs to be present for."

Marina glances over at her brother and Kylie, who are now all in the backseat with her. Josh's eyes are wide as he asks, "Mom's hurt? But… mom's never hurt. I remember, she stubbed her toe once, and she didn't even seem to notice. She…"

But they all look to Derek, who is quickly pulling out of the drive, as he cuts off Josh to explain. "Your mother is as tough as they come, and she can handle a lot more than even most supernatural beings can. But she can be hurt. And she is hurt."

He glances at them in the rearview mirror, and then sighs before adding, "And just because you're going to see it at this point… you need to know that she's been hurt in the past. You need to be braced for that. Can you do that for me?"

All three nod, but Marina asks softly, "Why do we need to be braced for it? What… what's gonna happen if we aren't?"

Derek says gently, "Nothing terrible, angel. I promise." And then, as an afterthought, he says wryly, "Though she may determine to never wear a tank top or a normal swimsuit in front of any of you ever again if you react the way Alison did when she was two."


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, any other original characters I create, and anything original that I make them do or say."

* * *

Chapter 5

When Scott and Theo both burst into the Haven, Deaton was already there. The coffee table had been shoved to the far side of the large living room, and the foldout operating table that they kept in the building for situations such as this was in its' place.

Alison stares at it for a moment as Scott puts her back on her feet. Then she watches as both he and Theo carefully lay Nixie down on it. They were going to lay her on her back, but she spit out enough blood to manage to say, "No… on my stomach."

When Scott looks like he doesn't think that's the best idea, Deaton takes the liberty of looking at the wound from both sides while they're still holding her. Then he gestures for them to listen to her while hurrying out the door to his car.

Scott bends down in front of Nixie's head, watching as her eyes blink tiredly once before she forces them to open a little wider. Looking over at him, she sighs before saying, "It's my spine. I'm not sure if the bastard nicked Theo, or if the whole thing is actually severed. I think I can feel my legs again though, which means it's already starting to heal. Deaton needs to…"

Deaton came running back inside, a brace of sorts in his hands that he held out for Scott to hold onto. His hands then braced against Nixie's spine, tracing firmly to try and see if anything was already healing out of place.

Alison snapped both hands over her mouth when her mother let out a brief, but nonetheless horrifying, cry of pain. But then, and Alison doesn't even really know how, but Nixie clamps her teeth together and doesn't make another sound. In fact, if anything, when her eyes open again, Nixie looks pissed that she'd made any sound at all just a minute ago.

Theo, while Scott worked with Deaton to try and get the brace in place over Nixie's back, bent down in front of her head. Reaching for one of the hands she had resting beside her head, he begins syphoning away her pain. Alison's eyes widen when the black lines race up his arm like a rocket. She'd watched all of them steal pain from others here and there. Nothing they'd ever done had ever caused it to shoot into them quite like this though.

Nixie's silence beforehand was even more baffling now than it had been before. And… well, there was also the fact that no one else seemed to be surprised by this. Not even slightly.

Opening her eyes to look at Theo, Nixie smiles gently and assures, "I'm fine."

"Tell that to my arm. You took damn near everything."

"I took what I had to."

"You didn't have to take my entire spine injury. Mine would've healed properly. Without a brace."

Nixie rolls her eyes, but then explains, "If I'd only taken a portion, you wouldn't have been able to run. And I wouldn't have been able to carry both of you like that. One of us still needed to be able to move, and move fast. Best option was you."

"You could've carried us both out and then healed me."

"And risk you dying on me before I found a safe place to land? Theo, love you to death, but don't be stupid." He gives her a look, to which she just raises an eyebrow, daring him to argue with her. Then she rolls her eyes before adding, "Contrary to what you people think, I do actually think this shit through before I do it."

Theo huffs, "You could've died."

"And I know how much I can take, and I would not have done that. Do you know how pissed off Jordan would be if I died on him because I took someone else's injury?"

"My guess would be 'very'."

Nixie grins, "Good answer." And then as the front door of the building opens, slamming into the wall beside it on the way, she can't help laughing before she adds, "Speak of the devil."

The temperature in the room spiked instantly as Jordan rushed into the room. Eyes landing on Nixie, he has half a mind to simply run straight to where she is. But before he can get completely carried away, Nixie manages to get out, "Babe… Alison first."

Finding his daughter in the room, he breathes a sigh of relief before hurrying over to her. And though Alison honestly feels like they're standing inside of a sauna now, she doesn't stop him from reaching out for her.

It was surprising, really. How comforting his touch was, in spite of the fact that he was definitely the one responsible for the heat in the room. His hands were warm, but not unbearably so when he came to her, cupping her face in his hands. His eyes roamed over her from head to toe before he finally asks, "Are you hurt?"

Shaking her head, Alison gestures to Theo, "No."

His eyes narrow though, "There's blood on you."

Alison reaches up to touch her cheek, feeling the red substance come off onto her fingers. Shivering a little, she says, "I… it's not mine. It's Theo's. He… Theo… he saved me."

Jordan snaps his head over to Theo, his eyes then widening at the amount of blood that's still staining the young man's once white t-shirt. Then he looks at the black lines running up his arm and now even his neck from the pain he's stealing from Nixie.

Again, Alison is a bit stunned by the lack of surprise her father shows at the appearance of all of this. She thought for sure his eyes would've popped out of his head upon seeing Nixie lying on the table this way. But all he did, after taking in a deep breath, was ask Theo, "How much?"

To which Theo shakes his head while responding, "Almost everything. She apparently thought it through before she did it…"

Jordan lets out a short laugh, "Of course she did."

Nixie attempts to turn her head while saying, "Hey! I'll have you know, I'm brilliant." But the action causes her to wince and she quickly settles her head back down in front of her.

Alison feels the heat in the room somehow redirect itself. It no longer covered everything. And at Nixie's sudden sigh of relief, Alison could guess that her dad had somehow directed all of it to wrap around her.

Jordan casts his eyes over his daughter once more. She wasn't injured, which was definitely a good thing. But her wide eyes at all of this definitely weren't reassuring. And as he tries to come up with a way to calm her down… he blinks as it suddenly occurrs to him that… well, it's not his job right now.

Okay, technically it will always kind of be his job to take care of her. That's just common sense. But, whenever Nixie was even the slightest bit overwhelmed, or needed someone to help her relax? Whenever it was time for someone to help take the weight off her shoulders, rather than her do it for someone else? It wasn't any of her parental figures that could do that. It wasn't even Scott or Stiles that could do that. It was him. Nixie's mate.

And as Jordan turns his head to look at the young man taking his wife's pain, he realizes that right now, Alison needs Theo. Possibly a great deal more than Nixie does, even though she's the one in pain.

Jordan draws Alison in for a moment, pressing a kiss to her forehead before sighing, "Thank God you're okay." He hugs her tight, and then gives her shoulder a squeeze before saying, "Just wait here. He's coming."

Alison felt a moment of relief consume her before she even fully realized that her dad was talking about Theo. Lord, she needs to get a grip. She's supposed to be so smart because she's a fairy, but her mind felt like it just didn't know which way to turn right now.

Jordan moves to bend down next to Theo. The weary look in his wife's eyes wasn't exactly a pleasant thing to see, but she did look as though she were getting a little better by the second. Glancing over to Theo, he puts a hand on his shoulder before nodding towards Alison and saying, "Thank you."

But Theo simply shakes his head. "I should've been faster. I shouldn't have even stopped moving, but I didn't know where we were anymore. I… I should've…"

Jordan pulls the young man in, hugging him from the side for a moment, before saying gently, "You kept my little girl safe. That is all that matters right now. Focus on that." Then he gestures towards Theo's torso and adds, "Get out of the shirt." And then he points to Alison more firmly, "And help her."

Theo glances up at Alison, noting her wide eyes, the way her pulse is racing and still hasn't slowed down. And this time, it wasn't because she wanted to kiss him. She was panicking. Well… gracefully panicking. She wasn't screaming hysterically or anything like that. But…

Well, it was like Jordan had told Nixie yesterday. You could train for something in rooms and in camps for hours on end. But until you were actually in the thick of it, there was no way to truly understand how terrible or drastically awful a situation could get. You just had to experience it for yourself.

Theo looks up as Scott and Deaton finish with the brace. Then Scott nods before taking Theo's place in stealing away Nixie's pain.

The shirt was ruined anyway, so Theo just ripped off what little of it remained. He wiped away what blood he could from his chest, and then snapped his eyes up when Alison's hands were suddenly over his.

Taking the shirt from him, she turns him around slowly, and then he feels her wiping away at the blood that had been pooling down his back. And for a while, he just lets her. He can feel it in her, that she wanted something to do. Her mother was lying on a table, bleeding and broken now because she'd saved Theo's life. And Alison… she felt…

When her hand finally stops moving, Theo turns around to face her again. Wrapping her in his arms, cradling her head to his chest, he kisses the top of it before insisting firmly, "You are not useless, Alison. Understand me?"

She shivers in his arms, but finally her hands wrap around to cling to his back. A soft sob breaks against his chest before she asks, "What happened?"

Theo kisses the top of her head again. "I don't know. I don't know what it was. But we'll…"

"No. No, not that. What… what happened?" And as she leans back from him just a bit, he can see her eyes still trained on her mother. Her mother who was currently in a brace for a broken spine, in nothing but the leather top that she always wore beneath her normal clothes. Scars, at least the ones on her back, on full display at the moment.

Shaking her head, confusion and grief on her face, she asks, "What… what happened to her? Who… who did that? Who would do that? Why… why would someone…"

She couldn't wrap her head around it. Not completely anyway. She'd heard the stories of their battles in the past. She knew people had gotten hurt, either by accident or on purpose back then.

But her mother… Nixie, even just from her backside, looked like someone had taken her into a torture chamber. She looked like she'd been held for questioning, and because she'd never answered their questions, they'd tried to cut the answers out of her.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, the concept of why the rest of the pack looked at Nixie with such adoration all the time, became a great deal clearer.

Nixie lifts her eyes to look at Jordan. As his hand reaches out to cup her face, she sighs before saying, "I did think it through."

Jordan just sighs at her in return. Then he kisses her temple before saying, "Some part of me knows that's true. Right now, though? I'm still wishing you'd have thought of some way to not wind up in this brace."

Nixie doesn't really argue with that. She just reaches for the hand on her face, holding it there more securely, before saying, "I couldn't risk her losing him. I don't think I'd survive losing you. I don't want to have to think about what would happen if she lost him."

Jordan nods to that. Kissing her temple again, he then looks up to Deaton, "How long is she going to be in this?"

Deaton, whose hands are now moving in a gentler fashion down her spine, answers, "A few more minutes at least. Everything is back in line, but I want to make sure it's going to stay there."

"Thank you."

"Of course, Jordan." Though when he removes his hands from her spine, Deaton adds, "We are going to want to try and stitch her up though. I know that won't change how large the scar's going to be, but it will at least put a stop to the bleeding."

Nixie makes a disappointed sound at that idea, but sighs again when Jordan forces more heat to wrap around her. Thumb brushing gently against her temple, he says, "I'll handle those. Is there anything else we need to worry about?"

Deaton shakes his head, "We're only worried about the outer layer with it comes to Nixie. Her heart may have been nicked, and even a major artery given the amount of blood I'm seeing. But those, like her bones, would've healed in record time already."

Nodding in relief, Jordan leans forward to kiss Nixie's forehead. He then glances over at Scott, who is still syphoning away Nixie's pain. Gesturing to the black lines on the alpha's arms, he asks, "Has it gotten any better?"

Scott nods, sighing in relief himself. "Yeah. Yeah, I think Deaton having to shift her spine was really the thing causing the most pain. Now that it's back in order, she's getting better."

Alison's eyes flit around to all of them. She wanted to ask how they could say her mother was fine, when there still looked like there was a gaping hole in her back. Granted, the blood flow had slowed tremendously… but there was still a major wound on her back.

She didn't get to ask it though. The main door of the building was thrown open again, followed by Lydia hurrying into the room. Her red hair was flying behind her, until she came to a dead stop in the middle of the room. Seeing Nixie with the brace, her own mouth fell open before she burst out with, "What the hell happened?"

It made Alison feel a little better. Finally, someone was having what she considered to be a normal reaction to the situation. Of course, then Lydia took a look around the room, taking into account Theo's appearance, Nixie's appearance, and everything else… and then she simply rolled her eyes before commenting, "Of course. And let me guess. She thought it through?"

Jordan grins at his wife, who rolls her eyes at Lydia's comment. Then he nods, "Apparently. Where are the kids, Lydia?"

She doesn't respond at first. Then she simply sighs before turning towards the open door. Gesturing for whoever was there to come on in, Jordan's eyes widen at the sight of his two youngest children, Derek, Cierra, and even Kylie in tow.

It took every ounce of will power Marina possessed not to scream at the sight of all the blood before her. Not because seeing blood scared her. Kylie had bled quite a few times in the past few years they'd spent trying to help her perfect her talent as a fairy. So no, it wasn't the fact that there was blood everywhere.

It was the fact that the blood was her mother's. That Nixie's entire back seemed tinted right now with red, either from where it had smeared while hands were trying to fix her, or the dark red trail that had washed down her spine, trailing down from the actual wound that had caused it. And it was the other scars that could still be seen, in spite of the carnage that had obviously been wreaked on her tonight. Old ones… huge ones… scars that they'd never seen before, in spite of having been with her all the time over the last five and a half years.

Marina reaches her hands up to cover her mouth, worried that a sound might still escape at this point. Derek had stressed further, on the way over here, that whatever they did, they mustn't scream when they saw what had happened. Marina hadn't thought it would be a problem. Their mother was hurt, sure… but how bad could it have actually been?

Even the breaking of all of Kylie's bones at one point… it just seems small compared to this.

Josh, for his part, has Cierra's hand in a death grip in his. The group who had been reading all day had actually been about to take a break. That's when Lydia got the call about Nixie, and had instantly dropped the book she was reading and raced to the car. It was a miracle Cierra managed to catch her and hop into the passenger's seat before she took off.

She and Derek had gotten to the house at the same time, and Derek had then put Cierra on what he called 'Josh' duty. Her one job right now, was to do whatever the boy needed her to do to help him not freak out or lose his mind at the sight of his mother on the table.

Currently that consisted of just allowing him to squeeze the life out of her hand. She squeezes back gently, and assure softly, "She will be fine."

Neither of Nixie's own children speak to that. They're still trying to temper their reactions, as Derek had ordered them.

Kylie, on the other hand? "What the hell do you mean, 'she'll be fine'? She looks like a knight from some demented fairytale woke up, decided she was the dragon guarding the princess in the tower, and then also decided to run her through. How do you imagine she's going to be fine?"

Kylie then jumped slightly when her mother, who was now walking in the door, growled at her. It was a gentle growl, not one really meant to berate her. And judging from the look on Malia's face, she was in agreement with her daughter's opinion about Cierra's assessment of things. But she still patted Kylie on the head before promising, "Your godmother heals differently then we do. So yes, she will be fine."

Then the coyote gives Cierra a look before adding, "But fine is a good way off."

And as Stiles scrambles into the room, Liam, Mason, and Corey all close behind, he stops and stares when Nixie says from her position on the table, "I resent that. Give me a good hour. I'll be right as rain."

She sighs though and thumps her head on the table when Stiles practically shrieks, "Bullshit! What the hell is up with the brace?! Where is the bastard that did this?! How do we kill him?! Scott, don't look at me that way! This is unacceptable! This is unforgivable! He dies! End of discussion!"

Scott, for his part, simply stares evenly back at his best friend before returning his attention to Nixie. Squeezing her hand that is still in his, he offers, "If you want the creature dead…"

Nixie turns her head to look at him, eyes slightly wide at the implication of that statement. Scott always understood that Nixie's threats to kill a person were real. She may never actually need to get around to it, but she was always more than willing to take out anyone that played any part in hurting the people that mattered to her.

She's quite convinced that, in another life, she and Stiles would've made the deadliest team of serial killers the world had ever seen. But in this life, they had Scott. And together, they balanced each other out. Scott, the alpha, who was in charge and wanted to save everyone. And Stiles and Nixie, who loved him for being that way, but were always open to the possibility that at some point something they faced might actually have to die in order for a resolution to finally be reached.

Granted, they had managed thus far, in all these years, to not kill anyone themselves. They might've technically killed the Anuk-Ite in the end… but she didn't consider that so much 'killing it' as she did simply vanquishing some seemingly unstoppable force. They hadn't actually torn it to shreds or shot it or anything like that. Stiles just ended up throwing a jar of mountain ash at him, and away he went.

Bottom line right now though, was that Scott was a true alpha, who wanted to try and save everyone. He believed every life could be worth something, and that made every one of them worth trying to save. And yet, here he was. Offering to put their focus solely on killing the creature, because of what had happened tonight. Not just because she was hurt, but because that thing had tried to kill Alison and Theo.

Finally, after getting over her initial surprise, Nixie offers up a slight grin before commenting, "Damn. I must really look like shit, if you're backing down from trying to save people, oh dear alpha of mine."

Scott can't help the chuckle that escapes him. Sighing, resting his other hand on her head, he asks, "Sarcasm? Really?"

"Always. Seriously, you people need to quit asking if it's really the time for sarcasm. The answer is always yes. Why is that so hard to keep straight?"

Stiles finally moves in front of her, squeezing his head between where Jordan and Scott's are. He waves a hand frantically in front of her face, as though that gesture was supposed to express all of his emotions that he couldn't find words for at this point upon seeing all of this. Then he huffs and drops his hand before answering her. "It probably has something to do with the fact that, every time you mention that there's always time for sarcasm, you also immediately follow it up with the fact that you're also serious."

Nixie shrugs, "I can be sarcastic and serious at the same time."

Stiles just shakes his head, but he also lets out a wearied laugh before looking at her again. Sighing, he asks, "What are we gonna do with you?"

"Well, I'd be alright with a hug. Granted that the Doc thinks it's alright for me to get up again."

His hands trace gently over her spine once more time, and then they hear him sigh in relief. "Yes, you can get up. But no sudden or quick movements. We don't want anything to start bleeding again."

Nixie nods that she understands, and once the brace is removed, Scott and Jordan help move her into a sitting position on the table. Jordan moves to sit next to his wife, wrapping his arm around behind her lower back. His eyes can't help but focus on the wound where it rests on her chest now. Somehow, at least from the back, it hadn't looked quite as bad. But from the front it's evident that it's even closer to her heart then the one she'd taken from Scott all those years ago.

Nixie pats his thigh gently, silently assuring him that she would be alright. Then she turns her eyes up to Scott. His look still seems to be offering to simply hunt down and kill the creature. He looks like he's waiting for her to tell him what to do.

He can't help but grin and shake his head though when Nixie says, "You're the alpha for a reason, Scott. Well… you're the alpha for a lot of reasons. But one of the main ones, in my opinion, is to make sure that my own overprotective nature doesn't cause me to kill half the population of the planet for what it has done, or might do, to you guys."

Nodding, he leans down to kiss the top of her head. Then he sighs, "Then we're still hunting for all options at this point. Trying not to kill him. And Stiles? Don't even start with me."

Stiles' arms immediately toss themselves into the air in frustration. But then he sighs too before looking at Nixie again. Smiling gently, he asks, "The one time we might actually be able to convince him to just kill somebody and get it over with, and you pick now to remind him that 'he's the alpha'?"

Nixie laughs lightly, and no one else really sees it, but Jordan can feel her muscles tensing from the action. It hurt to laugh right now. So before she and Stiles can start a verbal war that would, almost definitely, lead to a lot of laughter, Jordan kisses her shoulder and says, "Perhaps everyone else should gather at the table while I get Nixie cleaned up a bit."

Scott nods in agreement, though both he and Jordan raise an eyebrow when Nixie declares, "Sounds great, but I have one extremely important thing to still do before I move anywhere else."

Jordan is about to ask what the hell might be deemed more important that stitching her wound up… but then sees the way her eyes lock intensely onto Theo.

Alison, from where she still is within Theo's arms, jumps at the sudden sharp attention. It wasn't even directed at her, but she couldn't get over it. She didn't think Nixie was angry anymore… not really. She certainly wasn't as stressed as she had been when she'd found them in the woods a while ago. This intense gaze though… it made Alison turn closer to Theo and wrap an arm around his waist, as though he somehow needed protection for some reason.

Theo, for his part though, didn't appear to be surprised. Same as no one appeared to be surprised by Nixie's appearance. Oh, Stiles and Lydia had both started out with what Alison deemed appropriate responses. But those responses came from outrage at what had happened… not from the shock of seeing Nixie or her wounds altogether.

Why was this apparently 'normal' for them? And if it was normal… why the hell was she so confused? Why didn't she already know about her mom's other scars? Why was the fact that she took more than she needed too from Theo's injury, something that seemed almost 'classic Nixie'?

So many questions, but she still doesn't get to ask them yet. Theo reaches down to squeeze the arm she has wrapping around his waist. Then he kisses the top of her head, "It's alright, sweetheart. Your mom just wants to make sure we're clear on something."

His comforting words still did not prepare her for the resounding crack that echoed in the now silent room. Soon as Theo moved in front of her, bending down closer to her height, Nixie's hand snapped up and slapped the back of his head. Hard.

His body jerked from the impact, but he made no protest at the action. He simply returned his attention to Nixie, whose eyes appeared to be filling with tears she wanted to desperately keep at bay. Though judging by the thunder that sounded from outside, Nixie had held the coming storm at arm's length for as long as she could already.

She finally just shakes her head at him before speaking sternly. "If you ever, and I do mean 'ever', just lay down and give up the way you did earlier today. If I ever see you just let go again. If you ever look like you're not going to try and hold on for as long as possible, so I can come and get to you…"

Nixie wanted to say she'd kill him herself… but even after all this time, she still wasn't comfortable threatening to 'kill' Theo. She was still so scared he'd take it seriously, even now that they were friends. Hell, she'd even threatened to kill Jordan, way back when they were still first getting to know each other. Back when he'd offhandedly suggested killing himself when he figured out he was worth five million dollars on the dead pool. But with Theo? She just… she wanted to stress this, but she didn't want to…

Theo steps closer to her. Wrapping his arms around her, giving Jordan an apologetic look for making the man let go, Theo presses a firm kiss to the top of Nixie's head. Sighing heavily against her, he says, "I know, Nix. I know."

Him calling her by her nickname was a good sign. There were times when he seemed to still wonder if it was okay for him to call her that, like everyone else did. But he says it with ease right now. Then he adds, "I'm sorry. I know that I should probably know better by now. I'm still getting used to it though."

Alison takes in the scene with tear filled eyes of her own. Finally, she can't help but ask at least one question. "Used… used to what?"

Theo turns his head slightly in her direction, smiling gently to assure her everything was still okay. "Still getting used to being one of your mother's people, sweetheart. It's not a thing I've ever been able to really wrap my head around before." Back to Nixie, kissing the top of her head again, he adds, "Until today, anyway."

Nixie hugs him tightly back, and Jordan can't help grinning at Theo when the young man nearly hisses from the cold contact of her hands with his bare skin.

And then, because Nixie can't handle anymore serious tones right this second, she releases Theo and says, "If I'm going to have to start doing 'this' in order to make people understand that they belong to me, then we're going to have a serious problem. Not because I'm not willing to do it. But as you people have now made abundantly clear, you freak the hell out whenever I use my God-given dragony gifts to save my people."

Stiles nearly falls into the floor from the way his limbs seem to move spastically as he comments, "Says the woman who now has a freaking hole stretching from one side of her body to the other!"

"Details, Stiles. Details."

Theo grins down at her. Kissing the top of her head again, he then glances down sharply at what's left of the wound on his chest. Nixie watches too as the flesh begins sewing itself back together rapidly, as opposed to the usually long period of time such a severe wound would take to heal. Theo stares at it in confusion for a moment, not understanding what changed in the past few seconds to make it start happening faster.

And then he can't help it. He and everyone aside from the children let out a burst of laughter when Nixie grumbles, "Show off."

* * *

As Jordan uses his own overheated skin to sterilize the needle he's about to use, Nixie's voice finally takes on a tone of quiet panic. "Jordan… they saw me."

He knows she's referring to their children. And not even just Alison, who they'd already had plans to tell in two years' time. Marina and Joshua had seen her too. Marina's gasp of horror at the sight of her mother when she finally stood up and turned towards them made it quite apparent that all three children had seen everything.

Threading the needle, he moves in front of her now. She'd taken off her top and her bra already, both soaking in the tub nearby to clean the blood off of them. And somehow it's worse to see her standing there without the black leather to mix with the color of red still staining her skin.

Nixie now watches him worriedly when he doesn't say anything right away. He just sets the needle on the edge of the sink, picks up a damp cloth, and begins wiping her clean.

He presses a kiss to her temple to calm her down. Then he sighs before saying, "Yes, they saw you. Which means we're going to have to tell all of them a great deal sooner than I know you wanted."

Nixie trembles, "What if they're afraid of me, Jordan? I can't… I can't be the thing that my own children are terrified of. Alison… she…"

Jordan huffs before pulling back. At Nixie's confused look at seeing that he's somehow aggravated, he takes a minute to calm down. Then he asks, "Baby… will you let me blunt for a minute?"

Nixie gives him a wary look, but finally concedes, "I'm probably not gonna like it."

"I know you're not gonna like it. You're gonna think I'm calling you an idiot."

She raises an eyebrow, "Then are you sure you want go that route, dear husband of mine?"

He doesn't even stop to think about it. He just nods, and when Nixie looks confused again, he says, "You won't end up believing me if I keep trying to say it nicely."

"Say what nicely?"

"That waiting until Alison turned eighteen to show her your scars and explain them to her was a ridiculous notion."

Nixie's mouth drops open for a moment. Crossing her arms, then immediately uncrossing them when Jordan reaches out to stop them from touching her chest, she says, "She was terrified when she first saw them!"

"She was two years old, Nixie! And yes, she could already speak in whole sentences, and she understood exactly what she was saying. And yes, she's always been a brighter child than most her age and she understands a great deal more than most adults are ever going to be comfortable with their children understanding. Ever, much less at two years old." Shaking his head, he adds, "But she was still only two years old, Nixie. Tell me how a two-year-old is supposed to understand just what the hell happened to you that caused all of this. I've been married to you for over sixteen years now, and there are days when I still can't wrap my own head around it."

Nixie opens her mouth briefly, shuts it, and then repeats the process. Jordan waits for whatever it is she's trying to figure out how to say. And then he sighs when she says softly, "She… she was so scared, Jordan. I…"

"Baby… yes, she was scared. Everyone, when they first get a look at you like this, is scared. But come on, Nixie! We've never been afraid _of _you. Not a single person in this group has ever been terrified of what they think you might ever do to them."

Looking up at him again, Nixie asks, "Then… what…"

"Baby, they are terrified _for_ you. We've all felt that. We've all looked at you, seen what you've gone through and the scars that get left behind, and felt overwhelmingly horrified at what someone did to you or what you took from someone else because they somehow couldn't handle it when you could."

He leans back from her, but his hand rests at her back. He lets his fingers trace over the first long slash across her back, the first one he'd ever been shown and helped her with. "Do you remember when I came over that night, Nixie? Do you remember when I found all the blood in the bathroom the first time I saw all of this? Do you remember the look that I know must've been on my face when I first saw it?"

Nixie nods, but Jordan blinks in surprise when she answers, "You were pissed as hell."

"No, Nixie. I wasn't mad at you."

Rolling her eyes, Nixie offers him a light smile before saying, "I know that, Jordan. But you were pissed. You didn't know exactly who you were pissed off at. But you knew you were pissed off at whoever had done that to me."

It takes him a minute, but Jordan finally does smile at that. Kissing her forehead, he says, "Alright. Yes, I was pissed. How about the look on my face when you first got to the doorway then, and saw me standing there surrounded by all the bloody towels and cotton swabs?"

Nixie ponders that for a moment, and then shrugs, "I mean… you looked shocked? Or scared, maybe? I…"

Jordan nods, "Yes, baby. I was terrified. Because I knew, for the first time, in that moment… that someone had hurt you. Someone had done something so terrible to you that it wasn't even something you could hope to fix completely on your own."

Gripping her arms in his hands, he bends down slightly so he's level with her eyes. "I was never scared of you. I was horrified by what someone else had been willing to do to you."

Nixie tilts her head and asks with genuine curiosity, "Why?"

Jordan just huffs, running a hand over his face. It doesn't get rid of his sudden smile though, and he can't help laughing at what he thinks is a ridiculous question. "What on earth do you mean 'why'? Someone had hurt you. What part of that should not have horrified me?"

Nixie shrugs. "I mean… yes, it was terrible and it sucked and it was awful. But… I mean, we weren't a thing yet. Yeah, we already meant a lot to each other. But we weren't together at that time. And you may not have known everything at that point, but you did already know what a pain in the ass I could be when I wanted to. I think all that would've made it quite apparent why someone might've wanted to try and hurt me."

Jordan can't help chuckling at her. Running his hand down the side of her face, letting it rest on the side of her neck, he tries to explain. "Nixie… I was already yours at that point. Whether either of us had admitted it yet doesn't matter. I was yours. I belonged to you. And everyone that belongs to you, Nixie… we know what a precious thing that is."

Resting his head against hers, he sighs against her cool skin before continuing. "You make us feel like the rest of the world can't touch us. Your single most important goal in life is to make sure we know that we are safe, happy, and loved… even if maybe at times we think we're only loved by you. Because being loved by you, Nixie… God, it's more than enough. You are, as I believe Lydia has once said, irreplaceable."

He leans back from her, and then shrugs before finishing, "That is why when we first see this, even when your own children first see this… we just can't really fathom it. I'm standing here and I'm looking at you, and I know all the things you've done and what every single one of these scars came from." His eyes trail over the scars he can see, scars he knows well from having mapped them out on her body several times. And still he shakes his head, "I can still never truly understand how someone, anyone, could look at you and ever want to do something like this. I can't understand how they don't see what we all see when we look at you."

Nixie stares up at him for a while, just watching as his eyes take her in. She'd known this man for over seventeen years. Been married to him for at least sixteen of those. And still, the look in his eyes right now had never been something she'd fully understood. Oh, she'd thought she had. She'd had ideas and she knew that he didn't think any of her scars were ugly in any way.

She'd still never understood just how incomprehensible it was to him, that she'd ever been so hurt. That someone had done something that had ever caused her such physical pain. Even if it was a wound she'd stolen from another… it was like Jordan, and all the others in fact, somehow felt that the individual who caused it should've already known Nixie would take it away. And they couldn't understand why they would do that to her.

Nixie finally smiles at him again. Reaching up for the back of his head, she draws him down for a gentle kiss on the lips. And while their kisses typically never stayed gentle, she let him pull back this time. Running her fingers through the hair at the back of his head, she says, "So… because you all belong to me, you're not frightened of me. You're just horrified that somebody else, who most definitely isn't mine, did actually do this to me?"

Jordan nods, "And our children are yours too, Nixie. They're more yours than even Scott and Stiles belong to you as your boys."

"Let's not get carried away now."

He laughs at her quip, and then when she sighs he asks, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Except you're correct. I feel like you've called me out for being an idiot because I was terrified my own children would be afraid of me for looking like this. More specifically, I spent fourteen years covering everything up because a two-year-old couldn't comprehend what had happened to her mother. Geez… smart as I am, I really can be stupid about some things, can't I?"

Jordan presses a firm kiss to her mouth in response, and then she laughs when he answers bluntly, "Yes."

"Gee, thanks."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for."

"If that's what you're here for, then why didn't you do this when Alison was five, or six… or any other age prior to sixteen? Hell, why did you let me set the limit at eighteen at all? You could've…"

"Don't make me shut you up, Nixie. Neither of my methods is conducive to getting you stitched up and not causing you to hurt anymore than you already do."

"Now see, you shouldn't have said that. Now I know you can't tickle me or kiss me into silence. Gotta get my verbal jabs in while I can."

"You know… I almost forgot that I was married to a devious dragon."

"Babe!"

* * *

When Marina and Kylie left to go to the bathroom, they're sure their parents thought they would each be going to separate ones. But with all of them distracted by the events of the night, no one actually paid attention when they went upstairs and into one of the sound-proofed bathrooms that was up there.

As soon as the door is shut, Kylie asks, "What happened?"

Marina looks down at her hands in dismay. Lifting her eyes to Kylie, letting some of her tears finally fall, she says, "I… I couldn't do it."

Kylie crosses her arms with a concerned frown, "But you did it to Theo, right? That's the reason his wound suddenly finished healing itself so fast? You did that, right?"

"Yeah."

"But… not your mom?"

Marina nods, and then starts shaking her head, because this didn't make any sense. Healing people was the easy part of her talent. It was the side she liked and understood, more so than her ability to force someone to shift from one form to another. Somehow those two talents coexisted together… but they both still felt different and healing was the part she liked best.

Even in spite of what had to happen as a consequence. Kyle looks over at the potted tree in the corner of the bathroom. It was meant to be decorative, she supposes. Dragging Marina to it, she says, "Finish. Then we'll work out what happened."

Marina touches her hand into the soil of the pot. She technically could've just reached out with her talent mentally, but sometimes she felt that the plant could feel how sorry she was when she actually touched it.

When werewolves healed, there wasn't really a consequence. Or… well, perhaps them being supernatural in the first place was the consequence. They lived in a world where, no matter what they did, someone was always going to try and hurt them. And in that respect, having the ability to heal made sense. It was the balance that always had to exist in the world.

Derek had explained that to her one day. That the universe, fate, destiny… whatever you wanted to call it. It always found a way to stay in balance. When someone tried to push beyond the boundaries of that balance, then the universe shifted or made the appropriate changes in order to make balance still possible.

Marina's ability to force people to shift didn't have this same consequence, and she's not sure why. But when she healed people, when she forced their injuries to go away and heal when they weren't supposed to yet, something else in the balance of the universe had to give. She was making the part of someone that was hurt and dying become whole and healed and full of life again. But the dying part didn't simply vanish.

The fact that the plant she was touching was now wilting and graying was evidence of that. The injury, the wound… what little she'd taken from Theo so he no longer hurt, she'd now given to the plant. It didn't die. The tiny bush only withered as though it had long been deprived of water and sunlight at this point. But if she'd actually taken all of Theo's injury from the start, then the plant would've probably decayed until there was nothing left but dirt and rotting leaves and twigs.

Soon as she's finished, Kylie takes a seat on the edge of the tub in the room. Arms still crossed, she asks, "What was different?"

Marina shakes her head, "I don't…"

"You're a fairy, Marina. Don't be stupid. Think about it and tell me what was different."

Marina blinks at her friend, still sometimes surprised by how grown up she sounded. How sometimes they both sounded, in spite of their age. Then she sighs before taking a seat on top of the toilet across from Kylie.

It takes a minute, but she finally nods and answers. "Like… like it wasn't mine."

Kylie tilts her head, "What do you mean?"

"I mean… every time I've healed you, whatever injury I'm taking from you feels like it's mine to take. Like it already belongs to me to fix and get rid of. It's easy. With Theo it was the same. But with mom…" Marina shakes her head, "It was… like it just wasn't up for grabs anymore."

"Up for grabs?"

Marina nods, "Yeah. Yeah, like… like somehow it was all my mom's… and I simply didn't have the right to touch it."

Kylie watches Marina frown at the idea that there was an injury of some kind that she couldn't fix. Kylie then shrugs, "Maybe it's because she's a dragon."

"Why should that matter?"

"I don't know! But in case you haven't noticed, no one else except for us was surprised by how hurt she was. And Deaton's mentioned often enough that there's still a lot we don't know about what she can do because she's a dragon. Same as we don't know a lot about what you fairy people are gonna end up able to do because we don't know a lot about fairies."

Marina shrugs, but concedes, "Yeah… yeah, maybe."

They sit in silence for a little while. Then Kylie asks, "You ready to go back?"

"I guess. I want to hear about mom's scars."

"You and me both. But I hate reading."

Marina manages a grin, but comments, "Somehow, I don't think you'll mind reading this book."

* * *

When Nixie and Jordan reenter the room, Nixie thinks she's braced for whatever tiny shirt Lydia is going to try and put her in. Currently, she was wearing one of Jordan's t-shirts that he'd found in the room that was usually theirs upstairs. She knew the minute she got back down though, that Lydia would have her remove it in favor of having everyone see her scars again.

Which is why she's so shocked when, rather than hearing Lydia announce that the explanation will begin in a moment, she hears Stiles' voice say gently, "That one was my fault. That was when the Nogitsune had hold of me."

Jordan and Nixie look at each other, and he shrugs to show her he doesn't know how they're already talking about her injuries when she wasn't here yet. Stepping further inside, Nixie walks up behind where Alison is sitting. Marina, Josh, and Kylie are standing next to Alison's chair, all of them crowded around whatever it is they're looking at on the table. Even Cierra is leaning over top of the chair on one side so she can see.

When Nixie looks over Alison's shoulder, she blinks in surprise when she sees an open book. Not that her children having books was shocking. All three of them loved to read and learn things.

But this book was about her. On the left page was a sketch of the wound they were currently looking at. The one Stiles had given her when he was possessed. On the right page, there appeared to be an in-depth description of the wound. Who she'd taken it from or if it was actually her own. The exact day she'd gotten it. What had been used to cause it. How it had happened and why. There was also a section to list who had helped treat the wound and if anything done had actually helped to diminish the scarring. The answer would always be no… but it was there anyway, just in case.

Nixie knows the sketch was done by Lydia, so as Alison turns to the next page, which shows the wound on her right hip that Ennis had given her way back when; Nixie lifts her gaze up to Lydia. The banshee was on the other side of the oval table, the look on her face somehow a combination of both defiant, and yet extremely worried that Nixie would be mad about… whatever this was.

Consequently, she decides to make that her first question. Raising an eyebrow, she asks, "What is this?"

Lydia raises one back, "It's a book that lists and details all of the injuries you've sustained."

Nixie rolls her eyes now, "I can see that. Where did it come from? Who made it? How long has it existed? Details, Lydia. Come on, out with it."

Seeing that her friend didn't appear to be mad… at least not yet, Lydia relaxes her stance. "I… started working on it when Alison was five. I knew I was still gonna try and convince you that waiting until she was eighteen was ridiculous… but I didn't actually think I'd be able to change your mind at that point. And I knew how hard this was gonna be, regardless of when you actually told them. I mean, it was hard for you when you were showing them to us. I didn't want to have to imagine what you'd be thinking when it came time to tell them."

She gestures to all of the children, and Nixie nods. Glancing at the book again, Nixie then asks, "How did you even manage to draw them all in that much detail? It's not like I modeled for you. Pretty sure I'd remember that."

Lydia grins, "I'm the genius. Or did you forget that?"

"Genius doesn't mean you used your otherwise photographic memory to keep track of my injuries."

Shrugging, Lydia says, "You can memorize entire insurance policies because they pertain to the people that matter to you. I memorized these because you matter to me."

Nixie finally grins back at her friend. Then she asks hopefully, "So… I can keep Jordan's shirt?"

Lydia rolls her eyes and huffs in exasperation. "How is that the thing you're worried about most right now?"

"It's not. But it will make me feel a little better if I know I'm right."

"Fine. Yes, you can keep Jordan's shirt on. Geez."

Jordan runs a hand across the back of Nixie's shoulders as they continue to watch the children flip through the pages of the book Lydia had put together and that Stiles had decided to so affectionately call _'Nixie's book of Awesomeness'._ Alison spent a bit longer on the page explaining Scott's nearly fatal injury. The one that Theo had caused. But she doesn't say anything until she's finally reached the last filled page of the book.

It worries Alison that Lydia, the smartest person any of them knew, had purchased this big of a book to put Nixie's scars in. There were so many more pages behind what was already here, as though in anticipation of the wounds to come. A new entry would have to be added even now, for the injury she'd taken from Theo this night.

Joshua had been the most silent out of all of them. Marina gasped occasionally at certain pictures, glancing back at her mother. Even though Nixie was fully clothed again, it was like Marina was trying to compare what was in the book to what she'd seen before her mom got stitched up.

Now that they'd seen everything, read everything, and knew everything… Joshua didn't turn to look at his mother at first. He turned to his father instead. They stared at each other for a long while, and then Jordan bent down to his son's level. Smiling gently, he says, "It's alright, Josh. She never wants to do anything to upset you, but she'll get over it."

Nixie frowns at the two of them for a moment, but then her eyes widen when Josh unclenches the fist that he'd been holding tight at his side. The hand he'd kept clenched in Cierra's when they first arrived, he'd kept tight and closed up until this point.

Derek had stressed that they couldn't react badly when they first got here. Josh had been determined to do so. But now that they'd been here a while, and with his father's permission as well?

The tears he'd been forcibly holding at bay through his power over water spilled from his eyes. Sniffing harshly, he ran at his mother, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He buried his face against her hip, and cried into the shirt she was wearing.

The rest of the water in the house, now released from his tight hold, erupted at the same time as his tears. Later on, they would discover that nothing actually burst or broke to cause the explosion of water that flooded the kitchen and every bathroom in the Haven. It simply all flooded up through the pipes and into the house, some even purposefully flowing into the meeting room so it could be closer to him, ready to comfort him or do whatever he asked, if he needed it.

Nixie cradled her son's head to her hip gently, willing her own tears at the sight of him to stay away. Cierra could fix the problem of the water flooding the house for them easily. No one was going to be able to do anything about the storm that finally descended upon them if she started crying now.

Bending down to his height, Nixie kisses his cheek before assuring, "I am fine."

Josh wipes at his face for a moment, and then sniffs again before looking at her. His hands, still so little in spite of the power he held, come up to touch her face, tracing over it. He finally settles one hand on each of her cheeks, confusion clear in his eyes as he tries to decipher something.

Nixie is about to ask him what else might be wrong, but then he looks to Jordan again and says in a mix of frustration and anger, "I don't get it. I don't… understand."

Jordan runs a hand across Nixie's shoulders again before telling his son, "Neither do we, Josh."

Nixie kisses her son's forehead when she realizes he's talking about what Jordan had just explained to her. They weren't afraid of her, that much she did understand now. But it still threw her for a loop at times, just how intelligent her children were. Even Joshua and Marina, who were only going to be turning six in March next year. They could wrap their heads around so much that no other children their age was capable of.

But none of her children could quite wrap their heads around this.

Marina comes over to join her brother after a moment. Theo stands up from where he'd been sitting in the chair next to Alison, sliding it closer so Nixie could sit in it instead. Josh and Marina both then immediately crawled up into her lap, each holding her as though that would help them see why anyone would ever want to hurt their mother like this.

Josh had asked his dad about the bad people in the world before. And his father had told him that some were simply bullies, like the ones who were already trying to pick on Marina in school. But others were like the evil guys that all of the adults in this room had faced in the stories they'd told them. Stories that, even though they'd told the children almost everything, had still not helped him to fully encompass just how terrible these people could turn out to be.

Ironically enough, as hurtful as it was to see what the world was capable of doing to their mother… seeing her like this was also the thing that now let them see that people like that really do exist.

When Alison finally turns her head to look at her mother, Nixie passes the twins off to Jordan. Leaning forward, Nixie drops her eyes to the floor, but asks anyway, "Are you alright?"

The first thought Alison has is to answer with _'Why the hell are you asking me if I'm alright?! You have my boyfriend's hole in your chest!'_ But she refrains from that, and instead tilts her head. Shaking her head in disbelief, she says, "There is a lot about this that I suppose I'm just going to have to get used to. But… I don't think I'll ever get used to the idea that you're sitting here, still hurt and bleeding and with a hole basically going right through you. And you're still seriously more concerned about whether I'm okay or not."

Nixie lifts her head at that, and then glances at Lydia before grinning and saying, "I'm fine."

To which Lydia looks heavenward and pleads, "Lord, give me strength."

Alison smiles a little at the quip, but turns more fully to her mother. Scooting her chair closer, she says, "I mean it. I… you're hurt. How can you be worried about me, when you're the one who basically broke your own spine?"

Nixie raises an eyebrow, "You were attacked, nearly killed, and nearly had the love of your life taken away from you tonight. What part of that leaves room for me to not be worried about you?"

"We should be more concerned with you."

Nixie glances over at Jordan now, and grins again. "You are all allowed to be more worried about me. For a time. But I know I'm fine." At the look Lydia gives her and at the possibility of Stiles falling out into the floor, Nixie edits, "I know I'm going to be fine." Back to her daughter, Nixie smiles gently, "But you are mine. You are always first. Always. So… are you alright?"

Alison nods, and because she herself doesn't think she could take anymore of the serious tension that had swelled up in the room, she adds, "Kind of pissed though. He ruined my first date."

Nixie's burst of laughter has everyone shaking their heads before they start laughing themselves. Stiles stares at Alison for a moment from across the table, and then points before saying, "I can't tell if this is one of those times when she's using some of the sarcastic wit I've tried to teach her, or if she's still being serious and it's just funny at the same time."

Nixie puts a hand to her chest to ease the pain the laughter brought on. Then she raises an eyebrow at Stiles, "Alison possesses the same trait I do, in that she can be serious and sarcastic at the same time. It just so happens that, in her case, you can usually already tell she's serious. Whereas with me, it's a toss-up."

With the tension about the children finding out finally lifted, Nixie looks up at Scott, who is standing at the head of the table. At the question in her eyes, he nods, "Everybody else is on their way. We need to figure out what our next step is, and fast."

Nixie frowns at the way he says that. "Why? What's changed?"

And then Melissa says, from the entryway, "Because the leviathan might've been wounded, but that didn't stop him from making it to the hiking trail. Where he found someone else to use his musical voice on." And because she wants to make sure everyone understands, "We've got the body in the morgue. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say he had a chunk taken out of him by a shark."

Silence for a moment, and then Stiles says, "Great. So we're in the real life version of Jaws. Except we're on land, and instead of a big, ugly-ass shark, we have a creepy looking, but beautiful sounding leviathan who can literally sing to you and lure you to your death."

He can't help laughing when Nixie immediately follows up with, "Yeah… but we could totally still blow him up with an oxygen tank. And what are you laughing at? I am, once again, being completely serious."

* * *

Chapter 5! It's surprisingly long, considering that not a great deal happened in my opinion. But I enjoyed writing it, and so here it is. Hope you guys are enjoying so far. :)


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, any other original characters I create, and anything original that I make them do or say."

* * *

Chapter 6

Before any of the serious conversation concerning the leviathan could begin, Alison grabbed Theo by his wrist and dragged him towards the living room. She didn't want to miss the 'debriefing', as Stiles had called it, concerning the creature and what their next steps should be.

But first, she had to fix the look on her boyfriend's face.

From the moment Lydia had pulled the book from her bag and put it before Alison, Theo had seemed to close in on himself. Not walls, per-say, because when she'd reached out to put a hand on his arm at one point, he didn't stop her. And when she'd looked at him as though to ask if looking at the book was really something she wanted to do… he'd smiled encouragingly and nodded his head.

But as soon as it looked to him like she didn't need something from him anymore, he distanced himself. And she'd known from conversations in the past that he'd hurt Scott. She knew that already, because no one had wanted to lie to her about this or keep it from her, that Theo had at one point been a really bad guy.

Seeing the wound in the book, understanding that this was the one that was Theo's fault… it was eye-opening, in a sense. It better explained just how dark he had been at one point. He had been, for a time, one of the worst of creatures they'd ever had to deal with. It was also eye-opening though, in the sense of understanding just who Theo was now. How very far he'd come as a person, and as a supernatural creature.

Nixie would not have let him near her if there was even the smallest chance that he was a threat of any kind. More than that, Alison knows that if he had remained a threat long before she'd even arrived, Nixie would've shoved Theo back into the ground he'd been trapped in all those years ago. But in spite of that, and how much better he felt about Nixie's opinion of him even now, she knew he was worried about how she had to see him after learning about all of this.

They don't make it to the living room. Alison got him out into the hall, and then decided to screw it. Theo's eyes widened a fraction when she pushed him towards the wall. Rising up on her toes, she held the sides of his neck in her hands as she brought her lips to his.

He was slow to respond at first. But at the upset little sound that escaped her lips when she pulled away, Theo followed after her. His hand bracing against her lower back, he hauled her in closer, bending down so she didn't have to be raised up to meet him anymore.

When she finally does pull back, she keeps his head gripped in her hands, refusing to let him get too far away. Opening her eyes to meet the golden glow in his, she smiles gently before whispering, "I love you." The golden glow just brightens, but when he snaps them closed tightly, she kisses his cheek and pleads, "Please believe me. Please! Nothing has changed. I…"

His lips land on her neck in a brief kiss. "I told you earlier, Alison. Do not ever beg for anything from me. I am yours." Then he sighs before adding, "But things have changed."

"Not the things that are most important."

"I hurt your mother."

"You hurt Scott. Years ago. You're not that same person. Mom would know. She certainly wouldn't have hit you in the back of the head if she didn't like you."

Theo can't help a brief chuckle at that comment. Sighing again, he wraps his arms more fully around her waist. Alison took that as a good sign. But then he explains, "It's different for me, Alison."

"What do you mean?"

"All of the other people in that room started as hers. They've always been hers, from almost the moment she met them. The way they feel about her. The way even you and your siblings feel about her. That look you get, like you can't imagine how anyone could've ever wanted to cause her such pain." He actually trembles, and Alison wraps her arms around him to try and hold him tight.

She does freeze for a moment though, when he finally admits, "Ally… I used to be one of those people. One of those people who could look at her, and just not care if she got hurt in the process of what I was trying to do. Hurting her was part of the plan. And it never once bothered me back then. I was one of those people… one of those creatures that could look at her, and not see her for the amazing creature that she is."

As he leans back so he can look down at her, Alison watches a tear slip from his eye. Shaking his head, he says, "There are so many excuses and reasons to make up the logic of why I felt that way. I've gone through it in my head a million times, and even your mom has tried to explain it away. I wasn't her person. I didn't belong to her. I was someone she couldn't stand to be around. I didn't know she was a dragon, or what she'd already been through before she got to me. It makes all the logical sense in the world, for why I didn't see her the way everyone else did."

Alison's eyes flit between his, watching the turmoil there as he shakes his head again. "For all the sense we can try to make of it… Ally, I look at her now… and I can't fathom how I never saw it before. I can't understand how I ever saw her as just… just a person who was in my way. I can argue about all the things I didn't know back then in my head all day… and I still can't make it feel like it was ever okay to not understand how precious she is. To everyone. How precious she should've been to me, even if I wasn't hers at the time."

Moving so she's closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, Alison waits until his arms hold her tighter. She waits for him to relax a little, letting the tension leave his shoulders from what he'd just admitted to her. Then she says, "The way you feel right now? The way you think it's different for you then for them? It's not, Theo. It might be more intense… but it's not different."

He turns his head in towards her, so she continues. "You don't think Scott ever regrets the time when he didn't listen to her about trusting you? You don't think all of them have had moments when something they did caused her pain, and they wish they could take it back? They've all felt that way about one thing or another, Theo. You just feel worse because you were, at one point, so very much against her. You weren't hers, you wanted to break her, and you nearly succeeded. That's why it's worse for you. But it's not different, Theo."

Leaning back so she can look at him again, she smiles gently. "And the fact that you still feel it this much more than any of the others, is a part of what proves how far you've come since then. You are so much more than the mistakes you made back then, Theo. You are always striving to be better. Not just better than who you were, but better than you already are, even now. Which… in my opinion, is really hard to do. You're already pretty great as far as I'm concerned."

Theo grins slightly, and then kisses her forehead. Sighing, he says, "Your mom says the fact that I'm always trying to be better and improve is a part of what makes me perfect for you. I'm never going to stop trying."

"I know. And that, on top of a great many other things, is what makes you so wonderful. It's what makes you mine."

He kisses her forehead again, and then slides his lips to her temple, her cheek, and then back to her throat. Sighing against her skin, he says, "Remind me, whenever I begin to think I know everything you must be thinking, to remember that I will never fully comprehend the way your beautiful fairy mind works."

Smiling, Alison gasps when he bites gently at her throat. "Theo… we need to…"

"Head back to the debriefing? Yeah, we'll get to that. But apparently, our surprise guest of the evening ruined our date. I'm going to have to see what I can do to salvage what's left of it. Plus, I recall you telling Claudia that you expected your perfectly in place hair to be thoroughly messed up by the end of the night. It's a bit out of place, but I have yet to really take apart all the careful work she did earlier."

"Eavesdropping is still cheating!"

"And I still can't help it where you're concerned."

He drops one hand to grip her knee, lifting it to hook onto his hip. His fingers are already beneath the fabric of her dress, and as they slowly move up and inward, Alison can't help the breathless pants that leave her as she clings to him. Theo finally lifts his head from her neck, smirking a bit before bending down to fuse their lips together.

He's certain her tiny moan of approval alerts everyone in the meeting room of what they were doing out here. Well, all the ones with supernatural hearing anyway. But none of their voices were the ones that broke them out of the little bubble they'd suddenly created.

Theo's growl of disapproval when Alison pulls away makes her giggle as she turns to look at Claudia, who says, "Okay, you two break it up. My love life is not as great as all that, so showing off such affection while I'm standing here is rude." She grins at Ally, and then looks Theo up and down before tossing a shirt at them. Then as she walks past, she says, "Put your boyfriend in a shirt, before someone like me decides to try and steal him for themselves."

Theo raises an eyebrow at the red-head who walks past them into the meeting room. And then he can't help laughing when, as he'd been bending down to continue his attentions to Alison, Claudia pipes in again with, "Also, several other people are about to arrive. I'm sure one of them will drag Jordan back out here to break that up if you two don't hurry up and get back in here. Apparently, we have work to do."

* * *

Once everyone is officially inside, Scott has Theo and Alison replay the events of the evening once the leviathan showed up at the Nemeton. Alison had blushed initially, because reliving the events of the whole evening would've involved a great deal of her and Theo making out for the first time. His hands on her thighs was still something she couldn't get out of her mind, and she wanted to feel it again.

Theo took over for her though, starting from the moment when the trees yelled for Alison to run, and then concluding when Scott met them in the woods to carry Alison while he carried Nixie.

Claudia hurried over to wrap Alison in a tight hug upon hearing how they'd been attacked. Then she hurried over to hug her godmother, careful to not touch any part of Nixie that might cause her pain.

Silence reigns in the room for a moment as the adults all take a minute to think about everything. Claudia and Alison glance at each other and shrug, wondering what exactly was going on. They'd heard stories before, but they'd never actually been included in one of these meetings concerning the supernatural dealings in Beacon Hills.

Finally, Mason lifts his head. "On a positive note, it looks like all of Nixie's children are immune to the siren's song as well. That gives us four people who can't be tricked by this son of a bitch."

Nixie nods, but then gestures to her two smallest children and stresses, "They are not to be used in any solution we come up with. Not as bait, not as anything."

Mason's mouth drops open briefly before he stresses, "I was not going to suggest that. Geez, give me some credit."

"You have all the credit, Mason. Saying it aloud just makes me feel better about it." Then she turns to Theo and asks, "It was affecting you though? Until Alison said your name?"

He nods, "Yeah. I definitely would've gone to him and followed him if I hadn't been with Alison."

Scott puts a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "So fairies can call other people who are hypnotized out of the trance. Definitely helpful."

Stiles shakes his head though. "We don't know that for sure. Alison's ability to pull Theo back could be tied directly to the fact that they're mates. He might be the only one she can prevent from being hypnotized. And it's not really something I'd like to test to see which one is true."

Lydia nods, "So let's assume Alison can only help Theo, and for argument's sake, let's say that Josh could help Cierra if it became necessary, and Nixie could help Jordan." And when Nixie looks like she's about to object, Lydia jumps in with, "Oh please. If nothing else, you'd hit Jordan in the back of the head and that would snap him out of it."

Nixie opens her mouth to argue, but then closes it and shrugs. "Fair enough."

Jordan kisses the top of her head, and then asks Lydia, "What did you guys manage to learn while reading today?"

Lydia shrugs, "I've been working on learning the language today. I might be able to read more tomorrow. It's not an overly complex language, which is helpful. Just means I won't be very useful for at least a week. My progress was slow."

Nixie then looks to Cierra. Matthias was now standing next to her, soaked to the bone. He'd left briefly to report back to the king that the leviathan had indeed journeyed to the land and had completed its' first kill. Cierra says, "The books are extensive, with a lot to go through. It will be better when there are more people going through them up here."

Stiles blinks, "Up here?"

Matthias nods, "The king expresses his apologies that we could not confine what he feels is a problem of our species to the sea, where we would be the ones responsible for dealing with it. He's sending more of the librarians, and a few soldiers to join us on land until we can either drive him back to the sea, or destroy him on the land."

Nixie nods, though she points to Scott immediately. Regardless of whether or not it was a bad time to address this concept, it needed to be affirmed and set in stone, and it needed to happen before any other sirens journeyed onto land to help them. "Might want to inform your king that our alpha has a strict policy against killing people. It's last resort. Always."

Matthias raises an eyebrow, "You want me to argue with the king on how to deal with a creature of the deep?"

"I want you to remind him that he does not control the actions of people who set foot on land. He is the king of the deep. That is not in question. But Beacon Hills belongs to Scott. So long as the creature remains here, we will deal with it in the way our true alpha decides is best. That rule will apply to whoever your king is sending up here to help us. On that we need to agree."

Matthias stares at her for a moment as though shocked. Then his mouth drops open for a moment when Cierra simply comments, "His response will be that, if he respects that wish, he will expect the same courtesy if anyone from the land should venture into his home to help with problems in the future."

Nixie turns to Scott at that, who appears to ponder it for a moment. Lifting his gaze back to her, he nods. "We can do that. If we send anybody truly down into the deep, we'd be sending you, Nixie. Your scales should probably protect you from the intense pressure down there."

Nodding, Nixie then adds, "I feel it should be pointed out I have more of a tendency to stray towards violence then you do. If King Eldoris makes plans to kill whatever creature is causing his problems in the future, I'm not going to argue myself blue in the face about it."

Scott grins at that, but adds gently, "But you will suggest to him that there may be another way. If for no other reason, than because you're my dragon and you know that's what I'd want. That's good enough for me."

And before anyone else can say anything, Stiles comments, "Also worth pointing out... Nixie, you would already be blue in the face. Blue dragon? Blue scales? Hello!"

"Oh, shut up Stiles." But everyone can't help laughing at the comment anyway.

Back to Cierra, Nixie says, "If he can agree with us about who's in charge of the plans on land, we'll agree with him about who's in charge of the plans in the sea." Then Nixie adds, as an afterthought, "He will need to accept the fact that I am going to try and poke holes in any plan he makes though. All in the interest of making sure there aren't any holes when we actually execute the plan, of course."

Cierra just grins, "Of course. Now, back to what we've learned today. Which, albeit, isn't much. But we have confirmed most, if not all, of what I mentioned the other night."

Stiles throws up his hand in a halting gesture. "That is what you think. I disagree."

Cierra frowns at him, "The wording is clear."

"The wording is not clear."

"It said a siren taking human life is doomed to the life of a leviathan."

"That is not what it said word for word. Which, by the way, I had to pry out of you, and I don't appreciate it all that much."

"I know my people. I know what they must've meant."

Stiles throws his hands up, "The people who wrote these books, you said yourself, were from thousands upon thousands of years ago. You know your people now, and you even understand the elders you still have. But no one, I doubt even your dad, could honestly say that they knew exactly what those old broods from the stone-ages were thinking when they wrote this stuff down."

As the two continue to glare at each other, Nixie pinches the bridge of her nose. Lifting her eyes again, she says, "Arguing amongst ourselves isn't going to help. We have two opinions. Fine. We know Cierra's. Stiles, what's yours?"

Turning to her, he explains. "The exact phrasing of the passage Cierra is talking about is like this. '_The willful taking of human life for a siren is, without question, a dooming action. It will transform them into the feared creature of the deep, the leviathan. The state of mind a siren is in at the time the life force of a human leaves this world is also a thing to consider in this terrible fate_.' That's what the passage says, altogether."

Nixie ponders it a moment, and then looks at Cierra and asks, "Why are you so certain there's nothing else in those words?"

"It's what we've known for years. The elders like using more words than necessary to explain things. It helps fill the pages of the books. But the intent was clear. Taking human life, for a siren, makes you a leviathan."

Stiles jumps in gently, "I'm not arguing that doing it on purpose turns your people into a leviathan. That, I'm sure, is one-hundred percent correct."

Frowning again, Cierra says, "You said I was wrong."

Stiles sighs, and then gives Nixie a look when she says, "Yeah, you have to go easy on Stiles. After spending hours reading and finding nothing, his patience was probably just wiped clean. Now that he's had about half-an-hour to worry about me instead, he'll have more tact about explaining to you what else he heard in the words you read to him."

And then to Stiles, she adds, "Consequently, you are not the only person allowed to lose your patience after spending all day with your nose in books you don't actually enjoy reading. You should've been more considerate rather than just straight up saying 'you're wrong'."

He pauses for a moment, and then sighs before smiling gently at her. "Sorry."

"Don't look at me! I'm not the one you offended!"

Stiles turns to Cierra after giving Nixie an amused look. "I'm sorry, Cierra. But I do think there's more to it than just that one ultimatum."

Cierra ponders it a moment, trying to look back in her own mind to see if she remembered there ever being an additional stipulation for becoming a leviathan. Shaking her head, she says, "I… don't understand. We've never been told of any other way of becoming this creature."

Stiles nods. "I don't think it's so much another way… as kind of a loophole. If I'm right! I could be wrong, I suppose."

And then he smiles when Nixie says, "Not likely. You've been wrong about people before, sure. You're rarely wrong about your interpretation of any research we end up having to go through."

"Thank you, Nix."

Cierra tilts her head, "A loophole? What do you mean?"

Stiles gestures with his hands, as though pointing at the actual phrases he'd just repeated for everyone to hear. "The last sentence, where it's talking about the state of mind a siren might be in when the human finally dies. I don't think that was added to just add additional stress to the idea of how terrible becoming a leviathan is. It sounds more like it was added as a reminder."

Matthias asks, "A reminder of what?"

"A reminder that a leviathan has been created before, but not in the exact same fashion that all the others usually are."

Nixie ponders the words for a moment, and then asks, "You think a siren who didn't actually take a life could become a leviathan?"

Stiles nods, "I think that's what it means about the state of mind. Like… maybe you didn't actually mean to do it. Maybe you weren't even there when it happened. But a siren found a human that was dying. Maybe they were even there when another siren was trying to kill a human, and then they tried to save them. Whichever way it happened, somehow a good siren was there when a human died. A human they didn't actually mean to kill, or they didn't simply allow that human die… but it happened anyway."

He points at Nixie, "Thinking about you is actually what made me think of it."

Blinking, she asks, "Me? Why?"

"Because when we get hurt, even if it's not your fault, you have a tendency to think there's more you should've done to prevent us getting hurt in the first place. Granted, nothing as severe as this happens to you because you think that. But what if, for a siren, being in that state of mind is enough. And I mean, they really are convinced on some level that, whether it was intentional or not, that somehow the fact that this human died is on them. It's their fault."

Lydia, from beside him, widens her eyes as she adds, "Which would mean there is a chance that a good siren can become a leviathan. If they think they caused it or allowed it to happen enough to guilt themselves into it."

Stiles nods, "Exactly." Then he looks over at Scott and makes a face. "Yeah, yeah. Now I'm supposed to admit I'm happy you're in charge so we didn't immediately start planning out ways to kill it. Bite me. I'm still up for having Jordan torch his ass if he gets too close to any of the kids again."

Before Scott can comment though, Nixie asks, "Does that makes sense though?"

Frowning, Scott asks, "What do you mean?"

"I mean… if it was a good siren, who just happened to guilt themselves into becoming a leviathan… then why was he so evil and eager to kill Theo and Alison? I saw him, Scott. There was no doubting his intent. And he would've felt no remorse for it either."

Cierra jumps in, "But if we assume that the rules of being a leviathan still apply to a good siren that becomes one by mistake, then he would still be an evil creature. Leviathan's remember almost nothing of their former lives and selves. What little they do remember, they don't even know why they know it. Like this one's ability to walk on land? Perhaps he only tried to come to the surface because he remembered that he could walk on land when he was a siren. He wouldn't know why he knew that or why he felt that way. He would just know that he knew it somehow."

Nodding, Nixie says, "So what little he would remember wouldn't be enough to stop the nature of a leviathan from taking him over completely. Great."

Lydia frowns, "Why does that make it harder?"

"Well, if he could remember some small part of his good self, then he'd be easier to reach. It might even be easier to figure out how to turn him back into a siren, if that's possible. Maybe, since he's a leviathan, he knows something about himself that could help us. But if he can't think the same way he used to, then he's useless to us."

Scott sighs, "Which means if we are going to try and save him, we still have to find out how on our own."

Nixie raises an eyebrow, "Did you just say 'if'? Are you sure you're my alpha?"

Grinning at her, he says, "Yes. Forgive me my sudden lapse in proper English."

"I'll consider it. After all the papers I've helped you write though, I think I should be offended that more of that knowledge didn't sink into your vocabulary."

Everyone chuckles at that, and then Scott turns to Cierra. "Will the people that your father is sending be alright with staying here at the Haven?"

Cierra nods, though she turns her head to Nixie and Jordan. Bowing her eyes lightly, she says, "If… if it's not inconvenient, I would still like to stay with you. At least until we've defeated the creature. I… would like to stay close and…"

She didn't need to finish. Nixie knows Cierra wants to stay closer to where Joshua will be, so she can help protect him if she needs to. Nodding, Nixie admits, "It'll actually probably make me feel better to know Jordan and I aren't the only ones keeping sharp eyes on them."

Her eyes then turn up to Jordan, and for a moment they just look at each other. Alison wonders at what silent bit of communication they're having right now. Would she and Theo be able to do that one day?

As his arms wrap around her waist from behind, as though sensing the question already, Alison smiles as if that were all the answer she needed.

Jordan finally grins wryly at his wife. Letting out a chuckling sigh, he says, "Like you actually thought I'd put up a fight."

"I know it's not… ideal?"

He chuckles as she says the last word like a question. Kissing her temple, he says, "Perhaps not for my complete sanity. But it will be better, knowing that the children will always have someone with them."

Nixie nods, and then leans forward to kiss his shoulder before turning back to the room. "Okay. So… our house is going to be very crowded for a while. But a crowded house is just a house filled to the point of bursting with loved ones, so I don't really see that as a bad thing."

Stiles laughs at her before asking, "What are you talking about?"

She just looks over at Theo and Alison. And while Alison tilts her head in confusion, she feels Theo freeze from behind her for a moment. His eyes flit between both of her parents before he says, "I… don't want to impose. I…"

Nixie raises an eyebrow though. "And if you weren't actually planning on sleeping under our roof, what would your plan have actually entailed? Sleeping outside her window? Please tell me you weren't planning on sleeping on top of the roof."

When Alison turns to glance at him, she asks, "What is she talking about?"

Theo turns his eyes down to her, tilting his head slightly at her. Then he raises an eyebrow, "Oh, you actually thought after what happened tonight that I'd let you out of my sight again? Hell no." Nodding towards Nixie, Theo says, "Your mom, the overprotective dragon, already figured that out. So now, apparently, I'm staying with you guys. Indefinitely, I suppose."

Nixie nods, and then rolls her eyes when Jordan mutters, "In one of the guest rooms, just to be clear."

Alison blushes ten different shades of red, and is incredibly thankful when Nixie shifts gears to direct her attention at the other side of the table. No one's entirely sure who she's looking at now at this point. Not until Derek raises an eyebrow before saying, "Being welcomed into the Parrish home is never an inconvenience, Nixie. You ought to know that by now."

She sighs, "It's farther away. Both from the school and Beacon Community College where you have your night classes. I don't…"

"It's a ten-minute difference, Nixie. Hardly worth worrying over, the way you are now. Not to mention I can drive the children to school in the morning, which should help with your peace of mind."

Nixie would've commented, except Jordan was already nodding his head to confirm that. Elbowing him lightly in the gut, she says, "I'm trying to express how sorry I am that I want him to stay with us for a while."

"You do understand that, as their blue dragon… hell, simply as Nixie, they will forever love staying with you when you ask them?"

Nixie shrugs, though she can't help laughing when Lydia says, "I think one of the character flaws that makes up who she is, is that she will literally never understand that."

Jordan grins down at his wife. "Perhaps. I do enjoy trying though."

Nixie leans into him, soaking in his warmth. Then she looks at Derek again. "Thank you."

He shrugs, "Of course. Besides, that just means I'll be on hand to help with any school questions they might have. For Alison too, if she needs any help."

Liam, from further down the table, chuckles before saying, "Right. Because that's what we're most concerned with at this point. Having Derek on standby for English papers and questions."

Everyone laughs at that. Then Nixie looks up when Chris finally walks into the room. He holds up the two cases he'd brought with him, and Nixie nods before sighing. "Alison and Claudia, please come over here."

They both glance at each other, and then shrug before moving to where Jordan and Nixie are standing. Chris follows, and then places both cases on the table. Nixie then lifts her eyes to Lydia, whose own eyes have grown wide at the sight of the cases.

Lydia eventually just sighs, though a bit shakily she admits. Stiles wraps an arm around her shoulders, but then nods to Nixie before saying, "She was gonna get it eventually anyway."

Nixie simply replies, "Not for another eight months though. We agreed on sixteen. If that's what you still want it to be, that's what it will stay."

Stiles glances at his wife, trying to determine what she wanted right now. Lydia looks up at him too, and then turns her attention back to Nixie. Taking a breath, she asks, "He would've killed them? Alison and Theo? You saw him… and you didn't see anything else but evil in him?"

Nixie thinks back to her encounter with the leviathan, trying to sort out what she had seen. Finally, she says, "I need to go into more details about that in a minute. But yes. He would've killed them, without remorse. He only didn't because I got there in time."

Nodding, Lydia sighs, "Then she needs it now."

Which is what Nixie had assumed the answer would be. Hence Chris standing here with two weapon cases on the table. Nodding to him, she steps out of the girls' way so Chris can open the cases and show them what's inside.

Alison had started learning to shoot the bow and arrow at the age of seven. When Claudia had wanted to learn how to fight too, Lydia had conceded that she could begin when she turned seven as well. Being that the children were only eight months apart, it seemed fair. But while Alison exceled with her bow and arrows, surpassing their expectations in that area far quicker than they'd anticipated, Claudia did not have much use for that particular weapon. Nor did she have any great skill with the knives that Nixie favored, or the sword like Kira had wielded.

But Claudia could shoot. And in particular, even though she was the one without supernatural eyes, her sharp shooting abilities were something to behold. Chris had started to test her with greater distances to shoot from by the time she was ten. Now, she could hit her target at over 1,000 yards within just an inch or two or where she actually aimed.

Which is why the case Chris opened for her held the pieces of a sniper rifle. It wasn't all put together right now. Chris made a point of ensuring that Claudia could take apart and put back together any gun he'd allowed her to handle. This would be no exception. But the camouflage design, the black color of the steel, and the sheer sight of it told everyone that it had been purchased and designed with the idea of stealth in mind.

Claudia's mouth literally dropped open at the sight of it. All the other weapons she'd handled to this point were shiny and silver. Even at 1,000 yards, Chris could always spot her with his binoculars to make sure he still knew where she was. But not with this weapon. It was meant to blend in. Meant to become invisible in the environment in which it was intended to be used.

As she continued staring at it, her mind working on processing exactly what it meant that she was being given this present so early, Chris moved to the other case. And based on what was in Claudia's, Alison could already guess what was in the one intended for her.

She still had to lift her hand to her mouth in astonishment when Chris pulled up the lid. The wood of the bow was curved elegantly, but still somehow looked strong and foreboding to whoever wasn't wielding it. The black color signified that it was also meant to blend in and vanish into the surroundings. But the carvings in the wood, elegant twists and swirls, showed how much other thought and detail had been given not just to the bow itself, but to her and what they knew she would like.

The arrows were in the top of the case, all solid black as well, even the arrow heads. The bracer sleeve for her right hand was black but there were also other designs in the leather material that was meant to protect her arm and hand from the recoil of the bow string. Most prominently, at the bottom of the sleeve, two simple bands of deep red circled around it. The rest of the swirling designs, which resembled something like fire crawling up the sleeve, were red and beautiful as well, but it was the two bands that Alison couldn't help staring at.

She'd always been a member of the pack. That had never been doubted. From the moment she'd been born, she'd been surrounded by all of these people, this giant family of supernatural creatures and friends. All of whom loved her as if she were blood-related to all of them. But in all that time, even with all the training and practice shooting she'd done… she'd never had any expectation put on her to fight as a member of the pack.

It was a scary thing to think about… but also so incredibly honoring. And the two bands at the bottom of the sleeve, the two bands that signified Scott's pack, would reveal to anyone that saw them just who she was fighting for.

Chris lets the silence last a few moments more, allowing the girls to gaze upon their presents with wide eyes. Then he nods to Nixie and says, "We'll pick up training tomorrow. And until we've caught the creature, it'll go on every day. Still just for an hour or so… but we won't be skipping days or weekends until we're certain the problem is eliminated."

Nixie nods, and then smiles gently at Alison before saying softly, "Happy Birthday, Alison." Then she shrugs and adds, "Though it was meant to be a happier present than I'm sure it currently seems. We would've given it to you next weekend. But… well, time's not on our side anymore."

Alison just moves to wrap her mom in a tight hug, though she laughs when Stiles asks from across the table, "You mean time was on our side before?! When did that happen?!"

Nixie rolls her eyes, but kisses the side of Alison's head as her daughter says, "I don't care. I love it. And I'll make you proud."

To which Nixie says, "Already accomplished."

When the girls sit down after that, cases closed again and the meeting back in order, Scott asks, "Nixie? You said you needed to explain more of what you saw in the leviathan when you fought? Did you see signs of goodness in him?"

Nixie shakes her head sadly, knowing Scott was hoping he'd heard her wrong before about seeing nothing but evil. Then she sighs and she tries to explain. "It was… confusing. The creature was bad. Nothing but malintent surrounds the thing. But… it was like I was looking at more than one thing."

Stiles tilts his head and adds thoughtfully, "Could help confirm that the person didn't actually kill a human. Maybe you seeing two things is you seeing two sides of the person. The leviathan they've become, and the person they used to be."

Nixie shakes her head, "That doesn't make sense though. If it could exist that way, I'd see some part of their old self. Something good. Or they'd remember their old selves, which Cierra says they can't. I don't see anything good in the creature. I just… I know I'm looking at more than just one whole."

Running a hand over her head, sighing in frustration, she says, "It's like… like everyone I look at always has multiple auras around them at once. It encompasses emotions and the workings of that person's inner self. But… these colors were so thick. Not just like smoke or a screen around the person. It was like there was too much for it all to belong to the one person. And yet… well, it was all there for that one person."

Lydia holds out a hand as she says, "Okay, but maybe that's kind of the same thing. Not in the sense that you can see the auras of the two different sides of the person. The goodness that might still exist is buried at the moment; we can agree to that. But maybe the fact that you're seeing so much aura is because it's trying to encompass two beings. Not just one."

Jordan tilts his head, "Wouldn't that imply that the siren and the leviathan are two different beings though? Two beings that somehow coexist in the same body?"

Mason, from down the table, asks, "Like when the Beast and I were the same person."

Jordan nods to him, but Nixie says from in front of him, "But I never saw Sebastian's aura when I was looking at Mason. And I didn't see Mason when I was looking at the Beast. I saw one, or I saw the other. But I never saw both at the same time. Only when the beast was separated from Mason could I see both."

Stiles nods, "Okay. Okay, but with Mason and the Beast… I mean the Beast shouldn't even have been able to be alive. He was raised from the dead. And he could only exist through Mason because Mason was the perfect host. The vanishing twin syndrome thing, remember? Maybe that has something to do with why you could only see one or the other. I mean… you don't see that other twin that isn't here with us just because Mason's embryo gobbled it up."

At the looks everyone around the table gives him, Stiles asks, "What? Too much?"

Nixie laughs lightly, and then sighs before saying, "Okay… okay, I can get on board with that. But… I still don't understand how a siren, a single being, could somehow become two beings trapped in one body, simply because of killing a person."

Stiles lifts up a hand and says, "But in this case they didn't kill the person. They just feel so intensely guilty, that they've convinced themselves that it's their fault."

Lydia turns to him, and then nods in understanding, "So what if a good siren who guilts themselves into becoming a leviathan… what if nature has to provide them with a way back? What if, buried beneath the leviathan, the siren is still alive and simply has to be pulled back out?"

Scott tilts his head, "You mean separate them as though they are two separate beings?"

Stiles nods, "The Leviathan is created because the human died. To get the siren back, you obviously have to reach them and convince them it wasn't their fault. But what happens to the leviathan after that. I mean… it was still created out of that tragedy. I don't think convincing a siren that they're not really evil would be enough to make that much wickedness go away. If it were, Nixie would probably see a lot of mingling emotions around the body, not just the one evil aura she's seeing."

Nodding, Nixie says, "So… are we thinking that someone will have to separate them? Physically? How would that even be possible?"

Stiles throws up his hands, "I don't know! Do I have to come up with everything!?"

Nixie and Scott look at each other, and then Scott shrugs before saying to Stiles, "Nixie's hurt right now. So yeah, you come up with a plan."

Stiles mouth drops, to which Nixie lets out a fake sigh, "I suppose I could be bothered to lend you some of my brilliance. Though I would think Lydia's genius should be enough for you."

Lydia can't help laughing as her husband snaps his head between looking at his two best friends so rapidly, it's a miracle his head doesn't just snap right off his neck. Finally, he throws up his hands before saying, "Fine. I'll make the plan. But when Scott disapproves of my plan to just kill the thing, I'm passing the torch back to Nixie."

And then even he laughs when Nixie says, "You say that like giving it to me would produce a better outcome. Scott's the one hellbent on saving people. Me… I'd just freeze his ass and be done with it."

* * *

The first thing any of the children did when they arrived back at home, was ask Nixie if there was anything they could get for her. And rather than wait on an actual answer, each one ran in a different direction to get her something.

Nixie stood in the doorway for a moment just watching them. Marina was grabbing a blanket from where they were kept in a chest in a corner of the living room. Josh had run into the kitchen, dragging Cierra with him so she could reach for a glass from the cabinets he couldn't reach. The sink was never even turned on, though water suddenly pooled out of it and quickly filled the glass. Chunks of it froze at his command so it was chilled as well.

Alison ran to the bathroom, running back a moment later with the jar of salve that was in the cabinet there. Jordan's grandmother sent a new jar whenever he told her they were running low. They hadn't actually had to use it a whole lot over these last few years. A few bruises now and then, but nothing as severe as this.

Jordan already had plans to inform Grams that they would need another jar sent. Right now though, he wraps an arm around Nixie's waist. Kissing her temple gently, he says, "You shouldn't be surprised."

Sighing, Nixie replies, "I not surprised. It's just… sad, I guess."

"Why?"

"They're not supposed to feel like they have to take care of me, Jordan. It's my job to take care of them."

"You and I are always taking care of them, baby. And when you saved Alison and Theo earlier and took most of his injury away, you were taking care of them then. This isn't them taking care of you the same way we do for them."

"Then what would you call it?"

"A heartfelt 'thank you'. Our children are allowed to be thankful for what you've done, and what you've gone through in the past." He leans back to look down at her when she tilts her head to see him. Smiling gently, he adds, "Let them show you that. At least for right now."

Nixie finally grins a little, "You added the last bit because you know I'm not going to be able to stand it but for so long. Didn't you?"

Chuckling, he kisses her forehead. "Obviously. The only person who can get away with babying you for more than a single day would be me. I take great pride and pleasure in that too."

"Is that right? So how exactly are you going to pleasure me tonight?"

Jordan leans back again, shaking his head gently at her. There was an amused smile on his face, because he knew she was joking. But he still felt the need to state specifically, "Not until it doesn't hurt you to simply breathe, Nixie."

Nixie smiles gently now, leaning up slightly to kiss him on the lips. Pulling back, allowing it to remain gentle for once, she says, "I know. I suppose I'll manage somehow."

She looks down after that when Marina's tiny hand finds hers. Pulling her mother towards the couch in the living room, Marina insists, "Come on, mom. I fluffed the pillows."

Nixie drags Jordan along behind her, not letting him leave her side. She has him settle back into the corner of the couch first, and then she settles between his legs. Jordan takes the jar of salve from Alison, and after helping Nixie out of the shirt she'd borrowed from the Haven, he nods at his oldest daughter before saying, "Rub it over and around the wound at her chest please, sweetie. Gently, but make sure everything is covered."

Alison is rather hesitant at first. Nixie didn't budge an inch or seem to cringe at all when Jordan started gently working the salve into her back, but Alison had already gathered that her mother's lack of reaction didn't necessarily mean that it didn't hurt. She was still working on trying to find a way to not hurt Nixie anymore than she had to.

Theo then put a hand on Nixie's shoulder, syphoning away more of her pain. Alison smiles at him in appreciation, and then works to apply the salve. Though judging from the rest of the wounds on her mother's skin, the salve wouldn't help diminish the size of anything. It would only help it heal a little faster, if it did anything at all.

Her hands froze on the jar when her father handed it back to her. The jar had always been in the house. She'd noticed before when a new bottle would arrive, and how it would slowly get used over time, and then another jar would appear. She'd always assumed though that… well, that it was used for the bruises and minor injuries she'd seen others get treated for. Jordan had used it on her before as well, after some of her training sessions when her hands or arms or legs would be bruised or bloody.

But the salve wasn't here for that. It wasn't really here for anybody else, though everyone used it at some point or another. Mostly though, it was here for Nixie. It was here in preparation for a situation like this.

Alison's hands shake a little as she sets it on the coffee table, but before she can try to distract herself so no one notices, Nixie slips her shirt back on. Wrapping her arms gently around her daughter, she pulls her in to rest with them. Kissing the top of her head, she says, "I know you may not believe it right this minute. That's alright. But I promise you, I am going to be just fine."

Alison lets her head rest against her mother's chest, over her steadily beating heart for a moment in silence. Then she asks softly, "Aren't I hurting you?"

"Sweetie, you could never be the thing that hurts me. Certainly not because I'm sore at the moment. Being able to hold onto all of you will only ever make things better. Never worse."

With that in mind, Alison relaxes further into her mother's arms, sighing at the feeling of peace that wraps around her.

Jordan kisses the top of his wife's head, and then mutters, "Using your talent of lifting the weight off her shoulders is cheating."

Nixie simply whispers back, "It's not if that's what she needs." Then she looks up at Theo. "And you can quit that now. I'm fine."

Theo glances at the black lines still running up his arm. And it was true, it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been back at the Haven. Regardless, he still points to those lines and insists, "Until they don't happen, I'm going to consider you not fine."

Nixie gives him a look, but then drops her head back with a groan when Jordan responds, "You know, he really is starting to grow on me."

"I think both of you should shut up. And quit laughing. I'm serious."

* * *

The children have all been sent to bed, and Nixie is laying down on her side, trying to get comfortable. Laying flat on her back wasn't going to work, but neither was lying on her front. Even attempting to curl around Jordan was going to be problematic, she knew. She wouldn't be able to be pressed against him the way she'd want with her chest the way it was.

She was pondering how else she might make this work, hoping to have a plan figured out before Jordan actually came back in, when her phone rang on the nightstand. Working to sit up, she then sighed as a blanket of heat wrapped around her. Settling back into it, not even caring about what pain she'd feel later in the night, she says dreamily, "Now who's cheating?"

Jordan just chuckles as he shuts the door of their room. He sits on the edge of the bed on her side, then answers her phone and puts it on speaker. "What's up, Stiles?"

"Where's Nixie?"

Jordan rolls his eyes, "You people always ask that. As though the fact that I'm answering means she's somehow not also here. She's fine. She's lying down, and she's going to stay that way."

Nixie sticks her tongue out at him, but then smiles before saying, "I'm fine, Stiles. What's going on?"

He sighs from the other end of the phone. "I'm with Lydia. Looking at the body. It's not good. Kind of like what Kate did when we first realized she'd come back to the land of the living. Just complete chaos."

Frowning as she ponders that, Nixie asks, "Have you spoken to Cierra yet?"

"Yeah, called her first."

"Well, how rude."

"Oh, shut up. In any case, she says she'll have to do more reading. It's still been so long since they've dealt with one of these creatures, that she's not sure if that's typical leviathan behavior, or if it means he's somehow even more out of control than we would've already imagined."

Nodding, Nixie sighs. "Yeah. A siren turned blood-thirsty that has a compulsion to go on killing sprees would mean he's already supposed to be out of control, right? I just... I think I was expecting more of a… I don't know. Cleaner... neater sense of out of control, if that is even a thing."

Jordan raises an eyebrow, but then can't help shaking his head in amusement when Stiles responds, "I know what you mean. I suppose it could also have something to do with the fact that it might be a good siren that convinced himself he was at fault."

"Yeah… but we sure are coming up with a lot of things that are different between a normal leviathan and then whatever we want to call this guy. And I didn't want to say anything at the meeting… but we're operating on a whole lot of 'what ifs' Stiles. I don't like it."

Stiles is quiet for a moment. Then he sighs, "Yeah, I know. And Scott's kind of convinced that, since you might've been seeing one aura that's just completely hiding the other one, this is what we're dealing with. And hey, it's great if this is what we're dealing with. But…"

Nixie runs a hand through her hair and finishes for him. "We need to be braced for the possibility that it's not. And maybe it is, and I'm glad you were able to grasp the possibility based on what Cierra told you. But what if the aura just looks thicker because it's a leviathan? What if that's just how it looks to me?"

"I know, Nix. I've been thinking that too."

"Well, it's been said great minds think alike."

She can hear Stiles' smile through the phone when he says, "Love you, Nix. Get some sleep, and we'll look at this again in the morning. We can each try to argue for one side or the other and see who wins. Which side do you want?"

"The side that has me looking for an actual leviathan that we need to kill."

Stiles sighs before saying, "I kind of figured that, but can I ask why you in particular get to have that one?"

And he doesn't try to argue with her further when she says, "Because he tried to kill my daughter, and almost killed her mate. And I know I said Scott's the alpha for a reason. But if we don't find a different solution before I meet him again, I'm going to kill him. For the sheer idiocy he possesses in thinking he could touch either of them and get away with it."

When Stiles hangs up after that, Jordan sets the phone aside. Moving one arm to rest on the opposite side of Nixie, he simply looks down at her thoughtfully for a while. Finally, he reaches up to trace her face with his free hand. Nixie leans into the touch, closing her eyes at the peace that comes with it.

Before Jordan can ask her if she's really alright, she takes in a breath to steady herself before whispering, "I was so scared, Jordan. You didn't… you didn't hear her when it first started. The sheer terror in her voice when she screamed in the woods. I thought…"

She doesn't finish. Swallowing thickly, trying to will her tears away, she sucks in a desperate breath when Jordan kisses her temple before saying, "Don't fight it so hard, Nixie. Remember, it's okay for you to fall apart sometimes." Pulling her up against him, cradling her head gently in one hand, he whispers, "I'm right here. I'm not gonna let you fall. You remember that?"

She does remember that. It was the first time she'd ever been in the house that had once been his home. It was the first time she'd ever really been alone with him, at least in her opinion. The night they'd gone to Eichen and first met Naomi Bennett. Or… the version of her that had still been broken. The version that had attempted to kill Nixie until Jordan had intervened.

Nixie had cried that night, allowing herself to fall into him the way he'd told her she could. He'd said it was alright to fall apart, and as she clings to him now, she feels that same sense of security that she passed on to everyone else wash over her as he held her tight.

He whispers softly against the side of her head. Gentle encouragements and reassurances. The storm that comes to life outside is deafening in its' downpour. But when Nixie's phone rings again, Lydia's face appearing on the caller ID, Jordan swipes to ignore it, and sends a quick text that everything is fine.

When her tears have finally subsided and the storm reduces itself to a simple light shower, Nixie sighs against Jordan's chest. She moves her arms from where they'd been wrapped around his waist so they can be around his shoulders instead. Leaning up higher, she kisses the side of his neck. Then she sighs again before saying, "Are you aware it feels different with you?"

Jordan tilts his head slightly, kissing her cheek where he can reach before he asks, "What does?"

"The whole 'falling apart' thing. You say it's alright to fall apart, because you won't let me fall. But I never really feel like I'm falling apart when I'm right here with you. It doesn't feel that way. It didn't even feel that way when Alison died so long ago, and you finally found me on the floor of the lounge."

He makes a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat. Then he asks curiously, "Then what does it feel like?"

She kisses his neck again. "Feels like somehow, even though I should be falling apart… I'm somehow just being sewn even more tightly together. Like even though I should feel weaker, or more frail because of everything… you somehow make it feel like I'm becoming stronger instead."

Jordan pulls her in a bit tighter to his body. "Good. I like being the one that makes you feel whole instead of broken."

Smiling, Nixie says, "Always."

He chuckles, and then lets her lean back finally. But as she makes to try and lie on her side again, he says, "I have an idea, actually. If it doesn't make sleeping any easier or more comfortable, we'll try something else. Do you trust me?"

At the look she gives him, he laughs again before adding, "I suppose I should stop asking."

"I would consider that a wise decision, since the answer is the same every time. Always. Again."

"Yes, baby."

He positions a pillow beneath her lower back, two under her head, and then he rolls one of them in half and places it beneath her shoulders. The portion of her back that holds the wound is the only place unsupported, but since everything else is taken care of, it is actually still rather comfortable.

Nixie glances at his side of the bed though, and asks, "What are you gonna use for a pillow then? I'm taking all the…"

Jordan kisses her silent for a moment, and then raises an eyebrow before saying, "I'm not finished, Mrs. Parrish."

Her beaming smile at the use of her formal name never ceased to amaze him. She did so love being his wife. He kisses her again for the sheer fact that she loved it so much.

Then he laughs when, as he stands up and removes his own shirt, she says, "Well, I'm loving where this is going so far."

Coming back to the bed, hovering over her for a moment, he says, "Don't even start. Not until you can breathe without aching."

"I can't believe you're putting me on… what do we even call it? Sex-arrest?"

Jordan raises an eyebrow, "Well, I'd try house-arrest, but you'd likely just freeze and break any locks I put on the doors. So yes. Sex-arrest it is."

Nixie can't help laughing at his confirmation. Though at the wince she finally allows to show, he kisses her shoulder and adds, "Sorry, baby."

She shakes her head at him, and then watches as he slides further down the bed. He doesn't rest his head on her chest, which is where he would usually lay. It was one of Nixie's favorite places for him to be. But tonight, he rests his head on her stomach just beneath her chest instead. He lets his heat encompass her and the room once more, and as her fingers gently weave into his hair, she sighs and says tiredly, "I love you."

"And I love you, Nixie. Always."

* * *

Alison can't sleep. She tried, but when she closed her eyes, she sees that creature. Or she sees Theo's body suspended in the air by the creature, a dagger in his chest. Or she sees her mom falling to the ground, suddenly bleeding with Theo's stolen wounds.

The trees outside, even the grass, try to sing out a melody to help sooth her mind, but nothing is helping. And she's this close, merely thirty seconds away, from simply making her way downstairs. She'd get a glass of water, and then open up her new present and go outside and start practicing with it. She needed to test the tension of the bowstring anyway. Might as well make herself useful if she wasn't going to get any sleep.

The door of her room then cracked open just a smidge. She froze for all of a second, wondering if somehow the creature were in the house, coming for her again.

God, why couldn't she be brave like her mom?

But when it opened wider, she saw Theo standing there. He was only wearing the pair of gym shorts he'd had in the back of his truck to sleep in. Liam had dropped it off after the meeting was over. Theo claimed he'd go back to his apartment tomorrow and pack a more substantial bag of clothes to bring here to the guest room.

A guest room that, as he shuts her door behind him and walks further into the room, doesn't look like he intends to use. Or at least… well, she'd rather he not use it. But rather than point that out first, Alison sits up on her elbows and frowns while asking, "What's wrong, Theo?"

He simply sits down on the edge of the bed. Tilting his head at her, he answers, "You tell me. Why can't you sleep?"

Alison's eyes widen. "How do you know I can't sleep?"

Theo raises an eyebrow. "A, you're still awake." Alison rolls her eyes at that. Then Theo adds, "B… I can feel your anxiety, sweetheart. It keeps spiking every five or ten minutes."

"You can feel my anxiety?"

"Alison, I feel just about everything that goes on in and around you. I can't help it. My subconscious is always seeking it out, and I'm not going to ever try and fight it."

She ponders that a moment, and then asks thoughtfully, "Why can't I ever feel any of that about you?"

Theo shrugs. "Maybe you're just not a creature that can. I'm part were-coyote. Which isn't much different from a werewolf in a lot of respects. We pick up on emotions and things like that through scents, sounds… all our senses really. Fairies don't seem to share our heightened senses. At least not yet. I suppose it could also be something you just have to be older in order to access. Kind of like Nixie didn't access her full blue-dragon status until she turned eighteen."

Alison lets all of that circle around in her head for a moment. Then she blushes a bit when Theo adds in, "I'm giving you a minute because I know you were genuinely curious. But don't think I missed the fact that you rather conveniently changed the subject. I'm still waiting on an answer to why you can't sleep."

She stays quiet a bit more. Then she just sighs, "I just… can't close my eyes. All I keep seeing is… is him, or him almost killing you, or mom looking like she was about to die. I… If I close my eyes it all comes back." Sitting up more, crossing her arms, she mutters, "This is so stupid. Mom was the one that got hurt. She's not having any problems getting to sleep."

Theo lets out a sharp bark of laughter. "Alison, sweetheart. Your mom is only able to sleep right now, because she knows you're safe in this house. Because she knows that there are several other people in here keeping watch, not just her. And because Jordan is with her."

"She's still not as upset about this as I am. If she's over it, then I should be…"

"Alison, you know your mother well, but not that well. What exactly do you think the sudden ten-minute storm we had was, if not a reaction to Nixie finally allowing herself to cry? And I mean really cry."

Blinking, Alison glances at her window for a moment. Back to Theo, she asks, "That was… that was mom?"

"Alison, you know the weather responds to her emotions."

"Well, yeah! But… it was like a hurricane out there for a minute. I've never seen…"

Theo reaches up to cup her neck in one of his hands. Gently brushing his thumb against her cheek, he says, "Your mom hasn't had a whole lot of reason to get this upset while you've been alive to see it. But I have, Alison. We all have before. And what that tells me, is that Jordan finally got her to let go for a minute, because she'd been bottling it up since she found us in the woods."

Giving her neck a gentle squeeze, he adds for emphasis, "Your mom isn't going to be completely fine until she's found a way to get rid of this thing that tried to hurt you. She's asleep now, because she knows she needs rest if she's going to protect you. And because Jordan is helping her relax enough to get there."

Alison takes all of that in, and then nods after a moment. And then Theo sees the blush stain her cheeks again in the moonlight before she asks, "So… are you gonna help me get to sleep?"

Theo drops his hand from her neck, but before Alison can get upset, he also drops his head onto her shoulder. Sighing heavily against her, he says, "Your dad was very specific about the fact that I would be staying in a guest room, Alison. I love you, you know that. But… I just really don't want to piss him off about this."

Before he can add anything else, Alison adds gently, "You don't want him to find a reason to make you stay away from me."

Theo shudders a bit at the thought. He wouldn't have wanted to be away from her on a normal day anyway. But now, with a leviathan on the loose? He's fairly certain he'd lose his mind if he couldn't keep Alison at least within range of being able to smell and hear that she was still okay. Hell, he might lose his mind anyway, if he weren't able to just confirm with his own eyes every few minutes that she was still here, whole, and alive with him.

Alison kisses the side of his head, and then he jumps a bit in surprise when she says firmly, "Fine. You won't stay in here."

And then she shoves him up so he's standing and takes his hand so she can pull herself out of bed too. Theo had to close his eyes for a moment to get over the skimpy pair of shorts she was wearing to sleep in. She was already in a tank top that left little to his imagination. The shorts made it worse by making it apparent that her legs could be so easily accessed. Particularly her thighs.

Thinking of the sounds he could get her to make had him biting back a possessive growl in his throat. And when her hands grip his arm gently, he still can't open his eyes yet. He knows they're glowing a bright gold, and after all that had happened tonight, he couldn't let her see he was already back to being ready to…

"I'm going to bite your ear again if you don't look at me."

It was enough to snap his eyes open in surprise. It was also enough to let the growl he'd been hiding come to life in his chest. Alison grinned slightly up at him, and then tugged on his arm so he'd walk with her. They crossed the hall from her room into the guest room that Theo had been set up in.

Alison shuts the door behind them, and then spins around and gasps when Theo's arms brace against the door on either side of her. The smirk on his own lips sends a shiver along her spine, and Theo tilts his head before saying, "You certainly don't seem to be filled with anxiety anymore. Though you are rather anxious. What exactly do you think you're going to convince me to do to you in here?"

Her blush is a beautiful thing, and Theo leans in to let his nose breathe in deeply at the curve of her neck. She trembled when his lips parted to start kissing her there, and as his teeth gently scraped against her skin, she whispers, "Is there anything I couldn't convince you to do?"

His helpless groan against her skin is answer enough in her opinion. Smiling, she wraps her arms around his shoulders. She waits for one of his to wrap around her waist, and then says, "I… still don't think going… 'all the way' would exactly be the best idea. Given that this is still technically our first date and all."

Theo nods in response, kissing her throat gently to show he had no problem with that. Well… his male anatomy would disagree with him, but he'd deal with that and get the hell over it for her.

Then Alison sighs against him before saying, "But I would like to make out with you for a while. Like we were in the field before we were so rudely interrupted. And whenever we get tired of that, I'd like to fall asleep with you. I'll feel safer in here, with you."

Theo briefly acknowledges the fact that, even though he technically wasn't breaking the rule about sleeping in the guest room, this is definitely not what Jordan meant. Then he picks Alison up by her thighs, walks her to the bed, shoves the covers aside and lays her down there beneath him.

Kissing her soundly on the lips, grinning at the moan she lets out when he lets both hands trail along her thighs, he says, "We may hit a snag on the falling asleep part."

Breathlessly, she asks, "Why… why is that?"

He squeezes more firmly, relishing in the whimper that escapes her as she arches her back off the bed for a minute. Kissing her neck, sucking there for a moment hungrily, he then leans back and whispers in her ear, "Oh, sweetheart. I'm never going to get tired of this."


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, any other original characters I create, and anything original that I make them do or say."

* * *

Chapter 7

If you asked Nixie, the problem was not that there were too many people currently staying in the house. There simply weren't enough chairs for everyone to sit around the dining room table. Well, there weren't enough for everyone to have their own chair.

When Cierra had first brought up the issue of space and Nixie had issued that as her response, she'd given Jordan a punch in the shoulder for laughing at her. And then a blush had rushed up her neck to her cheeks when he yanked her to fall into his lap.

Easy solution, in his opinion. There weren't enough chairs. So, his wife would simply share his.

Of course, that left them still needing one additional seat so everyone could have one. And Nixie found it beyond amusing that, though with much more grace and composure than she'd exhibited right then, Alison took a seat in Theo's lap.

Jordan tried to force himself to be serious about it for a moment. But he finally couldn't help laughing when Alison blinked at him innocently before saying, "I'm just following your example, Daddy."

Theo had been worried at first, given that Jordan had still been taking it upon himself to serve as the overprotective parent in his daughter's dating life. He thinks though, given all that had happened the night the leviathan had found them, somehow Jordan figured Theo had earned quite a bit of lax in the general rule of things. He was still supposed to be staying in one of the spare rooms upstairs. A spare room he wasn't supposed to be sharing with Alison, consequently. But when it came to simply being close to Alison while in the same room as Jordan… well, it didn't look like there'd be very many objections from now on.

Theo hates the fact that the leviathan nearly killing them is the thing that helped him and Alison reach this point. He is grateful, however, that when Alison joins him on the couch later that same night and kisses him on the cheek, he doesn't feel the need to glance over his shoulder and make sure Jordan isn't glaring at him.

As the next few weeks progress, a pattern forms for everyone in the pack. The Haven became the home base of operations. Work schedules were shared and posted on a calendar that Lydia brought and put up on the wall of the dining room. The many books that had already been brought up from the ocean, along with all the others that had been brought up since, were splayed across the table in that room, where Stiles and his wife could often be found. Mason joined them there as well, working with Lydia more to understand the siren language so they could both help go through the books they'd been provided.

Cierra and Matthias brought up another ten sirens after returning the next time. All were given rooms at the Haven, and all nodded when Matthias assured that Scott's authority on land had been agreed to.

When people weren't working their day jobs, they were at the Haven. When they weren't at work or at the Haven, they were never alone. They were to stay in groups of three. In the younger children's case, there were to be two adults per child whenever they weren't at home or in school. And everyone's phones were charged through the night so there was no chance that Nixie couldn't reach them throughout the day if need be.

And if you weren't trying to help with the research, or out looking for the leviathan's latest victim, you were training. Alison and Claudia had always thought their usual training had been about as serious as it could get. They had fun, but they always understood that they were preparing for future battles. This new level of hard training however, showed them how wrong they were.

When Claudia first saw Nixie take Lydia down to the ground, she'd had to slap a hand to cover her mouth so her yelp of shock didn't get out. Lydia had needed a moment to regain the air that had been knocked out of her, and had then nearly snarled at herself before pointing out that the leviathan certainly wouldn't have given her enough time to recover.

Nixie had raised an eyebrow at the time, but had then frowned herself when Lydia glanced at the still healing scar on her chest and softened her gaze to one of understanding. Lydia didn't want to be taken easy on by Nixie at all, because she knew the bad guys wouldn't be. And Nixie didn't want to be looked at like the reason she must be taking it easy, even in the slightest sense, was because she was still technically hurt at the moment.

Those sessions between Lydia and Nixie were, from that point on, always the most intense. Alison had found it odd at first. The men trained hard as well, but none of them went at each other with quite the same ferocity as Nixie and Lydia did with each other.

When Alison finally asked her father about it, Jordan had looked out at his wife and the banshee for a while. At first, Alison thought maybe he was looking for so long because he hadn't actually noticed it before. He finally turned back to her though, and gave a small smile before explaining. "Because even if your mother technically doesn't play favorites, she does still have a best friend. Nixie trains with everyone as if she were trying to teach them to fight the actual enemy. But with Lydia… well, she can't help but be harder."

Alison's confusion was evident on her face when she asked, "Why? Isn't Lydia more fragile? Isn't she afraid she'll hurt her?"

Jordan had chuckled at that. "Ally, your mother is not capable of hurting any of you beyond the point of repair. Any bruise Lydia has managed to sustain today, I'm certain will be gone by the time those two get back inside. So no, your mother isn't afraid of hurting her." He looks out at the two again, and then adds, "But yes, Lydia is one of the more fragile creatures among us. That's why Nixie trains harder with her than she maybe does with the others."

When Alison tilts her head at that logic, Jordan adds, "Your mother isn't fighting Lydia to teach her how to survive against fighting one of us. Lydia has nothing to fear from us. Nixie is trying to make sure that, when the time comes, Lydia is more than capable of fighting and surviving against an attack from someone who is actually willing to kill her."

Alison took more note, over the next few weeks, of how hard Nixie was in training those who didn't heal and weren't as fast as the others. She even took note, once she finally convinces her mother to train her and Claudia as well, that Nixie was still harder on Claudia than she was on Alison.

Because even if Alison didn't heal on command, Alison was still more capable of protecting herself through supernatural means than Claudia was.

All of the sirens began training alongside the pack as well, needing more practice with moving their denser and weightier bodies while on land as opposed to how they were used to moving beneath the sea. And then, when they weren't training or helping with the research, they were usually in the living room with Nixie and Scott, answering any technical questions they might have.

Cierra was beyond pleased, as she watched from the doorway one day, to see this finally happening. Her people and the people of the land actually answering each other's questions, talking to each other about their different cultures and societies, working to understand the other and find common ground wherever it could be reached.

Joshua's littler hand had slid into hers at one point, and tiny seahorse frozen into ice sculpture form pressed into her palm. And judging from how long she was able to look at it, she'd wager that Josh had finally mastered being able to ensure anything he froze would remain that way until he told it to do otherwise.

She'd bent down to his height to thank him at the time, but then paused when he said, "It's nice to see everyone getting along. The rivers and lakes have been telling me for weeks that the ocean was really nervous about how this would work out." He looks out at the room, then back to Cierra when he added with a smile, "I told them all not to worry. Scott's a good alpha, and mom's a dragon. They became those things for good reasons. If anyone can make our two societies coexist in some kind of harmony, it's going to be them."

Then he'd added, as an afterthought, "Well… and Stiles. But first they'd have to get over all the sarcasm, and mom says sometimes that can seem like quite a large hurdle to jump over."

Cierra had laughed before taking his hand so they could walk to the kitchen. It still shocked her all the time when her five-year-old mate, almost six, spoke properly and almost with the wisdom of someone at least ten times his age. It had shocked several of the sirens as well when he was capable of understanding them as they talked about their connection to the ocean. Even compared to them, who had lived in it all their lives, Joshua surpassed their level of understanding in some areas. Simply because he didn't just feel as though he understood the water… he could actually speak with it. Have a conversation with it.

In spite of all the connections, the eye-opening training sessions, and even the wonderfully crowded breakfasts each morning… no one could pretend that things were okay in Beacon Hills. Since the first body Melissa had shown them in the morgue, five more bodies had been added to the total.

It didn't help moral at all that, in spite of the precautions they'd taken and traps they'd tried to set, they hadn't seen the creature again. Nixie would give him this much. He apparently wasn't completely stupid. After having had to deal with her the first time, he was steering clear of having to cross her path again.

It confounded her to no end, however, that they hadn't managed to catch even a glimpse of him again. Because he was a leviathan, they knew he had to return to the ocean water at some point. Cierra had made that clear, and one of the books that Lydia had managed to start reading had further confirmed it. A leviathan could not survive permanently on land. He would have to, at some point, return to the ocean to sort of rejuvenate, and then he could come back. But for all the watches and patrols they'd set up on the border, and for all the magic Kevin and his family tried to enforce into the barrier there to warn them when someone crossed, they hadn't seen the leviathan there in the slightest.

Stiles thought perhaps he'd found a way to leave town, enter the ocean in some other part of California, and then come back up within the shores of Beacon Hills' territory without being seen. The wards that Kevin had put in place were designed to try and keep most evil creatures, or at least those with purely evil intent, out of Beacon Hills. They weren't designed to keep evil in. And the ocean border was still too much like duel territory for the wards to be completely effective against sirens. At this point though, Kevin was positive that they would at least feel when someone was able to push past the barrier they'd tried to erect, and they'd felt no such thing.

Lydia and Stiles still searched through their databases with the FBI and CIA to see if they could pick up on any similar attacks having taken place in any surrounding counties and cities. That didn't turn up anything either. Which had Stiles pacing back and forth almost every single day, even as he tried to do other research and help with other aspects of pinning this creature down.

Nixie finally told him to stop trying to spread his genius in so many different directions. That was Lydia's area of expertise. She could encompass a great deal, all at the same time, and still give each aspect of her research pretty much the same attention to detail. Stiles, in comparison, was better at picking the one detail that stuck out to him the strongest, and sprinting after it until he'd learned, literally, everything he could about it.

It's how they'd figured out Scott was a werewolf in the first place after all. All those years ago now. Stiles had taken the few symptoms they'd seen Scott having, and had driven after the most likely scenario until he knew more about werewolves than even Derek or Peter did at times.

So Stiles was looking at figuring out how a leviathan, who would eventually have to return to the sea to stay alive, had managed not to do so thus far. Everyone else focused on trying to find a way to not have to kill him. To try and save him, which Scott stressed again each time one of the other sirens wondered aloud what they would do if it weren't possible.

Scott and Nixie would just share a look, both knowing what the easier solution would be, if it had to come down to it. She could penetrate the leviathan's hardened exterior. She was fastest, and still the most capable and willing at this point, to take him out if he managed to approach any of them again.

If they ended up having no choice… and only if they ended up with absolutely no choice… then Nixie would kill him. But first, they were going to try and see if they could save him.

* * *

Nixie was rolling a crick out of her neck, sighing as Jordan's warm hands then began massaging her shoulders, when Stiles flew into the house like a whirlwind. Not that it was strange for him to do so. Where most others, even those who knew they didn't need to, continued to usually knock on the door, Stiles typically always let himself in.

Jordan had threatened, only in a playful sense, that he would lock the door in the middle of the day one day, just to see what would happen when Stiles tried to walk through. At which point Stiles and Nixie revealed that he already had a spare key made to their house. Stiles had a spare key to everyone's house.

Jordan holds his wife in place when he feels her start to turn so she can follow to wherever Stiles was going. Pressing his thumb into a knot that had built up near one of her shoulder blades where her wings usually came out, he grins when she groans pitifully before slumping against the counter.

Working it out gently, he says, "He'll be back."

"I was just going to tell him that we're in here."

"He will figure it out, Nixie. Now hush."

"But…"

He silences her by finding another knot to work out. Returning to her shoulders after a moment, he lets her lean back against his chest. He presses a kiss to her temple before asking, "Feel better?"

"You're holding me. I'm perfect."

"Good to hear." He kisses her temple again, and then watches the steady rise and fall of her chest for a moment before wrapping his arms more firmly around her. He'd been doing it for the past week or so, trying to discern how healed he should consider her to be. Internally, everything was obviously fine. But it had still been a solid three weeks before Nixie had been able to laugh or even breathe deeply without causing herself some kind of pain.

They were at week five now, and she looked about the same as she usually did when her scars had finished forming. Hence his subtle attempts at trying to confirm she was completely fine again. Well… completely fine for her, anyway.

She didn't wince or cringe or even look at him like she might already know what he was trying to do. She simply sighed at the warmth that naturally surrounded her while in his arms, sinking into it before turning her head. Kissing his cheek, she then lets out a huff of pretend annoyance before asking, "Do we have to go back into 'hunt down the leviathan' mode today?"

They both knew the answer was already yes. Until they'd caught the creature, every day would be spent trying to find and either cure or kill him. But Jordan kisses her nose in response before saying, "I think we could spare an hour. Go back to bed. Catch some more sleep. Let the children wake us up when they realize breakfast isn't already made."

Nixie laughs at that, reaching up just a little so she can kiss him on the lips. A kiss she expected to stay gentle and short, considering that's what she'd had to grow accustomed to for the past five weeks.

But when she made to lean back, Jordan's hand reached up to cup the back of her head and draw her back in. Slanting his mouth over hers, loving the desperate little moan she let out, he groaned himself when her fingers dove into his hair and tugged earnestly.

His hand slid up her back, directly over the scar she'd taken from Theo. No painful reaction on her part at all. She simply gasped and turned more fully into his arms. So Jordan took both hands and ran them up her back again, knowing she loved when his fingers would roll across her skin with what she felt was the perfect amount of claiming pressure.

They only pulled apart when Stiles cleared his throat loudly from the kitchen doorway. Nixie nearly snarls lightly at the intrusion, but reins it in before asking, "What's up, Stiles?"

He smirked at both of them. "You mean aside from your blood pressure? A lot, actually."

"Oh, bite me."

"Something tells me you'd much prefer if Jordan would do that."

Nixie blushed a bit, turning slightly so she could retort. And then her face flamed red when Jordan bent down to her neck and, confirming Stiles' previous thought, sucked and nipped and bit at her throat for a moment.

Nixie was about five seconds away from moaning in desperation again, which she would've felt no shame for at this point. But Stiles finally flailed his arms at them, "Okay! Okay! I was kidding! Geez! I'm standing right here for crying out loud!"

Jordan chuckles, nipping one more time at Nixie's throat, before leaning back to look down at her. Bumping his nose against hers, he says, "We'll have to come back to that sometime later, I suppose. Perhaps after we've saved this town again."

Nixie's response is a breathless, "Or tonight. I'm good with tonight."

Stiles plops himself down at the kitchen island for now, ignoring the table that was just beyond them in the dining room. Jordan kisses his wife's nose before returning to the stove to work on breakfast. Nixie settles herself into the seat next to Stiles, who then raises an eyebrow and asks, "So you really haven't been getting any? Not at all, for the past five weeks?"

Nixie drops her head to the table in embarrassment, but then answers anyway, "Jordan was very concerned about causing me more pain. Which… wasn't a mistake on his part. It hurt to simply breathe for a while there."

Stiles nods in understanding. He still decides to add though, "Damn. And I thought Lydia knew how to hold out sometimes."

Nixie finally laughs, lifting her head from the island. Reaching over to hug Stiles, she asks, "So… what's really up?"

He smiles back at her, and then reaches down into the briefcase he'd brought with him. It was technically his work briefcase, but he didn't have anything else to put the folder in that he'd brought with him. Laying it out on the table, he says, "I need to ask Cierra a technical question before I tell you that I'm ninety-five percent sure I'm right about this. But… if she answers the way I think she's going to… I think I know why we haven't been able to catch him going back into the ocean."

Nixie snaps her gaze to the folder immediately. "Finally."

"We still need to wait on Cierra, so don't get too excited."

"But at least this is some kind of progress. We think, at least, that we have a direction to go in."

"Again, only if Cierra confirms what I'm thinking."

"Stiles, shut up. Lydia's the genius, but you are still brilliant. And rarely wrong yet when it comes to the supernatural research."

"I've been wrong about people before. About Derek and Liam and…"

Nixie gives him a look. "I didn't say you were rarely wrong about people. I said you are rarely wrong about supernatural research. You excel at it, actually. Whereas when we need to determine which people we can trust, and which ones need to be dealt with immediately, I am the expert."

Stiles chuckles, and then asks, "By the way, where is Cierra?"

Nixie glances at the clock that hangs above the stove where Jordan is standing. "At this point, she's probably helping get Josh up. He wakes up better when she's the one he gets to wake up to."

"Awesome." But as his leg continues to bounce on the stool, Nixie grins at him and then laughs when he points at her before bursting out with, "Don't say it. And no, I haven't had any Adderall today. I'm just… anxious."

"If you say so, my hyperactive friend."

"Whatever."

Jordan turns around to set a plate of bacon and eggs on the table. Nixie goes ahead and grabs a piece, but then pauses when Jordan says, "Actually, Joshua and Marina are already at school. Derek is one of the chaperones for their field trip to the aquarium today, so he had to be there early. And he still wanted to drive them to school, as he said he would. I'm pretty sure he picked up Kylie too, but I could be wrong about that."

Nixie frowns, "How'd I forget that was today?"

Jordan comes around to her side of the table with a plate of biscuits, and a mug filled with her special coffee. Kissing the side of her head, he says, "You've been trying to keep track of where everyone is going to be at every single moment of the day, Nix. You were bound to overlook something and some point."

"But still… I meant to see them off and tell them to have fun. And to remind Josh that he can't spend all day talking to the fish in the tanks. He has to pay attention to his teachers."

Jordan grins and is about to comment, but that's when Stiles, finally done staring at the two of them, knocks over the stool he'd been sitting on in his haste to sprint into the hall. Nixie and Jordan both jump in surprise at the sudden move, and then glance at each other with a shrug.

But both of them hear him shout, "Cierra! You here?! I need to ask you something! NOW!"

Nixie frowns and rises from her own seat while saying, "Something's wrong."

Jordan tenses at the rush of cold that spreads out from her. Taking her hand in his, he leads the way out of the kitchen and up the stairs where Cierra should be.

Upon arriving, Nixie raises an eyebrow when she sees Alison standing in the doorway of the guestroom. The guestroom that Theo was supposed to be sleeping in. Alone.

Jordan freezes altogether for a moment, but relaxes a little when Alison turns towards the room and says, "Theo, something's wrong!" She was just coming to wake up her boyfriend so he could take part in whatever Stiles was finding out. That was alright.

Nixie decides not to mention that, as they went past the room, Theo most certainly didn't look like he'd just woken up. And his hair was entirely too messy for someone's hands to not have been running through it just a moment ago. She'd discuss that with Alison later… hopefully in private and in a setting that wouldn't embarrass her too much.

In the meantime, Stiles was standing in Cierra's doorway, panting as he struggled now to get out his question. Before he can though, Nixie shouts, "Hey!" Both turn, and she simply points to where everyone else is already standing. "Both of you get your asses down here so we can hear this as a group. What the hell is going on?"

Stiles hurries over, but even as Cierra walks calmly after him, he hollers back to her from where he now stands with Nixie, "You said that a leviathan has to return to the sea. But what is the actual passage that says that? I couldn't find it again last night and I need the exact words again."

Cierra blinks, but then thinks back on it. Then she pulls out the cellphone she's been using while on land. After a few rings, she says, "Hi Calder. You got a second?"

Calder, if Nixie is remembering correctly, was the siren brought up with the others who stood out the most among them. Where most of them were all lean muscle, with bodies built as though streamlined for being the fastest creatures in the water, he was built with more muscle. He looked like an only slightly smaller version of Derek in that capacity, if she's honest. Beyond that though, he had a gentler face, even if he was their leading fight strategist beneath the sea. He had short black hair with several streaks of gold in it, from what Nixie could tell.

Come to think of it, whereas other sirens typically only had one or two stripes of a different color in their hair, Calder was the only one who had several. More than Nixie had taken the time to count anyway.

But enough of that. Calder had answered Cierra that he did have a second, and then proceeded to find the passage that Cierra asked him for.

Looking up at Stiles now, Cierra repeats for him, "The passage goes like this. '_Leviathans are presented a weakness, however. They are bound by their ever present need to return to the salt filled waters they once inhabited, should they step onto land. Dracaena will enhance this need, as their bodies will no longer have the natural internal defenses sirens do. If exposed to dracaena while out of saltwater, their need to return will be immediate, for that is the only way they will find time to cure themselves.'"_

Stiles waits until she's finished. As soon as Cierra confirms that's the end of the passage about the leviathan's weakness, he snaps his attention back to Nixie. "In my packet, there's… oh, never mind. The Aquarium is salt based."

Nixie blinks for a moment, and then says, "I don't follow, Stiles. Cierra just said…"

But Stiles shakes his head urgently. "The passage says 'salt filled water'. It does not mention the sea at all, in fact. It just says that a leviathan has to return to salt filled waters." He sprints back down the stairs, nearly faceplanting into the floor as he goes. Nixie is right behind him, snagging the back of his shirt so it doesn't happen, and then letting him return to his folder in the kitchen.

With everyone else gathering around, he pulls out all his notes for Nixie to see. "Okay, within the border of Beacon Hills, which has expanded a lot as you know, there are two Aquariums. One is tiny, and not even worth mentioning. The other one, though? Beacon Hills Aquatic Wildlife Center? That thing is huge. It's got three floors, tanks everywhere. And all of it, every water filled thing in the place, uses saltwater."

Nixie stares at it for a moment, all the while Stiles keeps explaining, "I think this is why we haven't been able to find him. We've been obsessing over keeping watch at the shoreline, and he has to know that. So he's been breaking in or somehow getting his hands on the water at the Aquarium, so he doesn't actually have to go back."

And then Stiles turns to Jordan and asks what he already feels he's not going to like the answer to. "Please tell me the kids are at the pitiful Aquarium?"

The temperature in the room plummets, and Theo wraps Alison up in his arms to keep her warm. Not that it was necessary. The heat in the room spiked immediately after, and no one is entirely certain if Jordan was just trying to counteract Nixie or if it was his own panic that sent it out of him.

Nixie snaps her head up after a second more. Nothing was wrong yet. Derek would've called or at least sent a rapid text if something were wrong. To Stiles, she directs, "Call Scott. Kylie is there too, so he needs to know and be on his way. He can tell anyone else who needs to know at this point."

To Jordan, she says, "Call Derek. Tell him we're ninety-five percent sure on this. I don't care if he has to knock every other teacher unconscious. He is to get all of the kids back on the bus and back to school. Now."

Then she snaps her attention to Theo and Alison. Pointing to her daughter, she says, "Get your bow and arrows." And then to Theo, she adds, "Drive to the Aquarium. I have no idea if anything is going to happen, but I'd just as soon have you there and end up doing nothing, than not have you there when I really needed you."

Turning to Cierra, Nixie rips her shirt up over her head. The siren in the room was still on her phone, speaking into it the whole time so Calder was kept up to speed. Looking to Nixie now, she says, "The sirens are heading that way as well. Lydia will be with them. What do you want me to do?"

Nixie nods her appreciation, and then asks, "Trust me to carry you?"

"Of course."

"Then you're with me." Looking to her husband, she says, "I'm sorry, but I need…"

Jordan just waves her to hurry up as he dials Derek's number. "She's a siren, she has a connection to the water. Stop worrying about explaining it to me and get out of here."

She offers him a brief smile before all but dragging Cierra out of the house with her. The siren barely has time to wrap her arms around Nixie's shoulders before she kicks off the ground and is nothing more than a blur as she jets across the sky.

* * *

Marina and Kylie were standing side-by-side, admiring the tank full of starfish. These were the tanks on the third floor, which were small, open on top, and you could actually reach in and touch the creatures inside if you wanted.

Kylie had urged her up here, determined that since only Derek was here to keep an eye on them as supernatural creatures at this point, Marina could practice with her power again. They'd fallen behind in training, in her opinion, because of all the surveillance they were under thanks to the leviathan.

Marina laughs every time Kylie says they're under heavy surveillance. In any case, she's agreed to this more readily than she usually did. Probably because Kylie wasn't suggesting that Marina try and force her to shift into a were-coyote and then back again right now. Kylie wanted her to find a starfish with a missing leg and make it grow it back faster than it normally would.

She was on her second one, Kylie grinning at her all the while. "See? You just need to not worry so much."

"You don't know that that's the thing that's making it easier right now."

"Yes, I do. You're too afraid you're going to hurt me, and that's why it always takes so long and why it's still uncomfortable when you do it. But you're not worried about the starfish, and look! It's taking mere seconds."

"I'm growing its' leg back. Not forcing it to shift into a completely different thing."

"My point still stands."

Marina just shakes her head, grinning in spite of her own doubts. She did feel better about her powers, as of late. She's not sure why. Or… well, not entirely sure.

She thinks, in all honesty, that somehow seeing how hurt her mother has been in the past is part of what makes her feel more at ease lately. Not because it changed the fact that her own powers were still more difficult to master than most. No… it was because she felt she finally understood why she hadn't been able to heal Nixie, but she'd still been able to heal Theo.

When she'd described it to Kylie that first night, she'd explained that the wound, at least where it was on Nixie, no longer felt like it was hers to do anything with. It wasn't hers to take or heal. But, as she's thought back on it more and more… she noted that it did still feel like the wound was technically Theo's. It had been his. Nixie had simply taken it from him, in her own way.

That side of Marina's power at least, was similar to her mother's. She took people's injuries, forced them to heal faster. The difference was that she didn't take the injury onto herself. She simply transferred it elsewhere.

Marina wasn't capable of taking injuries from her mother, because Nixie was already a taker of injuries. Her mother had that right too. The right to claim another's wound as her own and take it upon herself so they didn't have to suffer with it. And once Nixie had laid claim to the wound, Marina was no longer capable of touching it.

It wasn't that Marina's powers weren't enough. It's just that Marina hadn't been the one to find Theo first. If she had, or if she'd somehow been able to claim Theo's wound before Nixie could've, she's confident at this point that Nixie would've been the one unable to take it away from him. Because then it would've been hers.

She'd shared this theory with Kylie, whose reply was simply _"We'll have to test it someday. And don't give me that look. You can't hide your powers forever. I'm giving you another two years, tops. And then you have to tell someone other than me. Because if you haven't mastered all of this by then, as often as we've worked on it, then I'll just have to admit defeat and let someone else try and help you."_

In any case, Marina is about to suggest that they head back to find the rest of their group. She's pretty sure snack time is coming, and she's eager to dig into the sandwiches Derek had made for them before they'd left early in the morning.

That's when Derek races into the room, eyes glowing bright blue. His nostrils flare as he takes in a quick breath, and then his head snaps in their direction, locating them within seconds. "Thank God. Come on, both of you. We're leaving."

Kylie raises an eyebrow, "But we just…"

"Now!"

Marina was already moving, but she jumped in shock at the desperation she heard in Derek's shout. He shifted his gaze to her, softened it as much as he could, and then scooped her up before saying, "I'm sorry, angel. But we have to go. Now."

He grabs Kylie up too, and both cling to him as he races them back down the stairs. When he makes it to the lobby, he says, "I've got these two."

Marina lifts her head from his neck and her eyes widen when she sees her mother standing there. Frost is forming around her feet, though she looks relieved to see them. Sighing, she then asks, "What about Josh?"

Derek shakes his head, "He wasn't with them. Did you send Cierra?"

"She's looking." Nixie then turns her attention back to the girls. "Marina, do you know where your brother went?"

Marina blinks for a moment, not understanding anything. But finally she answers, "He… he said he wanted to go and see the sharks. He wanted to talk to them, because he says they're lonely. They don't have many friends."

Nixie snaps out her cell phone as she steps away. Hurrying up the steps nearby two at a time, she says into it, "Cierra, he should be with the sharks. Tell me when you have him."

As Derek hurries with Kylie and Marina outside towards the bus, Marina asks worriedly, "What's happening? What's wrong? Why are we leaving? We… we were supposed to be here most of the day. What's…"

Derek sets her down by the steps of the bus, Kylie being place right next to her. Cupping her face in his hands, he says, "Your uncle Stiles believes the leviathan has been using the salt water in this aquarium to sustain his need to return to salt filled waters. We're getting everyone out, and then hopefully we're going to find him and end this."

He presses a kiss to her forehead, and then stresses, "I have to go help your mother. Both of you stay here." Leaning back to give Marina a stern look, he says, "If anything goes wrong. Anything at all. Scream. I will come find you."

Marina nods shakily after a moment. Then, as Derek hurries to reenter the building, she shouts, "Derek, please be careful!"

He glances back, offers her a gentle smile, and says, "I promise, angel."

As she stares after him, watching him disappear into the building, Marina then jumps slightly when Kylie says, "That's another thing I'm only giving you two more years on. And if you're right, and he actually still doesn't know by now, then I'm gonna be really shocked."

Marina gives her a look so stern that Kylie blinks in surprise before adding meekly, "Sorry. Bad time."

"No kidding, Kylie." Sighing, she looks back at the aquarium, and then says, "What's taking so long? Where could he be that they can't already find him?"

Kylie shrugs gently, putting her hands on Marina's shoulders. "Come on. Let's get on the bus. If they haven't come back out soon, we can…"

But then Marina screams, hand snapping up to clutch at her chest. Her whole body curls in on itself in agony for a moment, before she gasps in a desperate breath of air. Falling to her knees, she hears Kylie as if from a distance as she pleads, "Marina! Marina! Marina, what's wrong?! What's…"

She simply looks up, eyes wide with terror, and she screams, "JOSH!"

* * *

"Are they feeding you well? Fresh fish and all that?"

The shark, whose name Josh had discovered was Manuel, swam close to the wall next to Josh. This particular tank stood on the far side of the second floor, but was in the middle of this portion of the building so that a person could walk all the way around it if they wanted to. Josh had been doing that for the past half-hour or so, asking Manuel loads of questions. He'd been to the aquarium once before, but he was still too young at the time to understand all of what he'd wanted to say, or who he even wanted to ask his questions to.

Then he figured out that, on top of being able to communicate with the water itself, he could communicate with the creatures that lived inside it. When he first told his mom, she'd been fascinated, and asked him what fish liked to talk about, if he wanted a pet fish so he could talk to one whenever he liked, and lastly, if any of the creatures of the deep had dared to threaten him.

He wasn't frustrated with his mother at all for not understanding the sea creatures the way he did. It was similar to how Alison accepted all of the plant life around her as though they were the same as people almost. The fish weren't all that different. They talked the same way he did… at least in his opinion. The difference was that he was the only one who could hear them. Cierra had told him that even most sirens couldn't speak to the creatures of the sea.

That being said, Josh had insisted that his mother never buy him a pet fish. Living in an aquarium was one thing… but being kept in a tiny bowl in some room with so little space to swim in… that would just be torture for the creatures he considered friends.

And that's when Scott officially became one of his favorite people. His mother understood him in a heartbeat after he explained what these things felt like to him. But as soon as he'd told Scott that he could talk to fish, the alpha had grinned before exclaiming, _"So you're like our own real-life version of Aquaman. Dude, how cool are you?"_

Anyways, now he knows that sharks are one of his favorite animals of the deep. And Manuel here was happy to talk with him, and answer his questions.

Concerning the fish, Manuel offered up a half-hearted, "Eh… it could be better."

Josh frowns, "I can complain if you want. I can get my dad to help me write it up and push it through to the right people. He's a cop, you know. He's the Sheriff's number one deputy. He helped enforce stricter littering policies around the lakes and rivers when I asked him about it."

Manuel let out a low rumbling sound that sent several of the other fish in the tank skittering away from him. But Josh wasn't afraid. He didn't consider the sound a threat. It sounded to him, more like an old man clearing his throat before then preparing to impart some piece of wisdom to him. And Josh loved hearing what wisdoms other people had to offer him. Like when Scott would teach him how to play lacrosse. Oh, he knows he's a long way off from playing on a real lacrosse team, and with an actual lacrosse stick for that matter. His was impressively tiny compared to Scott's. But Scott always showed him the proper way to hold the stick, as though Josh were already on a team of his own.

Looking up at his new friend, Josh smiles when Manuel says, "You are a good boy to offer it. I wouldn't want to put you out of your way though."

"It's no trouble. In fact, I think next year one of our assignments is going to be about trying to change something in society that you think would make the world a better place. I'm only gonna be in first grade and I'm sure they won't be expecting this… but I can make this my project. Well… if dad can't make it happen faster on his own."

Manuel lets out a rumbling chuckle. "You think very highly of your father."

"My dad's amazing. So's my mom. They're complete opposites sometimes… but that's what makes them perfect for each other."

Manuel nods his large head up and down, and then asks, "Do you need to go soon? Your group left you behind long ago."

"No, I think it's okay. As long as I don't leave the building or get lost. Besides, I told my sister I was coming to visit you guys, so if they can't find me later, she'll be able to tell them where I am."

Manuel nods again, and Josh is about to ask another question. That's when he hears a voice from nearby ask, "And why does such a sweet looking boy decide to talk to himself? All alone, with no one but the fishies for company for that matter?"

There was something off about the voice. No one's voice, not even Cierra's, sounded that syrupy sweet. Cierra's sounded like a gentle violin solo. At least, it did to him. But this sounded… false, if that made sense. It was beautiful… sort of.

But it certainly didn't match with the face Josh turned to look at. The man looked pale as a ghost, taller than anybody Josh had ever seen before. And his teeth when he smiled? They looked like…

Manuel's head suddenly rammed into the glass behind Josh. "That man is evil, Joshua! You must flee! He comes in the dead of night, feeding on what little will satisfy his foul tastes, and then leaves only to return again. You must run!"

Josh stares at the man a moment more, and then his eyes widen as he remembers Alison's description of what the leviathan had looked like. An ill-looking, massively tall man, who spoke with a tone that seemed to suggest he belonged in the Opera.

This was the leviathan. A leviathan who was grinning at him with his shark-like teeth as he then says, "Won't you come with me, my strange little, sweet looking friend? I have something exciting to show you."

Oh, Josh bets he does. Manuel rams his head into the glass again, and as he shouts for Josh to run once more, he takes off at a sprint towards the stairs. It was technically a stairwell that only hired personnel was allowed to go up. It had a rope in front of it and a sign that said "DO NOT CROSS". But Josh ducked under that and ran up it anyway.

It was the staircase that would lead him up to the top of this particular tank of water. Manuel had told him that was where they went to get to the top to feed them the fish and care for them. And water was Josh's element. And while he'd only been talking with Manuel, there were four other sharks in this same water. If he could just get up there and into the water, it wouldn't matter if the leviathan could follow him or not. The sharks would protect him. Plus, he'd be able to manipulate the water into defenses and weapons for himself.

Weapons weren't his strong-suit yet. Like his older sister, he and Marina were waiting till they turned seven to learn what they considered actual combat. More specifically for him, he was waiting to learn how to use his element of water as a weapon in itself. He knew it could be done. The ocean, rivers, lakes, and even the water in his own house had told him it could be done. But he had yet to learn it.

Defenses though, such as walls of water that couldn't be passed through, or ice walls that looks so clear someone wouldn't know it was there until they smacked into it. Water that would reach out like tentacles and grab whatever was coming for him and toss it back to give him more time to get away. These things he knew how to do. He just had to get into the water.

He was at the top, on the platform that stood just over the edge of the water. Five more steps, and he'd be leaping off the ledge and into the water, where Manuel's head was now beginning to emerge to meet him.

Other people probably wouldn't be able to tell. But Josh saw Manuel's eyes grow wide before he shouted, "NO!"

The pain that tore through his back and then spread to his chest was unbelievable. He tried to scream from it, but all that came out was a gurgle, and he felt something wet slip from his mouth. Was he drooling? He didn't think so.

His feet were no longer on the ground. Had he jumped? He didn't think he'd done that either. He heard, as though from a distance, Manuel shouting again, "LET HIM GO!" And there was laughter coming from behind his ear. Not happy laughter though. This was wicked laughter, like some of those boys who had thought they could pick on Marina their first week of school, until he and Kylie had shown them otherwise.

The voice behind him says, "All alone, nowhere to go, nowhere to run. And now, you are all mine. Smell so sweet and tasty. Just like the other one. She would've made a wonderful desert. But I will settle for you."

Josh's eyes widened slightly as his mind, still slightly in shock, finally caught up with what was happening. It was the same thing that had happened to Theo.

He was dying.

A screech the likes of which Joshua hadn't heard before ripped through the air at that point, followed by whatever was buried in his chest being ripped back out.

Now he was in the water. Cool, refreshing, and soothing water. It surrounded him like a blanket, trying to coat his wound and apply pressure if it could. But it needed his guidance to be affective, and he didn't have the training for that either. Or the correct mindset right now. His thoughts were still scrambling for direction. If the pain would just lessen, he could think straighter. He just needed a little relief.

It came, somehow, almost as soon as he thought it. Nothing was getting any better, he knew that. But somehow the pain, at least a fraction of it, left his body, as though pulled away by the hands of a dear friend. In fact, he almost felt as if someone's hands were already on him, somehow syphoning the pain away.

Werewolves could do that. So could his mother, although she also took the entire injury too. Was that what was happening?

Josh opens his eyes, but there's nothing around him except water. Well… and the blurry image of Cierra fighting with the leviathan that had just stabbed him.

Then she was leaning over the side of the platform, and even though Josh felt Manuel's massive head catching him before he hit the bottom of the tank, Cierra was already in the water. Her tail reforming tore through the jeans she'd had on, and Josh had a brief moment of thinking that they'd need to remember to get the material back out of the water later.

Manuel met her halfway, and her nod towards him told Josh that she understood that the shark must be Josh's friend. Scooping him up, she hauls him back towards the surface, up onto the platform, and then out herself.

Her hands add to the pain in his chest, but he doesn't ask her to stop touching him. Her cool skin felt nice on his. Which let him know that he no longer had his shirt.

Her voice had been the one screeching before, he realizes. He knows because the screech is still in her voice when she screams, "NIXIE! NIXIE, COME QUICKLY!"

The whoosh of air that snaps across them tells Josh his mother has arrived, and he glances to his left when he sees her drop down beside him. Her wings disappear into her back as her wide eyes take him in. Her hands touch down onto his body, and he knows everything is about to be fine.

But nothing changes. The pain, which was now bearable, it doesn't vanish altogether. And Nixie's already wide eyes now bulge in terror before she whispers, "I don't understand."

Her hands lift off, come back down to him, and then repeat. But nothing changes. Everything stays the same. He's still dying.

Cierra looks up at Nixie, "What's happening? Why aren't you…"

Nixie shakes her head, and a crack of thunder can be heard from outside as tears well in her eyes. "I… I can't." Terrified eyes looking up at Cierra, she says in full, "I can't heal him!"

* * *

The vehicles that came rushing into the aquarium parking lot emptied faster than any of the children could actually see. First Theo's truck appeared, and out he stepped with Alison, Jordan, and Stiles in tow. Scott's vehicle appeared at the same time as another one that Kylie didn't recognize right off. But several of the sirens piled out of that one, along with Lydia, while Scott, Malia, Liam and Mason clambered out of the other one. All of them were almost blurs as they took off into the building.

Kylie gave a brief glance at her mother and father when they arrived, but immediately turned her attention back to Marina. Still on her knees, she cringes again, her ability to breathe hindered by some unseen injury.

An injury that belonged to Josh. He wasn't even here, but somehow Marina was already stealing it from him. To Kylie's knowledge, Marina still had to at least be in the same room as anybody else she was trying to use her powers on. They're practiced once where Kylie had been at one end of the house, Marina on the other, and it had still worked then. But the stretch had been exhausting. When she got older, something like this would probably be possible at the drop of a hat. But right now?

Tears were leaving her eyes as she struggled to breathe. She'd never actually experienced the pain of someone she was stealing it from before. Perhaps it had something to do with the distance. She doesn't know, she doesn't care. Right now, only one thing matters. Her mother was in the building, and nothing was getting better.

Which meant her theory was likely very accurate. She couldn't heal what Nixie had already claimed as her own. And Nixie couldn't heal what Marina had already claimed. And for Josh, that's exactly what she's done.

Lifting her head finally to Kylie, she says, "You… you have to get me to him."

A typical child might've asked why, or if she was crazy. An ordinary pair of young friends wouldn't even be in this situation. Even so, Marina had still expected Kylie to ask if she was sure. At the very least, she'd expected Kylie to ask if she's sure she wanted this to be the way everyone first saw what it was she could do. Because as much as she was against Marina hiding at all, she didn't want her friend hurt in all of this.

But Kylie simply looks her up and down, and then says simply, "I can't carry you like this. I'm not that strong yet. How do you want to do this?"

And it was true. Kylie wasn't as strong as she one day would be since she was a were-coyote. They knew for a fact, however, that when Kylie was in her other form, she was a bit larger, and stronger then she was when she was human.

Marina reaches out for her, and the shift that Kylie goes through today is almost instantaneous. Her coyote eyes widen a bit at the drastic change in speed of the shift, as opposed to what they were used to. Then her coyote's head grins wide before she turns to her side so Marina can clamber on top of her. Holding tight, she pleads, "Get me to him, Kylie. He's slipping, I can feel it."

She takes off into the building at a sprint, several stunned voices of students behind them asking what in the world had just happened. But none of that mattered. It could be dealt with tomorrow.

All that mattered right now, was that Josh didn't die. He was not allowed. And as another sweep of pain racks Marina's body, she knows it's going to be up to her to make that happen.

* * *

Jordan knows that his son's bleeding and broken body is one of the worst things he'll ever see in his whole life. Cierra's bloody hands applying pressure was equally terrifying in that respect. The black lines that raced up Theo's arms when he gripped one of Joshua's hands, immediately spreading all the way to his neck, added to the horror as well.

But it was Nixie's wrecked and horrified expression that had halted him in his tracks about five feet beside them. Her hands were on their son, tears falling onto Josh's face from her own. And nothing was changing. No new wounds were opening on Nixie's body. Josh wasn't healing, and Nixie was trying to fix him, Jordan could see that.

As much as he hated Nixie taking more pain than he ever felt necessary, he would never have told her to not heal one of their children. That was a given that both of them had accepted the minute Alison had been conceived. No matter what it took, they would do whatever was necessary to protect their children.

But here they were… and Nixie was incapable of saving their son.

Finally landing beside her, nodding to Scott who was helping Theo steal Josh's pain, Jordan turns to Nixie and asks, "How hurt is he?"

She just shakes her head, "I… I don't know. I… I can't… I can't…"

She couldn't say it again, but her head snapped up slightly when Jordan asks sharply, "You're a nurse, Nixie. Be a nurse. Look at him and tell me how hurt he is."

The glare he received was expected, but she finally looked back at their son. Still cupping his head in her hands, she says, "The wound looks to be well off his heart. His lung might be punctured. I… I need more. I need x-rays, and…" Gripping Josh's head a little tighter as it tries to turn to the side tiredly, she cries, "I need to take it from him! Jordan… I can't heal him!"

Jordan puts one hand on his son's shoulder, the other around his wife as she shakes brokenly. Cierra's hands are suddenly removed from Josh, her own shaking form being pulled back slightly, her strength giving out on her. Calder took her place, keeping a strong pressure on the wound.

As Calder looks up at Nixie, Cierra says through her own tears, "Nixie… I'm so sorry. I tried… I tried to…"

Nixie's eyes snap up to her, glowing their bright silver as she says, "No. Do not do that. This is not your fault. It is his." And she doesn't care what Scott might want to make happen right now. Her teeth are already lengthening as she says, "And I'm going to kill him."

Josh jerks slightly, and Nixie lets him turn his head this time so he can spit some blood out of his mouth. Then he looks up at his mother and smiles, of all things, before saying, "It's alright, mama. It's alright."

"Hush, baby. Save your strength."

"It's gonna be…"

"Josh, hush now. Alright? You're going to be fine."

She doesn't know how he's going to be fine… but he's not dead yet, and until she's proven otherwise, he will be fine. And if she's honest, she's not sure how he's still alive right now. The pressure on the wound was helping… but he was still just a five-year-old boy. Even if his mind was advanced enough to stave off the panic that would've killed him right away, he was still too small to lose as much blood as he should've by now and still live.

She was considering that maybe he was somehow healing himself slowly, even though she knew he hadn't learned how to do that at all yet. That's when a tiny howl from further away in the room reached their ears.

Everyone's eyes lifted to the coyote that was sprinting towards them. Several sirens began trying to make themselves a wall that no one else could get through, and even some of the others in the pack looked at it warily. But Scott tilts his head at the creature before asking, "Kylie?"

And as Nixie stares at her harder, she also sees Marina clinging to Kylie's back. Kylie… who was transformed into a full and complete coyote.

It didn't matter how much like her mother she was. Kylie's ability to do that could not have possibly surfaced on it's own until she was at least sixteen. She was five. This was not…

Kylie runs right up to Josh, shoving Theo and Scott aside slightly so she could be right with him. Marina rolls off of her and collapses on the floor, gasping and cringing in pain. Nixie's eyes burst wide again, and she shoves Jordan towards her, "What's wrong? What the hell is happening? How is she…"

But Marina pulls herself to her brother before anyone else can touch her. Placing a hand on his chest, she says, "It's alright, Josh. I'm here. I've got you."

Josh smiles a little again, "Marina?"

"I'm here."

"Tell mom it's gonna be okay."

Marina forces herself to sit up straighter. Leaning over her brother, meeting his eyes, she puts both hands on his bleeding chest before saying, "It will be. You're gonna be fine, Josh."

His voice is clearer when he says, "She can't fix me. If mom can't fix me, then how…"

"You feel better yet?"

Josh blinks, but then his eyes grow clearer as he considers that he does, in fact, feel better. In fact…

As he attempts to sit up, he finds that he doesn't hurt at all anymore. Had his mom finally figured out how to heal him? What had happened that she couldn't before? Or had a siren come who could perform the healing incantations they could do with water? He didn't think any of them were here on the surface, but maybe he was remembering wrong.

When he looks back at his mom though, Nixie is staring at Marina with a mix of confusion, relief, and pure joy. Tilting her head, Nixie asks softly, "Marina?"

Marina looks at her mother, and then cringes again. This was more injury than she was accustomed to doing anything with. She needed to get rid of it. The wound had been taken from Josh, but it still had to go elsewhere. These things never just vanished. She had to put it somewhere else.

Kylie gives a soft bark from beside her, and Marina looks at her in concern. Kylie had wondered once if maybe Marina didn't have to actually injure something else to get rid what she'd taken from other people. Perhaps it didn't have to be a wound for a wound. Perhaps it could be something else.

And Kylie still obviously felt that now was as good a time as any to practice something new. Everyone was already seeing what she was doing. Might as well show them everything. And if this was part of it…

Marina reaches out for Kylie, but demands, "You will tell me if I hurt you."

Kylie bows her head, but smiles as she feels nothing but warmth as her body is forced to shift again. As her little body goes back to being human, Malia bends down next to her daughter and wraps her in a hug. Scott lets go of Josh, stripping off his jacket to wrap around their daughter's now naked form.

It wasn't enough though. Marina felt better, so Kylie was probably right. But she had more to get rid of, and cringes as it sweeps through her again.

Theo touches her hand gently, feeling her pain in the lines that stretch up his arm again. Marina's eyes burst wide at the relief, but then she pulls her hand away. Theo watches her, as her eyes look at his arm, and then as she looks at herself as though trying to figure something out.

When her eyes meet his again, he gives her a gentle smile before asking, "Does it help? With… whatever it is you need?"

Marina blinks at him, but then asks, "You… you're not scared of me?"

Theo raises an eyebrow, but leans back as Alison says from beside him, "Marina… you just saved Josh. And you turned Kylie into a coyote… and then back to human. That's weird, sure. But that's awesome!"

Marina looks to her mother, who smiles gently, if not still in a bit of confusion. But her words are as firm as they are gentle when she says, "Marina, sweetheart. We could never be afraid of you. You are mine, and I love you. Now and always."

She stares a moment more, but then glances at Theo before saying shyly, "I… I mean… it helps. But it's better when I push it out. Either put it elsewhere, or make it do something else, on my own."

Theo nods, "But I can take a lot. So… would that work?"

"I…"

The warm hand that comes to rest on her back is heavenly. Glancing up to see who had her now, almost expecting it to be her dad, Marina blinks when Derek's eyes meet hers. Smiling gently, he says, "How about you make me shift, Angel? Would that work?"

Marina considers it a moment, and then nods shyly. In response, Derek takes off his shirt and hands it back to Scott. When Marina's face blushes a bit, Derek takes her hand in his own and places it on his shoulder. Leaning closer, he whispers, "We can talk about that later, Angel. Right now, do what you need to so you can be done with this."

So, Kylie was right about that too. He knew. How long was in question… but he knew.

Nixie's eyes widen in fascination, along with everyone else's, when Derek's body shifts into the black wolf that he could become. Marina sighs in relief. Derek was bigger, and forcing that shift took more energy. And between Kylie, Theo stealing some, and then changing Derek too, she feels that she's alright now.

Deaton's voice from behind everyone then says, "Interesting."

Marina ducks her eyes, but then stares in shock when Derek licks at her cheek. Cocking his wolf-head to the side, blue eyes glowing brightly at her, Marina then grins before letting out a small giggle at him.

Silence is all that exists for a brief moment.

Then Josh's voice breaks it. "You found your powers? And you didn't tell me? Marina, that's not fair. I told you right away. You helped me. I could've helped…"

Nixie pulls him back into her arms. Holding him tightly, kissing the side of his heads a few times in relief, and then sighs. "Let's not berate your sister. She did, after all, save your life." Then she looks at everyone else. "I'm taking my children home. Everyone's welcome to join us. But if you plan on sitting down, bring your own chair. Our house is still stocked rather poorly in that department."

Jordan kisses the side of her head, and then their son's. Then he sighs before saying, "Yeah. Let's go home. And tomorrow I'll buy more chairs."

Nixie gives him a look, "I was kidding."

"You were being serious."

"Fine. I was being serious. But people usually laugh at me first and then I tell them I'm serious. You're stealing my lines, dear husband."

He kisses her temple again, "You're trying to lighten the mood, and it's appreciated. But I think we're going to have to be home first before it starts working. So let's go."

She rests her forehead against his for a brief moment, and then nods, "Okay. I'm carrying Josh."

"I'll get Cierra."

The ride home after that is silent… but not tense. Nixie glances over at Marina, who is curled up with the wolf version of Derek across the backseat of Theo's truck. Jordan has Cierra in his arms in the front passenger seat, her tears still falling a little, but she's otherwise calm in his arms now. Alison is in the middle, her arms wrapped around one of Theo's as he drives them all back.

Nixie then looks down at Josh in her arms. His head resting on her collar, one of his hands curled into the fabric of Derek's shirt that Scott had told Nixie to put on. Sweeping her hand over his hair repeatedly in a soothing pattern, she breathes a sigh of relief as her ears remain attuned to the beating of his heart. He was alive, he was fine, and his heart was beating at the calm pace all her children's did when they were falling asleep peacefully.

Lifting her head back up, she looks at Jordan when she feels his eyes on her. Smiling gently at him, she sighs and mouths silently, "_Sorry_."

He knows she's apologizing for glaring at him earlier. He just shakes his head, and then mouths back, "_Love you_."

Smiling at that, she mouths it back to him. Then she closes her eyes and basks in the calm of this moment for a bit longer. When they got to the house, they'd have a lot to talk about. But right now, her family was alive and safe.

Now all she had to do was find the best way to make sure they all stayed that way.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, any other original characters I create, and anything original that I make them do or say."

* * *

Chapter 8

The only reason Nixie releases her son when they get home, is because Cierra is the one who asks to hold him. It provided a different sensation then if anyone else would've asked. In fact, Scott had asked if he could help her get Josh out of the car, but she'd outright refused.

But when Jordan put Cierra down on the couch in the living room, she simply held out her arms in silent question. The sensation she got then wasn't as though she couldn't bear to let him go yet. She knew, somehow the same way Jordan had known it was Theo's job to comfort Alison, that it was Cierra's job to comfort Joshua. It was hers in the sense that she was Josh's mother. But Cierra was his mate.

It shocked Nixie for a moment, to think that being his mate almost gave Cierra more rights to that then it did her. But then she just smiled gently before placing him in Cierra's waiting arms. He curled up into her, resting his head on her collar now. And his visible sigh of relief convinced Nixie that it was the right decision.

Lydia was the first to wrap her in a hug after that. Coming up beside her friend, she rests her head against Nixie's and asks, "Are you alright?"

Sighing, Nixie stares at Josh a moment more. Then she nods, "He's alright. So, I'm alright." Then she turns her attention to Marina, who was sitting beside the fireplace. Derek was still in his wolf form, acting as a backrest for her to lean against. Nodding towards her, Nixie adds, "Thanks to her."

Lydia nods, and then turns when Deaton says to both of them, "I have a theory on that. Based on what I've seen, at least. But first things first, are we certain everyone is alright?"

Josh opens his eyes to look at the kind Doc, now sitting next to him and Cierra on the couch. He let's Deaton take his pulse anyway, even as he says, "I'm fine, Doc. Marina took it all away."

"And how did it feel when she was taking it away?"

Josh thinks about that for a moment, but then shrugs, "I… when she reached me I almost didn't even notice it was happening. It just suddenly wasn't there anymore. But…" Glancing at his sister, he adds, "I think she started taking it before she got there. I felt relief at some point… I just didn't know what it was."

Marina stays still for a moment, ducking her head and trying to burrow back further into Derek to avoid the eyes of the rest of the room. Consequently, it was more eyes on her than she was used to. Being surrounded by the entire pack wasn't strange. But having all of their attention on her at the same time… that was a little nerve-wracking.

Scott seemed to sense that though. Turning to Liam, Corey, and Mason, he says, "Someone needs to do a perimeter sweep. See if he's trying to leave, now that we've found out how he's managed to stay out of the ocean all this time." Turning back to the room, he finally asks Malia, "Can you go with them?"

She would've said no… except Scott gestured for her to look at the rest of the room. He couldn't ask Theo to leave, because Alison needed him. He couldn't ask Cierra or Derek to leave for similar reasons. And there was no way in hell Jordan or Nixie were leaving right now. Scott needed to be here for the discussion. Sending Stiles or Lydia didn't make sense since they couldn't run like the rest. Mason has his own motorcycle that he uses to race around for patrols now, but Lydia and Stiles didn't.

Something to think about for the future. Malia looks down at their daughter, and then smiles slightly when Kylie says, "What? Just go ahead. It's not like anything bad is gonna happen to me. And if it did, Marina would fix it."

Her blunt little child, so much like her, was a wonder to behold sometimes. Kissing her on the top of the head, Malia says, "I'll be back for you later."

Scott grabs Malia's arm before she can get too far away herself. Yanking her back in for a firm kiss, watching a brief glow flash in her eyes before it dimmed back down, Scott then says firmly, "Be safe."

Malia nods, nuzzling his neck for a moment. Then she leaves with the others.

The sirens in the room were the next ones he needed to deal with… but Lydia took care of that for him. Standing up straight, she says, "I'll see everyone else back to the Haven. It's turned into a very long morning, but there's still more research to be done, and we can't delay."

Scott nods his appreciation, but then looks down when Cierra reaches a hand back for one of them. Calder steps forward without hesitation, knowing he is who she wants. Cierra then looks to Scott again. "Can he stay? Please?"

Calder nods his appreciation when Scott consents to that. The others join Lydia outside, preparing to cram into a vehicle again so they can return to the Haven.

Nixie continues watching her youngest daughter for a moment more. Then she says gently, "Marina?" Her little girl looks up, relaxing a little at her mother's gentle smile. Then Nixie nods towards the stairs, "Why don't you go help Kylie find something else to put on? I'm sure she's got something here still that she can borrow. And it'll give Derek time to change back and dress before you return."

Marina nods at that, rising to leave and holding out a hand for Kylie. They walk up the stairs hand-in-hand, and then Derek bows his head a bit to Nixie before heading further down the hall downstairs, into the spare room he was using.

Scott then turns his attention to Stiles. With almost everyone else out of the room, he shrugs and asks, "You wanna help me try and cook up some sort of lunch?"

Stiles blinks, "It's barely after nine."

Scott just gives him a look, but then they both look to Nixie when she says, "No. No, you two stay." Turning to Scott, she smiles, "I appreciate you clearing most of the room for her benefit. But it's always been the three of us. It will remain the three of us, if nothing else."

She feels warm heat spread across her back like a blanket, and she sighs before adding, "Well… and Jordan obviously. I thought that was a given."

His arms wrap around her waist from behind, and he sighs as he rests his head on her shoulder. They would talk later about how terrifying this was. For now, it would simply be enough to know that Josh was alright, and that they were at least one step closer to dealing with the leviathan once and for all.

When Marina and Kylie come back, both are in more comfortable clothes. Derek, Nixie knows, had been patiently waiting back in his room for the two girls to reenter. His reasoning for that is something she doesn't understand… but if he was Marina's mate, she trusts him to know what she needs. Maybe even more than Nixie knows what she needs sometimes.

Marina's head snaps up when he walks back in, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. There was no hesitation at all in his movements. Not even with Jordan and Nixie in the room. He went over to her, picked her up off the sofa, and then returned to where he had been sitting on the stones by the fireplace. Keeping her in his lap, he rubbed a soothing circle against her back as he leaned against the stone.

Marina, for her part, could've closed her eyes and fallen asleep right there. But then Kylie asked bluntly, "So, what do you guys want to know for right now?"

When Deaton gives the young were-coyote a look, Kylie rolls her eyes. "I've been helping her from the beginning of all this. I know basically the same amount she does because she tells me everything. So, don't bug her. What do you want to know?"

Nixie glances at Marina, who curls further into Derek at the attention again. But Marina still says, "I can talk. I… I just… I don't want you to be mad at me."

Tilting her head, Nixie asks, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"I… Mama, I hid it from you."

Nixie nods, but simply asks, "Why?"

Same as her daughter always knew there was a reason behind what her mother and the pack did, Nixie knew there was a reason for what her daughter had done. Marina's eyes brightened slightly, and then she ducked her head again and said, "Because… because I'm not good. Not like Ally and Josh."

Jordan lifts his head from his wife's shoulder, resting his chin there instead. Softly and gently, same as Nixie, he asks, "What do you mean, you're not good?"

Marina sighs, "They… their powers look so easy to use. They know almost instinctively what to do. Cierra shows Josh how to do something, one time… and he has it." She glances at Kylie, cringes herself at the memory, and then admits, "The first time… when I did it to Kylie… when I made her shift… I…" Swallowing thickly, "I broke almost all her bones."

Silence for a moment. Then Scott turns to his daughter and asks, "And you never mentioned that?"

Kylie ducks her head slightly at her father's look. He was one of the few people that could make her think about keeping her tongue in check. But finally, she answers, "Marina wanted to stay secret. She's my friend, and I knew if she thought I was gonna tell anybody, she'd handle it on her own. Maybe just not do anything with it. That was unacceptable."

Scott raises an eyebrow, but then asks, "But she healed you after that?"

Both girls shake their heads, and Marina explains, "I… I didn't know about the healing part then. I only knew I could make things shift from one form to another. I didn't figure out I could heal anybody until we did it a second time."

Nixie glances between the two girls for a moment, and then reaches down to put a hand over Jordan's. Squeezing gently, she asks, "Marina… what were you waiting for? We could've helped you."

Marina ducks again, but sighs before answering. "I just… I wanted to be good. Like Josh and Alison are. I wanted you to see my talent as a good thing, and not as this… this uncontrollable thing that only hurts people. I just… I just needed a little more time to get control."

Jordan squeezes Nixie tighter in response to that answer. He knows she'd been expecting it now, and that's why she'd given his hand a squeeze. Because their daughter… their five-year-old… was acting the same way Nixie used to when she'd been a teenager. Keeping things from others, even her closest of friends, for fear of frightening or hurting them.

It was the same thing she'd done to her children with her scars, hiding them because she didn't want to be the thing they were afraid of.

Turning his head slightly, he whispers in her ear, "This is not your fault. Do not dare think it for a moment."

Nixie squeezes his hand again, and then pulls away gently so she can reach Marina. Bending down and sitting beside them, facing the fireplace instead of away from it, she waits for Marina to finally meet her eyes.

When she does, Nixie smiles gently, and then says, "When your brother was one and a half, he threw a tantrum because we couldn't find the toy he wanted to play with in the tub." Marina tilts her head, wondering what that has to do with anything. Then her eyes widen when Nixie adds, "The water reacted in kind with him, and the entire house was flooded. If not for Cierra's help, I'm not even sure the house would've been salvageable."

Nixie glances back to where Theo and Alison are standing. Back to Marina, she says, "And when Theo nearly died in Alison's arms, her devastation at the thought of losing him began killing the portion of the forest she was in. And I don't just mean the grass beneath her feet. All the trees, bushes, flowers… all of the plant life within the vicinity just began dying."

Reaching out and putting a hand on her daughter's, she continues, "All gifts, powers, talents… whatever you want to call them. All of them come with their good side and their bad side. Everyone has the thing they can do that they're proud of, and everyone has the thing that sometimes happens without them really wanting it to." Chuckling at herself, she says, "I shed any kind of tear, Marina? Be it happy or sad or in aggravation? It doesn't matter, and it doesn't matter if I want it to or not. The sky makes it rain because I'm crying. And I may never figure out how to control that… if there's a way to control it at all."

Marina stares at her mother for a moment. Then she squeezes Nixie's hand in her own. Tears welling up in her eyes, she says, "I just… I don't want to hurt anybody."

"I know, sweetie. I know. But we could've helped you figure out why it is that you were hurting Kylie in the first place. Kylie is a resourceful friend, I'm sure. But Deaton, as our pack Druid, has a great deal more knowledge about some of these things than any of us ever will. At the very least, you should've tried to talk to him at some point. And yes, perhaps he would've eventually told me. But first he would've been able to assure you that this… what you were going through… was completely normal."

Deaton nods when Marina turns to look at him. Back to her mother, Marina sniffs, "I'm sorry."

Nixie just opens her arms, and Marina clambers into them. Squeezing her daughter tight, Nixie sighs. "You saved your little brother today, and I am so proud of you. Don't apologize for that."

"I'm not apologizing for that. I'm apologizing for keeping it a secret."

"Yeah, well, don't apologize for that either. I think that might've been a trait you inherited from me. But don't worry. If Kylie is anything like her aunt Lydia, she'll kick that habit out of you in no time."

Kylie beams at the praise while Marina laughs. Then they turn to Deaton, who asks, "Is it alright if I ask some questions now? To better understand what your talent is?"

Marina nods, moving back into Derek's lap. Nixie raises an eyebrow at the blue-eyed beta. Derek simply shrugs before saying, "I know the rules. I have no intention of breaking them. Except… maybe for tonight." When Nixie tilts her head in confusion, he explains, "I'd just like to be close to her tonight. Make sure I can keep her safe."

Nixie nods to that, not having a problem with it. Looking at Cierra, she nods her consent to that as well.

Theo and Alison might still be a slightly different story… but Nixie would talk to them later. Right now, she stands back up, moves back into the arms of her husband, and lets Deaton take her seat on the floor.

Smiling gently at the child, Deaton asks, "So… on a normal day, what does it feel like when you're doing it?"

Marina shrugs a little, but then answers, "I mean… when I'm making somebody change forms… I don't really feel anything myself. I can tell that they can become something else, and so I decide to make it happen."

"Do you mean you can see that Kylie is also a were-coyote?"

"Not necessarily a were-coyote. If I didn't already know her, I wouldn't have known that. Just something else."

Deaton nods, "And when you're healing people?"

"Like there's something in you that I can take away. Something that maybe shouldn't be there that I can fix. So, I do it."

Nixie grins at that, and then Deaton asks, "Can I ask then… why you didn't heal your mother the night she took Theo's injury?"

Marina ducks her head, but then her eyes grow slightly frustrated as she says, "I tried. I just… couldn't."

Deaton glances over at Nixie, "And when you were trying to save Josh today? You simply couldn't?"

Nixie nods, and then they both look to Marina with awe when she says, "I… I think it's because I already was taking it from Josh. I think… I think mom kind of does what I do… at least with injuries. She takes what she doesn't think they're supposed to have to deal with, and puts it on herself because she can take it. I take what they shouldn't have to deal with, and I put it elsewhere."

Deaton tilts his head, "Put it elsewhere?"

Nodding, Marina says, "Derek said once that everything has to balance. And… you said once that energy never just goes away. It can only changes form. When werewolves steal pain, they make it their own for a while. When mom takes injuries, they become her own." Shrugging, she adds, "When I take injuries… they have to go somewhere."

Deaton nods, "And when you forced Kylie to change back, and Derek… and when Theo took some of it from you? All of that helped put it elsewhere?"

Marina nods, though she glances at Alison worriedly when she says, "I… only just tried that today though. Kylie thought it might work. When it first started, I didn't know what else to do. So I just sent it straight back out of me… and it killed all of the grass around us."

Alison moves across the room towards her sister. Bending down, kissing her on the head, she says, "I love you. My plants are important to me, but I love you. They understand that." She tilts her head briefly to hear what the aloe plant in the window is saying. Then she smiles and adds, "And the plants have always been more than happy to suffer the consequences of your learnings. Consequently, they also were very careful to never tell me it was happening. They must really like you too."

Marina smiles up at her big sister at that. Alison kisses her on the head again, and then steps back into Theo's arms.

Deaton ponders everything for a moment. "Marina, you said you thought your mother couldn't heal Josh because you had already started taking it from him. What do you mean by that?"

Nodding again, Marina says, "I… when I take an injury from Kylie… or anybody, I guess. It just… as soon as it starts, I feel like it belongs to me. I know it still used to be theirs, but now that I've gotten hold of it, it's mine to get rid of and put where I want. But… when I tried to take it from mom that night… it just didn't feel like it was mine to take anymore. Like I no longer had that right."

Frowning a little, she adds, "It was weird."

Derek chuckles behind her, which then results in Theo, Jordan… and finally everyone else in the room laughing a little at the statement. Because of everything that had happened tonight and in the past few weeks, the fact that Marina couldn't claim injuries that Nixie had already taken was what they were calling weird now.

Deaton asks her a couple more questions, more about how she usually feels when she uses her talents. Apparently when she took pain from Josh was the first time she'd actually felt the pain of the injury herself. Deaton suspects that it has something to do with them being fairy twins, but he'll look more into that later and give them a definite answer. Then he asks Kylie how she feels during her shifts, and how the progress has gone for Marina. Kylie admits that today was the first time it had happened without any discomfort at all.

She beams at Marina though and says, "But now that she knows it doesn't have to hurt, I'm betting it'll be a breeze from here on out."

After that, Deaton does another check on Josh, who continues to insist that he's fine, even as his eyes droop and he leans against Cierra even more.

Nixie looks around at all of the younger children in the room. Nodding to herself, she says, "I think all the kids should go up for a nap. Derek and Cierra, obviously can go with them too if you want."

Neither mate argues with that, Derek scooping up Marina and holding out a hand for Kylie while Cierra stands up with Josh in her arms, and they all head up the stairs.

Silence for a moment, and then Stiles asks, "Any ideas on what her talent might be named, Doc?"

Deaton nods, "I have a theory. Want to read up a bit more before I confirm." Glancing at Nixie, he says, "I'll make sure I have a definite answer for you by tomorrow morning at the latest. Is that alright?"

Nodding, Nixie leans back into Jordan, "Good for you, babe?"

He squeezes her tighter, and then sighs before saying, "I told you not to blame yourself for her hiding."

"I didn't really mean it. But it made her laugh, didn't it?"

He kisses her temple in response, and then Deaton points at Stiles, "I'd like you to come along with me, if that's alright?"

Stiles blinks, "Sure. But why me?"

"Because before you let me draw a conclusion, you'll ask a million questions concerning how it's still possible that I'm wrong. And while sometimes annoying, I'd like to hear what you have to say before I tell Nixie and Jordan something that might actually end up being wrong."

Stiles stares for a moment. Then shrugs before saying, "Happy to help, Doc."

Nixie laughs at both of them, watching them walk out of her house. Then Alison glances down at her phone, which is buzzing in her pocket. Looking back up at her mother, she says, "Claudia wants to know what's happened. I… we might go to the Haven to meet her. Chris is still going to be there and…"

Nixie just nods at her daughter, stepping closer to her and wrapping her in a tight hug. Doing the same to Theo, she stresses, "Do not leave each other's sides for anything. Keep each other safe. And make sure if Claudia leaves to go anywhere, someone is with her as well."

Alison nods, and Theo assures, "He will have to get through me before he touches either of them. I promise." And when Nixie gives him a look, he grins and adds, "And I promise to call so you can save me if I do something stupid, like almost die again."

"Good. And now you're free to go."

After their gone, Nixie moves back into Jordan's arms for a moment. The house feeling almost empty again, at least down here, she realizes that only Scott and Calder are remaining, and both of them will soon be gone as well. And as for herself?

Sighing, suddenly feeling incredibly weary in spite of the fact that the day isn't even half over yet, Nixie gives Jordan a tug before asking, "Can we sit?"

Jordan nods, but pushes her to go on ahead while he moves towards the kitchen instead. Nixie frowns slightly, but sits down on the couch by herself for a moment anyway.

Scott moves in front of her. Bending down and putting his hands on her knees, they both remain silent for a moment.

Before Scott can speak, Nixie jumps in. "I might feel differently about it a week from now, or in a few days. Hell, I might even feel differently about it starting tomorrow." Lifting her eyes to his, she stresses, "But not today, Scott. Today, I want him dead."

Nodding, Scott says gently, "Then, if it's not too much to ask, I need you to stay here or at the Haven, until you're feeling at least a bit differently."

Nixie doesn't nod right away. She seriously considers whether she'll be able to or not. Half of her knew Scott was the alpha, and also like a brother. She didn't want to disappoint him. The other half, however, wanted to soar through the air, hunting like a hawk in the sky until she'd finally found her prey and killed it without mercy.

It was a harsh thought. But the damn thing had tried to kill her son. Had nearly succeeded, in fact. And today she wanted him dead for it.

Taking in a deep breath, she then instantly relaxes when she catches a whiff of her coffee. The mug lands on the coffee table nearby, and Jordan settles himself into the corner of the couch, opening his arms so Nixie can move to settle against his chest.

Sighing against him, she looks to Scott again. Nodding, she assures, "I can do that for now. But whatever patrol you intend to set up at the ocean or at the aquarium… I need you to never put me on if you still want to save him."

Scott nods his understanding, patting her knee one more time before rising to his full height. Glancing up at Calder, he nods and asks, "Want a ride back to the Haven?"

Calder nods, but then walks up to the sofa. Reaching down, putting a hand on Nixie's shoulder, he says, "You have a strong son, and good daughters. Don't fear for them. When one of your own can't go with them, we can help in keeping an eye on them."

Nixie stares up at him for a moment. Then she smiles before snuggling further into Jordan's arms. "Thanks, King Eldoris."

Scott blinks in surprise, and Calder's… or Eldoris' eyes widen. "You… you knew?"

Nixie shrugs, "I'm very hard to lie to. But I knew you weren't bad, so I didn't bother bringing it up. And the way you and Cierra act around each other is more than friendly… but not so much that I ever felt Josh was in danger of somehow having to compete for his mate. And then today, she only left Josh's side when she knew you were the one that was going to take over for her. You were the one she asked to stay to help comfort her when everyone else was asked to leave."

Shrugging again, Nixie then concedes, "Noah's my father, and I don't think I'd trust Jordan's life to very many other people aside from him. And I act the same way with him as Cierra does with you. Makes sense to me."

Eldoris grins slightly, and then turns to Scott. Bowing his head, he says, "I am sorry for my deceit. I meant no harm or disrespect. I simply wanted to meet you… without my status as king influencing how you treated me."

Scott stares for a moment, and then shrugs before asking, "Nixie? Is that why you didn't tell me who he was too?" When Nixie nods, Scott says, "Well, I suppose you should be braced then, Eldoris. I've known you too long as 'not a king' to feel the need to treat you otherwise now."

The king of the Pacific Ocean just laughs, and Scott then bends down to kiss Nixie on top of the head before both men walk out the door.

Silence engulfs them for a moment. Then Jordan asks softly, "How do you feel?"

Nixie ponders that a moment. Then she sighs, "I honestly don't know. I feel too many things right now."

"Pick one."

"Terrified. Even though it's over and he's fine… I still feel terrified."

Jordan kisses the top of her head. Then he sighs as well. "Yeah. Me too."

"I want to kill him, Jordan. I really want to kill him."

"And at this point, I wouldn't stop you."

Silence again. Then Nixie says softly, "What about you? How do you feel?"

Squeezing her tighter, he answers gently, "Same as you. Too many things right now."

"It's exhausting. How sad is that? I mean… the day's not even half over."

"It's been quite an eventful morning, though. And perhaps we're too old for it, but I think we've earned a nap along with everyone else."

Nixie ponders that for a moment. Then she sighs, "It just feels so ridiculous. We should be doing something."

"We've done a great deal already this morning. And everyone else is already working on the other angles we have to work with now. You can't patrol, because if you find him, you'll kill him. You could go research, but I think we both know you wouldn't really be able to focus on it right now. And it's possible you could train or workout. But with all that's happened, I wouldn't really trust you not to hurt anybody except for me right now."

Silence for a moment. Then Nixie asks quietly… worriedly, "How terrible is it that I'm not even sure I wouldn't accidentally hurt you if we tried to spar right now?"

He kisses the top of her head in response. "It's not terrible. You're hurting. Which is why if you want to spar, you can do it with me. Just not anybody else right now. Do you want to do that?"

She shakes her head after a moment. Curling further into his body, she asks, "Hold me tighter?"

He wraps his arms tighter around her while simultaneously blanketing her in a more tightly controlled circle of heat. When she doesn't relax at all, he sighs before assuring, "If Marina was already healing him, and if she's correct, then there's nothing you could've done."

Silence meets him for a moment more. Then Nixie sighs before answering, "I know. It just… doesn't help me feel any better."

Nodding, Jordan asks, "And what will?"

He can feel the constant chill she'd been giving off since all this chaos started finally relent in it's pursuit to try and push back against his heat. She wasn't doing it on purpose. She had just still been that upset.

But as she tilts her head back to see his face again, she smiles gently before saying, "Work your magic, and sew me tighter together again."

His lips press to her forehead as he wraps himself even more fully around her, bringing his other leg up onto the couch with them so she's basically cocooned by him and his warmth. "I will forever feel so incredibly proud of the fact that I make you feel stronger in times like this. And I will always help you hold everything we care about in this world together, Nixie. Always."

* * *

As he paces back and forth in the basement of the abandoned warehouse he'd found, the creature can't fathom how it's happened. So many had died at his hands already, and more would before he was finished with this place. This place… that somehow seemed the perfect place for him to be, in spite of the obvious danger.

These other supernatural creatures were something else. And he couldn't fathom how the two he'd tried to take out of the equation already weren't actually dead. Killing the younger boy, the one who had been talking to the shark, would've helped him a great deal. Of that, he's certain. People, and especially supernaturals, became distracted and reckless when the younger ones that belonged to them ended up being taken from them.

But the boy was alive. This time, from what he could gather, a little girl had been his savior. The dragon creature had saved the other boy he'd tried to kill. The dragon was dangerous, because the dragon could hurt him and get through his scales.

Scales that kept shedding, and were beginning to shed faster. He needed another day spent in saltwater again, but heading back to the aquarium wouldn't be wise. Perhaps in a day or two? Would he last that long?

He's not sure. One thing he is sure of though, is that the little girl who had saved the boy he'd tried to kill today… she was dangerous. Even more dangerous than the dragon. He's not sure why, and he's also not sure why he doesn't feel like he should leave, in spite of knowing that she was dangerous.

But he didn't want to leave. That left him one choice.

He had to kill the little girl. Before he tried to take on any of the others. Perhaps before he took the life of any of the other humans in this town. That little girl had to die.

If she didn't… something tells him he won't be able to survive much longer in this world. Something about her was different. Something about her called to a place inside of him that had no right to exist. A place that he didn't even remember having inside him before.

A place he was determined to destroy, before it could somehow destroy him.

* * *

Waking up, Nixie lets out a long breath that feels like a final release of all the tension that had built up that morning. Which was a surprising lot, considering it had only been about an hour or two into the day so far.

She lifts her head a bit after that, looking down into her husband's face. They were lying on the couch now, as opposed to leaning into the corner. Jordan's head was on the armrest, eyes closed peacefully, though his arms were still securely around her. His hands rested at her lower back, and Nixie sighs at the heat still emanating from them. His right leg had fallen off the couch and towards the floor at some point, but otherwise he was still wrapped tightly around her.

Never letting her fall, as he'd promised so long ago. Nixie can't help smiling gently down at him. Pulling herself up a bit, she presses her lips to his throat, starting with pecks and then moving onto open-mouthed kisses when she feels him beginning to stir.

His hands grip her waist after a moment, tugging her further up and closer to him. Sucking earnestly at his throat, Nixie grins when he lets out a satisfied groan before he murmurs, "And good afternoon to you too."

Giggling, Nixie lifts her head so she can look down at him. She runs her fingers over his hair, watching his eyes close in peace before looking up at her again. Kissing his forehead, she answers back, "Good afternoon."

He smiles up at the relaxed look she has on her face now. Tilting his head up, smiling wider when she kisses him in response, Jordan then asks, "And what did I do to earn such a blissful wakeup call?"

Nixie just kisses him again. "You're my husband."

When she doesn't offer anything else, Jordan chuckles. "Oh, is that all it takes?"

"Mm hmm."

"Perhaps we should fall asleep on the couch more often then."

Raising an eyebrow, Nixie slips one of her hands beneath his neck. Massaging that spot gently, she says, "We'd never work the crick out of your neck if we did that. You should've just laid down flat."

"I didn't want to risk waking you."

"And even if you had, you could've just turned up the heat again and I would've gone straight back to sleep."

The heat spikes in the room in response, wrapping around her as always. Jordan then raises an eyebrow, "And yet here we are, and you aren't going back to sleep."

"Well, I'm not tired anymore!" Jordan just laughs at her outburst, and then reaches for the back of her neck, pulling her down for a swift kiss.

When Nixie leans back though, he can practically feel the disappointment roll off of her. He'd teased her with more this morning. More than he'd been willing to give while she'd still been hurt. And then all hell had broken loose, and they hadn't really returned to that train of thought.

And he knows she's thinking that now is most certainly not an appropriate time to be thinking about it again. They had a leviathan to defeat, research to do, training to get in, and a million other things to focus on. Until the threat was gotten rid of, Nixie considered worrying about her sex life to be a ridiculous notion, reserved only for when her pregnancy hormones kicked in.

She'd honestly thought Jordan would be on the same page. Which is why the surprised moan that came tumbling out of her lips when his thumbs found the sensitive dips at her hips was so high pitched. Her head thumps onto his shoulder, both hands moving down to try and force his to stop. "Jordan… don't…"

"And why not?"

"I'm not quiet."

That was, ironically enough, her first concern. And she rolls her eyes at herself even as Jordan chuckles before answering, "That is why we move to the bedroom."

"We have research to do."

"Not today."

"Jordan, we can't just…"

He kisses her temple gently, even as his thumbs swirl again, causing her to squirm. "Baby, we've never let threats such as this stop us from enjoying the quieter moments. If we did, then we'd never do anything except fight all the bad guys."

"We haven't had a real threat in years."

"Nixie, Monroe is a real threat. She's just a threat we learned how to very effectively manage. So much so that sometimes it doesn't really feel like she's that much of a threat anymore. But if any of her shipments made it to America, we'd be in real trouble. So yes, she is a threat. And we don't let her existence control how we spend every minute of our day."

He swirls his thumbs again, relishing in the whimper she lets out beside his ear. "And I for one, my dear wife, am not about to let a damn oversized fish control it either."

Nixie laughs briefly at his explanation, and then moans again before physically jerking his hands away from her hips. Pinning them on either side of his head, she kisses his cheek before saying, "Not while we're in here, where any supernatural creature around will hear me."

"Then let me go."

She releases his hands, and he has them up off the couch in a heartbeat. Walking with her in his arms towards the bedroom, he looks down when Nixie says, "It's only been a few weeks. How come it feels like forever?"

Jordan kicks the door of their room shut, waits a minute for Nixie to lock it behind him, and then deposits her on the bed before giving her his answer. Kissing her soundly on the lips, his tongue sweeping the inside of her mouth, he groans himself before answering with a smirk, "Because between you and me, it's just that good."

Her burst of unhindered laughter brings a bright smile to his face. Removing her shirt, he traces over the new scar on her chest for the briefest of moments. No flinching or wincing, or sign that it still hurt in anyway. She was fine. His beautiful dragon was fine.

And if the way she was responding to his kisses was anything to go by, she was about to be a whole lot more than fine.

* * *

As Alison waits for Theo to return to the truck, her fingers fidget nervously in her lap. She'd been as patient as she could be with this question. Ever since the night she'd first seen her mother, she'd held back on asking directly what it was that had happened so long ago.

She's not sure why the events of this morning brought it roaring back in particular. Perhaps it was simply the fact that Nixie would've attained yet another scar if she could've, since she'd been trying to heal Joshua. Or perhaps it was because she was still wondering why Marina couldn't, even now, take some of their mother's scars away.

But the question wouldn't leave her alone, and asking her mother at this point… somehow didn't feel quite right.

Asking Theo though?

As he slides into the driver's seat, he takes one of her fidgeting hands in his before saying, "Get over here and tell me what's bothering you."

Grinning slightly, Alison asks, "So serious. Am I in trouble?"

Theo simply tugs her firmly in response. Once she's at his side and his arm is around her, he kisses the top of her head before answering, "Not as much now."

Alison just laughs. Then, sighing after a moment more of thought, she asks, "What happened?"

"Do you mean in training with Chris? I got my ass kicked. That's what happened?"

"No, that's not…" She looks up to see Theo grinning. Punching him in the chest, she says, "Oh, shut up. I'm not talking about that."

"I know, sweetheart. So, what are you talking about?"

"I… I want to know what happened when I was little. What did I do that made mom hide all her scars from me?"

She felt him tense for a brief moment, and his hand on the steering wheel tightened a bit. They were already moving down the road, heading back towards home. But after a moment of silence, he slows the truck down, pulling over onto the side of the road.

Alison sits up from him in confusion as he puts it in park but leaves the engine running. He was staring at the steering wheel at the moment, a contemplative expression on his face. His eyes then darted over to her. They ran across her face for a moment, then he nods before saying aloud, "She'd hate to have to explain it anyway. Apparently, if I'm remembering right, Jordan basically called her out for being foolish about this for so long."

Tilting her head, Alison asks, "What? Why would dad call it foolish? I… I did something bad, didn't I? I reacted badly?"

Theo takes one of her hands in his, bringing it to his lips to kiss her palm. "You were two years old, Alison. A bright two-year-old, make no mistake. But still, just two years old. Your mother is the one who reacted poorly to how you reacted to seeing her."

Alison takes a moment to ponder if he's serious or not. Deciding he is, she tilts her head, "I… okay. But what…"

Theo kisses her palm again. Then he sighs before turning to face her more. "You wanted to start learning how to swim. You wanted to swim like a big girl, and so Nixie and Jordan decided that it would be alright to start teaching you. They got you in your suit and floaties and Jordan was already in his trunks, so he took you down to the lake while your mom stayed behind to change."

Taking a breath, squeezing her hand tighter, Theo continues. "You had already been in the water, but you wanted your mother to hurry up and join you. Even then, you somehow new water was something your mother was closer to in the supernatural realm of things than your dad. So when she opened the door, you jumped out of the water and were racing back up the dock and hill to see her."

When his next pause lasts almost a whole minute, Alison squeezes his hand. "And?"

Sighing, he says, "As soon as you got close enough to see her… really see her in her swimsuit…" Meeting her eyes again, Theo explains, "Sweetheart… I was at home at the time. Radio on, not concerned with anything at the moment. But… I heard you. You looked at your mother, saw all of what had been done to her in the past… and you screamed. A frightened, scared, and horrified sounding scream came out of you."

He kisses her hand again, letting out a long breath at finally having that part out of the way. "By the time I got there, Nixie had already left and gone back inside. Jordan was holding you, trying to help you calm down. You couldn't really seem to catch your breath. You were just staring off into space, like you sometimes did back then when your impressive young mind was trying to wrap around something."

And to her surprise, Theo grins as he actually recalls everything else that had happened that day. Nixie and Jordan had both told him about what had happened prior to his getting there. But the rest of it, he remembers for himself.

He hadn't known he was her mate at the time… but it was the first day when he'd really started to understand just how forgiven he was… and how trusted he was becoming.

_Flashback:_

_When Theo had arrived, he'd almost wondered why he'd felt the need to come. Not that Alison's scream shouldn't have been a sign that someone needed help… but simply for the fact that he was certain he wouldn't have been Nixie or Jordan's first choice to come and assist in whatever crisis was going down at this point._

_Jordan was standing in front of his daughter, trying to soothe her as she continued to stare into space, eyes full of confusion. He'd seen it a few times before, still shocking considering a child of two shouldn't have a mind become so troubled with serious enough thoughts to merit such a look._

_The hellhound had finally then looked up at Theo, blinking in surprise to see him standing there. And before he could even ask, Theo felt the need to explain it himself, so he answers the unspoken question. "I… I mean… I just…" Sighing, he gestures at Alison, "I heard her scream. I… is everything alright?"_

_Nodding after a moment, Jordan sighs, "I'll… explain it later. Right now I need to get her to…"_

_Alison was finally turning her head though. She looked up at Theo, tilting her head to the side as she contemplated his sudden appearance. Then she moved away from her dad, walking up to him instead._

_He bent down to his knees automatically so he could be closer to her height. Smiling gently, sensing that she needed him to at least act as if everything was normal right now, he then asks, "Hey, sweetheart. Are you going swimming?"_

_A small smile graces her tiny face, but then she frowns before saying, "It's cold now though. I don't think it would be good to swim in the cold. I could get sick."_

_Theo had indeed noticed the chill in the air, despite the fact that the temperature everywhere else was in the low eighties. Whatever had happened, Nixie had been pretty upset by it. Nodding to Alison in approval of her logic, he asks, "You wanna take the floats off then?"_

"_Yes, I think that would be a good idea." So he helped her remove the floats from her arms, casting a glance at Jordan to make sure it was actually alright for him to be helping. He stood up then, about to offer the floats to Jordan and then maybe contemplate leaving. But Alison reached up and caught his belt loop in her tiny hand. Tugging earnestly, she then asked, "Can you read me a story instead?! I would like to read a story!"_

_Theo just stared at her for a moment, and then looked up at Jordan, silently asking what he wanted the chimera to do. Jordan was staring at Alison as well, though he looked up when Theo turned his attention to him. Shrugging, he says, "I… Nixie's changing. You're welcome to come in, of course. But if you have something else you'd rather be doing?"_

_At the worried and almost defeated look that immediately washed over Alison's face, Theo reached down and scooped her up with his free arm. He didn't even look at Jordan to see if that was alright, though he would definitely wonder about whether he'd crossed a line later on in the day._

_Right now though, Theo just smiles gently at Alison before answering, "Are you kidding? Nothing I'd rather be doing then reading a story with such a pretty young lady. What would you like to read, sweetheart?"_

_Alison's beaming smile was priceless, and as Theo followed Jordan into the house, she settled on three different children's books that he could choose from._

_When Nixie came back from the bedroom, clothed as much as possible without being uncomfortable, Theo offered to get up so she could sit with Alison. And it was in that moment that he realized just how trusted he was. __Because Nixie hurriedly told him to stay put. She came and kissed Alison on the head, smiling as though everything was fine. Then, with Alison's attention back on the book, Nixie came behind Theo on the couch. Wrapping one arm around his shoulders from behind, she hugged him tight before whispering gratefully, "Thank you. Thank you so much for coming."_

_End Flashback:_

Alison stares at him for a while, and then says, "I… don't remember that."

Theo nods, "They didn't expect you to. Your mind is advanced for the purpose of being able to handle your own personal magic and what challenges might come with that. It's not advanced in the sense that you would remember everything from when you were two years old."

Sighing, Alison adds, "And mom hid all this time. All the pool parties they threw for me, and she'd wear that ridiculous shirt top to hide all her scars. God, even the way you all used to look at her during those! I could tell you were sorry for her, or worried for her… something! And this was it the whole time! And it's all my fault!"

"Alison, it is not your fault. We discussed that. You did not react badly. You reacted as you should have, based on what you saw and the fact you were only two years old. Your mother reacted poorly, and that is on her."

"Theo… how can it be mom's fault? She's the one that got hurt that day."

Theo rolls his eyes, "Your mom wasn't hurt. Your mom worked herself into a tizzy, which she's done before, mind you. And instead of handling it rationally, as I'm sure Lydia has tried to get her to do in the past, she defaulted into hiding."

Blinking, Alison asks, "Defaulted?"

Nodding, Theo explains, "You're not the first person she's tried to hide them from, Ally. She hid them from everyone for a while. From Lydia, Scott, Stiles… even Jordan when they were first getting together. Well… sort of. He kind of discovered them on his own… I don't know that whole story. Anyway, point is… that's her default. Keep you from worrying about her, hiding what she doesn't think you need to know or worry about, and just packing in all the past damage to try and keep it from effecting or touching you."

Alison takes a moment to ponder all of that. Then she squeezes Theo's hand before saying, "Thank you. For telling me. I wasn't sure you would."

He lets out a sigh that's half a laugh. "I honestly wasn't either when you first asked. But I do seriously doubt Nixie would want to talk about it if she doesn't have to. And aside from that… you're mine. Your needs come first, as far as I'm concerned. And you needed to know."

Smiling gently at him, she leans in for a kiss, and when he tilts his head to deepen it, warmth spreads all the way to her toes. When she leans back finally, she asks breathlessly, "By the way, I have another question."

"And what is that, sweetheart?"

"When are you going to help train me to fight?"

Theo lets out a tiny groan before chuckling at her. Shaking his head, opening his eyes to show her the golden glow that immediately began at her question, he answers with a growl in his voice. "When it doesn't necessarily matter how long we actually train. And when it can be done somewhere private. Very private."

The glow just brightens when Alison responds, "Can't wait."

* * *

When the knock came on Jordan and Nixie's bedroom door, Jordan let out a brief groan of disapproval. Then he pinched Nixie's sides for laughing at him, which only made her laugh even harder. Grabbing hold of his hands in hers, she says, "We've already stolen another hour of freedom from the chaos of the world. What are you complaining about?"

He lifts his head from where it was resting on her chest, his ear over her heart to hear its' steady rhythm. Pressing a kiss there, he says, "As I believe you said earlier, it's been several weeks since we've been in bed together like this."

"And who's fault is that?"

He wraps her up in a blanket of warmth that held a slight warning… but Nixie's only response was to shiver before giggling all over again. Jordan finally just grins down at her before answering honestly, "Mine, I suppose. Still, now that you're better, I'm enjoying laying right here."

Nixie smiles up at him kindly, "It is my favorite place for you to end up staying. Not gonna lie."

He rewards her with a firm kiss, which ends sooner than either of them would like when the knock comes on the door again. Sighing, Jordan kisses Nixie on the cheek before rolling out of the bed and moving a grab a pair of sweatpants. Nixie follows suit, quickly dressing in her leather top before putting on a t-shirt and yoga pants.

When Jordan opens the door, he has half a mind to ask Derek what on earth he could possibly want right now. But Nixie takes one whiff of the air that flows into the room, and then groans before saying dreamily, "Who went and bought more bacon? Whoever they are, I love them forever."

Derek chuckles before answering, "Deaton's back, but I believe it was Stiles who suggested making a grocery pit stop prior to getting here."

"Smart man."

Jordan chuckles at his wife before wrapping an arm around her waist as they head for the kitchen. Alison and Theo were in the dining room, setting up places to eat. Marina and Josh were in the kitchen, their respective mates at their side now that Derek had returned, while sitting at the counter. Deaton and Stiles were working on the lunch time breakfast food they had decided to cook.

Nixie was about to comment on how dearly she loved them for cooking while they'd been… well, she wasn't about to say 'sex'… but while they were indisposed or something like that.

That's when Scott, Lydia, Liam, Mason, Corey, and Claudia all walked in at the same time. And before Nixie could ask why no one was at the Haven anymore, Noah and Naomi came in right behind them.

Nixie takes a moment to process that… and then sighs before plopping into a seat at the dining room table. Scott joins her there, smiling gently before saying, "Sorry. We didn't want to call you away from here… but we need to talk. Well, according to Stiles, we need to talk."

Nodding, Nixie says, "At least that means there's a plan. But you all know I would've come to the Haven. The fact that you are all trying to butter me up with bacon and not making me leave my house means there is definitely an aspect of this that I'm not going to like."

Scott doesn't argue with that, but Nixie does blink in surprise when he says, "I figure as much as well. I can't tell you what it is though, because Stiles wouldn't tell me over the phone."

"You're the alpha."

Scott nods, but then gestures to her, "Which means he must really think you're going to hate it, if he won't even mention it to me before talking with you in the room at the same time."

Nixie runs a hand through her hair worriedly, "Geez. All the crap we've been through… what could they have possibly come up with that they think I would hate this much?"

But as soon as everyone is seated and Stiles gives a brief glimpse of the plan to them, Nixie's voice is a growl when she says, "You were right. I hate it. No. A million fucking times, no."


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, any other original characters I create, and anything original that I make them do or say."

* * *

Chapter 9

When Stiles raised an eyebrow and finally asked, "Are you done yet?" Nixie was still growling. No actual words, and her mouth wasn't even open. It was just a continuous rumble that existed in her throat and refused to stop.

Some part of her knows Stiles would not have even come close to suggesting this plan if he weren't sure it would work and sure that everyone would be fine in the end. But the overprotective part of her nature is still not okay with it. Not in the slightest.

She finally sighs though. The rumbling in her throat remains, but she manages to say, "I think it's gonna remain until you get to a point where you've convinced me Marina won't be in any actual danger. Which, I feel I should point out, is as unlikely as hell freezing over."

Stiles just grins a little before responding, "We have you, which means if we ever needed to, I'm quite confident we could freeze hell over. But… only if we really need it, mind you."

Nixie rolls her eyes, and then asks, "Repeat the plan."

"Nixie, I didn't even give you the full plan. I summarized it… severely summarized it… and you shut me down."

"You are involving my youngest daughter, claiming she is going to be the most crucial part of the whole operation. You should've known a summary was not going to end well."

"I did. Deaton, on the other hand…"

Nixie turns her still glaring and silver eyes to Deaton, who holds his hands up in surrender. "It was a bad call on my part, I concede to that. Stiles said it wouldn't be, but I thought easing into it this way might make it easier to handle." Looking Nixie up and down, he adds, "Obviously, I was wrong."

Silence reigns for a moment longer. Then, once Nixie's silver eyes have returned to blue, Stiles takes a breath and says, "Let's start with the fact that Deaton thinks Marina is a Metamorphose fairy."

Jordan, who is sitting in the chair next to where Nixie is still standing, raises an eyebrow. "That was fast. I thought we weren't getting an answer on that until tomorrow morning."

Deaton lifts up a finger to point out, "Tomorrow morning at the latest. But Stiles read over the pages I was thinking of when Marina described her powers to me. He offered a few small arguments, but came around rather quickly to agreeing with me."

Stiles nods, and then concedes to Nixie, "And… then started formulating this plan. Mind you, it was already on step five in my head before I stopped myself to consider how unhappy it was going to make you."

Nixie does manage a grin at that. Then she just sighs. Taking a seat in Jordan's lap, ignoring the empty seat next to her now, she asks, "So… how did you go about making it a plan that wouldn't piss me completely off?"

Stiles smiles back at her. "Right. So… Marina being a Meta fairy… that's what I'm shortening it to by the way. Anyway, when you boil it down to the basics, her ability is to take one form of energy and morph it into another."

Jordan tilts his head, "So when she heals that energy becomes other things, and when she shifts one of the others into their more animalistic form, that's the energy of the shift?"

Pointing at him as though proud, Stiles says, "Yes, but also no. Marina, up to this point, has only tried to turn Kylie into what she knows Kylie is supposed to be able to turn into. And regardless of the fact that Marina claims to just know they can turn into something, and then decides to make them become that… I think she's more powerful than that."

When Marina blinks at him, he gives her a wink before saying, "It's probably easier to just force them to turn into what they're already meant to become. That's a given, I believe. But I do think you could even manage to turn me into something else, if you wanted to. Your abilities aren't limited to just what the people around you are capable of on their own. No offense, but that part of your power wouldn't have much of a point if that were the case."

Then he eyeballs Derek for a moment. Grinning at the beta, Stiles says, "When you feel more comfortable with it, I'd love to see you try to turn him into something as harmless as a butterfly. It would make my day."

Derek bares his teeth before saying, "My threat to rip your throat out with my teeth still stands."

"Oh please. Like it was ever taken seriously before."

Raising an eyebrow, Derek asks, "And why didn't you take it seriously before?"

"Because if you were serious, Nixie would've thrown you out of our lives the minute you said it."

Derek glances over at her, to which she shrugs. Then Derek chuckles before conceding, "Touché. Fine."

Stiles throws his hand up in victory, and everyone chuckles at him. Then Nixie sobers them all up again by saying, "But… how does that explain Marina being crucial to the plan?"

Deaton holds out his hands on the table. "Because the leviathan, or at least this version of a leviathan, is made up of two different kinds of energy. An ordinary leviathan wouldn't be. But this one is made up of the evil leviathan spirit that was created out of tragedy, and the energy of the siren that existed before he fell into self-doubt and guilt."

Marina leans closer to the table from where she sits in Derek's lap. Tilting her head curiously, she says, "But… what does that mean? You want me to change him like I do the others? Force his other half to take over and be on the surface instead?"

Deaton is honestly surprised Marina was able to think that far ahead on her own. Then he shakes his head at himself before saying, "I will still never get over how very advanced their minds become so quickly."

Nixie lets out an amused huff. "Join the club, Doc."

Stiles gives Marina a proud smile. "You get most of your brains from me though. We all know that."

To which Marina tilts her head again before saying, "But mom and dad made me. I get all my stuff from them. I just learn things from you."

Stiles gapes at her for a moment, but then shrugs and says, "I say that counts. I rest my case." And before he can be derailed again, he continues. "Anyway… we think Marina probably could force the good part of him to come to the surface. But the leviathan would still exist underneath. We want the leviathan gone, so it can't take over again."

Scott leans forward now and asks, "Then what is it that you think she can do?"

Deaton and Stiles share a look for a moment. Then Stiles turns back to Nixie and says, "The leviathan is comprised of two whole pieces of energy. So… we believe Marina has the capability of separating them from each other completely."

That bit of information takes a minute to sink in. Then Noah, who took the seat that Nixie vacated, speaks up. "You're saying that she could just… tear the two halves apart?"

Deaton is the one who shakes his head. "No, and that is the part of this that I think is crucial to understand. All supernatural creatures are halves. Half human and half something else. Or in Theo's case, he's a trio of things. Human, werewolf, and were-coyote. But in this particular case of a leviathan, where nature has had to ensure the good siren has a way back, he is not made up of two halves. There's the human half and the siren half that exists within the good portion of energy that is the good siren. That much is still true. But the leviathan is an entity all on its' own."

Stiles nods. "In a normal case, when a leviathan is created, the siren ceases to exist. The leviathan is all that remains. In this case, both are alive, but the leviathan is so heavily suppressing the good side that it's almost impossible to see."

Naomi is sitting in the chair on the opposite side of Jordan. Holding Nixie's cold hand, rubbing it soothingly, she says, "And you think Marina can pull those two beings apart because they're made up of two different energies?"

Stiles and Deaton both nod. Then everyone takes a minute to digest that information.

Nixie is this close to telling him that there has to be another way. The law of the leviathan couldn't be dependent on a Meta fairy being in existence. There had to be another solution to getting a good siren back in a situation like this.

But that's when Marina pipes in. "So… what's the rest of the plan?" She ducks her head slightly when all eyes turn to her. Focusing on her parents, both of which are looking at her with worried expressions, she says, "We save people. That's what we do. And if I can… then I want to be a part of that."

She said it so simply, that Nixie almost laughed. Instead she leans forward so she can rest her head in her hands for a minute.

A five-year-old. They were about to put their hopes of success in saving whoever this was, in a five-year-old. It was nuts. Definitely extreme. Bordering on insane and idiotic. And it was probably… almost definitely… stupid as hell.

And then she does laugh when, as though he were reading her thoughts, Scott says, "We've made worse plans."

Then they both look up when Stiles scrambles to pull out a map from his briefcase. "No! Well… I mean, yes. We've definitely made some incredibly bad plans in the past. But this is Marina, for Christ's sakes! I've made it foolproof."

Claudia, sitting next to Alison and Theo, mutters under her breath, "I don't know. Seems pretty insane to me."

Lydia, from next to her, squeezes her hand and says, "Let him show us. Then we can pick it apart if need be."

But the thing was… it didn't need to be. And as Nixie rounded the table to watch as he pointed out the exact locations he needed people to be, and where everything would go down, she couldn't help loving him all the more than she already did. He was still staring at his map by the end of it, trying to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, when she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him from the side.

Her sigh of relief had his chest swelling with pride, and then he chuckles when she asks, "Have I told you how much I love having you for a brother?"

"Not today, but it's always implied."

"No excuse. Can I ask a question?"

"You may ask all the questions if you want."

She laughs at him, and then turns her head to glance down at his map. Pointing at the river he's determined they'll find the leviathan, she asks, "Why here?"

Nodding, he says, "Through all our research, I've determined that this is the only source of water in Beacon Hills with any of the salt minerals in it already that he'll need to survive. I don't know when, exactly. But I know that he will eventually end up here."

Nixie presses a firm kiss to his cheek, to which he presses one back against the side of her head. Then they both look to Cierra when she says, "I need to make one suggestion. Not to the plan. It's flawless, and I think even my father would have a hard time finding any sort of fault with it."

Stiles nods his appreciation, but then he and Nixie… well, and everyone else stiffens in their seats when she says, "But prior to this happening… at least until we're sure he's there, someone will need to accompany Marina everywhere she goes. Derek is an obvious choice because Marina can keep him from being hypnotized. Nixie is also an obvious choice, and Jordan as well. And if Josh is going to stick close to his sister for a while, I can go to. But the bottom line is, she needs protection."

Fearing the answer, but needing it anyway, Nixie asks, "Why?"

"Because while I was fighting him after he stabbed Josh, I could tell he was confused as to why Josh wasn't already dead in the water. And I never actually made sure he left the aquarium. And by the time all of you were inside, we were all too focused on Josh to be paying attention to whether he was still there or not."

She takes in a breath, and then says, "I could be wrong… but I believe the leviathan may at least have an idea of what Marina did and can do. Not a full understanding… but enough to know that she's a threat. If he does, then she will be his primary target next. Not his only one, but his primary one that he will take out if he gets the chance."

When no one in the room answers, she stresses again, "I could be wrong."

Jordan is the one who stands up though. Nodding firmly, he says, "But we aren't going to take the chance that you are. Derek's already in the school all day, so that's good. Cierra can shadow the halls. Nixie and I can keep up a running patrol outside of the building."

Theo adds in, "I can help with that. Or if you'd prefer me to shadow the halls inside with Cierra, I can. Alison's going to be there anyway."

Nixie smiles at him in appreciation. Then she claps her hands together once loudly, "Alright, I like this much better than I did before. Still not thrilled with it… but I don't hate it, which is worth something. So, phase 1, keep Marina protected at all costs. Phase 2, have Kevin and his family set up some kind of ward at the river to notify them when the leviathan gets there. And phase 3, have Marina tear him in two. Phase 4, kill the evil one."

Liam raises an eyebrow, "And phase 5?"

"Bask in victory, my dear friend. Someone will need to buy Reeses. Or at least some peanut butter that I can mix in with whatever lame ice cream flavor you people decide to buy when this is over. And I don't know what you're laughing at, oh husband of mine. I'm serious."

* * *

The week that followed saw one more person die at the leviathan's hands. Which, though still terrible, only having one more death wasn't exactly a small feat. Everyone in Beacon Hills had begun taking the rules of not going anywhere alone more seriously. And whenever they could, they always traveled with another supernatural creature, in the hopes that it would give them better odds.

Still, no one in the pack is happy when Melissa calls them to look at the body, confirming that it was the leviathan's handiwork. They all want this to be over. Sooner rather than later.

Nixie's not gonna lie, a small part of her is glad it hasn't happened yet. She and Stiles together are still trying to find a way for the siren to still live after becoming a leviathan. He agrees with her wholeheartedly, that the rules of nature couldn't be dependent on a fairy like Marina being alive in the world. There had to be another solution.

For now though? Marina was the best they had.

She also was never allowed out of anyone's sight. Nixie and Jordan's house was crammed with people as usual, the morning breakfast table still packed. But now, everywhere Marina went, a multitude of people followed. Derek still drove her, Josh, and Kylie to school. But Theo and Alison were never far behind. Jordan and Nixie ended up arranging it at their works so that their schedules were always opposite. When one of them worked the night shift, the other spent the night on guard for everyone in the house. When one worked the day shift, the other spent it patrolling around the school and woods within the near vicinity.

Jordan kissed Nixie once in one of the few hours they were able to actually see each other for more than just a moment in passing. The kiss was long and languid and when he finally pulled away Nixie blinked at him with a slightly glazed expression before asking, "What was that for?"

He smiled gently at her, and then kissed her forehead before saying on a sigh, "That is to express my newfound appreciation for your ability to run on such little sleep. I'm never happy when you do it. It's still never a good idea." At the look she gives him for a moment, he silences her with a gentle kiss before adding, "But I am able to marvel a little bit more at how you do it with as much grace as you do."

She stares up at him for a moment. Then she lets out a breathless laugh before saying, "I seem to recall being told I looked like a zombie at one point in time. So either I resemble a zombie, or I resemble a graceful swan. Do make up your mind, babe. It'll make the decision to either hit you in the head or kiss you again much easier."

She ends up kissing him, regardless of him putting up a brief argument that she somehow managed to pull off a 'graceful zombie' look beautifully.

Nixie has always considered it strange… the way a town or group of people can somehow sense when the climax of a situation is approaching. Sometimes faster than the people who are actually the most closely involved with the situation. They still have no idea when the leviathan will come to the river like Stiles said he would.

But the town, the rest of Beacon Hills? You could feel the tension mounting. People weren't just following the rules of not going out alone more closely. A lot had simply stopped going out at all. Some people kept their heads down, refusing to look at anything for fear of seeing what they felt was about to happen. And some kept looking this way and that at all times, as though afraid they were going to miss it.

Something was about to happen. Nixie's not entirely sure what. Perhaps the plan Stiles made would finally get put into action. Or perhaps someone else was about to die. Perhaps, on top of what they were already dealing with, some newfound enemy was about to join into the mix as well. Nixie only knows that something is most definitely about to happen.

And when it does, she hopes to God they're as ready as they need to be.

* * *

Marina decides that she could get used to this. Not all the attention she was being given. The fact that a three-vehicle procession now accompanied her to school became more nerve-wracking than comforting after a while.

But this… spending the last few minutes of her school day in Derek's classroom. Reading a book at his desk while he went around making sure everything had been put away before he left. No one else was here yet, though she knew they'd be joined by Cierra, Josh, and Kylie in a moment or two. Theo and Alison would already be outside waiting for them at the vehicles. And either her mom or her dad would be joining them as soon as they pulled out onto the actual road.

Marina wasn't left alone for any length of time, at all. And she knew she wouldn't be until the leviathan had been dealt with. Which meant this was all the time alone she got to spend with Derek. Just a few minutes at the end of the school day.

It wasn't that she really wanted anything more from Derek. She didn't want kisses or things like that, the way she knew her sister had eventually wanted from Theo. Alison hadn't felt that until she turned ten, and something tells Marina that the wider gap between her and Derek's ages will make it easier for her to wait even longer before wanting to ask that of her mate. What she really wanted right now, was just to talk to him. Explain more about why she hadn't told him that he was her mate. Even if her reasoning was, as Kylie had stated, stupid. She just wanted him to understand.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she missed when Derek finished packing his bag and simply leaned against the desk watching her. She was staring at the desk in front of her, the book she'd had open not even really being seen.

Marina did see Derek reach over and close it for her. He slid it further up his desk, and then said gently, "Talk to me, angel. What are you thinking so hard about?" Marina shrugs, to which Derek crosses his arms before reminding, "I'm a werewolf, angel. You can't lie to me."

She looks back at the desk, and then sighs before asking, "Why aren't you mad at me?"

"About what, exactly, do you think I'm supposed to be mad?"

"I didn't tell you. That you're… you know. That you're mine."

"I already knew that, Marina. I knew it because I've watched and learned about how Theo acts and feels around Alison. I've seen how Cierra feels and acts around Josh. And I know I feel the same about you." Raising an eyebrow, "I might not be a genius like your mother or your aunt Lydia. But this wasn't exactly rocket science for me."

Sighing, she says again, "But I didn't tell you. Josh told Cierra, and Alison told Theo. But I didn't tell you, and…"

The hand that lands on her shoulder is nothing but comforting. Bending down by the chair she's sitting in, Derek says, "You were frightened by what you could do. Furthermore, you were afraid of scaring everyone else. And yes, Kylie was correct when she told you those were stupid reasons." Marina ducks her head, but looks back up when Derek adds, "But they're not reasons that are foreign to me."

He smiles gently at her confused face. "Your mother told you it was an inherited trait. She acted very much the same when she was younger. Not when she was this young, I admit. But your mother isn't the one whose mind advances the way all three of her children do." Shrugging, he continues, "But even before she knew she was a dragon, your mother hid things. She hid whatever she thought we, her dearest friends, wouldn't be able to handle. Things she thought would frighten us, or make us treat her differently. Same way you hid what you can do from us."

Marina tilts her head, "But… mom doesn't hide anymore?"

"Not from us. She knows better now. We could never be afraid of her. Every decision she makes is to keep us safe, or as safe as she can keep us in the crazy world we live in."

Marina ponders that a moment, and then looks back to him. "So… you're not mad at me? And you're not afraid of me?"

Derek chuckles, "Not mad. Not afraid. I adore you, angel. Nothing you do, or don't do, will ever change that."

The smile that lights up her little face is the most precious thing Derek thinks he's ever seen. Grinning back at her, he scoops her up in one arm, "Now, since we've finally figured out what it was you've wanted to talk about since this all started, I suggest we go home a lot sooner each day from now on."

Marina's eyes widen before she says, "But… it takes you a while to tidy the room before leaving." When Derek raises an eyebrow, Marina blushes before adding, "Oh. You were just… just trying to give me time? To say it myself?"

Nodding, Derek adds, "But my patience has it's limits. Though now that I'm aware all I have to do is ask and you'll just answer me, I'll refrain from waiting so long from now on."

She's giggling with her head on his shoulder, him walking them down the hall towards the main entrance of the school. That's when he freezes, hearing something from further down the hall behind them. Someone singing. Someone singing a beautiful song. Where were they? As he turns, he doesn't see them. They must be further in the school and he's hearing them with his heightened senses.

He's taking steps back in that direction, determined to find whoever it is singing such a beautiful tune. That's when Marina's voice clears through the fog in his mind. "Derek?"

He freezes again, glancing at her, then back down the hall in the direction he'd been about to go. Marina couldn't hear that voice. She didn't have supernatural hearing like he did.

Cierra's hearing was slightly enhanced. Not as much as his, but for the simple fact that sirens had to hear better so they could talk beneath the water of the ocean. Was she still in here? Had Josh managed to keep her safe by talking to her? And if not, then where was Josh?

Snapping his phone to his ear, Derek says, "Keep saying my name, angel. Just keep talking."

Marina doesn't really know what else to say other than his name, so she whispers that to him while his phone rings. Cierra answers after five rings, to his relief. As soon as she tells him their waiting at the cars outside, he hangs up and dials Nixie.

She answers immediately from where she's currently standing in the hospital. Jordan was on watch at the school today. But Derek knew she'd be here in less than a minute when he said, "He's here. The leviathan is in the school." Glancing back as the tone of the melodious voice grows louder, he adds, "And if I'm right, he's either going to follow us, or he's going to head to the river now so he can have enough strength to try again tomorrow."

A brief pause, and then Nixie says, "I'm calling Stiles, but I think I know what the plan is already going to be. Leave immediately. Have Jordan be in the back of the line. If he realizes the leviathan is trailing you guys, he'll call and you'll need to make your way into the woods with Marina."

Blinking, Derek asks, "Take her into the woods? But…"

And he can tell Nixie doesn't like the words coming out of her own mouth. She says them anyway though. "Stiles thought this might happen. And much as neither of us like it, if the leviathan is going to follow after Marina, then we need to use that to our advantage. So take her into the woods, to one of the places Stiles marked as being best for us to handle this. Can you do that?"

Derek nods, "I can. His voice doesn't get to me so long as Marina speaks."

"Then keep her talking to you as often as needed, and keep her safe. Tell me what point you pick, and as many of us that can will meet you there. At the most, I'll make sure you're only alone for a maximum of two minutes."

Nodding, Derek says, "I can handle things for that long. But will she be ready?"

"Which one do you mean?"

"Both."

Silence again, and then Nixie answers wearily, "I hope so. They have to be. We don't have any other options anymore."

"I'll let you know where we end up, Nixie."

"Do not, even for a moment, let her leave your side unless it's to put her in my arms."

"Understood." As soon as he hangs up, he looks to Marina's wide eyes. Squeezing her tighter, he says, "Don't worry, Marina. Everything is going to be fine. Nothing's going to happen to you."

"But what about you?"

Smiling gently at her as he hurriedly puts her in the back seat of his car, he says, "I'm gonna be fine, angel. I promise."

"How do you know?"

And as he grins, she can't help but grin back when he answers, "Because your mom is not going to let anything happen to the mate of one of her children. He so much as looks at me wrong, she might break rank and kill him before you get the chance to work your magic. Which reminds me, we should try to be fast. You ready to test how quickly you can figure your talent out?"

And even Cierra, from the passenger seat, grins when Kylie answers for her, "Are you kidding?! Marina was born ready! It's about time this happened! That stupid fish isn't gonna know what hit him!"

* * *

She was about to be his. This little girl that he knew, he just knew, was a threat to him.

The leviathan smirks and sings out a tone that draws the werewolf's pace to a slower step. But before he can reach the wolf or the girl in his arms, they're speeding up again. Damn these people who were somehow immune to his voice. No one should be. It wasn't fair.

It didn't matter though. He hadn't tried as hard when he'd been chasing the others through the woods the first time. He needed to get this girl out of the way though. He had to. His life depends on it. So he continues randomly letting loose with a song or two, and the wolf always slows for a moment.

He's gaining on them. And the wolf's claws would have to be working pretty hard to penetrate his skin. All he had to do was catch them, incapacitate the werewolf, and then kill the girl. Then he could worry about other things. Then he'd be free to kill anyone else he wanted!

With that thought in mind, he continues sprinting forward, desperate to catch them. And when Derek and Marina finally break into a clearing in the woods, near the river that he had been needing to visit anyway, he believes the fates have turned things around in his favor.

But when he reaches the clearing… they're gone. They've just vanished from sight. How… how can that be? He hadn't been that far behind them. They couldn't be gone. They just couldn't be. He has to get the girl! He has to!

Turning back towards the woods, he freezes when he sees a pair of red eyes staring at him from within that darkness. This creature was dangerous too. Not as dangerous as the girl… but dangerous nonetheless.

As Scott steps out from the edge of the woods, he holds up his hands and says, "Let us help you."

Snarling at him, the leviathan shouts, "I don't need help! I need you out of my way!"

He begins to sing out a melodious tone, and Scott flinches back briefly at the sound. His eyes glaze over for a moment, and the leviathan is sure that he's either about to escape, or he's about to finally get another meal for the week.

But Scott's eyes snap back to red a moment later. Shaking his head, he says with a slight growl in his voice, "I know you're in there somewhere, and I know you can hear me. We can help, but you need to try and help us too."

The leviathan feels something in the back of his mind. Something like a glimmer of hope… but for what he's not sure. Snarling in aggravation at the foreign thing, he says to Scott, "Mark my words, before I'm done in this town, that girl will be mine." Then he smirks and adds, "She won't add up to much, but she'll make a tasty snack for the road."

The resounding thump that shakes the earth behind him has him spinning around. Eyes widening at the dragon, the one creature who had been able to hurt him so far, the leviathan actually backs up closer towards where Scott is.

Silver eyes glare at him as the world around them is come over with a sudden chill. Tilting her head, Nixie says, "It's most unwise to threaten one of my children. Scott's wishes to save you may end up dashed if it happens again."

A dragon at his front, and an alpha at his back. The leviathan is still certain he can get out of this. He was stronger than most of them. Even the alpha was at least somewhat susceptible to his melodious voice. He could get past him and runaway. He could wait for another chance to get at the girl that could ruin him. He just had to survive to get that chance.

Letting out another melodious tone, he turns to try and run past Scott. And Scott's eyes were glazing over a bit, his mind struggling as Cierra said it would to resist the sound.

The leviathan only ends up making it a few feet, before he's drawn up short. Roots shoot up from beneath the ground, wrapping around his long legs and yanking him to his knees. They wrap and loop around his legs in layers, tightening their grip painfully to try and ensure he doesn't break the hold.

Nixie glances over to her right, scanning that edge of the woods for Alison. Theo shines his golden eyes for her to see, but then wraps his arm around Alison's waist and asks, "How you doing?"

"I'm fine. But he's strong. Soon as his shock is over, he might break free. If Marina is going to do this, it has to be soon."

Nodding, Theo kisses the side of her head before saying, "I'm gonna help your mother hold him until Jordan or someone else can get here. Keep it up, sweetheart. You're doing great."

The leviathan snarls and glares in Theo's direction as he sprints from the woods to join Nixie. Growling back at the creature that had almost killed him, Theo then says, "She can't hold this long. We need to hurry."

Nixie nods, "Get his other arm."

And while she holds the leviathan's right arm, Theo holds the left. And as soon as Scott gets a grip on his senses again, he moves in behind the leviathan to put him in a headlock and hold him still as possible. Gritting his teeth, he then howls out for the rest of the woods to hear.

Derek, having shifted into his wolf form, sprints from the woods to join them. Marina clinging to his back. As she slides off, she simply stares with her little mouth open at the sight of all of them.

She snaps out of it though when Nixie snarls at the creature for nearly breaking her hold on him. Looking to her daughter, Nixie somehow says gently, "Just try, sweetie. If you can't, that's fine. All you have to do is try."

Nodding, Marina steps up to the creature. He instantly tries to lunge for her, struggling harder against his captures. He knows, somewhere in his subconscious, what she's about to do. Or what she's about to try anyway.

He isn't allowed to move an inch though. The other three are clearly struggling to hold him, but he wasn't being allowed to budge yet. Marina places her small hand on his chest, searching for the two halves that she could usually so easily fine within everyone else.

It was different though. Not so much that she couldn't tell there were two beings within. But it was different, because she could tell that there were technically three. The leviathan himself, full of evil and malintent. And then the siren, who was made up of the human and mermaid halves he always had been before this happened. But that had always been Marina's struggle. She couldn't actually tell which piece was what. Just like she couldn't tell from touching Kylie that she was half human and half were-coyote. She only knew that because she knew what Kylie's parents were. And with Kylie, there were only two halves in question, and she wasn't trying to tear the two apart.

Now she has three to choose from. And she can't choose wrong, or she'll end up splitting the siren apart in a way he was never meant to be.

Nixie glances at her daughter, sensing the struggle she's going through. Reaching out with one hand, keeping her grip on the leviathan with the other, she squeezes Marina's shoulder. Holding her daughter's attention, Nixie offers her a gentle smile. "Whatever happens, sweetie, we are proud of you. Nothing you do right now will be wrong. Just try."

Nodding slightly, Marina then explains, "I… I can feel him. All three pieces that now make him up. I just… I don't know which piece is which. I just know they're there."

Nixie ponders that for a moment. Then she tilts her head, "Can you tell which piece is evil? Or which piece is struggling to not be touched by you? Can you feel any of that?"

Marina blinks, because she hadn't thought of that before. The only people she'd ever dealt with were people who were happy to have her experiment on them. Mostly Kylie, but she'd also had Derek and Theo in the past week. She'd never even thought to try and feel if they were trying to resist… mostly because she knew they weren't.

But this creature most definitely would. Returning her focus to him, she searches out those three pieces again, tugging at each with her powers to test this new theory.

She gasped in shock at the two different sensations that went through her. One was resistance. The leviathan half was pulling away from her, trying to not be touched, and trying to not be forced apart from the rest of it's body. But the other pieces. The pieces that made up the siren… it practically lunged at her. She no longer felt like she was simply tugging at him, but that he was somehow trying to wrap himself around her hand. Desperate. Afraid that she'd let him go.

Putting her other hand to the leviathan's chest, reaching for the evil half with that one, she closes her eyes to concentrate and says to her mother, "I… I can feel them. He… he's trying not to let me. It's… it's hard. He… he doesn't want me to…"

Nixie squeezes her shoulder again, "This is your power, sweetie. He doesn't have very much room to run away from you. Find him. Yank him out. But only if you can. Don't hurt yourself with this. Just…"

Marina's eyes open again. Staring at her hands on the leviathan's chest, she says now with sudden certainty, "I can do this."

All three of them watch wide-eyed, and Derek watches from behind, as Marina's hands actually start to glow from the effort. She'd never glowed before… but she'd also never tried to tear two halves apart like this. Her grunts from the effort worried Nixie a bit, but Marina had said she could do this, and the look of determination on her little face wasn't something anyone felt like arguing with.

The glow spread from Marina's hands to engulf the entire creature before her. And then Scott had to release his head, because as Marina started pulling her hands in two different directions, the head began to stretch. It continued until it suddenly looked as though the leviathan had two glow-engulfed heads, and then two sets of shoulders.

Theo and Nixie both attempted to put tighter grips on their sides of the split. At this point, they had no way of telling which side was the siren, and which was the leviathan anymore. They just had to wait for the separation to complete, and then go from there.

As soon as Marina has both halves completely pulled apart, her power shoves them in their two separate directions. Nixie and Theo both have to let their halves go from the force. The creatures land on the ground still covered in the glow of her magic, and Marina glances at both with wide eyes before looking back at her hands.

The glow in her hands dims down after a few seconds more, and then she looks up at her mother and says in fascination, "I… I did it."

Nixie beams at her little girl, but then jumps when the two halves lurch and begin moving on the ground. Looking to Derek, Nixie says, "Get her out of here. Stop for no one."

Marina clambers back onto Derek's back and he sprints them back into the woods as fast as he can. Theo and Nixie both take a step back from the creatures on the ground, watching as both struggle to move and lift themselves up.

Glancing at Nixie, Theo asks, "So… how can we tell which is which when they're still like this. The glow isn't dimming."

"It will."

"I'm glad you're confident in that. But what if it doesn't?"

At that, Nixie shrugs, though she suggests, "Go for the taller one."

Which, as both figures begin to rise, looks to be the one on Nixie's right. Her talons lengthen on that hand in response and the silver takes over her eyes as she waits for what happens next. Scott looks at the other one, who does actually seem more feeble than the other one. Glancing down at his phone, he says to Nixie, "The others are still five minutes out."

Nixie nods, "And the sirens?"

"Some are in the water waiting at both ends, but we have to drive him in there for that to work. Are we enough for that?"

As the glow around the taller figure finally dims, and his graying complexion is revealed, Nixie snarls, "Let's find out."

The leviathan turns to her and growls back before turning to take in all three of them. Then he looks down at the siren he had formerly been attached to. The man would be naked as the day he was born, if not for the tail that had reformed upon the separation. Purple scales led up to his torso that looked like it had belonged to a warrior at one point. He was thin and frail looking now though, having gone too long without proper food and nourishment.

The leviathan sneers and spits before hissing out, "Weakling. I forget why I fought this. I am better off without you."

Scott moves to stand in front of the siren, guarding him. Theo and Nixie move to flank the leviathan on the other side. Looking up into Scott's eyes, the leviathan smirks before reminding, "Your claws can't hurt me."

Then he snaps his head around when Nixie adds in, "That's alright. Because mine can."

But Stiles was right when they'd had their first meeting about this creature. It didn't seem fair that the evil creatures someone gained advantages over them. As though nature wanted to make it harder to beat them. And it was, literally, always this way. For as they all charged the leviathan, he moved faster than they thought he should be able to.

Scott and Theo's claws were ineffectual at breaking through the barrier of it's scales, though they were putting in some powerful blows and making him wince. Nixie's claws were the ones that could slash into him, which she managed to do quite a few times. But the leviathan always came back with blows of his own, and Nixie now had a new scar going diagonal down her back. This one went the opposite direction of the other two, so now it was like there was an X on her back.

At the sound of a moan from behind them, Scott glances up to see the siren trying and failing to get to his feet. Tail now down, he was attempting to get up and help them. But he was in no position for that.

Looking into the woods, Scott yells, "Alison! Get him out of here!"

She tears into the clearing a few seconds later, firing her silver made arrows at the leviathan to try and help keep him distracted. With the siren, she calls on the trees to help them, and the branches and roots nearby spring to life and wrap around him. They pass him quickly from one to another, carrying him into the woods and out of sight with Alison tight on their heels.

Scott then turns back to the siren, only to have the wind knocked out of him as he gets smashed in the face and onto the ground. Theo, having been thrown a minute ago, groans as he tries to sit up. Then he glances down to see what he landed on, and finds Nixie beneath him. Rubbing her head and looking up at him, she asks, "What?"

"Why the hell did you jump in the way? If I hit the ground, I'll still be fine."

"Again, with you people thinking I have no brain. I didn't jump in the way. He literally threw you right at me, on purpose."

Then she turns to glance at Scott, and her eyes widen when she sees the leviathan looming over him. One hand full of claws is raised in the air, swinging down towards her alpha's face.

The leviathan can feel the temperature in the area plummeting suddenly, but he ignores that in favor of killing this alpha. Then he could get into the water, and be home free. He could go back to hunting and killing. And now that he had no good side trying to hold him back, there would be nothing to stop him. There wasn't a force in the world anymore that anyone knew about that would be able to kill him. All he had to do was get away from the dragon, and he'd be…

Before his hand could continue descending, a shot rang out through the woods. Birds suddenly flew up from their resting places in the trees nearby as the sound exploded into the air. And the leviathan was knocked back from Scott a good ten feed from the force of the impact the bullet made with the side of his head.

Claudia. And that silver bullet is something they'd all been hoping would be able to penetrate the leviathan's thick skin. But all it did at the moment was leave a dent in the side of his head. Still, it was enough to knock him off his game and rattle his brain.

Or… perhaps not. Nixie watches as Theo finally rolls off of her. The leviathan hadn't really been focused on any of the three of them before. He'd simply been trying to get back to the water so he could escape. Killing one or all three of them would've simply been a bonus in his mind.

Now? Now his eyes are trained on the woods in the direction that the shot came from. He's wheezing, as though it's suddenly hard to breathe. And then he shouts in pure rage, "YOU BITCH! BEFORE I'M GONE YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS! I PROMISE YOU THAT!"

Nixie races towards him, claws extended, but he pays her literally no mind. He doesn't care about her. He cares about Claudia. For some reason, she was the one he considered a threat now. Marina had been it before, because she could separate the leviathan and the siren from each other.

Now Claudia was the target. A very human, and very vulnerable target. Because like it or not, if the sniper rifle wasn't going to work, then Claudia didn't have any way of fighting this asshole and winning.

As the leviathan races into the woods, Nixie turns to Scott. He just nods, "We need… to regroup. Get her. Back to the Haven. No one leaves. Till this is sorted. Go. GO!"

Nixie's wings spring out without any further order and she's in the air. Theo looks up as she vanishes, and then he asks, "What happened? Why aren't we going after him?"

Scott struggles to his feet and takes a breath, "Because we know he's not going anywhere anytime soon. He's got tunnel vision. Worse than before. We know he thought Marina was a threat before, and it still took him a week to finally come after her. Without the siren half of him to keep him in some kind of check, he's even more volatile."

Theo raises an eyebrow, "So I ask again, why aren't we going after him?"

"Because he's not tunneled onto just anyone anymore. He's after one person."

And as Stiles and Lydia finally make their way onto the scene, several other sirens in tow, Stiles' heart literally stops beating when Scott finishes, "For some reason, Claudia's the threat now. He's going after her."

* * *

Claudia's head jerks up from putting her gun away when she hears her mother's banshee shriek. Something was wrong. She'd heard her mother's cries often enough to know when she was screaming as a form of attack, as a form of trying to look for something or someone, and when she was screaming simply out of terror. This one was terror. Something was wrong.

Well, aside from the fact that her bullet hadn't worked. Damn it. She'd worked hard on it too. She and Chris had even added extra precautions to ensure it would work, and still all they did was weaken the damn thing.

She's just closing her case, when a resounding thump is heard beside her. Jumping and scrambling back a bit, she relaxes instantly when she feels the cold start surrounding her. "Nixie! Aunt Nix, I'm over here!"

Nixie sprints into the little sniper's nest Claudia had created for herself. Glancing around, she asks, "Are you packed?"

"Yeah. Just finished. I can…"

"Grab the case. Hold tight to me. Don't let go."

That was all the warning Claudia got before she was scooped into the air. Screaming for a brief moment, she then buries her had in Nixie's neck before commenting, "Would now be a good time to mention that I hate flying?"

And in spite of everything, Nixie chuckles before saying, "Don't worry, Claudia. Flying in a plane would be terrifying, I admit. Flying with me should always be easy."

"And why is that?"

"Because there is no way in hell I would ever even consider letting you fall."

* * *

Alison and Stiles both were pacing on either side of the table. Lydia was sitting at the head where Scott usually sat. And for the past five minutes, no one had said a word.

Malia has a hand on Lydia's shoulder, squeezing comfortingly. Then she looks to Scott and asks, "You're sure nothing happened?"

Scott nods, "The entire forest would've been covered in frost if Nixie had come even close to failing at getting Claudia out of there. She's fine. I just think they took a detour for some reason."

Stiles throws his hands in the air, nearly whacking Derek in the head who was sitting in the chair at the table next to where he was currently standing. Eyes wide, Stiles exclaims, "What the hell would make her take a detour while she's carrying my daughter?!"

Nixie's voice then says from the hallway, "Your daughter, as a matter of fact."

Claudia walks into the room first, and it's only because of a half-second lead that Alison manages to wrap her up in a hug before Stiles does. Nixie follows close behind, grinning slightly at the happy reunion.

She feels a blanket of heat wrap around her waist, and she turns to find Jordan on the opposite side of the room. Walking closer to her, he raises an eyebrow in silent question. Nixie sighs, but says, "I swear, I'm being completely honest when I say, it was not my idea."

Lydia stands up from her chair. Turning to embrace her daughter now that Stiles and Alison have decided to let her breathe, she asks in Nixie's direction, "What wasn't your idea?"

Nixie shrugs, but then smirks at Claudia before saying, "Let's just say I couldn't be prouder of my niece's initiative."

Claudia beams at the praise, and then explains to her mother, "It's just… well, Nixie was right. Flying with her doesn't feel scary, because I know she wouldn't let anything happen. So, I got her to let me get situated a bit differently, and she flew me around for a while to see if we could find the creature again. I wanted another shot, since the first one didn't work."

Chris stands up from his seat and asks, "But you did hit him?"

Claudia puts her hands on her hips proudly and declares, "Exactly where I wanted to hit him. It just didn't penetrate."

Chris grins at her, but then sighs, "Well, shit. I don't have any other ideas on how to make the bullet actually penetrate. Your bullets are made out of pure silver, which is the most lethal metal to use for supernatural purposes."

Stiles points and asks, "Could that be why Claudia is now the target?"

Blinking in surprise, Claudia asks, "Wait… I'm the target? I thought Marina was the target."

Derek nods, hugging Marina closer to him where she sits in his lap. Kissing the top of her head, he says, "She was, back when her gift posed what the leviathan saw as a threat. We've figured out since then that it wasn't so much the leviathan as it was the siren that was trying to prevent it."

Nixie raises an eyebrow, "And how did we figure that out?"

Cierra walks into the room at that, followed by her father, and the wearied looking siren that had just been separated from the leviathan. He still looked worse for wear, and definitely needed to have some food pumped into him. But his eyes were more awake than they had been before, he was fully clothed, and there was a smile on his face when he glanced down the table at Marina.

Nodding his appreciation to her, he then looks to Nixie before asking Eldoris, "Is this the dragon?"

He nods, to which this new siren then bows his head, "I'm in your debt, blue dragon."

Nixie raises an eyebrow again before saying, "Yeah… not so much. Oh, I'm glad you're alive and well, make no mistake. But Scott, my alpha, is the only reason we tried so hard to save you before killing the other one. No offense intended, but you tried to kill my eldest daughter earlier on."

He just bows his head again, and then to Scott before saying, "My name is Samuel. I actually belong to the Atlantic kingdom. That's why no one reported that there was a new leviathan in the waters yet. They didn't think I'd turned. They just thought I was still missing. Likely still think I'm missing, but that can wait. We have to stop the creature. Now."

Stiles rolls his eyes, "Really? I wasn't aware we needed to stop him. And all this time, I thought we were just gonna let him go once we separated the two of you." When Samuel seems to look at him skeptically, Stiles adds in, "Sarcasm. Learn it."

Nixie points to him in approval though while saying to Samuel, "Seriously though, we are aware of that. We just need more power in order to do it. Three of us wasn't enough, and Claudia's bullet didn't kill him. It just dented him."

Samuel runs a hand through his hair worriedly, "It's not just that. He's even stronger now that I'm not a part of him, trying to hold him back. And that's why he has to be stopped now. When we were together, I could exercise some influence. Not enough to be truly effective, I know that. But your town should be half slaughtered by now, and the only reason it isn't is because I couldn't stomach what we were doing."

Malia gives a huff, "Great. So we managed to save this guy, but we also created an even worse monster to deal with. And let me guess. Him being stronger without you means it'll take even more people to kill him."

Samuel nods, and Stiles immediately goes back to pacing. Sighing, he says, "We should've gotten there sooner. He was at his most vulnerable right after the separation. That was our best chance. Now… now what are we going to do? How do we know he's even staying?"

Nixie points at Claudia, "Because we have her." When Stiles blinks, Nixie adds, "Tunnel vision, Stiles. He sees your daughter as one of the only threats left to his continued existence. He thinks he has to take her out of the equation before he can be any kind of free."

Scott nods in agreement, but then asks, "But why Claudia? Why is she the biggest threat? I mean, her bullet was accurate as hell. It was an excellent shot. But it didn't do anymore damage than our claws. If anything, Nixie should be the bigger threat. She can break through his scales and do real damage."

Lydia nods in agreement, but then glances over at her husband when he suddenly stops pacing. She watches his gaze land on the bullets that Chris was inspecting from Claudia's case. Tilting her head, she asks, "Babe?"

Stiles moves so he's hovering over Chris' shoulder. Giving Stiles a humored look, Chris asks, "Can I help you? Or do you just enjoy breathing down my neck?"

Nixie nearly bursts out laughing when Stiles answers, "Both." Then Stiles adds, "What else did you do to the bullets?"

Chris shrugs, "I filled the inner casing with a liquified version of the dracaena poison. Eldoris was kind enough to send a couple of sirens with Noah and I as escorts to collect some for us to use, if we could find a proper use for it. Granted, we've been trying to save Samuel all this time, so there was no point in making use of it. But since Claudia wouldn't have been firing until after they were separated, I didn't see the harm."

Stiles nods mutely for a moment, his mind working at a fast pace. Nixie can see the gears turning, so she says, "No time for internal speculation, Stiles. All thoughts need to be thought out loud right now. We're short on time."

Shaking himself out of his stare, he says, "It's just… I think we missed the obvious… because it's obvious. Or, at least, it's thought of as obvious. That is, the people who wrote all the books we've been reading thought it was obvious. I mean…"

Malia huffs, "Stiles. English, please."

He throws up his hands for a moment in exasperation, but then turns to Lydia, who had read more of the material than anyone. "All of the books we've been reading. All the chapters we've found that actually talk about weaknesses for a leviathan, or how to corner one, or how to catch one… all of them. They all talk about the dracaena plant. It talks about how the leviathan would have to return to the salt water to have a chance at not dying, or he'd have to have an antidote already handy if he wanted to be saved."

Lydia nods, but then her eyes widen when Stiles continues, "Why does it talk about the leviathan being poisoned so often, as though it were obvious that's something we would try? Why mention it as though it's something that's going to happen, unless it's something that you're just obviously supposed to know to do."

Cierra tilts her head from the other side of the table. "I don't understand. Sirens can be poisoned by dracaena too. Not just leviathans."

Lydia nods, "Yes, that's true. But all the books that mention a siren being poisoned also reference the antidote. And it also explains how long a siren has before the poison might actually kill them. In fact, if a siren isn't given a strong enough dose, then it's possible for the siren to just get better, like getting over a cold."

Stiles nods, "But not a leviathan. At least, I don't think."

Lydia then glances at Samuel, "And since Samuel would've been the siren half… it's possible if we'd found a way to poison him while they were still connected, the poison itself would've severed the connection between them. A siren would still have to be given the chance to live, whereas the leviathan would have to die almost instantly. The two halves would've have been able to coexist."

Silence for a moment, and then Jordan says, "Look, I'm glad we think we've figured out the way to save a siren from dying as a leviathan without having to resort to Marina using her powers again. But how does this help us stop the leviathan we're dealing with now."

Lydia points, "Because now we can poison him. Now we know the best way to kill him."

Jordan doesn't argue that, but states, "But from the sound of things, his outside armor is basically impenetrable. Nixie would be the only one capable of getting close enough to hit him, and I don't think coating her talons in the dracaena poison is quite as simple filling the inside of the bullet."

Running both hands through his hair, Stiles says, "So we're basically still at square one. Knowing how to do it doesn't make a difference if we don't know how to force it into his system. His insides are obviously more sensitive than the outside. That's the part of him that's weakened because of what he's become. But how do we get there? How do we get the poison there?"

While the rest of them continue going back and forth on options, Nixie glances down at her fingernails. Extending her talons out to see, she then lets the scales on the back of her left hand surface as well.

Her talons were things that could penetrate the leviathan's scales and get into his system. And while she was more than willing, Stiles was right. Keeping the poisonous liquid on her talons long enough to matter would be next to impossible, whereas the bullet held the liquid until impact. The bullet, in an ideal world, would be the best weapon against him. And the leviathan knew it, which is why Claudia was now his main target.

Nixie glances from her talons to her scales, and then back again. While they were obviously different and served different purposes… both were essentially made up of the same material. Her scales were meant to protect her, but if they were to be removed? Well, the perhaps her scales could be put to another use, the same way Cierra has used her scales before to serve other purposes once she'd pulled them off her skin.

Tugging at one, testing to see how hard it would be, she suddenly feels a blanket of warmth envelop her. Lifting her eyes, she finds Jordan turned towards her, reaching out for her hand.

He gives a gentle tug at the scale she'd been pulling at, and as his heat continues to help her relax, the scale comes off with almost complete ease. Jordan holds the dark blue scale in his fingers for a moment. Then he lifts his eyes to her. Sighing, he says, "Ask Chris if he can even make a bullet out of them first. I'll not have you shedding all of your protection before we even figure out if it's possible."

Malia looks between the two of them and asks, "What are you talking about? Nixie doesn't shed."

But as Nixie holds up the scale that Jordan hands back to her, she asks, "What do you think, Chris? Any way you can see to form that into a bullet?"

Chris comes over to inspect it, and then says, "Normally, just on first glance, I'd say yes. But we already know your scales are heat resistant. Your husband could go supernova, and you wouldn't even break a sweat. I doubt I'd be able to melt it down and mold it into another shape."

Nixie sighs, but then looks up when Mason, from the end of the table, shouts, "Oh! Wait! What about when she was shot?!"

When everyone blinks in confusion, he turns to Liam and says, "Remember? When Monroe was still here. Nixie was shot in the temple, and her scales didn't come out fast enough."

Liam nods, "Yeah. Instead they wrapped around the bullet once it was already inside."

"Exactly! So, maybe we can't melt it down into a completely different shape. But I think we could bend it to wrap around something else."

Chris grins, "Which means this shouldn't take too long, so long as the scales aren't that hard to bend once they're not attached to Nixie. I need an hour. Two at most."

Then he raises an eyebrow when Nixie says, "You have thirty minutes." And when everyone looks at her like she's lost it, she says, "What?! We've done a hell of a lot more in a lot less time! Don't even start with me. Claudia is in danger until this thing is killed, and she's the only one whose aim is true enough to consider letting take a shot at it. So, Chris, you have thirty minutes, and all of my scales that you could possibly need. Chop, chop. And if anyone starts laughing right now, so help me God, I will give all of you a concussion."

But even she can't help laughing when Theo whispers in Alison's ear, "You know something? I think she's serious."

* * *

Chapter 9! Yay! Sorry it's been so long since I updated this guys. The last class I ended up taking online turned out to be a whole lot harder than I thought it would be. But now I've had a week to relax before starting the next one. Just enough time to get this posted. As always, if you guys see an glaring mistakes, feel free to let me know. I do hope you're enjoying the story thus far. I think there will likely be at least one more chapter, and then maybe an epilogue, and then Season 7 will be complete. No idea when I'll get around to posting those, but that's what I have in mind. Just FYI :)


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, any other original characters I create, and anything original that I make them do or say."

* * *

Chapter 10

Turns out Nixie's limit of thirty minutes wasn't going to work out. Getting her scales off wasn't hard with Jordan present. So they pulled at least as many as Chris thought he might need, and then he left with Claudia to go to his house to work on turning them into a casing for the bullets that had already been made.

Getting her scales to bend afterwards though, wasn't easy like they were hoping it would be. Nixie's scales retained their impenetrable nature, even after they were removed apparently. And as such… well, Chris described it by saying he might as well have been trying to move a mountain for all the progress he was making. Which was apparently none.

Nixie, Jordan, and Mason all came over after that so they could try and work out a solution. But Chris had already tried everything possible. His basement looked like a bomb had gone off, all the tools and equipment scattered across every surface. He'd even started up a furnace to try and see if heating up the place would make the scales more pliable. No such luck.

But… well, as Nixie stood there next to Claudia, looking down at her scales that had yet to bend, she sighs and says, "If they weren't going to be useful, I don't see why they allowed themselves to be pulled off in the first place."

She tugs at another one on her upper arm. After having removed the first one from the back of her hand, Jordan had decided taking them from there was probably not the best idea. Taking them from anywhere wasn't ideal, in his opinion. But they'd settled on taking some from her upper arms instead, as well as in a couple of places further down on her knees.

Nixie frowns though, as she tugs at her own scale and finds nothing but resistance. What kind of sense did that make? She couldn't pull off her own scales?

No… no, that wasn't right. Jordan had helped her remove the ones that they had, but she'd tugged a few off herself as well, just to help speed up the process. She could remove her own scales. So why wasn't she able to now? Seriously, the basement was hot as hell, so the lack of heat wasn't a problem. And if heat was the solution, then what…

Claudia then blinks before her eyes widen a bit. Turning to Nixie, she says, "Aunt Nix, Scott told us the story of Eichen house once."

Nixie frowns at that, not liking that particular memory. Well, any memory of Eichen wasn't exactly pleasant, but she knows the one Claudia is referring to is when Lydia had been held there and they'd gone in to bust her out. A lot of things had almost gone horribly wrong that night, but they had finally managed to pull it off.

Claudia senses the discomfort but pushes on anyway. "Scott mentioned it. It was… well, I think he said it more to tease you at the time. But, he said that you guys lost track of Jordan at one point, and that you were able to find him again because of the way his… his…"

Nixie raises an eyebrow, but finally grins, "Jordan's fire, heat, and even the burnt scent he gives off when he's not actually on fire, is rather distinct. Or… at least, it is to me. The others can't really seem to tell, but I always know when…"

She doesn't finish the rest of her statement as what Claudia's getting at finally makes its' way to the forefront of her mind. Nixie could always recognize Jordan's heat. His fire, his scent. She could walk into a warm house and be blanketed in that type of heat, and it would feel nice. But Jordan's was always distinct, and always best. To others, it might not actually feel all that different.

But to her? To her, his warm blanket of heat felt like he was somehow wrapping her in his own arms a second time. It was simply him, and she could always tell.

And her scales could too. That's why the night she'd been shot in the head, her scales had warded off any and everything that Deaton and Veronica had tried to do for her, until Jordan had finally arrived. Her scales blocked everything, until Jordan's heat had filled the room to let her know she was with him, and therefore safe.

When Nixie looks at her again, the beaming smile on her face fills Claudia with so much pride. Nixie grabs her niece's face in her hands and presses a hard kiss to her head before saying, "I love you, so much. God, you're going to be as smart as both your parents combined. You're a genius."

Claudia laughs at that, and then hurries over to another table to grab what tool she thinks they'll need. Nixie turns to the men, who are still standing over the scale they were currently working with. "Babe?"

Jordan lifts his eyes up to hers, "Yeah?"

Nixie's endearing look at him gives him pause. Not that she didn't always look at him with love, but he wasn't aware of what he'd done currently to garner such a look. He'd take it though, smiling gently at her before moving back across the room to be with her. Arms wrapping around her waist, he asks, "What's up?"

"I love you."

Resting his forehead against hers, he answers, "I love you too. What in particular brought this on right now though?"

"You're mine." Jordan nods that he understands that. "My scales know that too. Being a part of me and all, I guess." Jordan nods again, though he looks a bit confused. Reaching up to cup his face, Nixie says, "I know you don't like this."

Jordan sighs, but turns his head so he can kiss the inside of her right wrist. "No, I don't particularly. I understand it. But I don't like you not having all of your usual protection."

Nixie nods in understanding. Then, as Jordan traces gently over the stitches he'd just placed into the new wound on her back, she restates from earlier, "It doesn't hurt. It's shallow. I probably didn't even need the stitches."

"Maybe not. Thank you for letting me do them anyway."

She nods again, and then finally explains, "You're going to have to help with this a little longer."

Now Jordan raises an eyebrow, "I thought I already was. Your scales just don't want to move."

"They don't move for a lot. In fact, there's very little that makes them move. I can call them to the surface, but even I can't make them bend or become less impenetrable then they're meant to be. There is only one soul on the planet that has the ability to soften them."

Jordan watches her a moment more as the understanding dawns on him. Nodding, he says, "They won't bend for the others. They'll bend for me."

Nixie nods, "Which means you also have to help turn the scales you removed into bullet casings."

Jordan lets out a sigh of exasperation, but then looks down into his wife's crestfallen face. Then he grins before saying, "Baby, you are entirely too worried about this."

Looking back up at him, she tilts her head, "But… you don't want to."

"Oh, are you a mind reader now?"

"No!" And at the laugh Jordan lets out, Nixie sticks her tongue out before saying, "Oh, shut up."

"Nixie, I'm fine with this. I wasn't fine with removing quite as many as we did. I don't believe that was entirely necessary. But now that they're not still attached to you anyway, I might as well help get them to do what it is we removed them for in the first place."

Nixie just watches him for a moment, her eyes flitting between his to make sure he was being honest. But her sixth sense would've picked up on the lie anyway, even if it was coming from her husband. Finally, she smiles and says, "Thank you, Jordan."

He kisses the end of her nose before saying softly back, "Always, Nixie." Then he bends down for a gentle kiss… which turns out to have been a mistake. Or not, depending on who you asked.

Nixie certainly doesn't think it was a mistake as her arms wrap themselves more securely behind his neck. One hand reaches up to run through his hair, the other scaling down his back and trying to draw him in closer. His arms around her waist tightened in response before he moved to pick her up and sit her on the table behind her. Her legs lock around his waist immediately and she shivers as his hands scale up her back in the fashion he's so aware she loves.

It had only been a week. But it had been a week in which the only time they'd had together, just the two of them, had lasted for about five minutes at most. Which, in Nixie's opinion, was entirely unacceptable. Necessary. But still unacceptable.

She was this close to trying to tear his shirt up over his head. That's when Chris finally said from across the room, "Hey! My work tables were not built for that."

The growl that Jordan hears in Nixie's throat when he pulls away has him raising his eyebrows at her. Smirking, he asks, "And what was that?"

She just gives him a look. Then, before she can actually comment back, he cups the back of her head and draws her in for one more kiss. Pulling back slower this time, giving a nibble to her lower lip as he does, he can't help grinning again at the glazed look in his wife's eyes.

Then she bites her bottom lip, to which Jordan chuckles before saying, "I'll remember that for later."

"Later?"

Nodding at Nixie's question, Jordan says, "Now we really do only have thirty minutes. And then I'll allow about five more after that for us to find and kill this thing. Then I'm taking you home. And the children can go elsewhere for the rest of the night."

Nixie's legs around his waist tighten a bit. Then she releases him with a grin of her own before asking, "You just gonna up and kick everybody out?"

"Oh, they can stay if they want. But I have every intention of putting the soundproof walls of our bedroom to the test after this is finally over."

"Oh God."

Jordan chuckles at her whispered longing. Then he takes a step back and turns to Chris. Shrugging at the elder man, he says, "My wife seems to think they're sturdy enough."

Chris raises an eyebrow, "Something tells me the thing could've collapsed right out from under her, and she wouldn't have even noticed or cared."

Jordan grins at that, and then glances over at Claudia, who had returned with the original tool Chris had intended to use to bend and shape the scales. The heat in the room magnifies as Jordan pushes his to spread throughout.

The scale bends with so much ease, Chris nearly throws the mallet he'd been holding across the room. He finally settles for just tossing it onto another nearby table, and then breaks out the rest of Claudia's bullets. "Alright. No time to waste. Let me see if I can do that too, or if Jordan is going to be literally the only one who can bend them. With his heat in the whole room, I might can help."

Which turns out to be true. So long as Jordan's heat was the one that the scales were being worked under, they complied easily. Claudia cuts off the furnace so Jordan's heat doesn't have any interference, and then moves to sit next to Nixie on the table while they watch the men work. Melissa brought them all a snack after a while and then stayed for a minute herself. Joining the girls in watching the show.

Mason had left a while ago to help Lydia and Stiles form another plan on where they might corner what was left of the leviathan. Jordan and Chris, however, were working tirelessly to get the bullets cased in Nixie's scales. Because, as Chris ruefully pointed out, it wasn't just making it a skin-tight fit, but it was also making sure the bullet would still actually go through barrel of the rifle. Hence him having asked for as many scales as he did. There had to be at least a couple test shots.

But in the meantime, as hot as it had finally become in the room, both men had removed their shirts while continuing their work. And both were so engrossed, neither really noticed the audience on the other side of the room.

Melissa glances over at Nixie, and then down to Claudia. Raising an eyebrow, Melissa asks, "Nixie, I would think you'd be jealous with myself and Claudia also staring at your man?"

Nixie just smirks. "Firstly, you are here to stare at your man. Don't even pretend." Melissa laughs at that. Then Nixie glances at Claudia, and then shrugs before saying, "Secondly, I'd fear for poor Claudia's sanity if she actually decided to willingly leave the room instead of stay here and stare at my fine husband. Who is, and I can't say it enough, literally the hottest man on the planet."

Claudia laughs at that, briefly drawing the gazes of both men in the room. Chris smiles at Melissa before continuing on.

Jordan seems to think for a moment before narrowing his eyes at his wife. She feels a particular wave of heat run slowly up her sides in a teasing caress before he grins and returns to his work.

The children were definitely going to have to leave the house tonight. For the simple fact that Nixie wasn't sure they'd make it out of the kitchen before she and Jordan did something that might scar them for life.

After a few more minutes, Melissa leaves. Claudia glances up at Nixie a few times, chewing on her inner cheek as she ponders whether she should bring up her worries and concerns about this plan. It hinged on her now. She'd been fine with the one before, because she'd been a backup. A safety. Now she was the focal point. If she screwed this up…

She jumps when Nixie takes hold of her hand. Smoothing her thumb over the back, Nixie says, "Another thing you picked up from your father. I can hear you worrying and overthinking from over here. And usually, when Stiles overthinks, it's to ensure nothing has been left to chance. On occasion, however, it is because he is having a bit of self-doubt."

Turning to look at Claudia, Nixie adds, "And being able to feel emotions and auras and all the other crazy stuff that I can, I know you are experiencing the latter. What's wrong?"

Claudia just stares at her for a moment. Then she sighs, "I just… what if I mess up?"

"You won't."

"But what if I do?"

"Then we'll find a way to give you another shot. You're plan A. But trust me. If we get back to the Haven and your mom and dad haven't come up with plans B through Z as well, I will be extremely surprised."

Claudia manages a grin at that. "Aunt Nix, I'm serious."

"So am I." She grins slightly at the look Claudia gives her, but she doesn't take back her words. "Claudia, we have been through this enough times to know that almost nothing goes directly according to plan. That's why there has to be multiple plans. Some that work off a particular scenario of a previous plan failing. Some that are just completely different, but if several others fail, will prove themselves necessary."

When Claudia leans over to rest her head on Nixie's shoulder, Nixie slides her arm behind her to wrap her in a hug. Claudia sighs at the peace that wraps around her in that touch, but still says, "I just… I don't want to let anybody down. And… I'm just… well, I'm more likely to, aren't I?"

"Firstly, my dear God-child, you are not now, nor will you ever be, a disappointment or a let-down, to anyone. And if anyone ever says you are, you will inform me immediately so I can slap sense into them. And possibly give them a concussion. Depends on how many times I hit them."

Claudia laughs at that. Nixie then tightens her arms around her before speaking again. "Secondly, I have a question. Why do you think you're more likely to screw something up compared to the rest of us?"

"Well… because I'm human. I'm weaker, and not as fast. I'm just… there's nothing special about me."

"Correction. There is nothing supernatural about you. And we don't know that for sure yet. You could turn out to be a banshee just like your mother. Deaton hasn't completely determined whether that skips a generation each time, or if Natalie was just a fluke that never came into her abilities."

"Nixie…"

"Claudia." At Nixie's tone, Claudia tilts her head back to see, for once, a rather stern face on their blue dragon. Cupping Claudia's face in one hand, Nixie continues. "And even if you are all human, that does not make you any bigger of a liability than the rest of us. With all the supernatural additives that we get for not being human, we also get a million weaknesses tacked on. I can steal pain and injuries, but only if I'm willing to make it my own. I can see and feel emotions and auras. But I can never turn that off so I don't see the people I already know I don't like. We're fast, strong, and some might think invincible. But come near a werewolf with even a single petal of wolfsbane, and almost all of that is taken away instantly."

Leaning her head back against the wall, Nixie ponders what else to say for a moment. Then she can't help smiling. "Your dad had doubts about how important he was in this world once too. Claimed he wasn't a hero like Scott. And let's be real, no one is ever going to be like Scott. The man has Superman's moral compass, which is pretty hard to beat. Or Captain America, depending on which universe you prefer."

She rubs a hand up and down Claudia's arm while closing her eyes as she remembers that conversation from so long ago. "I'll tell you like I told him. No, you're not like us. You're not supernatural. But that makes you even more essential. Because we're all stuck in the supernatural box. We have stricter rules to follow, because of the power we've been given. And you, Stiles, Chris, Melissa… everyone in our group that's human, you exist at the corners of the box. You're a part of it, but can't get access to everything the way we can. Which just means one thing. You have to think outside the box. Come up with your own way to help the pack, save lives, and be awesome, while staying at the corners."

Claudia stares up at her for a moment. "But… wouldn't that mean I still have a lot less to work with?"

"And like I told you dad, no. Being human and at the corner of the box makes you more important. Because you're not bound to stay in the box the way the rest of us are. Yes, there is a lot that we can do that you won't ever be able to. But that works both ways."

Then Nixie grins and adds, "For example, we never would've defeated the Anuk-Ite if not for Stiles. He's the one that threw down the jar of wolfsbane and finally destroyed him once and for all. Scott, and I say this with all the love in the world, was just distracting him and keeping him busy until Stiles could get there."

They sit in silence for a moment. Then Claudia can't help grinning. Wrapping her arm around Nixie in return, she says, "Dad's right. You always know what to say."

"Obviously. I've published three books now on the subject."

"And how come I didn't get a signed copy?"

"Well, they're only published in my head. Besides, if I give you the book, then I have to come up with a whole new set of things to say. Entirely too much work."

As Claudia laughs again, Nixie opens her eyes when she feels a gentle hand land on her knee. Jordan smiles gently at her, and then turns to Chris, who has loaded up Claudia's bag for her so they're ready to go.

Snapping to attention, Claudia hops up and says, "I could've done that. You always say it's better to pack the bag myself."

Chris just grins down at her as he hands it over. "And usually that's true. But, as with almost every rule, there is an occasional exception."

Blinking, Claudia asks, "And what was the exception this time?"

"You were getting a pep talk from Nixie. And, as one of the few rules without an exception, we never interrupt Nixie in the midst of her bestowing confidence onto the people she cares about."

As those two begin heading up the stairs, Nixie takes Jordan's hand in hers. Kissing his knuckles, she says, "Thanks. I didn't realize you guys were finished."

Jordan nods, "Which was Chris' intention when he told me not to let it cool down just yet. The man is serious. He wanted you to finish."

"He could've talked to her."

Leaning in closer, Jordan says, "Probably. But no one makes people feel better the way you do." And when she opens her mouth, Jordan cuts her off with, "And don't argue with me. It's been enough years for you to know I'm right."

Nixie finally just smiles at him, and then lets him help her up off the work table. "By the way, how thin did you guys have to make my scales so they'll actually let the bullet crumple and release the poison?"

"Really thin. Chris thought at one point he might not actually be able to do it. Your scales were becoming almost see-through as he was bending the material over the bullet. But he finally got it."

"And did he need all of the scales?"

Jordan lifts up the five that they had managed not to need. Significantly less then he'd thought would be left over, but he's also just happy that they didn't have to pull off anymore. As Nixie reaches out for them, Jordan pulls them back and pockets them. "No, ma'am. I will be keeping these."

Blinking in surprise, Nixie laughs and asks, "Why? What are you going to do with them?"

"That is for me to know, and for you, my lovely wife, to find out."

"Such a tease."

"Speaking of which, what exactly were you discussing with Claudia that had her laughing so hard earlier?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." But Nixie can't stop the blush from rushing to her cheeks. Nor can she help shivering when Jordan backs her into the wall near the top of the stairs.

Leaning in, tracing his nose up the side of her neck, he then nips at the bottom of her ear before whispering, "Liar."

Her hands land on his chest, which she is slightly disappointed is covered in a shirt again. Then she gasps and her eyes burst wide when Jordan's hands drop to her hips, his thumbs finding purchase beneath the top of her jeans and in the sensitive dips. It literally only took him a second to find them, the location memorized after all this time.

Kissing her neck, letting his hands run up her sides soothingly now, he says, "Come on. Let's go find this leviathan. Then I can take you home."

He can't help laughing when Nixie lets out a breathless huff before saying with a grin, "Such a freakin' tease."

* * *

Their playful banter had to come to an end though when they finally got back to the Haven. Nixie had known even before she'd had to leave that coming up with a new plan on how to find and take out the leviathan was going to come down, in large, to Stiles and Lydia. With both of them working on it, the plan was sure to be foolproof.

That had been her opinion at the time, anyway. It was generally her opinion. But when they all walked back into the Haven to hear what they'd come up with so far, none of them dared to speak. Why?

Because Stiles and Lydia were glaring at each other in a way no one thinks they've seen before. Lydia looked like she'd very much like to scream at Stiles, and the only reason she wasn't was because she was remembering that he was human and it would probably kill him.

She also looks likes she's having trouble keeping that in mind as he continues glaring back at her.

As if they don't even notice that the others have finally returned, Stiles just says, for what sounds like must be the hundredth time, "You know I'm right."

Lydia's eyes flared, "I know you're stupid."

"It's not stupid, and I'm right. We don't have anything else he wants."

"Find another way. We're not doing this."

"We did the exact same thing with Marina, and you didn't have a problem with that."

"I had several problems with that! I didn't like it one bit!"

"But we did it anyway, because I was right! And I'm right this time too!"

"Then she," Lydia points in Nixie's direction, "needs to be with her!"

"And I explained why she can't be! Fifteen times!"

"Then it's not happening!"

"Lydia!"

"Michislav Stilinski! We are not using my daughter as bait!"

Silence entered the room again as both of them went back to glaring at each other. Stiles is the first one to break the staring contest. Slumping his shoulders in frustration and running a hand over his face, he then clutches both hands into his hair.

Finally, he turns back to her, and Lydia's own gaze softens at how bloodshot his eyes look. Holding out his hands helplessly, he says, "Darling, if the idea of _our_ daughter being bait had come up even once when I started working out the plan, it wouldn't have made it past the first stage of planning."

Tilting her head, Lydia asks, "First stage?"

Stiles just nods and adds like it's obvious, "Thinking it up to begin with. Second stage is working out the basics. Third is refining it into detailed steps. Fourth, take out the stupid steps and come up with better ones. And there's another twelve stages in there somewhere. But that's not the point." Waving his hands agitatedly to get himself back on track, he says, "The point is, if I actually thought she'd be considered anything even close to something I'd call 'bait', I wouldn't have gone this far in planning it out. Nothing is going to happen to her."

Lydia crosses her arms and shakes her head, "You don't know that. You already said Nixie needed to be somewhere else. In the sky."

"Lydia! Darling, use the giant, beautiful, amazing brain I know you have. If Nixie's in the air, even to a point where we can't see her, how long do you actually think it's going to take her to get back down to Claudia if something goes wrong?"

Lydia doesn't respond to that at first. Stiles waits anyway. He'd learned long ago that his wife's silence didn't mean he'd won the argument yet. It meant either one of three things. A) She was considering letting him win. Because if he won at all, it would only be because she allowed it. B) She still didn't agree, but she wasn't mad at him anymore and was just trying to find another way to make her point. Or C) She was preparing to cut him down with whatever words she said next, and she was just trying to put them in the right order so cutting him down only took her one swift slice.

He decides she's somewhere between A and B when she says, "We can't just send her out there."

"And we won't. Alison will be with her, right beside her. Derek and Cierra will be flanking her sniper's nest on either side. Jordan will cover the front. Scott will cover the rear. And Nixie watches everything from the air."

"You aren't including everyone."

Stiles gives her a look, knowing she's referring more to him and herself than anyone else. "Lydia, you and I will worry too much and will probably ruin Claudia's shot when she finally gets the chance to take it. And we can't include everybody because then the leviathan will definitely know it's a trap. We include those that we know can protect her best if something does go wrong."

They stare at each other for a while longer. Lydia doesn't want to back down… but Stiles was right. They didn't have anything else that the leviathan wanted. It was only still here, in Beacon Hills, because Claudia was here, and he felt she needed to be taken out in order for him to be free. The only way they were going to lure him back out for a final shot, was to put Claudia in a place where he felt he could get to her.

A tear runs down her cheek before she says, "If anything… and I mean ANYTHING, happens to her…"

Stiles nods in complete agreement. "You get to kill me. In the most painful way you know how." When Lydia blinks in confusion, Stiles asks, "What?"

"I thought you'd say something like you'd jump off a cliff yourself or something."

"And I might've earlier. But as we've been arguing I reached the conclusion that doing so would rob you of the chance to kill me. Which you will have every right to do if something does happen. So…"

She finally smiles the tiniest bit at him. Stiles slumps again, and then finally turns and blinks when he sees Nixie and everybody else in the room. "Oh. Hey guys."

Lydia glances over at them, but then ducks back down and refuses to meet anyone's gaze. Stiles just stares at Nixie though. Coming around the table to him, she tilts her head and asks, "Why can't I be with Claudia?"

Because all this time, she'd just assumed that's where she would be. She assumed that's where Stiles would want her.

Judging from the crestfallen look on his face, that is where he wanted her. But with a heavy huff, he says, "He wants Claudia dead. But he's terrified of you and the fact that you can actually hurt him easier than everyone else. And you'll be too angry at him and protective of Claudia to not be spreading out a massive cold front. He won't show up if you're there, on the ground, right next to her."

Gesturing at where Alison is standing in the room, Stiles adds, "Which is why Alison will go. She might not be a blue dragon, but she was raised by one. She's got at least three-quarters of the same protective instincts that you do when it comes to Claudia."

Nixie watches him a moment more, and then nods and asks, "So, where exactly is this happening?"

Stiles blinks at her. "That's it? No arguments?"

"You've argued with yourself enough in your own head to make it look like you haven't slept for the past three months. If you haven't found enough reason on your own to not go through with this plan, I'm not going to change that in the next five minutes. And as I said earlier, we're on a clock. So, where is it happening? Where do I need to be? And who, exactly, is going to be timing this so someone can actually tell Lydia how long it took me to fall back out of the sky to get to Claudia if something goes wrong?"

Stiles just wraps her in a tight hug, sighing wearily against her. Kissing her temple, he whispers earnestly, "Please don't let anything happen to my baby girl."

"There is no power on the planet that could prevent me from keeping her safe for you. My eyes will not leave her, until this is over and we can all know that she's safe and he is dead."

Stiles feels the wave of peace she pushes out towards him, and he holds his hand out for Lydia to join in the hug as well. Once they've both calmed down slightly, Stiles takes a breath and explains, "Well… I figured the best place to put Claudia is where she was when she took her first shot at him. She had to leave her sniper's nest behind when you grabbed her, so it's a place he would probably think is a common one for her to return to."

Nixie tilts her head, "If she just goes back there, won't that seem like a trap."

"Not according to Samuel." He gestures to the siren who had once been part of the leviathan. "According to him, the siren doesn't really do the long-term sort of thought process it would take to fully grasp that. That's why he's got tunnel vision on Claudia, and can't think far enough ahead for himself to realize that if he just left, we'd probably never find him again. Likewise, he'll still be focused on that, rather than on whether it might be a trap or not. His sole focus right now is to find her. And that thought would only be broken if you showed up because he's that frightened of you."

Nodding, Nixie says, "So we put Claudia back in her nest. Then what?"

"Then he shows up, and Claudia shoots him."

"And what if he does something clever and dodges it?"

"That's what all the rest of you are there for. Which… consequently, I need to ask a favor. I need Josh and Marina to be with Cierra and Derek at their posts. Only to talk to them or whisper their names in case the leviathan starts singing or something."

Nixie glances back at Jordan on that one. He sighs, but nods and says, "But if it looks like the leviathan is considering turning towards them, even for a moment, they are to be taken out of the equation."

Stiles nods, "Understood."

Scott steps forward now and asks, "But what about Claudia? She's susceptible to the leviathan's song too. How do we keep her from being hypnotized?"

Lydia points at Alison, smiling slightly at her husband when he looks relieved that she's participating again. "That is why Alison is going with Claudia. Stiles is hoping that he was wrong before, and that Nixie's children can draw everyone out of that hypnosis. Not just their mates. And even if she can't, she still can't be hypnotized herself. So if she can't keep Claudia present with her, then that becomes her her big job. Find a way to get the leviathan to shut up so Claudia can take the shot unhindered."

Silence for a moment as they all consider the plan laid out before them. Then Scott nods and says, "We better get moving. Nobody is safe until he's gone, and I don't like leaving him alive in the woods once it finally gets dark. Let's get it done everybody."

* * *

It's eerily quiet out here. Even with her plants offering her encouragement all around her and telling her everything will be fine… it's just entirely too quiet and still.

Alison doesn't know how Claudia does it. Never has. Certainly, Alison knew how to remain quiet when needed. Chris had trained them both to move silently and swiftly in their surroundings, to help them better run with and take on supernatural creatures.

But this?

They'd been here for at least three hours. Way beyond the time frame Nixie had originally set for them. Not that they hadn't already surpassed that, but this was getting ridiculous. Alison is getting antsy, but she does her best to stay still. Claudia, on the other hand, is the picture of calm. She's set up in the nest with her rifle, occasionally scanning the lay of the land before her, but is otherwise not moving, and not making a sound.

Alison supposes that's why Claudia is such an exemplary sniper, and why Alison is better with arrows and with fighting that's more up close. She still doesn't understand how Claudia can stand it. But she appreciates it all the more as they continue to wait to take out the leviathan once and for all.

But even Claudia was beginning to wonder if this thing was going to show up. Everyone had seemed so confident that Scott and Nixie were right. That it wanted her bad enough to not leave and to come back for her. What if that was wrong though? What if, after he'd been alone for a while, he came back to his senses?

Then again… he should've done that where Marina was concerned as well, and he didn't. Come to think of it, he should've left after the first moment he met Nixie, but he didn't do that either. Perhaps it was the Nemeton that Alison had brought back to life. Perhaps that was somehow making the leviathan feel like it had to stay, on top of wanting to take Claudia out.

Or maybe he was just a creep. Her father would likely go with that option.

Claudia figures they'll give this another three or four hours. She knows Alison is antsy already, and will likely be at the point of bursting by the time they do actually leave. But she has no intention of moving from her post until she can't actually see anymore because it gets too dark. This thing was after her, and no one in her family or pack was going to get any decent sleep until he'd been taken out.

Her scope is making another sweep of the area in front of her when she sees a blur move past her line of sight. Stilling herself with one deep breath, she reaches over silently to tap Alison on the shoulder. Then she returns to her gun, trying to keep an eye out for the same blur to go past.

And there it went again. A grey and brown blur. Definitely the leviathan. But it was moving too fast for her to get an accurate read on. That had been the only bad part about this plan A, as Nixie and Stiles had both called it. Her sniper's nest was supposed to be used for just that. Sniping. As in from a long way off. If he got much closer and kept moving at the current speed he was, she was never going to get a shot off this way.

Not with her sniper rifle, at least.

Alison finally saw the same blur moving swiftly in and out of the trees. Her beloved plants were allowing her to see through them so she could keep up with where he was at. Putting a hand on Claudia's back, she whispers, "I can count you down. You can take a crack at him that way. Just keep your scope in one place."

Claudia nods, even if she doesn't particularly like it. She preferred to have the target in her sights so she could verify it and then take the shot that she knew would take him out. But she couldn't afford to be picky in this fight. Holding her scope in one place, she waits for Alison to start counting.

Nodding to herself and to her plants, Alison says, "Alright, he's coming. Shoot as soon as I get to 'one'." A pause, and then Alison counts, "Five… four… three… two… one!"

Claudia's gun fires off loudly within the nest they were hunkered down in. For a moment, everything is still. Even Alison's plants have gone silent. Everything around them seems to be holding it's breath.

Then a melodious tone seems to sing out from in front of where Claudia had just fired. Her eyes glaze over, her hands loosen on her rifle, and she shifts so that she can stand up and go after the beautiful sound she was hearing. How could something that sounded so lovely be evil? It couldn't be. She would prove it. She would…

Reality crashes back into her brain when Alison yanks her to be laying flat again. Scooting closer to her friend, Alison whispers, "Don't listen to him. Listen to me. Please, please tell me it's working."

Claudia shakes her head as the fog instantly lifts. Thank God that, at least on this point, her dad's original theory was proven wrong. Alison's voice didn't just clear the thoughts of her mate from wanting to go and seek out the leviathan. Alison talking to her also helped clear her head as well.

Clearly Stiles had given a lot of thought to that and had concluded that it was more probable that the fairies could do it for everyone. But she'll be certain that one of the first things she tells him when they're done here is that he was right in sending Alison with her. She knew that decision, more than any of the others he'd made for this plan, had been one of the harder ones for him.

After a few minutes of his singing and Alison whispering to her, they both hear the song suddenly stop. Then a low chuckling can be heard from the forest beyond them. Entirely too close for comfort, but still far enough away that there was still time to do something about it.

This his sing-song voice says, "I will admit to being impressed. You came this close. But you're a human. And even your other little friend who is obviously something special is not fast enough for me. You'll have to do better. And let's face it, we know you can't. You're a slow predator. You take your time before you kill. You like it to be clean."

Silence for a moment, and then Claudia and Alison both jerk when the voice seems to come from directly above them as it adds, "And I just don't care how much mess I end up making with you."

The top of the blind for the nest Claudia had made is ripped away. In that same moment though, all of the roots that were beneath Claudia and Alison began shooting up out of the ground. Some wrapped around Claudia and her gun, immediately yanking and pulling them away. The rest were wrapping around the leviathan, yanking him back inch by inch, even as he continued to break away from them.

Alison ran over to where Claudia had been sat down. Grabbing onto her arm, she says, "Come on. We have to get to one of the others."

Claudia grits her teeth though, "No. I need to kill it before he can kill me and send both our mothers on their own killing spree." Because Claudia has no doubt that if something does happen to her, both Lydia and Nixie would make it their mission in life to hunt down this thing, and then any other creature they ever found that happened to be like it.

Alison can picture it too. The carnage that both their mothers could wreak on the world in their grief if something happened to either of them. Nixie would freeze everything in sight, and Lydia would scream so it shattered before the ice could melt away.

When they both look back at the creature though, Alison jerks Claudia behind her and away from the clawed hand that is stretching out for them. The roots from the ground were still trying to hold him back, but he was breaking out of their hold faster and faster with each passing second. They didn't have enough time.

Nixie's words came back from the pack meeting they'd had that felt so long ago. About how time wasn't on their side. But it's what they needed right now. At least, it's what Alison and Claudia needed. In spite of all the time they'd spent in the blind just waiting, they still needed a moment now to think, to breathe, and to come up with their next move.

Perhaps in the future they wouldn't need it. Perhaps improvising or using any of the additional plans that Stiles had obviously come up with and tried to explain to them would become second nature after a while. But they were still new to this. And they did need more time to think right now.

Which is why Alison grabs hold of Claudia and sprints towards the largest oak tree she sees on their right. The leviathan roars after them, still getting hung up in roots that shoot up even faster to try and halt his progress. Her plants knew what she was going to do, and that she just needed an extra second to do it.

Claudia honestly didn't know what Alison thought she was doing. Not until Alison didn't slow down for a single second. Not even when they were within a foot of the tree. Her hand just reached out, and Claudia's eyes widened as the trunk of the tree seemed to just open itself up before them, hollowing itself out inside as Alison kept moving forward.

She yanks Claudia inside with her, and then the trunk snaps shut around them.

Blinking into the darkness, Claudia asks, "How the hell did you do that?"

Alison shrugs, and then looks up when a bit of light starts peering down over top of them. The tree had allowed for a small opening in the top so that they weren't just surrounded by darkness. Looking back to Claudia, Alison says, "I mean… I've been able to do that since I was twelve." And when Claudia's mouth just drops open in shock, Alison asks, "Didn't you ever wonder how I got so good at hide-and-seek?"

And in spite of their current situation, Claudia just points and shouts, "Cheater!"

"Oh, bite me. But later. Right now, we need to figure out what we're going to do about…"

The roar of the leviathan is muffled through the trunk of the tree, but they hear it nonetheless. Alison can feel him scratching and clawing at the bark, trying to make his way to them. But even hollowed out, the trunks of trees weren't as easily torn apart or broken as the roots she'd been using moments ago. They still had time.

Then they both hear a thump on the ground outside, and the clawing at the tree stops. And because the tree believes it should be alright now, it opens up a tiny opening in its' side so Alison and Claudia can both look out and see what's happening.

The leviathan froze in its' progress when it felt the cold suddenly filling the air around it. That only meant one thing. The icy creature that could fly through the sky was back. He should've known she'd make it here eventually. That creature never seemed to be too far away from any of the people he decided he needed to take out.

Snarling in aggravation, he turns and asks, "Why can't you leave me alone?!"

Nixie can't help it. She raises an eyebrow and says, "Well, I'd consider it, if you didn't keep coming after people who mattered to me. But you do, and so here we are."

Snarling at her again, the leviathan then smirks and says, "Doesn't matter. You may have weapons that can hurt me, but none of your other friends do. And you aren't fast enough to beat me."

His smirks slips though when Nixie doesn't argue with him. She just shrugs, "Yeah, that might be true. But Stiles already figured that out too. The only way any of us is going to beat you, is either together, or if someone, like me, can manage to pin you down in one location long enough to do some damage and give Claudia another shot."

She sees him beginning to smile again, because even if she was colder than he liked, even if she could make it cold enough to give him frostbite, he was still a creature who had spend years in the cold depths of the ocean. Her cold was different, but it would not be enough to kill him. All she had were her talons, and he was still stronger than her. She wouldn't be able to pin him down.

His smile shrinks though when Nixie smirks too before she continues talking. "Yeah. Stiles also figured that, seeing as you're a creature of the deep, you're used to the cold. So while my talons can hurt you, my cold doesn't actually affect you all that much. Oh, I could probably eventually freeze you to death… but it'd take entirely too long. For the most part, my cold just alerts you to the fact that I'm coming."

The leviathan still grins, thinking he does still have an advantage over her. But then Nixie grins wider, "Lucky for us, my husband operates on the complete opposite end of the thermal spectrum. Babe? You mind?"

The wave of heat that engulfs the area is nearly suffocating. The leviathan hisses at the drastic change in temperature. And before he can take off to escape from it, a ring of fire encircles the area around them.

The leviathan doesn't understand this frozen, flying creature at all. He was a creature of the deep, as she'd said. He preferred colder climates, and it was true that her cold wasn't what bothered him most. True, if she decided to freeze him, that would be a pain. But he could handle cold temperatures. It was the heat that he couldn't stand.

So why didn't that rule also apply to her? Clearly she was a creature that operated in the cold. Colder, in fact, that he was accustomed to. And yet, she wasn't adversely affected by the intense heat that now surrounded them. In fact, her eyes seemed to close and a smile graced her features that suggested she loved the way it felt on her skin.

Silver eyes opened back up to look at him then. Smirking in his direction, she snaps her talons out on her hands and asks, "Now… shall we?"

She fights him alone in the circle, because they all knew she was the only one who could actually hurt him. That being said, she was never actually alone. Certainly, when they first collide and she takes him to the ground for a moment, they are the only two in the circle, and there wasn't yet anybody outside of it. Nixie even manages to run her talons up his side and he screeches in pain before it's proven that she's definitely not the only backup here. But then he gets in a punch to her face, followed by a kick to her side that nearly sends her into the flames.

Somehow, he doubts they would've hurt her anyway. But before the reached it, a man walked through them and caught her in his arms. Arms that seemed to be laced through with red hot coals. He was clearly the source of the flames around them. If he could take out that man, he might have a chance to escape and then take out the girl with the gun another day.

But as both creatures stood up to face him, his eyes widened when the man, though clearly not happy about it, swiftly stepped back out of the circle.

Nixie wiped the blood from her busted lip and then smirked at the leviathan's confusion. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you actually think he was going to stay so you might be able to put him out? Did Stiles see though that little trick of yours too?"

Who was this 'Stiles' she kept talking about? The leviathan would really like to know, so he can tear him apart.

As though sensing that thought, Nixie snarls at him now and says in a deepened and raspier voice, "Pray you never meet anyone else who is mine. Pray Claudia gets back out here and kills you before I do. At least that will be quick. I will take my time, to make up for all the pain you've caused the people who belong to me." Then she crouches back into her stance and asks, "Now… where were we?"

As their fighting continues within the ring of fire around them, Claudia glances over onto the ground to see where her sniper rifle had been left. There was no sense in trying to get to that. It left too much room of possibility open for the leviathan to attack her before she got to it. Alison could get roots to drag it to them, but then when they stepped back out she'd still have to re-sight, re-aim, and get ready again before taking the shot with the long-barreled gun.

Chris had suspected something like this might happen though. It still amazed her, all the things this pack could now think of that could go wrong, go right, and how to prevent what could go wrong from interfering with what they needed to go right. In fact, most of that fell on Stiles, though he relied on everyone around him feeding him ideas and more information before he came to all of those decisions. Matthias mentioning something about the frigid temperatures of the deep is what caused Stiles to invent the 'ring of fire' idea.

But it was Chris who suspected that, if the leviathan had located Claudia's sniper nest, then he would know not to stand still for very long in front of it. He would move fast, and he would know that the closer he got, the harder it would be for her to properly aim from where she was at him.

Which is why he hadn't just covered her rifle bullets in Nixie's scales. He'd covered the bullets for her pistol in them as well. Pulling it out from inside the jacket she was wearing, she sees Alison's eyes widen when she pulls back the slide to cock the gun.

They both stare at each other for a moment, and then Alison asks, "I don't know which is weirder. The fact that you have the second gun, as though knowing you were going to need it. Or the fact that I'm not actually all that surprised that you have it."

Both grinning, Claudia then lifts it and says in way of explanation, "Chris."

Alison just shakes her head and replies in kind, "Mom."

Claudia then glances back out the hole the tree had provided them. Nixie was holding her own, but it was true. The leviathan was gifted with speed the likes of which they weren't accustomed to. If Nixie had to keep this up, she was definitely going to end up with another scar. And that was just unacceptable in Claudia's opinion.

Looking to Alison again, Claudia asks, "Will your mom hear us if I try to tell her something from in here?"

Alison opens her mouth, but then they both look outside when Nixie says, "I am never so far away that I can't be reached by the people who need me to hear them. Whether by text, or by shouting. What?"

The leviathan was obviously confused, but Claudia grins before saying, "I need him relatively still. Just for a moment. Long enough to know where I need to aim when Alison lets us out."

And both girls can't help rolling their eyes when Nixie says, "I do not approve of you coming out at all. But fine. But, you should be aware that if you get hurt… well, I'll hurt you."

Claudia mutters, "Unlikely," to which Nixie lets out a burst of laughter that infuriates the leviathan. He launches at her, but she spins out of his way in the nick of time.

Locking his arms behind his back, Nixie drags him to his knees and holds on for dear life. Wincing at the effort it takes to keep him here, and ducking her head when he snaps his head back to try and bite at her, Nixie shouts, "Okay! Whenever you're ready!"

But Claudia is not about to shoot him with Nixie being right behind him. Turning to Alison, Claudia says, "When I get to 'one', get your mom out of the way."

"What?!"

Claudia just gives Alison a look, "Unless you want me to shoot her too."

Alison ponders that, and then sighs before saying, "She's gonna be pissed."

"Yeah, but she won't be shot. On 'one'. Three… two… one!"

Roots shoot up out of the ground. Some wrap around Nixie, yanking her arms away from the leviathan and moving her swiftly over to the left. The rest of the roots all surround the leviathan's arms that Nixie had been holding onto, delaying him from moving for just two seconds.

But that was more than Claudia needed. Alison opened the tree they were in the same time the roots shot up out of the ground. Claudia then took one step out, lifted the gun with both hands to level it at the leviathan not even a full ten yards from her. And in the second before he was actually capable of movement, she pulled the trigger.

Even without a scope and sniper rifle, Claudia's marksmanship was unmatched. The first bullet hit just to the left of the leviathan's chest, where his heart was. And because Chris had taught her to never assume one bullet was enough, the second bullet she fired went right between his eyes.

He sat there in frozen stupefaction for a moment. For all the things he was… fast, strong, and nearly impenetrable… he could now feel the poison working inside of him. He could feel it spreading, could feel it beginning to course through him and take away the wonderful things that he was.

Including his voice. The next screech that left his lips didn't sound musical at all. Nor did his words. He screamed and thrashed and struggled to try and get away. To where, he didn't know. Just away.

Nixie briefly wonders why it's always black ooze that seems to pour out of the supernatural people that are dying or sick. Always. Because that begins happening to him too. From his ears, nose, and lips. Eventually, his thrashing slowly becomes just a random spasm of pain here and there.

His eyes look up at her for a moment. Glaring, he says, "I'm not the first, and I won't be the last. Others will… others will…"

He can't get the words out, but then his eyes glare harder when Nixie just raises an eyebrow. "Others will come to avenge you? Yeah, okay. Too bad for them we now know how to kill them all too. Jordan will probably be very unhappy about how many scales I lose to that cause, but it'll be worth it."

She can tell he tries to say more. To have the last word, or to threaten her one last time with something… anything. But he just gurgles up another batch of black ooze, and then slumps to the ground, eyes finally seeing nothing.

His body goes from being both brown and grey to just grey. An old and withering grey too. If she didn't know any better, she'd guess…

Yep. His body just started deteriorating at a rapid pace. First she thought it would be him getting blown away in wispy chunks of scales, which would've been gross. But then, as the girls and Jordan joined her, they watched as he quickly dissolved into what looked like salt on the ground before them.

Nixie glances around them briefly, and then ponders aloud, "I wonder if your fire still being here has anything to do with how fast this happened? Or if maybe this is just what happens?" The other three stare at her, but then she shrugs, "But who cares? We won!"

Turning to the girls, she holds up a finger and says, "Firstly, I'm very proud of both of you." She wraps them both in a hug to make that point stick. Both smile up at her, so glad that she's pleased.

Then their mouths drop open when she holds up a second finger and continues, "Secondly, you're both grounded. For a month." And before they can ask what they're grounded for, she adds, "For thinking it was a good idea to grab me up with roots and shove me out of the way before you shot him. What if he'd moved? What if he'd gotten to one of you? What if…"

She blinks when Jordan's voice cuts her off and says, "Nope."

Turning to look at him, she asks, "No? No, what?"

He just shakes his head while wrapping an arm around her waist. Pulling her back into him, he says, "No, they're not grounded. No, it wasn't a dumb idea. I think it was quite intelligent that Claudia had the presence of mind to think it would be better to not risk shooting you if the bullet went through the leviathan." And to the girls, he says, "Good job. You're not grounded."

Now Nixie's mouth drops open. Back to the girls, she says, "Fine. You're grounded for two weeks."

Jordan begins dragging her backwards with him as he says, "Nope."

"One week."

"Nope."

"Half a week."

Alison and Claudia are sure that the rest of the pack is so accustomed to situations such as this by now, that returning to life as normal seems to just be the thing you're supposed to do now that it's over. But both of them are still staring in surprise when Jordan spins Nixie around and then bends down so he can pick her up and have her thrown over his shoulder.

Her head still lifts enough so she can look at them as she says, "One day. Come on, babe. Give me something."

And then both girls burst into laughter when Jordan smacks Nixie on the ass before saying, "They are not grounded, but you are going to be if you don't knock it off."

Derek and Cierra move to join the girls as the ring of fire finally dies away. Looking over to where Jordan and Nixie are disappearing, Cierra tilts her head while saying, "Based on what I know of Nixie, I'm inclined to think she did that on purpose. Someone should probably call Jordan and tell him that she's trying to rile him up."

Derek chuckles and then nods in Scott's direction when he joins them. Scott just shakes his head with a smile of his own, and then says to Cierra, "I'm sure you're correct about her doing it on purpose. But no one needs to tell Jordan."

Tilting her head again, Cierra asks, "Why not?"

And as they begin leading the girls out of the woods so they can hurry and show Stiles and Lydia that everyone is okay, Derek grins and says, "Oh, I guarantee he already knows she's doing it on purpose."

At the road where the forever trusted jeep is waiting for them, Claudia and Alison look at each other, and then Alison can't help it. Looking up at Scott, she asks, "It's probably weird that I'm the one asking. But why would she try to purposefully rile dad up after what we just accomplished?"

Scott helps both girls into the jeep first, and Cierra climbs into the back with them. And as he begins to drive off, he says, "Because your mother is patient with a lot of things. But she's not patient when it comes to making sure the things that can hurt us are taken out so we're still safe. And she's not the most patient when it comes to... well, when it comes to having Jordan."

When both girls still look confused, Derek says bluntly, "Your parents have been living in a house full of people for over two months and have had very little, if any, time, to themselves. Now the threat is gone, now we have nothing to worry about for a little while. And now you mother intends to take advantage of it. Starting now."

Claudia and Alison look at each other again. Then Alison sighs before saying, "It's probably another weird thing about being a fairy that I'm not disgusted by that."

Scott smiles but says, "Probably. But trust me, your mother loves that about you."

"Oh, I'm aware. With the rest of you she tries to contain herself a bit. When it's just us kids in the house, she has almost no shame."

And Scott has to pull over so he doesn't wreck the jeep from laughing so hard.

* * *

Jordan only put Nixie down when they were finally back at his truck. She'd taken a swing at his backside as well on their trek back to where he'd parked. His response was just to give her another swift smack before warning that she was already in trouble.

Now that she was back on her feet, she asks, "And why am I in trouble?"

Raising an eyebrow, he says, "Because you tried to ground you daughter and your goddaughter for their brilliant plan to keep you from attaining yet another scar. And this one would've been quite unnecessary, given they had enough time to think it through."

Nixie just sticks her tongue out at him. She jerks it back in though when Jordan leans in closer. Pressing her back against the truck, letting only a couple inches separate their faces, he asks, "Exactly how much 'trouble' do you want to be in, beautiful wife of mine."

Grinning at him finally, she says, "Enough to ensure we miss breakfast and are quite possibly late to lunch."

Chuckling at her, Jordan presses a swift kiss to her lips. Then he pulls back far too quick for Nixie's liking, but as she reaches out for him, he pulls her off the truck and opens the door for her. Shaking his head, he says, "No. You're in trouble, remember?"

As soon as he climbs into the driver's seat, he hears Nixie grumble, "In this scenario, that's supposed to mean good things for me. Not kisses that are too short."

The heat that wraps around her seems to suddenly target the areas that are her most sensitive. And she can't actually believe it, but Jordan is somehow making it feel like actually hands are at her hips, the heat digging in and swirling the same way his own fingers would.

At the desperate moan she lets out, Jordan smirks before saying, "It's going to mean a lot of good things for you. After we've gotten to our room in the hotel I reserved." Nixie's eyes widen at that in surprise. Jordan lets up on his teasing for a moment to explain, "We both know we're not kicking anyone out of our house tonight. And the Haven is currently occupied. And Marcus built the new hotel in town with the mindset that, occasionally, a supernatural couple or two might want to use it for a getaway."

When Nixie looks confused for a moment about that, Jordan adds, "Soundproofed honeymoon suites."

And the heat presses in at her hips again and she moans aloud before scooting herself closer to him. Curling around his arm, she says, "You're going to have to stop, or the night is going to end a lot sooner than either of us would like."

The half-laugh, half-moan that escapes her when he doesn't let up in the slightest is because he immediately responds with, "Oh, I don't think so, baby. Two supernatural creatures with impressive stamina? I might be really nice and make you miss lunch and end up late for dinner too."

Nixie just presses a kiss into his shoulder before saying, "I love you."

He relaxes the heat he's teasing her with at that, because he did want to save some of that for when they finally got into the room. Moving so he could wrap his arm around her, he responds, "And I love you. Always."

Silence for a moment. And then Nixie can't help it. Lifting her head slightly, she laughs before asking, "Wouldn't it be disappointing if, when we finally got there, we just both collapsed into the bed and went to sleep? Just too exhausted from this ordeal, like one of those couples who wants to go to bed together after putting the kids down, but then they just flop and it's lights out?"

Jordan lets out a burst of laughter. Squeezing her tighter to him, he says, "Not a chance."

"And because I'm curious, why not?"

"Because that would be what a typical couple might end up doing. And one of the things I love most about having you as my wife, is that nothing about our relationship is what I would call 'typical."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, babe."

"Oh, I'm counting on it."

"Babe!"

* * *

Chapter 10! Yay! There will be a bit of an Epilogue after this, and then that will end Season 7.

I feel the need to apologize about the length of time it took me to get this chapter and the next one together. All I can say is, life happens. And between school, work, life, (and the other random stories that are forever circling in my head, distracting me at times), there was just no time to properly give Season 7 of Teen Wolf my attention. But here is Chapter 10, finally! I hope you enjoy it. :)


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Wolf. The show, the characters, and any quotes from the show belong to Jeff Davis and his amazing team of writers. I only own Nixie, any other original characters I create, and anything original that I make them do or say."

* * *

Epilogue

One Week Later

"This feels weird."

Jordan raises an eyebrow at his wife, who currently had her arms crossed and was looking around them suspiciously. If they'd actually been in a crisis right then, he might've shown concern for whatever she thought was wrong.

They weren't in a crisis, however. At least, not an actual crisis. Nixie seemed to think this whole ordeal… or at least the setup of it, was a crisis in itself.

Stiles did too, if his mirrored look of dissatisfaction was anything to go by. Lydia leans back behind Stiles so she can look at Jordan, who mirrors her by leaning back to look behind Nixie. Lydia rolls her eyes, but smiles in good-natured amusement. Jordan chuckles softly before placing a hand against Nixie's lower back.

Stiles and Nixie look from their spouses to each other. Stiles then says, "I think that they think that we're being ridiculous."

To which Nixie replies, "Well, you'd think after all the time they've spent with us, they'd know we don't have an ounce of that in our bones. Professionalism is our middle names."

Stiles smirks as his wife slaps a hand to her face, whether out of exhaustion or to hide her laughter, he's not sure. Then he glances back to towards the ocean beyond where they're sitting.

There was a long table on the shore now, and Scott was sitting in the middle at the center on the side towards the woods behind them. Malia, who no one could make sit right now, was standing behind his right shoulder, her hand constantly touching some part of him. Stiles and Nixie were, consequently, on either side of Scott, with Jordan and Lydia on their other sides. Mason and Liam were on Lydia's other side, and Theo and Derek were on the other side of Jordan.

Corey, bless his soul, had been kind enough to help Alison and Claudia keep Marina, Josh, and Kylie occupied. Deaton was listening in on the com that Lydia had kindly set up and agreed to keep in her ear. Scott had wanted their wise druid there with them, but Deaton knew it was best this way. As far as being known, druids were still supposed to only be known by the most key members of the pack that they belonged to.

Granted, he was in what he'd admitted was one of the most unconventional and eclectic packs that had ever existed to his knowledge. But he was already known by more people than he felt was his place to be known by. People who came to him for anything… be it help, advice, healing… they needed to come to Scott first to request the assistance of his druid.

Nixie finds the idea slightly old-fashioned… but doesn't disagree with it. Deaton, though he didn't care to admit it, was a life-saver for them at times. His knowledge was always freely given now, and what he didn't know, he eagerly worked to discover for them. He was vital to the group, even if not considered a 'key' member, and having him known by too many people likely wasn't safe.

In any case, now here they were. Most of the key members of Scott's pack. Sitting on this long, folded out table. On a beach. The other side, completely vacant for now.

Cierra was bringing others from the Atlantic kingdom. After Samuel had been safely returned and the story explained, they had wanted to come and meet the pack that had gone through so much to save someone who wasn't actually their responsibility.

Nixie had smirked at that thought. Scott considered everyone his responsibility. A heavy weight to bear at times, but one that he wouldn't try to shift onto any other person. That was just another reason why he was the true alpha.

And part of why he had Stiles and Nixie in his life. He worried about everyone. They both worried about him and their own people more than everyone else. The balance was beautiful.

Even now, they were in a good balance. Nixie and Stiles both thought this was ridiculous. Scott didn't mind at all. When Eldoris had first requested the table and slightly more formalized way of meeting on the beach, Scott had accepted wholeheartedly.

He'd then also turned around that day and had to roll his eyes when he saw that Stiles already had some beach towels ready to throw in a bag, and Nixie had been tossing sunscreen at him to add as well. And when he'd asked them if they were serious, Nixie and Stiles had both looked at him like he was nuts before exclaiming, "It's the beach!"

Granted, they were not technically here to have fun. But come on!

When Cierra's head finally popped up out of the water after a few minutes of silence, Nixie smiled instantly. And that smile remained when she saw four other familiar faces pop up behind Cierra, Eldoris and Matthias among them.

It slipped though when ten other heads, Samuel's being the only familiar one, started rising up out of the water behind those first five. She and Stiles shared a look, and then checked to make sure Scott hadn't seen their wary expressions before they went back to watching everyone else.

Clothes were waiting for them in bags as Cierra had requested, and for a moment Scott and his pack avert their eyes as the sirens change. They might be used to this momentary lack of modesty when they first came up out of the water, but the people on the land still weren't accustomed to it. Well… not completely. Liam's streaking down the road during his earlier years didn't count as experience with this particular detail of the supernatural.

As Cierra finally got to the table, Scott stood up, and the others followed suit. Cierra was smiling, in spite of what Nixie thought was quite the procession for just a 'thank you' party. Then she gestures back to the other nine unfamiliar faces and introduces, "I give you representatives of the Atlantic kingdom under the sea."

She goes down the list of people, Nixie not paying attention to most of their names. She pays most attention to the man and woman standing closest to Samuel. The man looks to be built similarly to Eldoris, but the woman is a tiny thing. Skinny, but all lean muscle from the look of it. Like a track star, or a cross-country marathon runner. Not an inch of fat on her, anywhere.

When Cierra gets around to introducing them, she says, "This is Derya, Samuel's mother. And this is Proteus, Samuel's father."

Both nod towards Scott and his pack, and then Cierra steps to the side. It's then that Nixie remembers that Cierra had only asked them to place ten seats on the opposite side of the table. Cierra and hers weren't taking a seat. Only those from the Atlantic kingdom were going to be sitting here today.

Still unsure how she feels about that, Nixie watches carefully as Samuel and his parents step up to the center three chairs. Proteus taking the seat in front of Scott, Derya in front of Nixie, and Samuel in front of Stiles. The others all fall into a chair on their side of them, and for a moment there is nothing but silence.

Proteus finally says, in a lighter tone of voice than Nixie was expecting at this point, "Firstly, thank you. For rescuing and saving my son. From what Cierra has told me and what my son can remember, we know that was not an easy task. We know it endangered you and your town greatly for far too long. And you still decided to find a way to save him."

Derya leans forward, nodding in agreement with her husband. "Words cannot express our gratitude for all the effort you made. We know it was not necessarily on our behalf, as you didn't know us at the time. But we will be forever grateful for it, regardless."

Scott nods to that and, not knowing what else to say, responds with, "I'm just glad we could help, and that there was a solution to be found."

Silence again, and then Proteus and Derya look at each other in confusion. Nixie narrows her eyes, not understanding what exactly they were expecting. Samuel then leans forward and explains, "They… are expecting you to tell them what you want in return."

Scott's face just goes kind of blank in confusion for a second, meanwhile Samuel turns to his parents to add, "And I told you guys that they don't… they just don't do that."

Proteus turns to his son, "My father was alive during the time when our people still had dealings with those above the sea. There was always a price to be paid, back then."

From behind them, Eldoris pipes in with, "Those were near the end of those times, my friend. The dark times, when we could feel our two worlds splitting further and further apart. Mistakes were made on both sides, favors wanted, greed a thing seen as almost commonplace." Looking to Nixie and Scott, he smiles and adds, "You will not find such here."

Proteus still seems skeptical, so Scott says, "Sir… I don't know what you're used to, or how you thought this was supposed to work. But I didn't know Sam was your son when we were trying to save him. Even if I had, it wouldn't have mattered any more or less than it did when I first discovered there might be a chance that there was somebody in there to still save. The fact of it was, we figured out it was possible that he wasn't all bad, and so we made the decision to try and see if the good half could be saved."

When Derya looks like she might argue, Nixie cuts in, "We have never asked for payment of any kind for any other dangerous, stupid, or idiotic thing we've done to try and save anybody in the past. We're not about to start now. That would fall out of line with Scott's way of thinking."

Turning her attention to Nixie, Derya asks, "Which is what?"

Stiles leans forward now to explains, "People matter. Everyone matters and everyone is worth saving, far as Scott's concerned."

Proteus raises an eyebrow, "Not everyone can be saved."

Nixie snaps her eyes to him sharply. "True. But with Scott at the helm of this ship, we save a lot more people that otherwise would've perished, by at least trying to save everyone. We might not always succeed. Sometimes someone or something does have to die in order for the chaos to finally end. But we do not give into that temptation until we are completely out of all other options."

She then glances over at Scott, who she can feel is smiling at her. Giving him an annoyed look, she throws in, "Annoying as that might be for the rest of us at times."

He rolls his eyes at her then, and Derya and Proteus glance at each other in obvious confusion. Nixie looks over to Cierra, who appears to be looking at the exchange with some sort of amusement.

Proteus finally turns back to Scott and asks, "You… truly do not wish to demand some form of payment? You do not expect us to owe you a favor in the future for what you've done for us?"

Scott tilts his head. "I mean… there may come a time at some point when I ask for help. I can't say that won't happen. We're living in a world that just seems to keep expanding with supernatural creatures. There's a lot I still don't know, and a lot that I don't know to expect that is likely coming at us even as we speak. But… I don't expect to be able to ask you to drop everything to come help me, and you to just up and do it. I expect us to talk about what each other needs, and figure out how we can best help each other whenever the time comes that either of us needs it."

The entire other side of the table stares at Scott for a good while. Nixie glances over at Stiles, whose leg is bouncing restlessly underneath the table. All this silence and tension was not boding well for him, try as he might to keep himself calm.

Derya is the first to relax. Eyes widening a bit as though realizing they weren't kidding, she asks, "A… a true alpha, you said? What does that mean, exactly?"

Nixie can't help beaming with pride. Turning to Scott, she answers, "Means my boy didn't steal his power. He didn't take it from another alpha. He didn't kill anybody or hurt anybody to get it. He earned it. The powers of the universe that be, or whatever you want to call it, looked at him, saw what I have always seen, and knew he'd be perfect at this. His power is his own, entirely."

Proteus nods after a moment. Then he shakes his head, a gentler smile coming to his face as he starts speaking again. "I… I quite honestly don't know where to go from here. I thought… I assumed…"

While he searches for the right words, Stiles blinks and then throws his hands out over the table. Waving them spastically, because he'd sat as still as he could for as long as he could at this point, he then asks, "Wait, wait, wait. Did… did you think we were negotiating? For favors or something? Is that why we're here?"

Derya shakes her head, but says, "Well… I mean, yes. We thought we were going to end up negotiating. We are sincerely grateful, and wanted to make that known. But we also expected you to want something, and we would be obligated to give it for the service you have done us."

Scott just shakes his head. "It wasn't a service. It's what was right. That's all there is to it."

And then he grins when Nixie says from beside him, "Spoken like the truest alpha that ever was."

Stiles flails his arms again, pulling attention back to him. "Okay, okay, got that. But, that's not what I meant. I mean, yes, I wanted to confirm that you thought we were negotiating. But I mean, is that why we're here? Like this?" And when no one appears to understand what he's talking about, he knocks his knuckles against the table. "With the table and the chairs and the tense setting and the ocean at your back for an easy escape if necessary, and ten of you guys just in case you end up having to fight us for some reason?"

Proteus lifts an eyebrow at the spastic young man who says so much in one breath. Then he answers, "Yes."

Stiles throws up his arms and tosses himself back in his seat so forcefully that the only reason it doesn't tip backwards is because Nixie reaches around behind Scott to grab the chair and hold it steady. Shoving it back to the table, she looks to the others across the table and explains, "Yeah, me and Stiles don't really believe in having tables at the beach. Soon as we heard you guys were coming, we had plans for a picnic, beach volleyball, maybe a game of Marco Polo. You know? All that good jazz."

When no one appears to understand her either, Stiles exclaims, "Please tell me you people have heard of the game Marco Polo."

Cierra's burst of laughter was what broke the final bit of tension that had been resting over the table. Hurrying around to Nixie, she hugs her first. Then she moves to do the same to Stiles before saying, "I love you two. Josh will likely always be my favorite, but you two will always be tied for second."

Stiles and Nixie look at each other, and then shrug before saying in unison, "We're good with that."

Derya grins as well, and then says, "It seems so strange. We came with the intention of needing to stay a while to finish negotiations. Now… now I don't know what we do."

Nixie hops up, grinning when Stiles follows suit, as though taking her standing to mean he had permission to move his antsy legs as well. Clapping her hands together, she says, "Firstly, Stiles, please run back to your jeep and get the bags we stowed away in there."

Stiles gives her a salute, but still corrects, "Your jeep."

"It will forever be your jeep, Stiles. That blue hunk of enduring metal isn't complete without a Stiles to go with it. Now, don't argue with me and get the bags."

Scott rises as well, and as everyone else follows behind him, he asks with a raised eyebrow, "You still packed beach bags?"

"It's the beach!"

"We were planning on having an important meeting with the Atlantic kingdom representatives."

"Who were either going to turn out to be awesome, like Cierra and her father, in which case the beach party would've happened with them to celebrate all of our awesomeness. Or they would've sucked, we would've sent them away quickly, and then commenced to still having a beach party. Either way you spin this, there is a beach party. Just because you didn't think to come prepared does not mean I did not."

Turning back to the sirens, who are all look at her with expressions of either bewilderment or amusement, she points and says, "And since you are all still here, this brings us to item number two. Secondly, are any of you particularly adept at manipulating the water? Cierra can do some things and those we've already met can too. But they all seem to specialize in one particular area. I'm looking for someone with a more well-rounded spectrum of capabilities."

Derya raises her hand at that. "I can do much with the ocean. She speaks to me constantly in her many voices and has guided me greatly."

She expected the fact that she could hear the ocean, as though it spoke to her, to surprise the young dragon. But Nixie simply pointed directly at her and stated, "Excellent."

Turning back towards the woods just behind them, she shouts, "Josh! I know you're there. Heard you arrive ages ago. I'm not mad. You're not in trouble. Get your little butt over here."

Jordan turns and then runs a hand over his face when he sees Josh peek his head out of the woods. His son then scrambles over to the table, hugging his mother's leg for a moment as he takes in all the new people.

Nixie just gives Jordan a shrug. She'd told him earlier that keeping Josh away would be near impossible. The water would tell him when the sirens arrived. It would definitely tell him when Cierra got here. And when it did, well, Josh was sure to somehow vanish from Alison's sight, only to be found here.

Where Jordan had expressly told him not to come. But Nixie puts a hand on her husband's shoulder and whispers, "Please consider punishing him later."

Tilting his head, Jordan asks, "Why?"

"Because this is an opportunity for him to learn and study from someone more well-rounded and in tune with his gifts than we usually have the opportunity to afford him. So… punish him after they're gone?"

She says the last part like a question, to which Jordan smiles gently. She knew they couldn't just let Josh get away with breaking the rules they'd set. Bending them at times, could be understood and maybe overlooked from time to time. As Jordan was learning he was going to have to do with Alison and Theo… but that particular issue would come later.

Looking down to his son, Jordan bends down to his level. Shaking his head, he explains, "Your mother misspoke. You are in trouble, Josh." His son's face falls a bit. Then Jordan concedes, "But, she is also correct. This is a chance for you to learn, if Derya is willing. So we'll work out a suitable punishment at a later date. Understand?"

Nodding, Josh adds honestly, "Sorry."

"I know. Now, ask Derya kindly if she'd be willing to give you a few lessons while she's here."

Derya throws them all a deeply confused expression, because she didn't understand how she was supposed to teach a human child, or even a supernatural child from the land, how to control water. But Nixie motions for Josh to show what he can already do, and as Derya's mouth drops open, Nixie explains, "My son is a water fairy. And he hears the water when it speaks too. So… think you could teach him a few things? He catches on pretty quick, and…"

Derya cuts her off and moves around the table. Bending down to one whom she considers a new friend already, she says with a smile, "It would be an honor. There are so few of us that can actually hear what the ocean says when it chooses to speak. I take great pleasure in being entrusted with some of your instruction, little one."

Stiles then appears back out of the woods, nearly falling on his face from tripping over a branch. The only reason he doesn't, is because Corey snatches the back of his shirt. Sighing as he sees Josh standing there with the rest of them, he looks to Nixie and promises, "I swear, I was trying to keep my eyes on him the whole…"

Nixie just waves a hand at him, "No offense, but I'm honestly surprised you were able to keep him away as long as you did. So you get an A for effort. Did you bring everyone else? And do they have swimsuits?"

Alison appears carrying one of the bags that had been in the jeep. And as the others follow from behind her, Nixie claps her hands together happily. Turning to Jordan, she adds, "I admit, the table had me worried about the way this day was going to turn out."

Jordan raises an eyebrow at her. "The table? That's it? They asked for a table, and you expected the beach trip to be ruined?"

"You didn't find that strange?"

"Strange? Sure. But I already knew you and Stiles weren't going to last thirty minutes before turning this entire thing on it's head."

"Hey! We made it…"

But Jordan points to Lydia, who holds up her watch and declares, "They didn't even reach fifteen. Fourteen minutes and twelve seconds."

Nixie stares at Lydia, then turns back to Jordan. Then she looks at Stiles, who has finally broken into chuckles before he kisses his darling wife. Nixie turns to Jordan again, and then rolls her eyes before saying, "Just hurry up and change into some swimming trunks so I can dunk your head under the water, oh dear mate of mine." Though her grin just causes him to chuckle.

Just like that, the tables are put away and forgotten. Everyone changes into what Nixie and Stiles brought. And rather than having what had felt like a negotiation summit (which after dealing with Monroe, we all know doesn't go well in this town), everyone just settles down to enjoy the beach.

Eldoris pulls Proteus aside after a while, and both of them look out at the people around them. They both remembered times when something as simple as this would've been thought of as impossible. Now, here they were. Humans, sirens, and several land-dwelling supernatural creatures, all in the same space. All enjoying each other's company. Answering questions, making friends.

Proteus finally looks over at Nixie again, whose scars are now on full display as she steps out of the water. Shaking his head, he says, "She has been through much, for one so young."

Eldoris nods, "But as a blue dragon, should we have expected anything less upon seeing her the first time?"

"I suppose not. Though I almost doubted you were telling the truth when you first informed me she existed. There hasn't been any dragon in so long. For a blue one to be the first we see among us again, after all this time?"

"I know, my friend. I know."

They stare out at the gathering for a few moments more, finding so much joy in seeing their people getting along with this pack. This pack with a true alpha, and a blue dragon.

Finally, Proteus raises an eyebrow and says, "You didn't tell them I was king of the Atlantic kingdom, did you?"

"Nope. Wanted you to see them as I did when I arrived and they didn't know my status. Wanted them to be themselves."

"And when do you think we should tell them?"

"Later. Preferably when I think Nixie is too tired to give me a lecture on how I probably shouldn't do that every time I bring a king to visit her."

"You've only done it twice, correct?"

"Oh, believe me. That's more than enough reason for her."

And then he gives a huff, though his grin betrays that he's not the slightest bit annoyed, when Nixie shouts, "I heard that!"

* * *

Two Weeks Later

When Theo drove up in the truck to pick up Alison, he frowned slightly at the sight of Nixie standing on the porch waiting for him. Not that seeing her was a bad thing. Just that her arms were crossed and she appeared to be trying to look strict.

Hopping out and jogging over, he climbs up the steps before asking, "Hey. What's wrong?"

Nixie stares at him for a moment more, arms still crossed and strict motherly-look in place.

Theo then blinks and raises an eyebrow when Nixie tosses up her hands and says, "Nope. I'm not good at that." She shrugs at Theo's bewildered expression, and then hops up to sit on the railing of the porch. Holding her hands out in front of her, she then just comes straight out with, "I know you keep sneaking into the guest room."

Theo's eyes blow wide for a second. Then… well, then he just rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. He'd wondered the first time Alison asked him to please come back after the leviathan was gone, just how long would he be able to before he was caught. And with an overprotective mother dragon being one of the people he was sneaking into the house with? Well, he's honestly surprised he made it this long.

Moving to stand before her, he nods, "I… yeah."

"How often?"

He's not sure yet whether she's mad or not. But either way, lying is definitely not a good option. Particularly since Nixie can sense lies. Shrugging momentarily as he thinks, he then says, "I think I may have skipped a Saturday night at some point. Other than that, I've been coming back every night."

"Why?"

"Um…" He lets out a short laugh before saying, "Two reasons. One being… well, that I just want to. So I can see Alison and… well… because being in the house with all of you has always felt more right than being in my apartment alone."

Nixie actually smiles at that. Then she asks, "And reason two?"

Theo sighs and hopes it won't get her into trouble when he answers, "Because Alison asked me to."

Nixie ponders that a moment. Then she shrugs and says, "Well, I kind of figured on the last one." Looking up at Theo's stunned face, she explains, "I think all of my children are going to have more of my tendencies when it comes to their mates. In which case, it will always be considered better to be near them whenever possible. If Jordan would've let me sleep and stay with him more often before I was officially eighteen, I would've done it without hesitation."

Nodding, Theo then can't help but ask, "You mad?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because when I drove up you looked like you were mad. Or… trying to be mad?"

Nixie shrugs, "Yeah, trying. Not succeeding. I understand the situation too well for that." Then she points at Theo and stresses, "Understand though that, currently, my husband is still unaware of you sneaking in and out. And it needs to stay that way until I can come up with a plausible plan for you to move in here."

And now Theo's eyes nearly bug out of his head. "Move in?"

Nixie nods, but then tilts her head and asks hesitantly, "Unless… I mean, if you don't want to…"

Theo quickly shakes his head, "No, no! I… I would love to. I just… I don't want to impose."

"You are not an imposition. Ever. Don't make me slap you in the back of the head again."

He just laughs at that. Then he runs a hand through his hair before asking, "And… I mean, not that I really planned on telling him. But what if he does find out before you figure that out?"

"Leave that to me. Just keep being sneaky. For now." Theo nods, and then blushes all over when Nixie adds, "And remember that I am only as cool about this as I am, because I can hear everything that goes on in my house when our bedroom door is left open. And I am aware that, while you two do a whole lot of making out prior to going to sleep, you do end up just sleeping. The minute I figure out you two have started having sex under my roof, I'm kicking both of your asses. And yes, I mean Alison's too."

Theo nods to that, and then both turn their heads when the front door opens and Alison steps out. Smiling at Theo, she says breathlessly, "Hey."

That smile on her face. He'll swear it's the most beautiful thing he'll ever see. Well, that along with the rest of her. Smiling back at her, eyes glowing a dim gold, he says, "Hey, yourself. You ready?"

"For a second attempt at our first date?"

"For an attempt to finish the rest of our first date."

Nodding, Alison says, "Yes, please."

Theo nods to Nixie, who smiles at both of them before saying, "Go. Have fun. Be back by eleven."

Alison has just taken Theo's hand when Jordan steps out the door too and says, "By ten."

Nixie raises an eyebrow, "Eleven."

"Ten."

Nixie looks at the other two and says, "I'll text you once I've won this argument. Go on and get out of here."

Alison laughs while Theo struggles to hide his chuckling as he opens her door. Wrapping herself around his arm once he's behind the wheel, she asks, "Where are we going?"

"First, we're going to the arcade in town. Then, I thought I'd take you back to my place where we'd watch a movie." And at the quizzical look he knows she's giving him, he adds, "Or ignore the movie we decide to put in. Whichever you would prefer."

The firm kiss she presses to his cheek is answer enough for him.

Back at the house, Jordan raises an eyebrow at his wife before saying, "Quite confident you'll win, are you?"

"Yep."

But as he steps closer and she hops off the porch railing to back away from him, he grins. She knew she had no hope of winning this fight. Ten was the time they'd both agreed upon for Alison's date nights to end before she turned eighteen. Nixie had already had to work rather hard to get Jordan to allow for that. She knew eleven was a hopeless cause.

His wife just wanted to play. And with Josh and Marina currently at another student's house for a birthday party, they had all the time in the world to play.

Stepping closer to her again, he says, "You realize if you hope to win this argument, you're going to have to find some other way of convincing me to let the boy move in here."

Just because no one could lie to Nixie didn't mean she never lied to anyone else. Not Jordan though. Well, not since she'd been a teenager anyway. Of course she'd told him about Theo sneaking in to keep seeing Alison. She also finally told him that they likely shared a bed at night.

She made sure to tell him these things when they were alone and when she knew she'd be able to talk him out of trying to keep the two separated until Alison was twenty. Then she used herself to explain that it would do no good to try and keep them further apart. If she'd faced the same issue when she'd just started dating him, she would've likely given Noah a long series of heart attacks with all the stunts she would've been willing to pull in order to get back to Jordan. Noah had been able to handle letting her see him as often as possible. Jordan could live with allowing Theo and Alison to do the same.

So, Theo would be moving in with them. It made the most sense to Nixie. And in spite of how crowded the house had been the past couple months when the leviathan had been here, Jordan knows that in reality, Nixie loves a packed house. She loves having all of her people close.

He suspects that, one day, the Haven may very well be where everyone ends up staying permanently. The pack was too tightly knit to expect anything less, in his opinion. But for now, Theo would eventually be moving into this house with them.

The when was still up for debate. Jordan had made it clear that he wanted Nixie to make Theo think he was resistant to this idea. He wasn't going to stop Theo and Alison from seeing each other. That didn't mean he had to look like he was encouraging them to move faster than they already were. He distinctly remembers being threatened by Noah with a shotgun before, along with Stiles threatening the same.

Well… actually, Stiles had threatened him with guns, and then also threatened to sick Scott on him. Bottom line though, it had been made clear back then that he'd had to work to find the fine line that he could balance so they could be together without going overboard in the eyes of everyone else. And perhaps it was something about the fact that he was Alison's father that made him not want to make it any easier for Theo than it had been for him. Regardless though, Theo was going to have to find that line and balance it, the same way he had until Nixie had turned eighteen.

When Nixie's back finds the other end of the porch railing, she can't prevent the short gasp that escapes when Jordan closes the rest of the distance. Trapping her there with his arms on either side, he lets his eyes wash over her blushing face adoringly. Then he shakes his head in amusement. "How is it possible that, even after all this time, me getting close like this still makes you nervous?"

Nixie blinks at that. Then she laughs a bit before answering. "Jordan, babe. It's not nervous. Well… maybe in part. But that's not what I would call it as a whole."

"And what would you call it then?"

"Anticipation. And potentially embarrassment about the fact that, even after all these years, this is still all you have to do to get me to melt into you."

They stare at each other for a bit. Then Jordan kisses the end of her nose affectionately. "I like anticipation. But there's nothing for you to be embarrassed about. I'm supposed to be able to make you feel this way. The only one to make you feel this way. And I will forever cherish my continued ability to do so."

Nixie reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck. Sighing at the heat that engulfs her like her favorite blanket, she asks, "So? Now that the house is empty, what do you want to do?"

Jordan chuckles, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her in. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he asks, "How about coffee, a movie, dinner, and a lazy afternoon filled with lot more of me doing all the things that still make you melt in my arms?"

"So long as I get to make you melt back." And Nixie can't help laughing at the darkening of his eyes, telling her quite clearly that he didn't have a problem with that. Not one bit.

* * *

"So, you really meant we were going to the arcade?" Alison lifted one eyebrow in a combination of confusion and amusement. She'd told him they didn't have to do dinner again. Consequently, she's quite confident that he still intends to feed her.

When he'd said they were going to the arcade, she thought he knew about some amazing food there, and that they would get it and go. But here they were, walking inside, and right past the counter where food and snacks were sold.

Theo just gives her hand a squeeze, continuing to lead her through the noisy room of games and clanging coins. There was also bowling on the other side of the building that could be heard through the walls. But none of that was what he'd come here for.

Alison almost stops walking for a moment when she finally sees their destination. Then a beaming smile splits across her face before she rushes forward to start tugging him along faster. Chuckling at her, he follows her behind the curtain of the photo booth and shuts it behind them. Reaching outside again, he sticks in one of the quarters he'd brought, and then settles down into the seat, waiting for her to join him.

She wastes no time, to his complete joy. Settling down in his lap, resting more on his right thigh, she turns in towards him and asks, "How'd you know about this?"

Theo raises an eyebrow at her now. "I can't give you all my secrets." When she pouts as her response, Theo kisses the end of her nose right as the first flash starts going off. Then he finally answers, "Your dad actually told me that you had this old fashioned idea about finding the perfect photo from a strip from a photo booth for your locket."

Alison's eyes widen. "Dad helped you?"

Throwing his head back laughing, Theo explains, "Not at first. I was attempting to think of anything else romantic I could do for you on your birthday, but was coming up empty on my own. And your dad didn't want to really help me be anymore romantic than I was already trying to be… which he actually didn't know what I'd already planned, so it worried him I was trying to do even more. I actually had to explain to him my entire plan for the evening so far before he gave me this final piece of advice. I think the fact that I told him I was taking you on an 'innocent' picnic sort of won him over."

Alison just smirks down at him now. "An 'innocent' picnic? Is that what that was?"

The rumble in Theo's chest vibrates beneath her hand. Then he grins and answers, "Well… I didn't tell him it was innocent. He heard 'picnic' and assumed innocent." Brushing some of her hair away from her face and behind her ear, Theo adds in a gentler tone, "I don't think anyone will ever truly grasp your love for the woods and forest the way I do. Which is a bit sad, I think. But, then again, I also think it's meant to be that way."

Alison stares down at him for a moment more. Then she smiles before pressing her forehead to his. The final flash of the camera goes off, and she sighs before saying, "I love you. So much."

Nodding, Theo responds, "And I love you. More than anything." He pulls back just enough to reach outside for the pictures that have printed off. Bringing them back in for her to see, he says, "And I know the perfect picture isn't here yet."

Alison shakes her head, "Any picture with us together in it is wonderful."

"I agree that they are all wonderful. They provide physical evidence of my being as close to your side for as long as possible, whenever possible." Alison laughs at him at that. Then her eyes widen when he pulls an entire roll of quarters out of his jacket pocket. Smirking when she throws her head back laughing, he adds, "But the 'perfect' picture isn't there. And until we get one that appeals to you most, we will continue to sit here and take pictures."

"And what if that takes us past ten o'clock?"

Theo opens his mouth to respond, but then glance down at his phone going off. Seeing Nixie's name, he opens the text and them smirks wider. Holding it up for Alison to read, she can't help laughing again at Nixie's message. _"So, I couldn't get you until eleven. But I got you to ten-thirty. Trust me, not easy. You should thank me dearly when you two get back here. Which, in case you for some reason have forgotten, can be given to me in the form of either hugs or Reese's."_

Turning back to Theo, Alison says, "Well, I guess we're not worried about ten anymore."

"Nope. Now…" He opens the roll of quarters and slips another one inside. Alison gasps when he pulls her in closer to himself somehow. Then he lets his eyes glow before asking, "Let's see if we can get a perfect picture for you this time."

As a flash goes off, Alison remembers to remind him quickly, "Make sure you close your eyes at some points. The flash will…"

Kissing her silent, Theo waits until he hears another flash go off. Then he pulls back and whispers against her lips, "Done. But now we have to find the perfect picture faster. I don't want to spend the entire night without being able to look at you, sweetheart."

Alison's response is just to kiss him again, and to continue to do so until they possess about fifteen strips of pictures for her to choose from. And if she comes back out of the booth with her hair a bit messed up and her skirt twisted too far to one side? Well, she can't be bothered to feel embarrassed about it. She's too busy looking over the pictures for the one she feels is perfect on the ride to his place.

* * *

As they lay on the couch together, Jordan's fingers gently running through Nixie's hair, she's so relaxed she almost misses the fact that he spoke at all. Consequently, she has no idea what he just said. "What?"

His chuckle beneath her head brings a smile to her face and she curls her body more tightly into his. His free hand comes down to her hip, holding her tighter to him. Then he repeats, "I asked if you thought Theo finally found Alison the perfect picture she's been waiting for?"

Nixie nods, not having any doubt about that. At Jordan's raised eyebrow, she explains, "If I wanted a picture like that as badly as Alison has, I'd definitely spend an entire roll of quarters on it too. But…" Lifting her head a bit so she can look down at him, she then shrugs and continues, "I mean, it would be you and me, babe. All of them would be perfect. And I honestly think I'd finally end up going with one of the first pictures we ended up taking."

Jordan tilts his head, "Theo was planning to surprise her with this. He probably didn't even kiss her for the first strip of pictures."

Nixie shrugs again, "Alison likely thinks in her head that a picture of them kissing will be the perfect one. And perhaps it is for her. But… I find it's tenderer moments that are more cherished. Kisses to the forehead. A moment captured where he's looking at you and you didn't even know it, but you can see the love still there in his eyes. Moments where you're on completely opposite sides of the room, but know exactly what the other is thinking. Or simply having his arms around you in a light hug, just because he can hold you and wants you to know he's there."

She's just about to settle her head back down, but Jordan pauses her. Sitting up and leaning back into the corner of the couch, he draws her back into him and tucks her head under his chin. With his arms falling around her, he gives her a gentle squeeze and says, "This would be one of mine."

Nixie smiles as a kiss lands on top of her head. "See? I'm sure Alison will end up picking one that even you won't have a problem looking at every time she opens that locket."

"Let's not get carried away now."

"But I do enjoy it when we get carried away."

Jordan's laughter shakes the entire couch at that statement. Tracing a few fingers along her spine through her shirt, he asks, "Are you sure you aren't pregnant again?"

"Positive. I could go back to laying down quite peacefully and not feel like I 'needed' to take you to bed at all. It would be simple."

"Simple, huh?"

"Yep."

His other hand slides to her hip again, his thumb just tapping where he knows she's most sensitive. "Baby, I think you're baiting me."

"And what on earth would give you such an idea?"

"Oh gee, I wonder."

Before he can sink his thumb into that pressure point though, Nixie jumps up off the couch. Jordan blinks in his confusion as Nixie stretches and lets out a loud yawn. Then she shrugs, "See? Now, I know it's a bit early, but I am going to head to bed. See how easy that was? Definitely not pregnant."

But as she starts walking down the hall, she feels Jordan's heat wrap around her from behind. She struggles to push back a bit with her own cold… but her body never really wanted to fight his heat. Not unless she needed to calm him and cool him down. But he didn't need it now… and at feeling the slight bit of resistance, he raises an eyebrow as he stands to his feet.

Nixie gasps and leans back against the wall next to her when his heat doesn't shove her cold aside… but rather becomes soft. It doesn't push, but just sort of eases towards her own cool power.

And her gifts, her body, all of her just gives in. Heat that feels like fingers land at her hips in a gentle tease. Lightly moaning, she opens her mouth to say something. What, she has no idea, but something.

Jordan actual hands cup her face before she can though. Her eyes snap open briefly, but they close again in bliss when he captures her mouth in a deep kiss. His tongue gently teases hers, keeping everything slow and languid for a moment.

When he pulls back, gently tugging on her ever-tempting bottom lip as he does, he waits until her closed eyes manage to blink back open and look at him. She watches the smirk appear on his face, and she can't help laughing breathlessly when he tilts his head to ask, "You were saying?"

Lifting one eyebrow, she pokes a finger at his chest. "Firstly, Mister, that's cheating. Secondly, I was attempting to tease you at that particular moment. You don't get to…"

The warmth sinks in at her hips again, cutting her off. Chuckling when she lets her head fall to rest against his chest, Jordan kisses her temple before responding with, "Firstly, you getting up and walking away from me after baiting me in such a way is cheating too. Secondly, I know you were teasing me, baby. Doesn't mean I can't do it back." He lets his hands drift down so he can tease her hips with his actual fingers this time. And as she trembles against him, he grins while whispering in her ear, "And let's face it. I'm better at it than you."

Nixie finally just laughs. "Fine. You are. Which is why you should let me have my moments when I actually succeed."

"Then allow me to rephrase. I am better at doing it on purpose than you are. You tease all the time. You just might not actually mean to."

"I am not…"

"You think watching you sit up in the morning and stretch like a perfectly contented cat isn't a tease? Or seeing you leaning against the railing of our porch in the afternoon sunlight? You think settling yourself down so you can lean back into my body isn't one of the most enticing things you can do to me?"

Nixie tilts her head as she leans her head back to look at him again. Then she smiles gently before answering, "I… no, I didn't think that."

Chuckling down at her, Jordan presses a kiss to her forehead. "Well, now you do."

"Does that mean I have to stop doing those things?"

"On the contrary, I think I'd lose my mind if you suddenly stopped doing those things. Just be aware, you are a constant tease, baby."

Nixie laughs, and then nods before saying, "So… since we're both in a teasing mood, should we finish relocating to the bedroom?"

"That is a brilliant idea. And if you're in the mood, I have something I'd like to experiment with."

Nixie's eyebrows lift slightly, but she grins all the same and nods. Though as Jordan lays her out later on the bed and simply pulls out a pair of cuffs, Nixie doesn't really see how that's new. They've used those before.

Then she notices the slight tint to the normally silver color of them. Squinting at them, she asks, "Are these different? Did they come from a different station?"

Jordan waits until he's locked them in place so her hands are secured above her head to the headboard. Then he gives her a quick peck on the lips before saying, "No, they came from our station. But I've made a slight modification."

Nixie tilts her head, "How?"

She watches a slight smirk form on his face. Then he asks, "Didn't you wonder what happened to the five remaining scales that we removed from you, but didn't use on Claudia's bullets?"

Nixie's eyes widen after a moment of thought. Glancing at the cuffs again, she realizes that the normal silver is tinted by a thin layer of dark blue. Impressively thin, because her scales, once heated, could be stretched incredibly thin and still be impenetrable.

Or in this case… unbreakable.

And as Jordan's fingers begin scaling down her body and she immediately starts squirming, she knows that was the thought that went into this. Chuckling as he presses a kiss to the center of her chest, he asks, "Think you can handle this when you can't break free whenever you want?"

Nixie's honestly not sure how to respond, but she doesn't get the chance to either. Jordan's fingers swirl in the pressure points at her hips, and all that comes out is a moan. Then Jordan kisses just above one of those points tenderly before answering his own question with, "I'd most certainly like to find out."

Nixie's last coherent thought is hoping and praying that she remembered to close the door to their bedroom. Otherwise, when Theo and Alison do come home, she's quite certain both will actually end up scarred for life.

* * *

Theo forgot a while ago what movie he actually popped in. He told Alison to pick while he went to the bathroom for a second. Soon as he came back, he simply took what movie she handed him, stuck it in the DVD player, and then settled onto his couch. She settled into his side instantly, fifteen strips of pictures and a small pair of scissors in her hand for when she finally picked the one she wanted.

Theo was just resting his head against hers, his eyes closed, content with where they were and who he was with. He's pretty sure some sort of romance is playing on his TV right now, based on the music he can hear. Alison would forever be a romantic, and she loved all those films. Hence his own movie collection consisting of quite a few at this point.

He heard the sound of scissors cutting a few moments later, and smiles before asking, "And what did we finally settle on?"

Alison just keeps cutting, though he can tell she's grinning without even having to look at her. She'd told him he could see it once she'd actually put it in the locket.

He'd already determined to pretend and be difficult about that. Inching his fingers up her side, he says, "I can see I'm going to have to torture the answer out of you."

Soon as she's done cutting, Alison jumps off the couch and runs towards his little kitchen area. Theo hops up at his own leisurely pace, his eyes glowing as he stalks after her.

Giggling as she finishes putting the picture in her locket, she quickly says, "Here, you can see it now. It's…" She squeals though when Theo backs her into the fridge behind her, his fingers tickling her sensitive sides as recompense for not having answered him right away.

He only does this for a moment though. Then he kisses her cheek while asking, "Which one?"

Alison smiles up at him, and then opens the locket. Theo reaches up to hold it as he looks down, first looking again at the one of family. Then he turns his attention to the one she'd chosen of them.

He's both surprised and yet pleasantly pleased that it's not actually one of them kissing. It's from the first strip they paid for, in fact. One with their foreheads pressed together, the look of contentment on both their faces so clear that it was impossible not to see how much they loved each other.

Smiling down at it, Theo closes the locket and lifts his gaze back to her. Kissing her gently, he says, "Excellent choice."

"Really? Because… I mean, it's my favorite. But now I feel bad."

Chuckling, Theo asks, "What on earth for?"

"Because we really only needed one strip of pictures. You paid for fifteen, and now I'm not even using any of the rest."

Theo shrugs, "Alison, this was for your birthday. If you had gone through all the quarters I had and still weren't satisfied, I would've found more for us to use. I don't care that we didn't actually need them all. So long as you found the one you wanted."

Kissing the end of her nose, he adds, "Besides, now that you have picked that one for yourself, I get to pick which one I'm going to start using as a bookmark. And one will end up on the fridge at your house. You might want one in your bedroom, or in your locker. They're not going to go to waste, sweetheart."

Alison leans forward to kiss him gently, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Sighing as she leans back, she says, "Thank you. I still feel bad though."

"Alison…"

"I just really wish there was some way I could make it up to you. Something I could do to repay you for all of it."

She pushes him back from her gently, and then guides him back to the couch. The movie is still going in the background, but as Theo sits down and Alison moves to straddle him, he forgets all about the TV again. His hands land on her thighs, slipping just a tiny bit beneath the material of her skirt so he's still touching her skin.

Alison runs a hand through his hair and then leans closer. Whispering in his ear, she asks, "Do you think I could make it up to you, Theo? Isn't there anything I can do?"

The rumble in his chest in answer enough, but Alison smiles when he answers aloud anyway, "You're certainly on the right track, sweetheart. Though, I have just decided that I am quite offended by the number of photo strips we bought. It could take a while before I go back to feeling agreeable."

He growls into her neck when she whispers, "Guess it's a good thing you're still coming to my room later tonight then."

* * *

When Marina and Josh walked past the front gate of the house that had hosted the birthday party, it wasn't either of their parents that were waiting for them. Derek was leaning against the hood of his car, watching the street for signs of trouble. Not that he really needed to right now… but the man always seemed to be looking for it anyway.

Marina beamed as she ran the rest of the way to get to him. Then she laughed when, as she wrapped her arms around Derek's waist, Cierra finally stepped out of the passenger's side and Josh gave a 'whoop' of excitement.

Of course, in the back of both their minds, they're aware that their mates coming to get them means that their parents are likely indisposed at the moment. But they don't dwell on that. Cierra runs a hand over Josh's hair before asking, "Are both of you up for a trip to the river today? My father plans on teaching you how to better control how the water reacts to your moods."

Josh nods eagerly, and then looks over at Marina for confirmation. She nods too, but then looks up to Derek and asks, "Are… are you coming too?"

Derek chuckles at the pout already on her face, a clear sign to what her mood would be if he said 'no'. Reaching down to pick her up, he says, "Yes, I'm coming. Someone has to keep you entertained while Josh is learning. Plus, I figure maybe we can give what Stiles was talking about earlier in the year a try."

Marina tilts her head, "What was that?"

"He said you could probably make me shift into things other than the wolf I'm meant to become. Remember?" Marina nods excitedly. Then she giggles endlessly when Derek says, "But DO NOT turn me into a butterfly."

She nods again, and then blushes a bit while asking, "Could… could I try a tiger?"

Derek's eyes widen slightly, but then he laughs as well. "Yes, angel. You can try a tiger. Now, into the car with both of you. We still have to get you guys back by ten. Otherwise, Nixie is going to have quite the point to be made about why her youngest children can stay out past ten when Alison can't."

Josh looks to Marina, and then they both shrug. Then Josh says, "Alison is on a date though. Dates are different."

Cierra ushers him into the car while saying, "Try arguing that with your mother."

* * *

Jordan's warmth surrounded the entire room, and if it wasn't encasing the entire house too, Nixie would be surprised. Panting next to his ear, his forehead pressed against her shoulder, she whispers, "Jordan? Give me my hands. Please?"

His head lifts tiredly, pressing a kiss to her temple before reaching for the nightstand. Pulling the key from there, he unhooks her hands and brings one up to his face for closer inspection. Something he hadn't thought to worry about until they were in the midst of things was whether or not she'd end up bruising, since it was now confirmed that she couldn't break this particular pair of cuffs.

Lord knows she most certainly tried. Or… well, she might not have tried on purpose, but she'd definitely yanked on them hard enough to have broken them if they'd been ordinary.

Kissing the inside of her left wrist, he asks, "You okay?"

Nixie's other hand lifts so her fingers run through his hair. Drawing him down for a quick kiss, she then pulls his head to rest on her chest. Moving the other one to run across his shoulders, she says, "Judging from the way you never stopped trying to eat, lick, and kiss every single inch of me, I'd say I'm exquisite."

Jordan chuckles at her. Pressing a kiss to the center of her chest, he turns his head so his ear rests over her heart. Sighing at the sound of her heartbeat, he says, "You know that's not what I meant. You are divine in whatever state I get to have you in. Tell me if you are alright with what just took place."

"I am."

Jordan pauses at the short answer though. Lifting his head, he asks, "But…"

Nixie smiles gently up at him. Then she blushes before saying, "It's only a completely selfish notion on my part that causes any sort of downside to any of this." Jordan tilts his head, but Nixie draws him back down to rest on top of her again. Sighing as she lets her fingers trace over his body now, she says, "I prefer it when I can eventually break them. Means I eventually get to touch you. I've never been so frustrated with having bulletproof scales."

Nodding in understanding, Jordan then smirks before saying, "Well… we could try it in reverse."

Nixie laughs loudly at that. "Oh, believe me, that's already being planned in my brain for future events such as this. But, at the present moment, I am quite thoroughly worn out."

Jordan kisses her chest again. "Guess I did my job too well then."

"Oh, if you were being graded you'd get an A+. With smiley faces and exclamation marks and stars and commendations and everything else good that could possibly be given."

Chuckling at her, Jordan kisses her chest one more time, and then lifts himself up above her. Kissing her neck, her chin, her cheek, and then her nose, he hovers over her lips before saying, "Thank you. Now, how about you come with me?"

Nixie makes a slight face before asking, "Why are we talking about leaving the bed? We don't need to wait up for Theo and Alison. He will have her back by ten."

"I know that. We're not going to wait for them."

"Then where…"

"Dear Mrs. Parrish, I believe you made a point of informing me that I've worn you out. So, to stave off any soreness or otherwise unusual grumpiness in the morning, we are going to take a bath." Kissing her lips, he adds, "A nice, warm bath that will never get cold because I will be there to make sure it doesn't."

Nixie finally smiles up at him. Drawing him back in for another kiss, she says, "That sounds beyond lovely."

"Excellent. Now, hold tight."

He scoops her up without a second thought and moves them out of their room and to the bathroom just one door further down the hall. Starting up the tub, he sets them both down in it, and then removes the ponytail from her hair and has her lay her head back on his chest. Leaning his own head back, he sighs and says, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Always."

"Always."

Then he laughs when Nixie points out, "Though, we should probably come up with some better excuses for why we send other people to pick up our kids from now on. Because there is no way Marina and Josh don't know exactly why Derek and Cierra had to come and get them. Or why they aren't going straight home."

"We do have some rather intelligent children."

"Yep. NASA-grade smart."

They both lift their heads after a minute when they hear the front door open. Alison's voice then calls out, "Mom?"

Nixie tilts her head to hear further, and then can't help a small grin of amusement when Alison whispers, "They must've already gone to bed. Come on."

Theo's voice answers, "I'll come back later. Coming through the front door somehow still seems wrong."

"Right. Because sneaking in through the window is better."

"Alison…"

"Theo, just come on. Please? I don't want to wait to just be able to hold you while I sleep."

Silence for a moment, and then Theo chuckles while letting out a sigh. "I swear, you're going to be the death of me, sweetheart."

But Alison's step seems to have a skip in it at her small victory as she leads them up the stairs to her room.

When Nixie settles back down, Jordan asks, "And the verdict is?"

"Alison convinced him to walk with her through the front door and up to her room. Which likely means his truck will still be outside come morning."

Jordan drops his head back with a huff. "Some part of me feels like I should still threaten him with a beating."

"And the other part?"

Jordan sighs. "The other part is glad to know that everything Theo does is to make Alison happy. Within reason. I am grateful of his loyalty to you on that point. I suspect he will wait until she's at least eighteen, if not older, before he'll let her convince him to go all the way."

Nixie nods, and then snuggles further into him while commenting, "It certainly worked for us."

"That it did."

He reaches over to cut off the faucet, and then lets his heat course through the water to bring it to a nice hot temperature. The steam is filling the room, and Nixie sighs at the sensation before assuring, "Spas and saunas have nothing on you, babe."

He just kisses her temple and whispers, "Rest, my beautiful wife. Rest and stay here in my arms for as long as possible."

"How does forever suit you?"

Laughing lightly in her ear, he whispers, "Perfect. That sounds perfect."

And even though the turmoil of the leviathan had ended three weeks ago, it was only now that they did truly seem to be having the perfect ending to this tragic ordeal. And no matter what may come next, Nixie knows that she can always handle it, so long as this man is standing beside her.

* * *

The End!

Again, I apologize that it took so long to get this completed and posted. But here it is! I do hope you enjoyed what I came up with for Season 7 of Teen Wolf. Everything I write is to amuse myself or put to paper something that I wanted to see, but it's always a pleasure to know that anyone who has read it also enjoyed what my brain managed to come up with and then wouldn't let me sleep over until I started trying to put it to paper.

Thank you again for reading!


End file.
